Different : Cinta yang Berbeda
by Swandie
Summary: Terinspirasi dari cerita vampir yang sering beredar dimana-mana. Xion Yukihime adalah gadis biasa yang pindah ke Departure High. Hidupnya mulai berubah ketika dia bertemu dengan Vanitas, lelaki tampan yang ternyata adalah seorang vampir. Warning : AU. Disclaimer : KH is not mine, its SE's, I'm just their fan.
1. Chapter 1 : HIDUP BARU

A/N : Swandie a.k.a Suwandi kembali lagiiiiii! Ini adalah fic KH yang baru, dan saya harap kalian bisa menikmatinya meskipun kemampuan saya masih sangat kurang. Rajin-rajinlah read dan review ya hehehe, beritahu saya jika memang masih ada banyak kesalahan.

Oh ya, KH bukan milik saya, tapi milik SE. Saya membuat fic ini murni karena saya suka dan ingin memperluas imajinasi saya, bukan untuk mencari keuntungan.

BARU

_Bagaimana jika kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak sama denganmu?_

_Bukan tidak sama seperti dalam hal status ataupun kekayaan, bukan hal yang kuno seperti itu._

_Bagaimana jika dia berbeda denganmu dalam hal ..._

_jenis?_

...

"_Good evening everyone, welcome to Land of Departure. Enjoy the city, the tourist attractions, and the scenery-_"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendeknya tampak sedang bosan menunggu sambil duduk di kursi stasiun. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di kedua pahanya yang berlapiskan celana _jeans _panjang berwarna hitam, sementara bola matanya yang biru terus menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sambil mengawasi koper miliknya sesekali.

Xion Yukihime adalah namanya. Gadis yang lahir tanggal 7 Agustus ini memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam, bola matanya berwarna biru, tingginya sekitar 169 cm, bertubuh cukup langsing, dan membenci pelajaran Biologi. Usianya sudah 16, namun dia masih belum memiliki kekasih seperti para perempuan umumnya. Dan karena ini, kakak tirinya yang bernama Axel sering sekali menggodanya (mentang-mentang dia sudah berpacaran dengan Larxene).

Xion sebenarnya berasal dari Twilight Town, dia sudah tinggal di sana semenjak dia lahir sampai ketika orang tuanya tewas karena kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu. Axel yang tinggal di kota Oblivion tidak bisa menampung Xion karena tempat kosnya kecil, ditambah lagi Axel sering pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya. Atas pertimbangan yang cukup rumit itu, akhirnya Axel menyarankan Xion untuk pindah ke rumah kakak perempuannya, Aqua, di Land of Departure, salah satu kota terbesar dan tersibuk di Kingdom Hearts.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00 siang, mungkin sudah sekitar satu jam Xion duduk sendirian di sini. Garis bibirnya yang membentuk sudut 180 derajat membuktikan bahwa dia sudah sangat bosan, harus berapa lama sih dia duduk di sini?

"Xion!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tadi berasal, dan dia melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan warna kulit kecokelatan karena terbakar matahari.

"_Nee-chan_!" balas Xion.

"Hai Xion!" kata Aqua sambil memeluk Xion. "Maaf ya, tadi jalanan macet."

Aqua adalah kakak Xion selain Axel, namun Aqua adalah kakak kandungnya dan bukan kakak tiri.

"Tak apa, yang penting _nee-chan_ datang menjemputku," kata Xion yang setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria di samping Aqua. "dan ini?"

"Oh, ini pacarku," kata Aqua. "Namanya Terra."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Terra."

"Xion," jawab Xion sambil membalas jabatan Terra.

"Bagaimana Xion? Kaget dengan suasana kota ini? Pasti berbeda jauh ya dengan Twilight Town?" tanya Aqua.

"Iya, di sini ramai sekali."

Aqua tersenyum. "Kau masih belum melihat jalan raya, kujamin kau pasti lebih kaget."

Xion menjawab perkataan kakaknya dengan ekspresi 'oh begitu ya?'.

"Biar kubantu," kata Terra.

"Tak usah, hanya satu koper saja kok."

"Tak apa-apa," kata Terra sambil mengambil koper Xion. "Aku tahu ini berat."

"Tak apa-apa Xion, Terra sudah biasa mengangkat beban berat," kata Aqua.

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali. Dan sepertinya itu jawaban mengapa otot-otot di tubuh Terra terlihat terbentuk sekali.

"Mobil Terra diparkir tak jauh di sini, jadi kau bisa segera istirahat di mobil sambil melihat pemandangan kota," kata Aqua.

"Em, ya."

"Tak banyak yang bisa kau lihat sebenarnya, paling-paling hanya gedung dan mobil," kata Terra.

Kali ini Xion menggunakan senyum sebagai respon dari perkataan mereka. Dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kota ini, kalau dia menjawab panjang lebar bisa-bisa dia dianggap sok tahu.

...

"Huff, sampai juga," kata Aqua sambil keluar dari mobil. "Xion, ayo turun."

Xion membuka pintu mobil dan langsung disambut oleh cahaya matahari yang sangat menyilaukan. Di depan, terdapat sebuah rumah minimalis bertingkat yang dilapisi cat berwarna putih. Rumah ini adalah rumah Aqua, yang dibeli dari hasil jerih payahnya bekerja sebagai desainer selama empat tahun. Baru-baru ini, desain baju karya Aqua laku keras di pasaran.

Terra berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa koper milik Xion, sementara Aqua langsung menggandeng Xion dan mengajaknya ke lantai dua. Ia berniat memperlihatkan kamar yang sudah disiapkan olehnya.

"_Nee-chan_, kenapa mataku harus ditutup?"

"Karena ini kejutan."

"Tapi rasanya aneh sekali, mencurigakan."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong, awas ada tangga."

Dengan hati-hati, Xion menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga satu persatu sambil dibimbing oleh Aqua. Tak lama kemudian Xion tiba di dalam sebuah ruangan yang lantainya dialasi oleh karpet empuk. Sepertinya ini kamarnya.

"Dan... Tadah!" kata Aqua sambil melepaskan tangannya. "Ini kamarmu!"

Xion perlahan membuka matanya, dan ia langsung takjub ketika melihat suasana kamar barunya. Ranjang yang ditata dengan sangat rapi, meja belajar dengan komputer, rak buku, serta televisi pun disediakan di ruangan ini. Astaga, entah sejak kapan dia sangat memimpikan kamar seperti ini.

"Wow," kata Xion.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Sangat."

Aqua melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke Xion, "aku senang kau suka."

"_Nee-chan, _terima kasih_._"

"Sama-sama, tapi ada satu lagi yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Aqua. "Ayo kita duduk dulu."

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Aqua dan Xion berjalan ke arah kasur dan mereka duduk di sana.

"Mulai besok, kau akan masuk sekolah."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang, besok kau harus masuk sekolah. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Departure High, cukup dekat dari sini."

Xion menatap wajah kakaknya. Astaga, bahkan sampai urusan sekolahnya pun juga? Sepertinya Xion bakal dimanja olehnya selama tinggal di sini.

"_Nee-chan_, kau tak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh itu."

"Tak bisa begitu, kau harus sekolah," kata Aqua. "Kau masih 16 tahun, Xion."

Xion bukan mempermasalahkan itu, dia hanya merasa tidak enak karena sudah sangat merepotkan kakaknya. Sudah boleh tinggal di rumahnya, diberikan kamar yang bagus, dan sampai disekolahkan juga? Entah bagaimana cara dia membalas semua ini.

"Kau tak usah memikirkan apa-apa," kata Aqua. "_T__ou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ sudah tidak ada, wajar kan jika aku yang mengurusmu?"

"_Nee-chan_, tapi ini terlalu banyak."

"Sudahlah, tak apa," kata Aqua. "Jadwal pelajaran dan buku-buku sudah kutaruh di mejamu, jadi kau tinggal menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal besok. Untuk seragamnya, kau bisa menemukannya di lemari."

Xion mengangguk, dan setelah itu Aqua pergi keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui Terra. Sambil memperhatikan jadwal pelajaran yang terlampir di atas meja belajarnya, Xion membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan barunya kini dan nanti, yang harus dijalaninya tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

"Land of Departure, semoga kau bisa memberi hari yang baik untukku."

...

Hari begitu cepat berlalu hingga esok hari akhirnya tiba. Xion bangun, bersiap-siap, dan turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, tetapi dia tidak melihat Aqua di sana. Yang Xion lihat di ruang makan hanya meja dengan sepiring _pancake_ lapis madu beserta segelas susu cokelat di atasnya.

"Mungkin _nee-chan_ sudah pergi kerja," gumam Xion.

Ketika Xion berjalan ke arah meja, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat selembar kertas yang ditempelkan di kulkas. Dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi, ternyata kertas itu berisi pesan dari Aqua untuk Xion.

'_Xion, hari ini aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, ada urusan mendadak. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu di atas meja, habiskan, dan setelah itu berangkat ke sekolah. Kau bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan naik kereta melalui stasiun, stasiun ada di sebelah kanan rumah ini. Jadi, ketika kau keluar dari rumah, kau tinggal belok kanan dan jalan sampai ujung, lalu naik kereta yang turun di halte Departure. Setelah sampai, kau bisa jalan karena letak sekolahnya berseberangan dengan stasiun.'_

Xion mengangguk-angguk membacanya, dan secepat mungkin dia habiskan sarapannya agar tidak terlalu membuang waktu. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah orang baru di daerah ini, jangan sampai banyak waktu terbuang hanya untuk mencari lokasi satu tempat.

"Oke, sekarang saatnya pergi," kata Xion sambil merapikan piring serta gelas bekasnya.

Xion memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar rumah, lalu dengan kunci yang dititipi Aqua semalam sebelum dia tidur, dia langsung mengunci pintu dan gerbang depan. Cuaca pagi ini cerah sekali, semoga saja ini pertanda baik baginya.

"Oke, berdasarkan petunjuk dari _nee-chan_, dari sini aku harus ke kanan sampai ujung."

Perjalanan Xion mulai dari sekarang, sambil harap-harap cemas, Xion berdoa semoga dia bisa sampai di sekolah dengan selamat dan tepat waktu. Soalnya akan sangat memalukan kalau dia terlambat di hari pertama.

...

"_Ohayo!_"

"_Ohayo!_"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya Xion tiba di sekolah barunya. Terima kasih kepada bagian informasi yang memberi penjelasan dengan sangat detail, dan terima kasih juga untuk orang-orang yang berbaik hati untuk memberi tahu jalan, dan setelah diberitahu, ternyata jalan ke sekolah itu cukup rumit dan sulit. Kalau Xion tidak bertanya, mungkin dia akan benar-benar tersesat, berhubung Aqua hanya memberikan petunjuk yang benar-benar seadanya.

Departure High merupakan sekolah yang sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dibandingkan sekolahnya dulu di Twilight Town. Murid-murid yang bersekolah di sini juga banyak sekali, dan entah kenapa Xion merasa sungguh terasing meskipun dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka, apalagi ketika dia merasa ditatap oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Xion berusaha untuk tak peduli, dan setelah itu dia memasuki gedung dan kepalanya langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari ruang guru, karena sudah menjadi tradisi bagi murid baru untuk mencari informasi di sana.

"Anu, apa kau Xion Yukihime?"

Xion segera memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya, ternyata seorang perempuan. Dari seragam yang dikenakannya, dia pasti murid di sekolah ini. Tetapi... Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya, kulitnya terlalu pucat untuk rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

"Em, iya."

"Salam kenal, namaku Kairi, kelas dua sama sepertimu. Sejak dua hari lalu, akulah yang bertugas untuk bertemu murid baru dan memperkenalkan seisi sekolah ini." kata gadis tersebut sambil menjabat tangan Xion.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Kairi tersenyum. "Aku melihat fotomu di formulir pendaftaran, dan setelah itu aku ditugaskan untuk menunggumu di sini."

"Oh," jawab Xion. "Anu, kalau begitu kau tahu kelasku?"

"Tentu, kelasmu ada di lantai dua, di kelas 2-2 sama denganku" kata Kairi. "Ikuti aku."

Xion hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Kairi. Ternyata dugaan dia salah, dia kira murid-murid di sini bersifat sombong dan arogan.

"Kau sudah tahu jadwal pelajaran hari ini?"

"Sudah, kakakku sudah memberikannya padaku semalam."

Kairi tersenyum kembali. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu kalau pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Biologi dari Mr. Yen Sid."

Oh ya? Semalam Xion memang membereskan bukunya, tetapi dia tidak menghafal urutan jam pelajarannya, jadinya dia diam saja.

"Jangan khawatir, Mr. Yen Sid adalah orang yang baik," lanjut Kairi.

Lagi, Xion hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum. Lagipula buat apa juga Kairi mengatakan kalau Mr. Yen Sid ini adalah orang yang baik? Toh, dia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan guru itu sebelumnya, punya bayangan akan wajahnya pun tidak.

"Kita hampir sampai, ayo."

Tak sampai lima menit, Xion dan Kairi tiba di kelas 2-2, kelas yang begitu dia masuk langsung disambut oleh suara ribut obrolan. Xion hanya bisa menatap heran, apa semua kelas juga seperti ini? Berhubung dirinya adalah orang yang tidak begitu suka bicara, kelas seperti ini sepertinya bukan tipe yang cocok untuknya. Bahkan ketika Kairi mengajaknya ke tempat duduknya, murid-murid yang lain nyaris tak ada yang peduli, saking asyik mengobrol.

"Kau tak perlu gugup, santai saja."

"Aku tidak gugup kok," kata Xion.

"Sebentar lagi bel bunyi, jadi kau tak akan mendengar keributan ini lebih lama lagi."

Xion menatap Kairi heran. "Hah?"

"Ups, sudah datang."

Ternyata meskipun bel belum berbunyi, sudah ada seorang pria yang masuk ke kelas. Pria itu memiliki rambut dengan panjang hampir sepundak, warnanya pirang sama seperti kumis dan jenggotnya. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia adalah sosok yang bijaksana.

"Namanya Ansem the Wise, wali kelas kita," bisik Kairi. "Tetapi biasanya dipanggil Sir Ansem."

"Selamat pagi semuanya," kata Sir Ansem. "Di pagi hari ini, kalian telah kedatangan seorang murid baru, yang baru saja datang dari Twilight Town karena urusan keluarga."

Seisi kelas terdengar mulai saling berbisik-bisik.

"Xion Yukihime, ya? Silahkan maju."

Dengan agak ragu, Xion beranjak dari kursinya dan naik ke atas podium, sungguh tidak biasa baginya untuk berdiri di depan kelas seperti ini.

"Um, halo semuanya, namaku Xion Yukihime, tetapi kalian bisa memanggilku Xion," kata Xion. "Aku berasal dari Twilight Town, dan di sini aku tinggal bersama kakak perempuanku, Aqua."

Setelah berkata begitu, Xion segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang memerah. Yah, perkenalan singkat seperti ini tidak buruk kan? Toh, dia hanya menyampaikan informasi seadanya saja.

...

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua terasa begitu lama bagi Xion. Biologi yang membahas mengenai sistem digesti, respirasi, atau apalah, semua itu terasa asing dan membosankan baginya, berhubung dia memang tidak menyukai pelajaran itu. Lalu, pelajaran bahasa inggris juga sama, sebenarnya bukan karena dia tidak bisa, dia hanya malas mendengar ceramah sang guru, Zexion, yang menurutnya bertele-tele. Karena itulah ketika bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, hatinya terasa lega dan senang.

Kantin di sekolah ini sungguh besar, malah sepertinya lebih cocok disebut sebagai restoran dibandingkan kantin. Makanan yang dijual juga enak dan beragam, ditambah dengan kombinasi harganya yang sesuai, Xion pun mulai menyukai kantin ini.

"Boleh bergabung?"

Baru saja Xion mau melahap _sandwich_-nya, tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan lagi oleh suara yang menyapanya, hanya saja kali ini orangnya berbeda. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang rambutnya dikepang di kedua sisi, dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau serta kedua tangan yang sedang memegang nampan. Tinggi tubuhnya sepertinya tidak berbeda dengan Xion.

"Boleh, duduklah."

"Trims," jawab orang itu, "soalnya ramai sekali."

"Tak apa-apa, santai saja."

Gadis itu duduk dan meletakkan nampannya. "Kau Xion kan? Aku teman sekelasmu, namaku Olette."

"Oh, salam kenal," kata Xion sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Salam kenal juga, dan... Kurasa kau harus tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang memandumu tadi."

"Maksudmu... Kairi?"

Olette mengangguk. "Lihatlah ke sana."

Xion mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jari Olette menunjuk, dan ternyata dia menunjuk sebuah meja yang dikelilingi oleh lima orang yang sekilas rupanya terlihat mirip, termasuk Kairi. Di meja itu dia melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang yang sedang merangkul gadis berambut panjang dengan warna senada, lalu Kairi yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut jabrik cokelat, dan yang terakhir... Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dan juga jabrik.

"Itu keluarga Fallenstein," kata Olette. "Mereka semua adalah anak angkat dari Dr. Cloud Strife dan Tifa Lockhart. Mulai dari lelaki berambut jabrik pirang, namanya Roxas, dan yang dirangkul itu adalah Namine, kekasihnya. Dan pemuda yang bersama Kairi itu adalah Sora, kekasihnya juga. Sementara yang terakhir, yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sora itu adalah Vanitas, salah satu idola di sekolah. Tetapi meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandung, mereka memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama, yaitu memiliki kulit yang pucat dan mata yang berwarna emas."

Vanitas? Entah kenapa Xion memusatkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang bernama Vanitas itu. Meskipun sedang duduk, tetapi Xion yakin bahwa tubuh pemuda itu lebih tinggi daripadanya, sikapnya yang _cool _dan pendiam, entah kenapa membuat Xion merasa... Terpesona.

Hais, ini adalah fic KH ketiga saya, apakah cerita ini bagus? Ataukah kurang? Mohon read and review ya, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 : KESAN

2. KESAN

Pelajaran terakhir terasa begitu lama bagi Xion dan murid-murid lainnya. Pelajaran Seni yang dibawakan oleh Marluxia, dia disuruh melukis mawar yang ditanam di pot dan ditaruh di meja guru. Xion tidak ahli menggambar, tetapi dia bukannya tidak bisa menggambar, itu bukan hobinya. Xion membereskan buku pelajarannya dan berjalan keluar kelas, sambil sedikit berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa murid yang menghalangi pintu. Hari pertama sekolah tidak begitu menarik bagi Xion, dia tidak menemukan banyak hal selain bertemu dengan beberapa teman baru seperti Kairi dan Ollete, serta mengetahui bahwa metode pembelajaran di sekolah ini lebih sulit daripada sekolahnya dulu di Twilight Town, kecuali untuk pelajaran keahliannya, Matematika.

Berjalan sendirian di lorong sambil dikelilingi oleh murid-murid seperti ini adalah hal baru untuk seorang Xion. Tetapi Xion sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, berhubung dia bukan tipe yang terlalu suka bergaul. Di sekolahnya dulu di Twilight Town, Xion cukup sering dicibir oleh teman-temannya yang lain karena iri dengannya, iri karena dia berhasil meraih juara pertama kelas. Bisa dibilang, dia jadi cukup trauma untuk mencari teman baru.

"Hei Xion."

Xion menoleh ke belakang. "Hei Kairi."

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu?"

"Lumayan baik."

Sepertinya dia tidak akan menjadi penyendiri di sekolah ini. Meski dia baru, tetapi dia tahu bahwa murid-murid di sini lebih baik dan ramah. Termasuk gadis cantik yang menghampirinya ini.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka," kata Kairi. "Aku sempat khawatir melihat reaksi wajahmu saat pelajaran seni tadi."

"Biasa saja kok."

Saat Xion dan Kairi terus berjalan mendekati tangga, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendekati Kairi. Gerakan orang itu sangat cepat, sampai-sampai Xion kaget ketika melihat orang itu tahu-tahu langsung muncul tanpa dia ketahui. Insting pekanya tidak bekerja kali ini. Orang yang berjalan mendekati Kairi adalah cowok berambut jabrik cokelat yang tadi dia lihat di kantin, tubuhnya ternyata lebih tinggi dan besar dari yang dia duga.

"Hei Kai," sapa cowok itu. "Kau langsung pulang hari ini?"

Kairi menggeleng. "Tidak, Sora. Aku ada kegiatan klub hari ini, mungkin aku akan pulang dengan Namine dan Roxas."

"Oh, klub tenis itu ya? Aku lupa kalau kau _coach_ di sana."

Xion menatap Kairi dengan kagum dan tak percaya.

"Begitulah, kebetulan Roxas dan Namine akan mengerjakan tugas di sekolah sampai sore nanti."

"Jangan lupa beritahu Cloud dan Tifa kalau begitu," kata Sora, kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah Xio. "Salam kenal Xion. Namaku Sora, Sora Fallenstein."

Xion mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman Sora. Untuk ukuran remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun, Sora memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang _baby face_. Fisiknya memang gagah, tetapi wajahnya bisa membuat banyak perempuan gemas untuk mencubit atau memegang-meganginya. Terkadang iri juga dengan orang yang memiliki wajah rupawan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau antar Xion? Lumayan untuk mengenalnya."

"Eh? Anu, tak usah," jawab Xion.

"Itu ide bagus, Kai," kata Sora. "Harusnya kau bilang ini ke Vanitas, soalnya aku tadi naik mobilnya."

"Ups, aku lupa kalau yang membawa mobil hanya Vani dan Roxas."

Umur tujuh belas tahun sudah punya mobil? Masing-masing pula? Oh, Xion baru ingat kalau ayah mereka seorang dokter. Tak heran kalau dia bisa membelikan mereka mobil.

"Ya sudahlah, sampai nanti di rumah," kata Kairi. "Sampai nanti Xion."

Sora mengecup pipi Kairi sebelum dia pergi, dan setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. Selagi berjalan, Sora mengajak Xion mengobrol mengenai hal-hal sepele, seperti mengapa dia pindah ke sini, apa pekerjaan orang tuanya, apa pelajaran kesukaannya, dan lain lain. Selagi Xion menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, dari depan muncul seorang remaja cowok berambut jabrik hitam yang wajahnya sama dengan Sora. Tak salah lagi, Vanitas.

"Hei Vani," sapa Sora. "Kau dari mana?"

"Basket dengan yang lain," jawab Vanitas. "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Yep," kata Sora. "Dengan tambahan, apa dia boleh ikut?"

Mata emas Vanitas beralih dan menatap Xion. Wajahnya yang dingin seolah-olah menunjukkan ekspresi kalau dia tidak suka. Xion buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Bolehkah, Vani?"

Vanitas menatap Sora sesaat. "Baiklah, ikut saja."

Xion mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan. Ternyata pemikiran dia barusan salah.

"Mobilmu diparkir dimana, Vani?" tanya Sora sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Tentu saja di tempat parkir, bodoh."

Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan. Setibanya di tempat mobil Vanitas diparkir, Xion langsung mengambil tempat di kursi belakang. Membiarkan sepasang kakak-beradik (mungkin) itu duduk bersama di depan. Baru kali ini Xion berada di mobil sambil dikelilingi oleh dua orang cowok, jantungnya beregup kencang karena deg-degan.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Vanitas.

"Em, di DH Street, nomor 47."

"Cukup jauh ya ternyata," kata Sora. "Kau ke sekolah naik apa?"

"Kereta."

"Kereta? Rutenya cukup rumit loh, hebat juga kau bisa sampai ke sini tepat waktu."

"Aku banyak bertanya pada orang-orang."

Selagi Xion mengobrol dengan Sora, hampir tak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Vanitas. Pandangannya terus ke depan tanpa teralih sedikit pun, seperti berkonsentrasi supaya mobil yang mereka tumpangi tidak mengalami kecelakaan. Meskipun Sora dan Vanitas memiliki kepribadian yang jauh berbeda, tetapi entah kenapa Xion lebih menyukai Vanitas. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama tidak begitu suka bicara, dalam arti lain, mirip.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka bertiga tiba di depan rumah Xion. Di garasi, Xion melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru muda terparkir, sepertinya itu mobil Aqua.

"Terima kasih Sora," jeda Xion. "Terima kasih juga, Vanitas."

"Sama-sama," balas Sora.

"Ya," jawab Vanitas.

"Sampai ketemu besok."

...

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Aqua sambil mencuci piring.

"Lumayan, aku bertemu banyak teman," jawab Xion yang membantu Aqua. "Tak bersama Terra?"

"Dia sedang sibuk."

Xion meletakkan piring terakhir yang dicucinya ke rak yang ada di atas, dan setelah itu dia melap kedua tangannya. Dia baru saja membantu Aqua bersih-bersih rumah tak lama setelah dia memasuki rumah. Aqua bilang, dia ternyata bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini karena asistennya sangat membantu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Xion."

"_Nee-chan_, aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu."

"Wow, baru pertama masuk tapi langsung dapat PR?"

"Aku ketinggalan banyak, makanya itu aku dapat banyak PR."

Aqua hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Xion naik menuju ke kamarnya. Di meja belajar, sudah terdapat lima buah buku tulis yang juga adalah PR Xion. PR-nya yang tadi diberikan adalah Matematika, Biologi, Bahasa, melukis (ada tambahan lagi), dan makalah mengenai Land of Departure, semua itu harus dikumpul sekitar tiga minggu lagi. Mengerjakan semua itu tidak begitu sulit untuk Xion, terima kasih untuk kumpulan buku catatan lamanya, karena semua itu sangat membantu.

Setelah mengerjakan dua dari kelima PR itu selama tiga jam, Xion segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sampai makan malam nanti. Tidur sepertinya bukan pilihan yang tepat, bisa-bisa dia malah ketiduran dan melewatkan jam makan malam. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain komputer.

Di komputer, Xion paling sering mencari informasi mengenai Land of Departure. Dia ingin mencari tahu mengenai berita kasus kriminal, pusat perbelanjaan, makanan khas, taman, sekolah, sampai masyarakat kota ini seperti apa. Menurut salah satu _website_ pariwisata, Land of Departure adalah kota besar yang termodern kedua di Kingdom Hearts. Kaya akan tujuan pariwisatanya, ditambah adanya Eraqus, sang maestro legendaris, membuat kota ini semakin terkenal. Makanan yang khas di kota ini adalah _sea salt ice cream_, es krim yang rasanya asin tapi sebenarnya manis, (deskripsinya membingungkan dan bikin Xion penasaran). Untuk pusat perbelanjaan dan taman, ada begitu banyak di kota ini sampai tak bisa disebut satu-satu. Kalau kasus kriminal, di luar dugaan ternyata jarang, paling parah adalah kasus perampokan bank yang akhir-akhirnya juga tertangkap pelakunya.

Xion terus memainkan jari-jarinya di _keyboard_ komputer. Sampai akhirnya dia dikagetkan oleh suara ketokan pintu kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Xion langsung mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk karena dia sudah tahu kalau itu adalah Aqua.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Aqua sambil berjalan ke samping Xion.

"Tak apa-apa, hanya main," jawab Xion sambil buru-buru menutup _website_ yang dia buka tadi. "Ada apa _nee-chan_?"

"Makan malam sudah siap, aku sudah menyiapkan _mini pizza_ untukmu."

"Oke," kata Xion sambil mematikan komputernya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang makan dan setelah sampai, mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing. _Mini pizza_ yang dimasak Aqua sungguh menggugah selera Xion, dari baunya saja, Xion bisa menebak kalau ini pasti enak.

"Hei Xion, ceritakan lebih lanjut dong."

"Apanya?" tanya Xion sambil melahap salah satu potongan _pizza_.

"Sekolahmu, aku tak percaya kalau tidak ada yang spesial."

Xion menelan _pizza_-nya. "Yah, paling-paling aku bertemu dengan guru yang berbeda-beda, dan aku juga bisa berkenalan dengan teman-temanku yang lain."

"Tak ada teman yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Yang menarik perhatian?" Xion berpikir sejenak. "Oh iya, Kairi."

"Kairi?" tanya Aqua. "Maksudmu Kairi Mackenzie itu? Anak angkat dr. Cloud Strife?"

"_Nee-chan_ juga tahu?"

Aqua mengambil sepotong _pizza _yang lain. "Tentu saja aku tahu, keluarga dr. Cloud Strife sangat terkenal di kota karena dia tampan, keluarga yang dia miliki juga... unik."

"Unik?"

"Iya, unik," kata Aqua. "Mereka semua tidak ada hubungan darah, tetapi mereka sama-sama memiliki bola mata berwarna emas dan warna kulit yang sangat pucat. Usia dr. Cloud Strife juga masih sangat muda, mungkin sekitar dua puluh enam tahun, tetapi dia dan istrinya sudah memiliki begitu banyak anak angkat. Tidakkah kau pikir itu aneh?"

Xion terdiam mendengarnya, dia membiarkan kakak perempuannya terus berceloteh.

"Mereka pindah ke kota ini sekitar lima tahun lalu, kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku masih kuliah. Tetapi meski baru, reputasi dr. Cloud Strife dapat naik dengan mudah berkat kepiwaiannya dalam mengobati pasien. Memiliki istri yang begitu lembut dan cantik, serta anak-anak yang sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut adik."

"_Nee-chan_ tahu tentang anak-anak angkatnya?"

"Lumayan," kata Aqua. "Kalau tak salah, yang namanya Kairi Mackenzie itu pernah menang kontes _Miss Land of Departure._"

"Yang lainnya?"

"Kekasihnya, Sora Fallenstein, dia adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan ramah pada banyak orang, dan dia juga sangat aktif. Lalu saudarinya, Namine Mackenzie, dia adalah gadis yang sangat anggun dan kalem, lalu ahli dalam menggambar. Kekasihnya, Roxas Fallenstein, dia adalah seorang atlet renang yang hebat, kalau tak salah dia pernah memenangkan lomba renang nasional. Dan yang terakhir, Vanitas Fallenstein."

Xion langsung menatap Aqua ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Dia adalah seorang pemain basket yang sangat handal. Terra waktu itu pernah melihatnya melakukan _shoot_ sebanyak dua puluh kali dan masuk semua. Wajahnya yang tampan juga menjadi dambaan para gadis, mengingat dia juga masih sendiri. Sayangnya, dia agak dingin."

Xion terus terdiam sambil mendengarkan cerita kakak perempuannya. Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Sora Fallenstein, Kairi Mackenzie, Roxas Fallenstein, Namine Mackenzie, dan Vanitas Fallenstein. Sepertinya kesan Xion kepada keluarga itu lumayan meningkat baik.

* * *

><p>Oke! Akhirnya selesai juga! Mohon review kalian ya, thanks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : SENYUM

Pesan : saya menulis fic ini berdasarakan inspirasi dari macam-macam cerita vampir, dari yang terkenal sampai yang kurang terkenal. Jadi mohon jangan mencap saya sebagai plagiat. Karena saya juga menyumbangkan ide saya dalam membuat cerita ini.

3. SENYUM

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan juga merupakan hari santai bagi kebanyakan orang. Namun tidak bagi Xion, karena dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya yang sangat menumpuk. Apalagi makalah yang minimal harus berjumlah enam puluh lembar itu, ditambah dengan mengerjakannya sendirian, maka semakin bertambahlah beban Xion. Sambil melihat beberapa _web_ yang dimasukinya melalui internet, Xion hanya menopang dagu sambil mencari-cari artikel yang isinya sesuai. Entah sudah dari jam berapa dia melakukan kegiatan ini, kalau tidak salah sudah dari pagi.

Begitu banyak _web_ yang tersedia, namun tidak banyak yang menyediakan bahan untuk tugas Xion. Menyerah, Xion segera menutup _web browser_ dan berniat mematikan komputernya. Dia sudah mengumpulkan sekitar empat puluh halaman untuk makalahnya, mungkin dia akan mencari lagi besok. Tetapi ketika ia membuka halaman sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat ada sebuah artikel berita yang berjudul 'DOKTER STRIFE BERHASIL MENYELAMATKAN OBLIVION' yang ditulis besar-besar. Strife? Kalau tak salah itu nama ayah angkat Vanitas kan? Apakah dia sebegitu terkenalnya sampai dimuat di berita internet. Penasaran, Xion mengklik _web_ itu dan membaca isi beritanya.

_Saat Oblivion dilanda penyakit demam berdarah yang hebat, kota itu seakan-akan berubah menjadi kota mati. Hampir setengah dari jumlah populasi warga terjangkit penyakit itu dan membuat gempar seluruh warga (populasi Oblivion adalah sekitar 2000 jiwa). Seluruh rumah sakit penuh dan hal itu menyebabkan banyak sekali pasien yang terbengkalai dan tak bisa dirawat dengan baik. Hujan yang terus membasahi Oblivion juga membuat keadaan semakin parah dengan berkembang biaknya nyamuk-nyamuk. Meskipun presiden Kingdom Hearts telah mengirimkan bantuan berupa tenaga medis, obat-obatan, peralatan rumah sakit, dan tenda darurat, sayangnya bantuan ini tidak membantu banyak. Disamping itu, penderita demam berdarah semakin bertambah. Kota Oblivionpun nyaris lumpuh dan sempat diisolasi. _

_Saat itulah, dr. Cloud Strife datang bersama dengan seratus rekan medisnya yang terdiri dari dokter dan perawat. Berbeda dengan dokter lain, dr. Cloud Strife begitu cekatan dalam mengobati dan merawat pasien-pasiennya. Dalam waktu lima hari, dia mampu mengobati sekitar ratusan pasien dengan cepat nyaris tanpa bantuan tenaga medis. Pasien yang tadinya sempat kritis, bagaikan terkena sihir langsung membaik beberapa saat kemudian. Keadaan ini terus berlanjut hingga dua bulan kemudian tepat saat wabah penyakit ini mereda_.

_Meskipun banyak sekali pihak yang berperan dalam memberantas wabah penyakit ini, namun hampir seluruh masyarakat berterima kasih pada dr. Cloud Strife. Karena sejak kedatangannya lah kota mereka menjadi bangkit kembali setelah terancam hancur akibat penyakit yang bisa dibilang mematikan itu. Dan tak hanya masyarakat, bahkan presiden pun memuji dan ikut berterima kasih padanya. dr. Cloud Strife sempat akan diberi hadiah sebesar lima puluh juta munny sebagai balas jasa dari presiden. Namun dengan rendah hati, dr. Cloud Strife menolaknya dengan halus dan mengatakan bahwa lebih baik uang itu disumbangkan saja untuk kota ini. Berhubung Oblivion adalah kota kecil, dia rasa uang itu akan sangat membantu dalam membangun kembali perekonomian Oblivion_. _Terima kasih dr. Cloud Strife, selamanya kami akan selalu berhutang budi padamu._

Berita itu selesai setelah akhir paragraf ketiga, dan hasilnya, Xion berhasil dibuat berdecak kagum. Apakah keluarga mereka memang sehebat itu? Mulai dari ayah sampai anak, rasanya yang selalu dia lihat atau dengar adalah deretan pujian dan prestasi. Dan berkat berita tadi, Xion membatalkan niatnya untuk mematikan komputernya dan kembali melanjutkan tugas makalahnya. Dan untungnya, dia langsung menemukan bahan-bahan yang tepat tak lama kemudian. Mungkin berita tadi juga bisa dijadikan bahan makalah, tetapi karena takut dikira promosi, Xion mengurungkan niatnya.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, Xion sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya. Aqua hari ini ada pekerjaan, jadi dia sendirian sampai waktu makan malam nanti. Dan meski waktu makan siang sudah dekat, tetapi Xion sama sekali tidak merasa lapar sedikitpun. Ketika Xion baru saja turun dari lantai atas, dia mendengar telepon rumahnya berdering. Siapa yang menelpon? Sambil menjawab rasa penasarannya, Xion segera menghampiri dan menjawabnya.

"Ya, kediaman Yukihime," kata Xion.

"Hai Xion."

Suara yang lembut ini... suara Kairi?

"Kairi?"

"Yep, kau memang hebat sampai bisa menabak suaraku."

"Suaramu itu mudah dikenal sih," kata Xion. "Kok kau bisa tahu nomor teleponku?"

"Untuk soal ini, aku agak menyalahgunakan jabatanku. Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan maksudnya?"

Oh, benar juga ya. Waktu pertama kali Xion datang ke sekolah inipun, Kairi bisa langsung mengenalnya lewat formulir pendaftaran. Mungkin dia juga mencatat nomor teleponnya, benar-benar teliti sekali.

"Lalu, ada apa?"

"Begini, seharusnya hari ini aku pergi nonton bersama Sora, tetapi tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak sehingga kami berdua harus membatalkannya."

Xion diam sampai Kairi mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Tak disangka juga dia bakal langsung bersikap akrab dengannya. Padahal mereka belum lama berkenalan.

"Namine dan Roxas malas untuk pergi, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuaku. Jadi, apa kau mau pergi? Dengan Vani."

Dengan Vanitas? Pergi nonton dengan Vanitas?

"Em, yah aku memang senggang sih," kata Xion. "Kapan?"

Meski lewat telepon, tetapi entah kenapa Xion tahu kalau Kairi tersenyum. "Nanti jam dua belas, kalau filmnya mulai jam satu."

Xion mengangguk-angguk, dan berhubung dia memang senggang, jadi ini kegiatan yang lumayan untuk menghabiskan waktu. "Baiklah."

"Oke, kau tunggu saja ya sampai Vani menjemputmu, dah!"

Kairi memutuskan telepon. Tak lama setelah itu, Xion segera ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Untuk pergi nanti, Xion memilih untuk mengenakan _strapless_ _dress _berwarna kuning polos dengan panjang sepaha, lalu dia juga mengenakan _vest_ berwarna putih sebagai tambahan. Untuk alas kaki, dia akan memakai _wedges_ berwarna krem dengan pita berwarna putih yang ditaruh di rak bawah. Sebenarnya semua ini bukan dandanan ala dirinya jika ingin jalan-jalan, namun Aqua selalu mengajarkannya untuk menjadi lebih feminin (apalagi sekarang Xion serumah dengannya).

Tak begitu lama sampai akhirnya jarum pendek dan panjang menunjuk ke angka dua belas. Dari luar, sudah terdengar suara klakson mobil yang ditekan sebanyak dua kali, pasti itu Vanitas. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat kepada kakaknya, Xion mengambil tas kecil miliknya dan segera berjalan keluar tanpa lupa mengunci pintu. Untuk ukuran gadis tomboi, sulit sekali berjalan cepat dengan _wedges._

Mobil yang ada di hadapan Xion bukanlah mobil biasa yang dimiliki seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun. Xion memang tak tahu apa-apa soal mobil, tapi dia tahu kalau ini adalah mobil mewah. Sementara Xion memandangi mobil itu dengan kagum, Vanitas menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hei," sapanya, membuat Xion kaget.

"Oh, hei."

"Masuklah," ajak Vanitas. "Diluar cukup panas."

"Em, tak juga kok," kata Xion yang setelah itu memasuki mobil. Hawa di dalam lebih sejuk berkat AC. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Kairi tak memberitahumu?" tanya Vanitas.

"Dia tidak memberitahukan tempatnya, filmnya juga tidak."

Vanitas menjalankan mobilnya. Kali ini, dia mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang serasi dengan warna kulit pucatnya. Untuk celananya, dia memakai jeans berwarna hitam, dan sneaker berukuran besar untuk alas kaki. Dia juga memakai kalung berbentuk salib sebagai aksesoris.

...

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Ternyata tempat yang dimaksud Kairi adalah LoD Mall, atau tempat yang paling terkenal di kota ini. Ketika mereka turun dari mobil, matahari semakin menyengat karena matahari sudah bertambah tinggi. Xion sampai harus melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara Vanitas seperti tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Kulitnya yang pucat itu bagaikan transparan ketika terkena cahaya matahari. Andai saja Vanitas diam, mungkin dia tak ada bedanya dengan patung.

"Ini," kata Vanitas sambil menyerahkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, selembar kertas berwarna putih.

"Apa?"

"Tiketnya, pegang."

Xion mengambil tiket itu dengan sikap ragu-ragu sambil mengamati pakaian Vanitas. Memangnya dia tidak kepanasan ya?

"Ayo kita masuk, soalnya filmnya akan mulai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi."

"Em, oke."

Vanitas berjalan sedikit lebih cepat daripada Xion. Sebenarnya Xion ingin sekali menyusulnya, hanya saja alas kakinya itu bagaikan pemberat. Dengan sedikit kesal, dia berusaha berjalan dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak jatuh (soalnya pasti akan sangat memalukan). Vanitas yang menyadari itu, segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan ke arah Xion.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya belum terbiasa saja."

Vanitas tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Wow, senyum?

"Harusnya kau tak perlu pakai sepatu seperti itu."

"_Nee-chan_ yang menyuruhku, dan aku akan merasa bersalah jika tidak memakainya," kata Xion. "Yah, tidak jelek kan?"

"Memangnya bajumu dulu seperti apa?"

"Kurang lebih mungkin sama denganmu."

Vanitas kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Dengan tangan kanannya, dia memegang punggung Xion agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengannya, sembari menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Kairi, Namine, dan Tifa. Mereka begitu feminin sampai-sampai nyaris tidak pernah memakai celana. Terkadang Sora, Roxas, dan Cloud sampai harus meyakinkan mereka berkali-kali."

"Kalau mereka sih, aku tidak heran."

"Tapi jujur saja, kau cukup cantik dengan penampilan itu," kata Vanitas. Ternyata dia bisa memuji juga ya?

"Aduh Vanitas, aku masih kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan kedua saudarimu dan ibumu!"

Tawa kecil serta senyumannya membuyarkan anggapan Xion bahwa pria yang ada disampingnya ini memiliki sikap yang dingin dan cuek. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Xion tak menyangka dia bisa menyunggingkan senyum.

Film yang mereka tonton ternyata adalah film fantasi yang berjudul 'Chain of Memories', film yang menceritakan mengenai seorang anak laki-laki yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Xion menonton film itu dengan ekspresi datar dan perasaan biasa saja. Selain karena dia jarang pergi-pergi, dia juga tidak suka nonton bioskop. Jadinya ketimbang menikmati filmnya, Xion malah lebih menikmati _popcorn_ dan soda yang dibeli oleh Vanitas tadi. Sementara Vanitas, dia juga menonton film itu dengan diam.

Setelah waktu berlalu satu setengah jam, film itu selesai dan mereka berdua keluar. Karena tadi Xion menonton setengah-setengah, dia tidak begitu mengerti film itu. Kalau Vanitas? Dia terlihat anteng sejak film dimulai, tapi tidak tahu apa dia menyimak atau tidak.

"Kau suka filmnya?" tanya Vanitas.

"Yah, jujur aku tidak begitu menyimak," jawab Xion. "Kau sendiri?"

"Lumayan, terutama saat tokoh utama berusaha untuk memperoleh ingatannya demi bertemu wanita yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya."

Vanitas merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya, sebuah kotak yang berbentuk seperti susu kemasan. Hanya saja, tidak tertulis merek apapun di sana, hanya warna putih polos dengan tempelan sedotan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Xion.

Vanitas mencolok sedotan itu terlebih dulu. "Susu."

Xion mengangguk-angguk. Dia jadi merasa bodoh karena telah menanyakan itu, padahal sudah jelas yang diminumnya adalah susu.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Xion menggeleng. "Tidak usah Vanitas, aku tidak lapar. Apalagi, kan aku sendiri yang menghabiskan _popcorn_."

"Tak usah sungkan," kata Vanitas. "Waktu itu aku belum sempat mengobrol banyak denganmu, jadi bisa sekalian."

"Mengobrol denganku?" tanya Xion heran. "Kusangka kau orang yang dingin."

Vanitas tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tidak dingin-dingin amat kok. Aku masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa meski tidak segila Sora."

Kali ini Xion memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke restoran sushi yang berada di lantai tiga. Xion memesan sushi tamago, inarizushi, dan segelas teh hangat. Sementara Vanitas, dia memesan sepiring sashimi saja. Dia bilang, susu yang dia minum tadi sudah membuatnya cukup kenyang. Selama makan, Xion sesekali melirik Vanitas yang kelihatannya tidak begitu menikmati sashiminya. Cara dan ekspresi yang dia pasang saat makan... tidak sama dengan orang kebanyakan. Obrolan yang mereka ungkit juga bukan hal yang spesial.

Makan di restoran tidak memakan waktu lama, mungkin hanya lima belas menit. Uniknya, saat mereka berdua keluar dari restoran, mereka sama-sama mendapat telepon. Vanitas ditelepon ibu angkatnya, Tifa, sementara Xion tentu saja oleh Aqua. Terkadang berusia tujuh belas tahun tidak membuatmu merasa sudah dewasa. Yah, seperti ini salah satunya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, aku sangat senang," kata Xion.

"Sama-sama," jawab Vanitas sambil tersenyum. "Kau ada kesulitan dengan PR-mu?"

"Tidak, malah sudah hampir selesai semuanya."

Tanpa mereka sadari, tahu-tahu mereka sudah tiba di tempat mobil Vanitas diparkir.

"Oh ya, kau sempat melihat-lihat mobil ini kan?"

"Ha? Em, iya."

"Kalau begitu kuberitahu sesuatu," kata Vanitas. "Namanya rx 8."

Lagi-lagi, Vanitas memamerkan senyumnya. Di luar ekspresi mukanya yang_ cool_ dan pendiam, ternyata dia memiliki hati sehangat senyumannya.

* * *

><p>Oke, akhirnya selesai! Mohon read and review ya, maaf kalau kurang bagus.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 : RIKU

Jika kalian (terutama penggemar Riku) merasa kalau Riku disini OOC, saya minta maaf. Mohon read and review, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Termasuk yang me-review dan membaca atau bahkan meng-alert dan meng-fave.

4. RIKU

"Aku pulang," kata Xion sambil melepas _wedges_nya, kakinya pegal sekali.

Terdengar suara Aqua dari dalam, tapi dia tidak menjawab Xion, malah dia terdengar sedang bercakap ria dengan seseorang. Apakah dia bersama Terra?

"_Nee-chan?_"

Masih belum ada respon dari Aqua. Xion akhirnya menyerah, dan setelah menaruh alas kakinya ke dalam rak, dia segera menuju ke ruang tamu. Di sana, dia melihat Aqua sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria. Tetapi dia bukan Terra. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna silver, warna kulitnya juga putih. Ciri fisik ini langsung mengingatkan Xion pada seseorang.

"Riku?" tanya Xion.

Pria itu membalikkan badannya. "Xion? Kau Xion kan?"

"Iya, aku Xion. Kau Riku kan?"

Riku bangkit berdiri dari sofa, dan kedua tangannya langsung memeluk Xion. Tubuh Riku begitu tinggi dan berotot, hampir sama seperti Vanitas. Hanya saja, otot tubuh Riku lebih terlihat berkat T-shirt abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Untuk celananya, dia mengenakan _jeans_ warna biru yang warnanya sudah pudar.

"Senang kau masih mengingatku," kata Riku.

"Aku juga," jawab Xion. "Sudah sepuluh tahun ya, kalau tak salah kau seumuran denganku kan?"

"Yup," kata Riku sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Tinggimu sepertinya hanya segitu-segitu saja ya?"

"Hei!" kata Xion sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku termasuk cewek tinggi tahu di kelasku! Kau sendiri yang terlalu tinggi!"

"Sudah, sudah," sela Aqua. "Xion, nanti malam aku ada acara dengan Terra. Kau bisa kan jaga rumah?"

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Riku sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

Xion tertawa kecil, menanggapi sikap cerianya yang tak pernah berubah. Dia memang sudah seperti itu sejak berusia tujuh tahun. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan luarnya yang memberikan kesan dingin. Waktu itu, sepertinya hanya Xion yang menyadari sifat aslinya seperti apa.

"Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku bisa bolos."

"Jangan harap."

Riku mengangkat bahunya. "_If you say so._"

"Sudahlah _nee-chan, Riku_, aku bisa jaga rumah kok. Dulu kan aku sering ditinggal _nii-san_."

Riku menawarkan diri lagi, namun Xion tetap menolaknya. Mereka berdua kan sekolah besok, tetapi kalaupun libur juga Xion tetap bersikeras akan menolaknya. Masa iya seorang cowok menginap di rumah cewek? Apa coba yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang begitu mengetahuinya? Sudah pasti mereka akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Meski harus diakui kalau Xion sangat kangen dengannya. Dulu waktu kecil sampai kelas enam SD, tepatnya saat Riku harus pindah, mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat akrab.

Riku terus berada di rumah bahkan ketika Terra sudah menjemput Aqua. Meskipun sebenarnya Xion senang, tapi kalau Riku tidak segera pulang, apa orang tuanya tidak cemas? Mentang-mentang cowok, bisa pulang kapan saja yang dia mau. Terkadang membuat Xion iri. Dan untuk menghabiskan waktu, mereka berdua terus bermain kartu tanpa ada rasa bosan sama sekali. Setelah lima belas kali pertandingan, Xion memimpin dengan sepuluh kali menang dan lima kali kalah. Permainan ini memang keahlian Xion dari dulu.

"Full house!" teriak Xion sambil menaruh kartunya. "Dengan begini, aku menang enam belas kali."

Riku tidak menjawab dan ikut menaruh kartu-kartunya, dia langsung meregangkan tubuhnya karena terus duduk dari tadi. Poninya yang lumayan panjang terkadang menutupi kedua matanya, sampai Riku merapikannya kembali. Kenapa juga Riku tidak mau memotong rambutnya itu? Normalnya kan rambut cowok itu pendek. Tetapi ketika bertemu dengan Vanitas, Sora, dan bahkan Riku, anggapan itu langsung terpatahkan. Mereka memang lebih cocok terlihat begitu.

"Aduh, bisa ganti permainan lain?" tanya Riku. "Aku kalah terus."

"Ini keahlianku sih, kau mau main apa?"

"Atau mungkin, kita ngobrol saja deh, sudah lama aku tidak ngobrol panjang denganmu."

Xion mengiyakan, dan sebelum percakapan dimulai, dia mengambil sepiring biskuit dan dua gelas jus jeruk untuk dihidangkan. Muka Riku jadi lebih serius.

"Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" tanya Riku. "Bukankah Twilight Town adalah tempat kesukaanmu?"

"Orang tuaku meninggal, dan nii-san tidak punya tempat untuk menampungku," jawab Xion. "Kau sudah tinggal lama di sini?"

"Sejak kita berpisah tepatnya."

Xion meneguk jusnya sekali. "Lalu, kau sekolah dimana?"

"Mulai besok, aku akan pindah ke Departure High. Sekolahku yang dulu kurikulumnya semakin jelek."

"Departure High?" tanya Xion. "Itu sekolahku."

Riku tersenyum. "Aqua sudah memberitahuku tadi, kebetulan sekali ya?"

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa? Kedua orang tuamu juga sudah meninggal kan?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku punya kakak di sini, Yazoo."

"Yazoo?"

Riku mengambil sekeping biskuit, dan dia langsung melahapnya dengan sekali gigitan.

"Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu, dia tinggal di kota ini semenjak aku berumur tiga tahun."

"Umur kakakmu berapa?"

"Tahun ini dua puluh empat, tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku,"

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut hingga mereka tak sadar waktu begitu cepat berjalan. Meski begitu, Xion sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan obrolan yang dilontarkan Riku. Topik yang dia kemukakan selalu menarik perhatian Xion. Seperti dua tahun lalu, katanya dia pernah berkelahi di sekolah sampai di skors dua hari. Kemudian dihukum berdiri di koridor karena lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Sampai menolak pernyataan cinta seorang gadis cantik yang bukan tipenya. Xion terus mendengarkan sambil menopang dagunya, sembari mengagumi mata hijau yang dimiliknya itu. Menurut Xion, mata itu sangat indah.

"Aku harus pulang," kata Riku. "kurasa kakakku sudah pulang."

"Loh, katanya kau mau menemaniku?" goda Xion.

Riku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, setelah itu dia langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Malam Xion."

"Malam Riku."

...

Esok harinya di Departure High, Xion datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tetapi meski masih pagi, suasana di Departure High sudah ramai. Banyak tempat terutama lapangan depan sudah dikerumuni oleh murid-murid, terutama para pria, untuk bermain basket di sana. Di antara belasan murid yang bermain basket, Xion melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya. Salah satunya adalah remaja pria berambut jabrik cokelat yang juga adalah Sora, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah... Vanitas. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang seru bermain sampai tidak sadar kalau Xion sedang melihat mereka.

"Hei Xion."

Xion menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan dia melihat sosok Riku. Dia mengenakan seragam Departure High dengan gaya yang kurang rapi. Salah satunya adalah kemejanya dikeluarkan.

"Hei Riku," sapa Xion balik. "tak kusangka kau cepat datang."

"Aku memang biasa bangun pagi," jawab Riku. "kau melihat siapa?"

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa," dusta Xion. "ayo kita masuk, kau harus mencari kelasmu."

Selama perjalanan hingga ke dalam gedung, Xion terus dihujani oleh pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tetapi Xion tahu pandangan itu tidak ditujukan untuknya, melainkan untuk pria tampan dan _cool _yang ada di belakangnya ini. Entah sadar atau tidak dengan itu, Riku terus berjalan mengikuti Xion menuju ke ruang guru yang kini ada di depan mereka. Mereka langsung disambut oleh Sir Ansem. Dia tampak lebih muda dengan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna biru tuanya. Senyumnya langsung muncul ketika melihat sosok Riku.

"Kau murid baru?" tanya Sir Ansem. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Ya _sir_, namaku Riku Summer Emerson," jawab Riku sambil membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Sir Ansem mengangguk. "Xion, kau mengenal anak ini?"

"Dia teman masa kecilku, _sir_."

"Hoo," jawab Sir Ansem. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil Kairi kemari untuk memandumu. Xion, kau masuklah ke kelas, aku akan menyusul."

"Baik, _sir_," kata Xion. "Sampai nanti Riku, nanti kita ketemu di kantin ya."

Riku mengangguk, dan setelah itu Xion berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Pelajaran hari ini tidak begitu berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, yang spesial hanya pelajaran Matematika dimana kelas Xion sedang membahas bab baru. Tapi bab baru itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuk Xion karena dia telah membahas ini di sekolahnya dulu. Jadinya ketika teman-temannya kebingungan sendiri mengerjakan soal integral, Xion dapat mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Paling hanya Kairi yang juga lancar mengerjakannya selain Xion. Dan setelah pelajaran Matematika selesai, pelajaran bahasa Inggris menjadi kelas berikutnya sampai istirahat pertama tiba.

Di kantin, Xion langsung menemukan sosok Riku sedang melahap bento yang baru saja dibelinya. Porsi bentonya tinggal setengah ketika Xion datang menghampirinya dan duduk bersamanya. Muka Riku terlihat cukup cerah, sepertinya dia cocok dengan kelas dan teman-teman barunya.

"Bagaimana kelasmu?" tanya Xion.

"Sangat menyenangkan, semuanya baik padaku," kata Riku. "Gadis yang bernama Kairi itu juga."

"Kairi memang begitu, senang kau bisa cocok di sini."

"Oh ya, kau nanti pulang sendiri?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Bareng denganku saja," kata Riku. "Aku bawa motor."

Xion menjawab setelah menelan _sushi_ miliknya. "Boleh, lumayan buat menghemat uang tiket. Kau tidak ngebut kan?"

"Sayangnya, ya," jawab Riku santai. "Tapi tenang saja, kujamin kau pasti selamat kok."

Xion menghela nafas. "Terserah deh, tapi kalau aku sampai mati karena ulahmu, aku akan menggentayangimu seumur hidup."

Riku membalas ucapan Xion dengan tawa, sementara Xion terus memakan bekalnya sampai habis. Dan sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, bel masukpun berbunyi.

"Kau pelajaran apa habis ini?" tanya Xion.

"Sejarah, kau?"

"Seni."

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai nanti ya Xion," kata Riku sambil beranjak dari meja. "Kutunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah."

Xion hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan tak lama kemudian dia langsung berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Gosipnya, guru seni yang baru lumayan galak, Xion tak mau kalau dia sampai dimarahi. Yah, siapa juga sih yang mau dimarahi? Tetapi sepertinya gosip itu sama sekali tidak benar. Nyatanya, guru seni ini—wanita—sangat keibuan dan lemah lembut. Walau beberapa murid sering menyanyi dengan suara yang sumbang, guru ini tetap dengan sabar mengajar sampai jam pelajaran selesai.

Menunggu pelajaran selesai ternyata tidak lama. Tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore, bel pulang berbunyi dan para murid langsung riang gembira dengan berlari ke sana dan kemari. Tak seperti Xion yang melihat semua ini sebagai hal yang biasa saja. Sekilas, dia melihat sosok Vanitas yang baru saja berjalan keluar kelas dengan Sora dan Namine yang ada di sampingnya. Xion kira, mereka tidak melihat sosoknya karena terhalang murid-murid lain, tetapi ternyata dia salah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Vanitas datang menghampiri Xion yang berdiri tak jauh dari sisinya.

"Hei," sapa Vanitas.

"Hai," sapa Xion balik. "Aku baru tahu kalau kelasmu ternyata di sebelahku."

"Begitulah, aku sekelas dengan Sora dan Namine," jawab Vanitas dengan suara beratnya yang khas. "Kalau Roxas, dia di kelas 2-1."

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya," kata Vanitas sambil menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Xion, Sora, dan Namine.

"Kenapa?"

"Sora, Namine, aku akan menyusul."

"Hoo, ada apa?" tanya Sora. "Aha! Aku tahu Vani! Pasti kau..."

"Sora!" kata Namine sambil memukul pundak Sora. "Jangan ikut campur urusan orang! Kairi kan sering bilang begitu!"

"Aku kan cuma bercanda," kata Sora. "Ya sudah, kutunggu kau, Vani."

Vanitas mengangguk. Dan setelah kerumunan yang ada disekelilingnya sepi, Vanitas memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi... kau mau bicara apa?"

Vanitas menundukkan kepalanya. "Soal sikapku waktu bertemu pertama kali denganmu, aku... aku ingin minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?" tanya Xion heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Waktu itu aku bersikap begitu dingin terhadapmu, jujur... Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu," kata Vanitas. "Aku yakin, pandanganku padamu waktu itu sangat menyebalkan, ya kan?"

Xion menatap Vanitas dengan heran. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas itu? Aku saja sepertinya sudah melupakannya."

"Kairi dan Sora mengatakannya padaku saat aku pulang kemarin. Kata mereka, aku harus minta maaf padamu meskipun itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka juga bilang, kau sempat ketakutan denganku."

Xion mencoba untuk menjawab tidak, tetapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Memang, pandangan Vanitas waktu itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Makanya Xion merasa agak heran ketika Vanitas langsung mau ketika Kairi menyuruhnya pergi nonton bersamanya.

"Makanya itu, aku ingin minta maaf," kata Vanitas. "Tapi kau harus tahu. Meskipun pandangan mataku seperti itu, bukan berarti aku tidak suka. Bisa dibilang... aku memang seperti itu. jadi, kuharap kau tidak menganggapnya serius jika aku bersikap seperti itu lagi."

Lagi-lagi, Xion menganggukkan kepalanya. Setidaknya, anggapan dia terhadap Vanitas pada hari Minggu kemarin memang benar.

"Kau mau pulang kan? Bagaimana kalau kuantar lagi? Masih ada sisa tempat."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ada janji pulang dengan temanku," jawab Xion sambil tersenyum.

Vanitas mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu."

Vanitas dan Xion berjalan hingga ke gerbang depan sekolah. Di sana, Xion melihat sosok Riku yang sedang duduk di atas motornya yang benar-benar besar, kalau tak salah mereknya _harley_, ya? Dia sedang mengobrol dengan Sora dan Namine, mereka bertiga tampak akrab sekali.

"Hei Xion," sapa Riku. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Maaf, Vanitas mengajakku mengobrol tadi."

Dengan bahasa isyarat, Sora dan Namine mengajak Vanitas untuk segera pulang.

"Dah Xion," kata Vanitas.

"Dah Vanitas."

Sosok mereka bertiga terus berjalan hingga akhirnya menghilang di tempat parkir. Xion pikir, kemana Kairi dan Roxas? Apa mereka naik mobil yang berbeda?

"Oke Xion, ayo naik."

"Aduh Riku, motormu besar sekali," kata Xion, dia naik dengan susah payah. "Rasanya seperti memanjat."

"Kau berlebihan," jawab Riku sambil tersenyum. "Pegangan."

Pegangan? Kata ini sungguh ambigu bagi Xion. Apakah yang dimaksud pegangan olehnya itu adalah memegang bagian belakang motornya, atau memeg—eh, memeluk...

"Ya ampun Xion."

Tanpa ragu, Riku memegang kedua tangan Xion dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

"Siap?"

"Ng," jawab Xion, wajahnya memerah.

Riku menyalakan motornya dan langsung mengegas. Entah berapa kecepatannya, yang pasti cepat sekali. Tubuh Riku yang besar dan juga tinggi seolah menahan tiupan angin yang begitu kencang agar tak mengenai Xion. Xion menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Riku, tak disangka anak kecil yang dulu sering bermain dengannya sudah sebesar ini.


	5. Chapter 5 : BERTEMU CLOUD DAN TIFA

Hmm, menjawab salah satu reviewer yaitu 'Elena', saya akui kalau saya memang terinspirasi dari Twilight. Hanya saja saya tidak menirunya sampai seratus persen. Yang saya tiru hanya konsep keluarga vampirnya kok, niatnya cuma itu saja, kalau ceritanya sih tidak. Dan kalau anda mengatakan kalau Riku disini adalah Jacob, lebih baik anda ikuti dulu fic ini. Untuk Hikari Shourai, maaf saya gak bisa menerima tantanganmu. Masih banyak fic saya yang harus diurus. Please enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to read and review! Makasi buat yang udah fave juga!

5. BERTEMU CLOUD DAN TIFA

Hari Sabtu, alias hari terakhir sekolah di minggu ini akhirnya tiba juga. Berhubung tugas-tugas sudah dikumpul seluruhnya, kini Xion bisa bernafas lega. Dia tidak perlu lagi mencari bahan makalah atau sejenisnya di komputer atau buku-buku perpustakaan, yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanya dua, yaitu segera pulang dan tidur. Pelajaran hari ini sungguh melelahkan untuknya, apalagi olahraga. Mentang-mentang jago, dia langsung seenaknya dijadikan asisten oleh gurunya. Asisten untuk mengajar murid lain maksudnya, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tak semuanya langsung bisa ketika diajarkan, apalagi yang perempuan. Makanya itu Xion sungguh kelelahan.

Xion sampai di lantai satu. Anehnya, ketika dia mau keluar, dia dihalangi oleh segerombolan murid yang entah kenapa tidak mau beranjak dari sana. Awalnya Xion memang bingung, tetapi ketika dia melihat keluar jendela, dia tahu jawabannya. Ternyata di luar hujan deras.

"Oh, sial. Mana aku tak bawa payung lagi."

Xion kira semua murid juga lupa membawa payung, tapi ternyata dia salah. Satu persatu, murid-murid di depan pergi sambil mengeluarkan payung dari ransel mereka. Ada juga yang pakai jas hujan. Ada juga yang naik mobil atau dijemput. Sementara Riku, ternyata dia sudah ada di luar. Tanpa mengenakan jas atau pelindung hujan apapun, dia langsung ngebut dengan motornya menerobos hujan. Apakah seharusnya dia seperti itu juga? Em... sepertinya jangan. Rumah dia kan jauh.

Selagi memperhatikan suasana di sekelilingnya yang semakin sepi, hujan turun semakin deras diiringi angin kencang. Xion duduk di kursi sambil memainkan _handphone_-nya. Baru saja dia menerima SMS dari Aqua yang mengatakan kalau Aqua akan pulang telat lagi hari ini. Karena dia harus menghadiri _fashion show_ yang akan digelar jam lima sore. Dan tentu saja, Terra ikut mendampinginya.

Setelah mengirim SMS balasan untuk kakaknya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang duduk disebelah Xion. Awalnya Xion tak peduli, tetapi akhirnya dia penasaran juga. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat sosok Vanitas sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Vanitas, kau membuatku kaget," jawab Xion sambil memasukkan _handphone_ miliknya ke ransel. "kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Barusan aku ada kelas tambahan, kau sendiri?"

"Aku tak bisa pulang, tuh sebabnya," kata Xion sambil menunjuk hujan.

"Sayang sekali ya?"

"Kau sih punya mobil, jadinya enak. Mana saudaramu?"

"Mereka semua sudah pulang duluan, jadinya aku sendirian juga."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang?"

"Karena lucu saja melihat kau duduk sendirian di sini, jadinya kutemani saja."

Xion pura-pura tertawa. "Ya ya, terima kasih."

"Jangan begitu, bagaimana kalau kau main ke rumahku sementara menunggu hujan reda?"

Xion menatap Vanitas heran. "Ke rumahmu?"

Vanitas mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu saja. Lagipula, Tifa dan Cloud juga ingin melihatmu."

"Orangtua-mu? Ingin melihatku?"

"Sampaikan terima kasihmu pada Kairi. Dia langsung blak-blakan menceritakanmu kepada mereka bahkan semenjak pertama berkenalan denganmu."

"Dasar Kairi."

"Jadi, kau mau ke rumahku?"

Ke rumah Vanitas? Yah, dia memang tidak kemana-mana atau melakukan apa-apa saat pulang nanti. Apalagi Aqua pulang telat lagi hari ini. Sebenarnya Xion penasaran juga melihat wajah orangtua Vanitas. Selama ini yang dia lihat hanya saudara-saudarinya. Meski dia tidak terlalu kenal dengan Roxas dan Namine sih.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Itu tanda kau mau?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Kalau rumahmu ke arah kiri dengan kereta, aku ke kanan."

"Oh... Aku juga belum pernah melihat perumahan di sana sih."

"Kalau begitu ayo," kata Vanitas sambil bangun dari kursi. "Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku ambil mobil."

Xion mengangguk, dan setelah itu Vanitas langsung berlari menerobos hujan yang sepertinya bertambah deras. Xion kembali memain-mainkan _handphone_ miliknya sembari menunggu. Tetapi tak sampai lima menit, dia sudah mendengar kalkson mobil dari arah depan. Tadinya dia kira dia akan melihat mobil rx 8 yang waktu itu, tetapi ternyata kali ini lain lagi. Modelnya lebih... _slim_? Mungkin itu sebutannya, dan warnanya hitam. Dan dari dalam, dia melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki berjabrik sedang melambaikan tangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Xion langsung berlari ke mobil itu dan membuka pintunya. Ternyata ini memang mobil Vanitas. Sebenarnya dia punya berapa mobil sih? Atau mungkin jangan-jangan keluarga dia berjualan mobil juga sekalian?

"Kau punya berapa sih?" tanya Xion sambil menutup pintu.

"Apanya?"

"Mobilmu, yang waktu itu kan bukan ini."

Mendengar itu, Vanitas langsung tertawa.

"Kutebak, pasti ada belasan."

"Salah, ada enam kok."

Xion menyesal sudah menanyakan ini. Bukan hal aneh jika dia dan anggota keluarganya bisa punya mobil lebih dari satu—eh, lima. Ayahnya kan dokter terkenal seantero Kingdom Hearts. Soal gaji, tak usah ditanyakan. Mungkin bisa seratus kali lipat pendapatan Aqua sebagai desainer. Penasaran juga dengan uang jajan Vanitas perbulan, berapa ya? Oh, jangan-jangan dia malah dikasih uang jajan perminggu. Atau... mungkin perhari? Hm... berapa nominalnya kalau begitu? Setelah memikirkan hal konyol seperti ini sambil menopang dagu, akhirnya Xion berkata '_ah, bodo amat_' dalam hatinya.

Mereka berdua lebih banyak diam dibanding ngobrol. Untuk meramaikan suasana, selama perjalanan Vanitas menyetel beberapa CD musik pop kesukaannya. Selera Vanitas ternyata boleh juga. Kebanyakan lagu yang disetel Vanitas diketahui oleh Xion, jadinya Xion juga bisa menikmati. Mendengar lagu kemudian suara rintik hujan yang mengenai kaca, rasanya bagaikan mendengar melodi pengantar tidur. Tapi dia tidak boleh sampai tertidur, kan jarak rumah Vanitas tidak jauh dari sekolah. Takutnya, dia malah pulas saat mobil sudah sampai rumah.

Rumah Vanitas terletak terpisah dari perumahan yang ada disampingnya. Tidak jauh, hanya saja berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lain yang dibangun saling berhimpitan. Di sebelah rumah Vanitas, Xion dapat melihat air terjun yang indah sekali. Meskipun dibatasi oleh pagar yang lumayan tinggi, Xion masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Begitu juga dengan penduduk lain yang sedang berdiri di situ. Dengan payung di tangan mereka, mereka terus menatap air terjun itu dengan decak kagum.

Vanitas mengendarai mobilnya hingga masuk ke garasi, dan setelah itu dia membuka kunci pintu. Sambil menenteng ranselnya, Xion langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Halo Vanitas-san," sapa seseorang dari belakang, seorang wanita berusia lima puluhan.

"Oh, halo bibi. Apa kabar?"

"Sangat baik, obat yang diberikan ayahmu sangat manjur."

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Apa ayahmu besok praktek? Aku ingin mengajak suamiku memeriksakan kakinya lagi. Sakitnya memang sudah berkurang, tapi dia masih susah untuk berjalan terlalu lama."

"Tak masalah, datanglah ke rumah sakit jam sepuluh. Ayahku pasti sangat senang," jawab Vanitas sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Sampaikan juga salamku untuk ibumu, dia juga sangat baik padaku. Kari ayam buatannya sangat enak."

Vanitas tertawa kecil, dan kemudian wanita itu pergi meninggalkan rumah Vanitas. Xion menatap Vanitas yang kini tengah berjalan ke pintu masuk, sambil tak menyangka bahwa dia bisa begitu dekat dengan penduduk sekitar. Dari perkataan wanita tadi, sepertinya orangtua Vanitas adalah orang yang baik. Xion jadi semakin ingin tahu wajah mereka seperti apa. Artikel yang dia baca sebelumnya tidak menampilkan foto.

"Masuklah Xion."

"Oh, iya."

Xion melepaskan alas kakinya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang tersedia di samping. Baru di depan saja, Xion langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah rumah yang sangat bagus. Dari vas yang diletakkan di atas rak sepatu, serta lukisan-lukisan yang dipasang di sepanjang dinding. Selama berjalan, Xion sungguh dibuat tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang datang dari arah dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang, Vani?"

"Iya _kaa-san_," jawab Vanitas. "Xion."

Xion mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ya?"

"Perkenalkan, ini ibuku. Namanya Tifa Lockhart."

Ibu? Seriuskah ini ibu Vanitas? Menurut Xion, dia lebih pantas disebut sebagai kakak dibanding ibu. Tifa memiliki paras yang sangat rupawan, bahkan lebih rupawan dari selebriti-selebriti yang Xion lihat di televisi. Warna matanya hampir sama seperti Vanitas, hanya saja dia sedikit lebih kecokelatan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang dengan poni yang terbelah. Tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing, dan langsingnya semakin terlihat berkat _dress_ putih yang dikenakannya. Kulitnya... pucat, sama seperti Vanitas. Suaranya juga terdengar begitu lemah lembut. Beruntung sekali Vanitas bisa memiliki ibu seperti ini.

"Oh, jadi kau Xion. Kairi pernah cerita tentang kau," kata Tifa sambil tersenyum. "Salam kenal ya."

"Em... ya, salam kenal juga."

"Tifa, ada tamu ya?"

Terdengar suara lagi, kali ini dari arah ruang tamu. Seorang pria yang... sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat rupawanpun muncul. Harus berapa kali sih Xion dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh keluarga ini? Tak hanya ibunya, bahkan sampai ayahnya juga.

"Temanmu, Vani?"

"Ya, _tou-san._"

Pria itu berjalan ke samping Tifa, kemudian tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang istrinya.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran juga dengan sosokmu setelah mendengar cerita Kairi. Salam kenal Xion, namaku Cloud Strife, ayah Vanitas."

Xion mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Saat diperhatikan, Cloud memiliki rambut jabrik yang berbeda dengan rambut jabrik umumnya, dengan warna kuning yang agak pucat. Tubuhnya begitu tinggi dan berbentuk. Sementara warna mata dan kulitnya sama dengan Vanitas dan Tifa. Meskipun suaranya berat karena dia laki-laki, tetapi Xion juga merasakan ketegasan dan kelembutan di dalamnya. Ya Tuhan, ada ya ternyata orang seperti ini?

"Sayang sekali Kairi dan yang lain sedang tidak di rumah. Dia bersikeras mengajak yang lain pergi jalan-jalan keluar meskipun sedang hujan," kata Tifa, "tumben kau mengajak temanmu ke sini, Vani?"

"Sekalian menunggu hujan reda, lagipula dia juga sendirian di rumah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Xion.

"Waktu diam-diam duduk di sampingmu, aku juga membaca SMS yang masuk."

"Dasar iseng."

Vanitas kembali tertawa. "Ya sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja sambil mengobrol dulu dengan orangtuaku? Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Eh, ngobrol?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan Xion dijawab, Vanitas sudah berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya (Xion baru sadar kalau rumah ini terdiri dari dua lantai). Tanpa disadari Xion, tiba-tiba Tifa menaruh tangannya di punggung Xion dan menggiringnya ke arah sofa bersama Cloud. Wah, ini sih seperti akan diinterogasi daripada diajak mengobrol.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Tifa.

"Dengan kakakku, Aqua."

"Aqua yang desainer itu? Wow, tak kusangka. Kairi lumayan suka dengan rancangannya."

"Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kabar orangtua-mu?"

"Sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, karena itu juga aku pindah ke sini."

"Oh, maafkan aku."

"Tak apa-apa, aku—saya sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok."

"Hmm..." gumam Tifa. "Lalu, bagaimana kesanmu tentang Vani? Saat kalian pertama kali bertemu terutama?"

Xion sedikit terkejut. "Saat pertama kali?"

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara wajah Cloud menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu. Sikap mereka mengingatkan Xion pada Kairi.

"Ke—kenapa anda menanyakan itu?"

"Soalnya..."

"Soalnya baru kali ini Vani mengajak temannya bermain," sela Cloud. "Apalagi temannya itu perempuan."

"Betul."

Tuh kan, akhir-akhirnya malah jadi interogasi. Kesan pertama ya? Kalau tidak salah Xion menganggap Vanitas itu dingin dan... apa lagi?

"Em... waktu itu, kukira dia itu dingin dan..."

"Tatapan mataku menyebalkan," jawab Vanitas sambil menuruni tangga. Vanitas sudah mengganti bajunya dengan T-shirt berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ selutut. Sepertinya ini adalah penampilan kasualnya.

"Lama sekali kau ganti bajunya," kata Xion.

"Yah, pokoknya..." lanjut Vanitas sambil duduk disamping Xion. "Kesan pertamanya terhadapku tidak terlalu baik."

"Kudengar kau juga sudah minta maaf padanya ya?" tanya Cloud.

"Yep, atas saran Sora dan Kairi."

Xion pikir, kok kayaknya Sora dan Kairi bisa begitu memperhatikan dia ya? Sampai menyarankan Vanitas minta maaf segala.

"Kau mau makan apa, Xion?" tanya Tifa.

"Oh, aku tidak lapar kok."

"Tak usah malu-malu. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa mengambil camilan dari dapur."

Xion mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka. Kemudian, Cloud dan Tifa kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Tifa kembali lagi ke dapur, sementara Cloud naik ke lantai dua. Sampai Vanitas mengajak Xion untuk bermain kartu, tidak terpikir apapun tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Xion di rumah besar nan mewah ini. Namun, Xion tidak menyesal menerima ajakan Vanitas. Setidaknya, rasa penasaran dia terjawab sudah.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kakakmu kalau kau ke sini?"

"Tenang, _nee-chan_ tak pernah mempermasalahkan aku akan pergi kemana. Yang penting tidak macam-macam."

"Oke, kalau begitu kau mau main apa?"

"Hm... poker!"

Vanitas mengangguk, dan kemudian dia mulai mengocok kartunya dan membagikannya kepada Xion dan dirinya sendiri. Sampai Kairi dan yang lainnya pulang, mereka berdua tetap asyik bermain kartu.


	6. Chapter 6 : MAKANAN MEREKA

Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang sudah baca dan review. Mohon read dan review ya.

6. MAKANAN MEREKA

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, hujan masih belum menunjukan tanda bahwa ia akan berhenti. Awalnya Xion ingin meminta Vanitas mengantarnya pulang saja, namun tahu sendiri deh Kairi itu seperti apa. Dengan seenaknya, dia mengajak sekeluarga (kecuali Cloud dan Tifa) ikut bermain kartu. Kali ini bukan poker yang mereka mainkan, mereka—eh, Kairi memilih... kartu setan! Permainan yang selesainya sangaaaaaat lama. Xion cukup jengkel dengan sikap Kairi. Kenapa sih dia selalu berusaha untuk menahannya pulang?

Permainan kali ini sudah memasuki ronde ketiga. Meski baru tiga ronde, tapi seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, permainan ini sungguh lama sekali. Beberapa kali Xion mengantuk karena bosan, tetapi Kairi dan yang lain terus diam seolah berkonsentrasi. Jumlah kartu yang ada di tangan Xion tinggal sedikit, hanya saja dia tidak menang-menang. Inilah yang dia benci dari permainan kartu setan. Karena dia harus bisa menebak dan menarik kartu yang tepat dari tangan lawan. Kalau salah menarik, bisa-bisa dia yang kalah.

Kairi menarik kartu Sora. Sora menarik kartu Namine. Namine menarik kartu Roxas. Roxas menarik kartu Vanitas. Vanitas mengambil kartu Xion. Dan terakhir, Xion mengambil kartu Kairi. Daritadi mereka seperti ini terus seolah-olah tidak ada akhirnya. Xion terus mengamati kartunya berkali-kali, dan perhatiannya teralihkan oleh kedatangan Cloud dan Tifa. Saat Xion mengamati tangan mereka, mereka sedang menggenggam sesuatu yang ... kalau tidak salah sama dengan yang diminum Vanitas waktu itu, Vanitas bilang sih itu susu. Susu kemasan, namun kemasannya hanya berupa kotak berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih polos. Sampai mereka juga meminum itu, memangnya enak ya? Begitulah pikir Xion.

"Oh, sudah waktunya ya, _kaa-san_?" tanya Kairi, Tifa menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Xion, kau tunggu di sini ya, aku dan yang lain mau makan dulu."

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Namine. "Aku bisa membuatkanmu pasta."

Xion menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak usah, aku sedang diet," dustanya.

"Kau cukup langsing untuk diet, Xion," kata Cloud menyela. "Diet sebenarnya tidak bagus untukmu yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, kau tahu?"

Xion hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

"Sudahlah Cloud," kata Tifa. "Kau tak keberatan menunggu di sini kan, Xion? Aku bisa membawakanmu sepiring biskuit."

"Em, ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

Tifa hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian dia meletakkan susunya di atas meja tempat Xion dan lainnya bermain kartu. Diikuti oleh Cloud, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke dapur. Meninggalkan Xion sendirian di sini.

Selagi menunggu sambil menopang dagu, Xion mendengar dering _handphone_ miliknya dari kantong seragamnya. Saat dilihat, ternyata ada SMS masuk dari Aqua. Hoo, dia kira dia tidak akan ditanyakan. Ternyata dugaan dia salah.

_Kau ada dimana?_

Xion mengetik dengan gerakan cepat. _Di rumah Vanitas, tumben nee-chan SMS._

_Hanya tanya, soalnya aku sudah sampai rumah. Terra membawa Zack ke sini._

Kening Xion mengerut mendengar nama 'Zack', tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya. _Oh, tunggu saja. Mungkin aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. _

_Oke._

Xion menaruh _handphone_-nya ke atas meja. Dan kemudian, perhatiannya tertuju pada susu kemasan yang terletak di dekatnya. Susu kemasan tak bermerek, sungguh berbeda dengan yang biasa dia lihat. Xion mengambil susu itu dan mengamatinya, bahkan tabel yang berisi komposisi juga tidak ada. Benar-benar polos namun... Mencurigakan.

Selagi mereka semua belum kembali, Xion menarik sedotannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ujungnya. Dan usahanya berhasil, setitik cairan keluar dari sedotan itu dan mendarat tepat di atas telapak tangan Xion. Cairan berwarna merah? Merahnya sungguh pekat, Xion rasa ini bukan jus stroberi ataupun tomat. Xion mendekatkan telapak tangan itu ke hidungnya, berniat untuk mengendusnya. Ternyata baunya memang bukan bau khas buah, tetapi seperti bau besi. Cairan dengan bau besi, rasanya itu seperti...

"Sedang apa kau?"

Xion langsung buru-buru menyembunyikan susu kotak itu dibelakang tubuhnya. Oh, dasar Kairi, dia benar-benar mengagetkan!

"Em, tidak sedang apa-apa, kenapa?"

"Tifa menyuruhku bertanya padamu. Kau suka biskuit rasa apa? Ada rasa stroberi, cokelat, dan keju."

"Em, aku pilih keju saja."

Kairi mengangguk, dan kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke dapur.

Setelah memastikan bahwa sosok Kairi sudah tidak terlihat, Xion memasukkan kembali sedotannya dan meletakkan susu kemasan itu ke tempat semula. Untuk cairan di tangannya? Hmm, tadi dia sempat memikirkan apakah cairan berbau besi ini ini sebegitu enaknya. Jadi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga dia mencoba. Xion menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat dan sesaat kemudian dia mencoba mengecap rasanya. Dan rasanya... uh, tidak enak. Selagi wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi jijik dan mual, tahu-tahu Tifa sudah muncul dari belakang sambil membawa sepiring biskuit keju. Dasar, sudah dua kali dia dikagetkan dengan orang-orang di rumah ini.

"Maaf menunggu ya," kata Tifa, yang tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada susu miliknya. "Oh! Aku lupa susuku belum kuhabiskan!"

Xion hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Tifa. Untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh di lidahnya, Xion mengambil sekeping biskuit itu dan langsung memakannya. Lumayan untuk cuci mulut.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Xion.

"Mereka sedang kemari kok, kenapa?"

"Em, aku ingin meminta Vanitas mengantarku pulang."

Tifa menatap Xion dengan sedikit heran, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, barusan kakakku mengirim SMS."

Iya, meski SMS itu bukan menyuruhnya pulang. Hanya sekedar bertanya dia ada dimana. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur bilang kalau dia akan pulang sebentar lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Vanitas."

...

Mobil yang dikendarai Vanitas berhenti tepat di depan garasi rumah Xion. Hujan masih turun rintik-rintik, tetapi itu semua tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Setidaknya, tidak separah sebelumnya. Setelah memastikan barang-barangnya tak ada yang ketinggalan, Xion segera bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku," kata Xion.

Vanitas tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

"Kau mau masuk sebentar?"

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu?"

"Kalau mengganggu, untuk apa aku menawarkanmu masuk?"

Lagi-lagi Vanitas tersenyum. Dan menuruti perkataan Xion, Vanitas memarkirkan mobilnya ke pinggir dan berjalan keluar bersama Xion. Vanitas sempat menawarkan payung, tetapi Xion langsung menolaknya dengan halus. Dia bilang, untuk apa pakai payung? Rumahnya kan sudah di depan mata. Benar juga sih. Besok juga hari Minggu, jadi tak apalah jika seragamnya basah.

"Itu mobil kakakmu?" tanya Vanitas sambil menunjuk _porsche_ berwarna hitam yang terletak di garasi. Bersebelahan dengan _mazda 2_ berwarna biru.

Xion menggeleng. "Itu mobil Terra. Kalau yang di sebelahnya itu mobil kakakku."

"Aku tak menyangka kalau calon kakak iparmu penyuka mobil klasik."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak peduli soal mobil."

Di dalam rumah, Xion membuka pintu dan dengan cepat membuka sepatunya, diikuti oleh Vanitas. Kali ini tanpa mengucapkan 'aku pulang' atau semacamnya, Xion langsung berjalan masuk. Hari ini ada Terra, jadi Xion rasa Aqua sedang bersenang-senang di dalam. Apalagi, tadi Aqua bilang Terra membawa—siapa namanya?—oh ya, Zack, kemari. Meski Xion tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa dia yakin kalau rumah akan semakin ramai dengan kedatangan orang yang bernama Zack ini.

Dari arah teras, terdengar suara _klak klak _yang terkadang diiringi dengan suara canda tawa. Xion tebak, mereka bertiga pasti sedang main catur, kecuali Aqua. Terra atau Zack pasti tahu kalau Aqua paling payah dalam hal permainan. Mau itu video _game_, kartu, catur, dia selalu paling bontot. Sungguh berbeda dengan Xion yang sangat menggemari game _online_, meski itu dulu.

"Jadi," kata Xion sambil meletakkan ranselnya di atas sofa. "Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Vanitas menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan dan minum di rumah, kau tahu sendiri kan?"

Ketika Vanitas mengatakan 'makan dan minum', Xion kembali teringat cairan berwarna merah yang dia cicip tadi. Anehnya, rasa tidak enak itu masih sedikit terasa di lidahnya. Padahal, dia cuma mencicipinya setitik. Kok Vanitas bisa tahan ya minum minuman seperti itu?

"Oh ya, aku lupa."

"Tidak menyapa kakakmu?"

"Dia sedang bersenang-senang, biarkan saja."

Xion berjalan menuju tangga. "Aku ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu ya?"

"Oke, jangan lama-lama ya."

"Tidak lama, paling sehari baru selesai," canda Xion.

Vanitas tertawa kecil. Tetapi ketika Xion baru saja mau naik, muncullah sosok Aqua yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Terra. Sementara disampingnya, terdapat seorang pemuda berwajah kekanakan dengan bola mata berwarna biru cerah. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, jabrik, dan mencapai bahu. Tinggi tubuhnya sama dengan Terra, mungkin sekitar 180an. Melihat wajahnya saja, Xion langsung tahu bahwa orang ini adalah tipe yang rasa percaya dirinya tinggi atau biasa dikenal GR (Gede Rasa).

"Aqua, ini adikmu?" tanya Zack. "Ternyata kalian mirip juga."

Xion menanggapi perkataan Zack dengan senyum, senyum dipaksa tepatnya.

"Jelas, namanya juga kakak beradik," kata Aqua, kemudian pandangannya tertuju ke Vanitas. "Dan ini...?"

"Vanitas," kata Xion. "Vanitas, ini kakakku, Aqua. _Nee-chan_, ini temanku, Vanitas."

Mereka berdua saling menjabat tangan. Sementara Terra dan Zack cukup dengan menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Zack, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Aqua.

Baru saja Zack mau berbicara, tiba-tiba saja dia diinterupsi oleh dering _handphone _yang berasal dari kantung celana panjangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Zack berjalan ke teras meninggalkan mereka berempat. Dan kemudian, tatapan Aqua beralih ke Vanitas yang masih berdiri diam di samping sofa.

"Duduklah Vanitas, aku dan Xion akan membawakan cemilan ke sini," kata Aqua. "Terra, kau bisa temani Vanitas?"

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, tapi aku sudah makan tadi," kata Vanitas.

Aqua tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa, sekalian untuk camilan nonton film."

Aqua menggandeng tangan Xion dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sebenarnya Xion ingin ganti baju, tetapi entah kenapa kakaknya malah menarik paksa dia. Sesampainya di dapur, Aqua membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sepiring puding cokelat serta jus jeruk. Sementara Xion mengeluarkan pisau kecil, sendok kecil, piring kecil, dan gelas. Dengan hati-hati, Xion memotong puding itu dengan rapi dan meletakkanya di atas piring kecil yang diambilnya tadi.

"Kelihatannya dia baik," kata Aqua sambil menuang jus jeruk.

"Siapa?"

"Jelas Vanitas" lanjut Aqua. "Aku sempat mengira dia tipe orang yang sangat dingin."

"Awalnya aku juga mengira begitu kok."

Xion celingak-celinguk sesaat, dan kemudian dia membuka rak piring yang ada di bawah. Ternyata dia mencari nampan.

"Kau tadi ke rumahnya kan? Bagaimana?"

"Tak usah ditanya juga _nee-chan_ seharusnya bisa tebak."

Aqua menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali. "Lalu, orangtuanya?"

"Mereka sangat baik," kata Xion. "Ayahnya saja langsung mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku bilang aku mau diet."

"Aku baru tahu kau diet, memangnya benar?"

"Tidaklah, mau sekurus apa aku nanti?"

Xion meletakkan piring terakhir ke atas nampan. Kemudian, dia menyusun sendok dan gelas-gelasnya.

"Itu salah satu kebohonganku," kata Xion sambil mengangkat nampan.

Awalnya Xion membawa semuanya sendirian, namun tiba-tiba Aqua menahannya. "Nanti jatuh," katanya singkat.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke dapur, Vanitas dan Terra tampak sedang asyik menonton acara televisi. Entah acara apa itu, Xion tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas karena jauh. Baru setelah jaraknya cukup dekat, Xion bisa tahu kalau mereka sedang menonton film _box office_.

"Xion, sepertinya pudingnya kurang," kata Aqua. "Kau cuma membawa tiga porsi."

"Tiga?" Xion menghitung kembali jumlah piring yang ada di depannya. Benar, cuma ada tiga.

"Makan saja punyaku," kata Vanitas sambil menyodorkan piringnya.

"Tak usah, aku akan memotongnya lagi."

Kali ini Xion berlari ke arah dapur. Beruntung, pisau yang dia gunakan tadi masih belum dicuci, jadi dia bisa langsung menggunakannya lagi. Xion kembali mengeluarkan puding dari kulkas dan segera memotongnya. Namun, kali ini dia kurang hati-hati sehingga jarinya teriris.

"Aduh!"

Spontan, Xion menjatuhkan pisaunya dan menggenggam jarinya yang terluka. Lukanya memang tidak besar, hanya saja perih. Bahkan bau darahnya sampai tercium. Baunya yang seperti bau be—si? Eh, tunggu sebentar.

Seperti orang konyol, Xion kembali mencium bau darah yang mengalir keluar dari jarinya. Benar, baunya seperti bau besi, tak salah lagi. Dan setelah diperhatikan lebih baik, bahkan warna merah 'susu' yang diminum Tifa tadi sama dengan warna merah darahnya. Jadi, apakah yang diminum mereka itu... darah?


	7. Chapter 7 : ROXAS DAN NAMINE

Oke, setelah selesai UN akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan review, serta fave. Saya sangat menghargai semua itu. doakan semoga saya lulus ya. Jangan lupa read dan review!

7. ROXAS DAN NAMINE

Vanitas pulang pada jam sepuluh malam. Dan setelah itu, Xion segera mandi dan mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama. Awalnya Xion ingin langsung tidur, tetapi dua hal yang dia temukan secara tidak sengaja tadi sepertinya akan membuatnya terus kepikiran. Darah... apa benar yang diminum Vanitas dan keluarganya itu darah? Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia minum darah? Yang meminum darah itu bukannya hanya...

Memikirkan hal itu semalaman sukses membuat waktu tidur Xion berkurang drastis. Biasanya Xion tidur antara jam sembilan sampai jam sebelas, tetapi kemarin dia malah tidur jam... satu pagi! Kalau saja hari ini bukan hari Minggu mungkin dia akan telat bangun. Ketika Xion melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin, matanya terlihat masih merah. Ekspresi mengantuk juga masih belum hilang dari wajahnya meskipun dia bangun jam sembilan pagi hari ini. Aqua sengaja tidak membangunkannya, karena mumpung hari ini hari libur.

Dengan malas, Xion mengambil sebuah T-shirt abu-abu bertuliskan '_Dream_' dan _Hot Pant_ berwarna hitam untuk baju gantinya setelah mandi. Hari ini begitu cerah, terlihat dari cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca jendela dan menyinari meja belajar serta _laptop_ milik Xion. Hal itu wajar karena Land of Departure masih memasuki musim panas. Dua minggu kemudian, barulah musim ini digantikan dengan musim gugur. Yang artinya, semua orang harus siap-siap membeli pakaian dingin untuk antisipasi nantinya.

Setelah mandi, Xion segera turun ke bawah dan melihat kakaknya sedang menonton acara berita di televisi. Baru saja Xion mau bergabung, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ miliknya bergetar dan melantunkan lagu _Simple and Clean, _yang juga adalah dering SMS masuk. SMS itu berasal dari nomor yang tak dia kenal.

_Hei Xion, ini Riku. Aku dapat nomormu dari Aqua waktu aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku jam satu nanti? _

Xion tersenyum, dan setelah itu dia membalasnya, _Em, boleh saja. Kau mau mengajakku kemana?_

Sambil menunggu SMS balasan dari Riku, Xion berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya. Aqua hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menyodorkan semangkuk sereal yang tidak dicampur dengan susu. Baru saja Xion mau melahap sebuah, SMS balasan dari Riku sudah datang.

_Aku mau mengajakmu ke Traverse Town, dekat dari sini. Kau mau kan?_

_Ngapain kita di sana?_

_Kan sudah kubilang, kita jalan-jalan. Kebetulan di sana sedang diadakan festival._

_Festival jam segini? Setahuku yang namanya festival itu selalu diadakan saat malam._

_Tenang, festival itu diadakan mulai jam dua belas siang sampai jam dua belas malam kok. Kurasa bakal seru._

Kok, rasanya Riku ngotot sekali ya mengajaknya ke sana?

_Baiklah._

_Oke, tunggu aku kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, Xhena =)_

Xion tersenyum. _Kau masih ingat juga julukanku waktu masih kecil._

_Jelas dong._

Xion mengantongi kembali _handphone_ , pandangannya kembali ke televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara kesehatan. Ternyata Aqua menyukai tontonan seperti ini toh. Atau mungkin, dia menyukai acara ini hanya karena topiknya mengenai 'Mengubah Tubuh Menjadi Langsing dalam Dua Bulan'? Padahal tubuh dia sendiri sudah termasuk langsing.

"Siapa yang SMS?"

"Riku, dia mengajakku ke festival di Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town? Oh, aku pernah ke sana untuk mengadakan _fashion show._ Waktu itu, bajuku masih belum terlalu dikenal."

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya, baju-baju yang diberikan Aqua padanya itu adalah baju buatannya semua.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut dengannya?" tanya Aqua.

"Yep, sekalian jalan-jalan. Untuk mencari tahu mengenai daerah sekitar sini juga."

Aqua menghela nafas. "Dengan begini, kau sudah dua kali kencan dengan dua laki-laki berbeda. Ternyata kau laku juga ya?"

"Kesannya seperti aku ini barang saja."

"Ha ha ha, aku cuma bercanda," tawa Aqua. "Mau pakai _dress_ yang lain lagi?"

Xion langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau, diluar panas. Kalau aku pakai _dress_ dan _wedges_ seperti waktu itu bisa-bisa aku pingsan."

Lagi-lagi Aqua tertawa. Sekalinya tomboi memang sulit untuk diubah. Tapi tentu saja Aqua tidak akan menyerah untuk mengubah penampilan Xion seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Aktivitas terus berjalan hingga tanpa mereka sadari, jarum pendek hampir menunjuk tepat ke angka satu. Sambil berlari, Xion menuju ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Berhubung nanti hanya akan ke festival, lebih baik dia memakai baju yang santai saja. T-shirt warna hitam bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, karena menyerap panas lebih banyak. Jadi, dia mengambil T-shirt lain berwarna putih, sementara celananya tidak diganti. Untuk bawaan, Xion hanya membawa _handphone_ dan dompet saja.

Selesai ganti baju, terdengar suara klakson motor yang dibunyikan dua kali dari luar. Ketika Xion mengintip dari jendela kamarnya, ternyata Riku. Dia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam tak berlengan yang dipadu dengan rompi abu-abu tak berlengan juga. Untuk celananya, dia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna biru yang ditambah dengan _sneaker. _Penampilan kasual yang sungguh pas dengannya. Apalagi dengan motor _harley_ yang memang selalu 'menempel' dengannya itu.

Xion membuka kaca jendelanya. "Aku segera ke bawah!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum. Riku segera menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar suara Xion.

"Tak usah dandan!" balas Riku. "Segitu juga cukup!"

"Aku tidak dandan!"

Xion menutup jendelanya kembali dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakaknya yang sedang memasak, Xion mengambil alas kaki—sandal jepit bermodel miliknya dan memakainya. Saat Xion berjalan keluar, hawa terasa begitu panas dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ayo naik," kata Riku. "Sebelum hari semakin panas."

...

Perjalanan ke Traverse Town tidak memakan waktu lama, mungkin hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, apalagi Riku kan ngebut. Traverse Town adalah kota kecil yang begitu damai dan indah. Festival yang mereka adakan juga bisa dibilang meriah. Banyak sekali para penjual dan pedagang kios di sekeliling mereka, sehingga baik Xion maupun Riku tidak merasa bosan. Meskipun mereka dikelilingi oleh segerombolan orang dan anak-anak yang tengah memegang balon yang bentuknya lucu-lucu.

"Kau mau?" tanya Riku sambil menunjuk ke kios yang menjual takoyaki. "Kudengar, takoyaki buatan kota ini enak."

"Boleh."

Riku meninggalkan Xion dan berjalan ke kios yang sedang dikerumuni orang-orang itu. Sambil menunggu Riku kembali, Xion membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah kursi yang ada di depan air mancur. Tetapi baru saja berjalan, tiba-tiba Xion menabrak seseorang hingga dia sendiri hampir jatuh. Ketika Xion ingin minta maaf, dia sudah dibuat kaget dengan sosok dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Roxas? Namine?"

"Xion?" tanya Roxas dan Namine berbarengan. "Kau juga datang ke festival toh," kata Namine.

"Oh, tidak. Riku yang mengajakku sebenarnya."

"Riku? Mana dia?" tanya Roxas. "Kebetulan sekali dia ada di sini, aku bisa berdiskusi mengenai pertandingan renang nanti."

"Riku bisa berenang?" tanya Xion balik.

"Yep, dia kan sekelas denganku. Sewaktu pelajaran renang, dia bisa menyaingi kecepatanku dalam gaya bebas."

"Lalu siapa yang menang?"

"Seri."

Xion mengangkat alisnya. "Seri?"

"Xion, maaf menung—Roxas?"

Xion kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Riku yang sedang membawa dua buah kotak putih bergambarkan gurita merah, yang juga adalah takoyaki miliknya dan milik Riku. Tanpa basa-basi, Riku meletakkan salah satu takoyaki di kedua tangan Xion dan langsung melakukan jabat tangan 'khas'nya dengan Roxas. Mereka sudah jadi sahabat toh? Secepat itukah?

"Oke, oke," sela Namine. "Kalian berdua silahkan ngobrol sepuasnya. Sementara Xion, dia akan jalan-jalan denganku."

"Eh, tapi..."

Dasar, belum sempat Xion ingin mengungkapkan protesnya, Riku dan Roxas malah sudah pergi. Xion menggelembungkan pipinya karena kesal, membuat Namine yang ada di sampingnya tertawa. Suara tawanya sungguh terdengar anggun dan feminin. Sangat cocok dengan paras wajah dan penampilannya. Apalagi di cuaca yang panas dan suasana yang ramai ini, Namine mengenakan _dress _berlengan pendek berwarna putih polos dengan pita berwarna emas yang mengikat pinggangnya. _Stilleto_ berwarna silvernya juga membuat dia semakin cantik. Xion jadi merasa malu dan mati gaya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Namine. "Penampilanku aneh ya?"

"Eh, tidak kok. Kau cantik sekali malah."

Namine tersenyum manis. "Kita belum sempat mengobrol banyak sebelumnya, dan sebenarnya baik aku, Roxas, dan Sora sangat ingin mengobrol denganmu."

"Oh ya? Kok sepertinya aku begitu spesial di mata kalian semua? Padahal aku kenal kalian juga belum lama."

"Soalnya kau berbeda dengan teman Kairi yang lain. Kairi memang akrab dengan banyak orang, tetapi banyak juga dari mereka yang membicarakan Kairi dari belakang. Ditambah kedekatanmu dengan Vanitas, maka lengkaplah alasan keluargaku menyukaimu."

Xion mengangguk sambil memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Tetapi, faktanya memang seperti itu sih.

"Aku juga merasa begitu ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Kau tipe yang tidak banyak omong dan tidak suka membicarakan orang lain. Hal yang paling disukai kami sekeluarga."

"Kau memujiku terlalu tinggi, Namine. Aku cuma perempuan tomboi biasa."

"Tapi kau cocok juga dengan penampilan itu."

Selama mereka berdua berjalan, Namine tak henti-hentinya memuji Xion. Membuat wajah Xion merah padam karena malu meski ada rasa bangga juga di hatinya. Padahal keluarganya sendiri tidak pernah memujinya sampai seperti itu. Tetapi kok, baik Namine maupun Kairi seperti mampu membaca dirinya lebih dalam? Bahkan lebih dalam daripada dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja Xion secerewet Kairi, mungkin dia juga akan memuji Namine habis-habisan.

"Em, Namine."

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, Roxas itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Namine mengerutkan keningnya. "Roxas?"

Xion mengangguk. "Iya. Selama ini aku sudah mengenal Kairi, Tifa, Cloud, kau, bahkan Sora yang juga jarang kutemui. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menebak kepribadian Roxas. Terkadang dia seperti... berbeda dari hari ke hari. Kadang ceria, kadang murung."

Mendengar perkatan Xion, Namine langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. Dengan tangan kanannya yang begitu halus, dia mengajak Xion duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah toko bunga yang bernama '_Gainsborough_'. Wajahnya sedikit murung ketika dia mulai bercerita, lengkap dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Roxas tidak begitu baik," kata Namine. "Roxas... dia memiliki masa lalu yang begitu buruk dan kelam. Entah beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia melihat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh di depan matanya. Dibunuh oleh pasukan suruhan raja."

Xion melebarkan matanya, syok. Sambil bingung ketika mendengar kata 'raja'. Xion baru tahu kalau di dunia ini ada negeri yang dipimpin seorang raja.

"Kami tinggal di daerah lain waktu itu. Dan bisa dibilang, raja kami sangat semena-mena terhadap rakyatnya. Roxas tak pernah tahu sampai sekarang apa sebab orangtuanya dibunuh, dan bahkan dia juga sempat akan dibunuh oleh pengawalnya. Tetapi untunglah, Cloud datang di saat yang tepat. Dia bersama Tifa langsung mengalahkan pengawal itu dan membawa lari Roxas."

"Cloud dan Tifa? Kenapa mereka bisa terpikir untuk menolong Roxas?"

"Cloud dan Tifa adalah beberapa dari segerombolan rakyat yang membenci raja," kata Namine. "Waktu itu, aku, Kairi, Sora, dan Vanitas juga ikut. Kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana cara kami bisa bergabung dengan Cloud dan Tifa, kisahnya hampir sama dengan Roxas."

"Sepertinya akan panjang sekali ceritanya."

"Lumayan panjang," kata Namine. "Masih mau mendengar kelanjutannya?"

"Iya, tapi yang Roxas saja."

Namine mengangguk, dan kemudian dia membetulkan posisi duduknya. Saat Xion menoleh ke menara jam yang ada di taman di depannya, ternyata jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka tiga. Waktu memang selalu berjalan cepat ketika kita sedang menikmatinya.

"Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengubah Roxas sampai seperti sekarang. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, akulah yang paling sering menghiburnya. Yang lain tidak cukup sabar untuk menghibur Roxas, apalagi Sora dan Kairi. Aku terus berusaha menghibur dan membujuknya, baik ketika dia sedang murung maupun saat kesepian. Dan lama kelamaan..."

Namine menaruh tangannya di dadanya. Senyum sedihnya langsung berubah menjadi senyum tulus. Xion sudah bisa menduga jawabannya apa, tetapi dia membiarkan Namine menjawabnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintainya," kata Namine. "Dan yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, ternyata Roxas juga mencintaiku. Bahkan dia yang menyatakannya duluan. Seluruh keluarga juga sangat senang, dan sejak itulah Roxas mulai berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Dan sejak saat itu juga, kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota ini. Meninggalkan tempat tinggal kami yang juga menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan buruk."

Cerita Namine bagaikan dongeng untuk Xion. Tetapi dongeng kali ini berbeda, karena jika diibaratkan dengan pangeran dan putri, sang putrilah yang menyelamatkan pangerannya. Menyelamatkan pangeran dari kutukan masa lalu yang hampir mengikatnya mati, dengan kekuatan cintanya. Klise memang, namun kisah seperti itu hampir selalu indah dan takkan pernah mati. Dengan Roxas dan Namine sebagai bukti nyata.

Xion dan Namine terus mengobrol hingga satu jam ke depan. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Xion bicara selama ini (non stop pula). Dan selagi mereka masih asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ milik Namine berbunyi. Tanda ada telepon masuk (dan tentu saja) dari Roxas. Katanya, Xion dan Namine disuruh kembali ke tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Berhubung Roxas dan Riku sudah selesai dengan 'urusan' mereka. Ditambah lagi, Roxas menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk tetap berada di festival hingga jam tujuh malam nanti. Karena pada jam itu, akan ada pesta kembang api yang sangat meriah.

"Dia benar-benar jadi ceria kan?" tanya Namine.

"Yup."


	8. Chapter 8 : TIBA  TIBA 1

Makasih yah buat yang udah ikutin cerita ini. Dan saya harap, kalian menikmati chapter ini. Mohon read and review ya.

8. TIBA-TIBA (1)

Pesta kembang api selesai pada jam sepuluh malam. Dengan segera, Riku membawa Xion pulang dengan motor besarnya. Xion tidak biasa tidur terlalu malam. Beda dengan dirinya yang yang selalu bergadang hampir setiap hari. Angin malam bertiup begitu kencang. Namun, Riku sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Berkat jaket kulit yang dipakainya, serta berkat pelukan erat dari Xion yang ada di belakangnya. Riku hanya tersenyum dan terus memacu motornya hingga angka spedometer mencapai 100 km/jam. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, dia dapat melihat papan reklame bertuliskan 'Welcome to Land of Departure'.

Tak lama dari gerbang depan hingga sampai ke rumah Xion. Niat awalnya sih Riku ingin langsung pulang, tetapi dia langsung membatalkannya ketika dia melihat kedua mata Xion yang setengah tertutup. Jadi, dia mematikan dan mengunci mesin motornya, lalu membantu Xion berjalan sampai ke depan pintu masuk. Meski mengantuk, setidaknya Xion masih kuat jika hanya membuka kunci pintu.

"Terima kasih, Riku."

"Sama-sama."

"Kurasa aku bakal telat ke sekolah besok."

Riku tertawa. "Pasang beker kalau begitu."

"Ya ya," kata Xion sambil membuka pintu. "Selamat malam, Riku."

"Selamat malam juga, Xion."

Xion menutup pintu dan Riku berjalan kembali ke motornya. Yah, meskipun hari ini sungguh melelahkan bagi Xion, tetapi dia juga sangat senang. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak dia diajak festival oleh keluarganya. Mungkin sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun. Karena itulah suasana festival tadi membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu.

"Aku pulang," kata Xion sambil mengunci pintu.

"Selamat datang," jawab Aqua.

Langsung saja, Xion berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengambil sepasang piyama baru dari lemarinya. Dia ingin langsung mandi, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar sudah bau keringat. Eh, tidak hanya bau keringat deh, mungkin sudah bercampur dengan bau lain. Termasuk bau Riku. Xion tidak tahu harus menyebutkan bau Riku itu seperti apa.

Xion mandi dan ganti pakaian secepatnya, dan seperti saran Riku, dia langsung memasang alarm. Besok hari Senin, dan juga pertanda bahwa musim gugur semakin mendekat. Selain musim gugur, dia juga akan mengumpulkan seluruh pekerjaan rumahnya yang banyak itu. Untung saja Xion sudah selesai menyelesaikan semuanya. Jadi dia tinggal menyusunnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel ungu miliknya. Astaga, tasnya jadi berat sekali.

"Semoga saja besok aku tidak telat bangun."

Setelah berkata begitu, Xion langsung berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menarik selimut hingga sepundak. Mata Xion yang sudah berat langsung menutup tak lama kemudian.

...

Xion membuka matanya perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia sudah berada di tempat lain. Tempatnya sungguh kumuh, dan di depannya ada sebuah mangkuk tua yang sudah berkarat. Xion mundur selangkah, tetapi ternyata dia terhalang tembok tebal yang ada di belakangnya. Sementara di depannya, ada sebuah pintu dari besi yang sepertinya dikunci dengan sangat rapat. Cahaya lampu bohlam yang bergantung di langit-langit juga remang-remang. Astaga...

Ternyata Xion ada di dalam penjara.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" pikir Xion.

Xion mencoba menguping lewat pintu, tetapi suasana di luar sangat hening. Apa memang karena di luar tidak ada siapa-siapa, atau mungkin sebenarnya ada tapi terhalang pintu besi ini? Xion sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya. Tetapi dia tidak menyerah, Xion pun mencari cara lain. Kebetulan sekali dia menemukan kursi kecil yang terletak di pojok kanan. Dia bisa menjadikannya pijakan untuk mengintip keluar. Berhubung ada teralis kecil juga di pintu itu.

Di luar... Ternyata memang sangat sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, bahkan petugas keamanan yang biasanya berjaga juga tidak ada. Sebenarnya ini tempat apa sih? Kenapa juga dia bisa di sini? Memangnya apa salahnya? Pakai dipenjara segala.s

_Bunuh._

Suara itu membuat Xion kaget dan terjatuh dari pijakannya. Suara seorang wanita yang seolah-olah masuk ke pikirannya.

_Bunuh._

Xion menoleh ke semua arah, tetapi dia tidak tahu darimana asal suara itu. Malahan dia mendengar suara lain, suara... Seperti suara sesuatu yang bergerombol. Dan suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tanpa bangkit dari duduknya, Xion berjalan mundur menjauhi pintu.

_Bunuh._

Suara bergerombol itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Semakin terdengar jelas dan Xion yakin betul, kalau suara itu adalah suara hewan. Tetapi hewan apa, Xion tidak tahu. Dia memang paling payah jika ditanya soal nama-nama binatang. Suaranya semakin dekat... dekat... dekat... dekat...

_Bunuh._

Tiba-tiba saja, muncullah segerombolan kelelawar merah di depan pintu besi dan menghantam teralis. Kelelawar itu tidak sama dengan kelelawar yang pernah dia lihat di hutan, yang ini terlihat jauh lebih kuat dan ganas. Xion dapat mengetahuinya dari matanya yang berwarna merah serta taringnya yang sangat besar untuk ukuran kelelawar. Tubuhnya juga lebih besar, dan mungkin itulah sebabnya mereka sangat kuat.

"Ah..."

Pintu besi itu terus bergetar hingga sekrupnya lepas satu persatu. Membuat muka Xion menjadi pucat seiring pintu besi itu mulai hancur perlahan. Ketika pintu itu sudah nyaris lepas, Xion menutup matanya dan pasrah. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ada di sini. Jadi dia bisa apa? Tapi... dia tidak ingin mati! Apapula sebabnya?

Selagi berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba suara berisik kelelawar merah di luar tidak kedengaran lagi. Begitu pula dengan pintunya, pintu besi yang nyaris hancur itu juga berhenti bergetar. Secara perlahan, Xion membuka matanya karena penasaran. Pintu besi yang ada di depannya bengkok, dan bengkoknya condong ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Xion berdiri dengan rasa takut. Tetapi baru saja berdiri, tiba-tiba pintu besi itu langsung terlempar begitu kencang ke sampingnya. Perasaan Xion yang sudah tenang langsung dibuat panik kembali. Apakah kelelawar tadi masih...

"Xion."

Xion mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu namanya? Lagipula kelelawar tidak bisa berbicara kan?

"Ini aku."

Xion masih mengerutkan dahinya. Dan matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat sosok seorang pria telanjang dada yang ada di depannya. Kulitnya begitu pucat dengan tato bergambar salib di dadanya. Dia... dia juga memiliki sayap! Sayapnya sama dengan sayap malaikat yang ada di gambar-gambar, hanya saja warnanya hitam, bukan putih. Bola matanya berwarna emas, sementara rambutnya...

"Vanitas? !"

...

Alarm di kamar Xion berbunyi semakin keras. Tetapi sebelum alarm berbunyi, Xion sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya juga penuh dengan keringat. Sampai-sampai piyamanya menempel pada tubuhnya karena basah.

"Mimpi?"

Mimpikah yang tadi itu? Apakah itu mimpi buruk atau tidak, Xion tidak bisa menentukkannya. Yang pasti, dia nyaris dibunuh oleh segerombolan kelelawar ganas. Dan saat dia nyaris terbunuh, tiba-tiba Vanitas datang menyelamatkannya. Tunggu sebentar, Vanitas? Apakah benar itu Vanitas? Tetapi jika dia mengingat wajah serta rambut hitam khasnya... dia yakin betul kalau lelaki itu adalah Vanitas. Tetapi tato salib serta sayap berwarna hitam itu, entah kenapa menjadi teka-teki bagi Xion sendiri.

Setelah bersiap-siap dan naik kereta selama sepuluh menit, Xion akhirnya tiba di sekolah. Namun meski sudah tiba di sekolah, mimpinya yang menyeramkan nan mengejutkan itu bagaikan selalu menghantui otaknya. Biasanya sih orang akan menganggap bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi, tetapi kenapa dia tidak bisa berpikir begitu untuk mimpinya kali ini? Kenapa Xion merasa bahwa mimpinya itu adalah nyata?

"Pagi, Xion."

Xion menoleh ke arah suara tadi memanggil untuk melihat Vanitas yang tengah menenteng tasnya. Gawat, mungkin mimpinya semalam akan membuatnya canggung tiap kali ia bertemu Vanitas. Meskipun di dalam mimpi Vanitas menyelamatkannya.

"Um, hai Vani."

"Kemarin kau bertemu Roxas dan Namine ya? Aku sungguh tak menyangka sewaktu Namine bercerita padaku."

Xion hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya Namine mengajak kami sekeluarga. Hanya saja aku malas, begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuaku. Kalau Sora dan Kairi sih mereka ada acara sendiri."

Lagi-lagi, Xion hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk. Rasanya dia tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya di depan pria tampan nan misterius ini. Untuk sekarang lebih tepatnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kelihatannya kau jadi diam pagi ini."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, kau hanya menjawab kedua pertanyaanku dengan anggukan. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku, em... Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur."

Kali ini Vanitas yang mengangguk. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Vani, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai nanti."

"Xion, tunggu."

Xion membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau memang ada masalah yang ingin dibicarakan, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku. Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik kok."

Vanitas mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa, senyum itu mengingatkan Xion pada saat dia melihat Vanitas pertama kali. Meskipun saat itu dia tidak tersenyum, tetapi Xion sudah sangat terpesona olehnya. Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya siapa sih orang ini?

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih."

Xion naik tangga dan meninggalkan Vanitas di belakang. Meskipun sebenarnya ruangan kelas mereka satu lantai, tetapi Vanitas tidak langsung naik. Seperti biasa, dia bermain basket terlebih dulu dengan teman-temannya. Termasuk Sora dan Riku juga sepertinya iya. Xion memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan itu lebih lanjut dan berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

Xion menyimak empat jam pelajaran pertama dengan setengah melamun. Tapi meski cuma setengah, cukup membuatnya ditertawai teman dan diomeli gurunya lebih dari satu kali. Dia juga sempat hampir dihukum Marluxia karena bukannya menggambar mawar (lagi), Xion malah menggambar malaikat. Dengan panik, Xion langsung buru-buru minta maaf sambil menghapus sketsanya dan menggantikannya dengan gambar yang baru. Sementara ketika pelajaran menyanyi, beberapa kali Xion menyanyi dengan suara fals dan (lagi-lagi) dia melamun saat disuruh menyanyi bersama. Kalau saja gurunya bukan orang baik, pasti dia sudah diultimatum juga seperti halnya Marluxia. Ya ampun, apa dia bakal seperti ini sampai pelajaran sekolah selesai?

"Konsentrasi Xion!" pikirnya.

Butuh tidak sedikit perjuangan untuk bisa fokus. Tetapi syukurlah Xion bisa melewatinya meski dengan susah payah. Di kantin, Xion kembali 'melampiaskan' melamunnya saat makan bekalnya. Ollette yang semeja dengannya sampai harus melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Xion beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan Xion.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ollette.

"Em, iya. Maaf, tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Soal ulangan matematika lusa. Kau bisa mengajariku?"

"Boleh, rumahmu dimana?"

"Kita belajar di sekolah saja. Di perpustakaan."

"Oh, baiklah. Memang kelasmu lagi membahas apa?"

"Integral. Pelajaran itu susah sekali, teman-temanku banyak yang tidak bisa."

"Integral ya? Tenang saja, aku bisa kok."

Xion dan Ollete mengobrol sambil menghabiskan bekalnya hingga bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. Saat Xion kembali melanjutkan sisa jam pelajaran, untunglah dia sudah tidak melamun lagi. Eh tidak, sebenarnya masih sih, hanya saja tidak separah sebelumnya. Tetapi meskipun dia masih suka melamun, otak Xion bisa menerima penjelasan dari guru-guru yang sedang mengajar. Sampai-sampai, Xion tidak sadar kalau waktu begitu cepat berjalan.

Pelajaran hari ini akhirnya selesai. Dengan niat menunggu suasana koridor menjadi lebih sepi terlebih dahulu, Xion membereskan barang-barang miliknya pelan-pelan. Tetapi tumben-tumbennya, suasana di koridor menjadi lebih cepat sepi dari sebelumnya. Agak mengejutkan memang, tetapi hal ini menguntungkannya juga. Apalagi dia tidak suka berdesak-desakan dalam keramaian (siapa juga yang suka? Selain copet?).

"Oke, semuanya sudah selesai. Tinggal ke bawah dan pulang."

Xion menggendong tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, di depannya muncul sebuah cermin raksasa berwarna ungu tua sehingga menghalangi jalannya. Mata Xion menjadi melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Apa ini? Atraksi sekolah yang baru? Begitulah isi pikiran konyolnya.

"Ternyata begini wujud manusia."

Dari cermin itu, perlahan muncul sosok berjubah hitam yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tudungnya dipakai hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya, sehingga Xion tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok itu. Tetapi dari suaranya, Xion tahu bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya ini pria. Selain itu struktur tubuhnya begitu tegap. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa dimiliki seorang perempuan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Xion. Tangannya bergetar begitu hebat.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab. dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Muncullah."

Sepercik cahaya muncul dan kemudian sebuah pedang berbentuk kunci hitam sudah ada di genggamannya. Tanpa mengubah posisinya, tiba-tiba saja dibelakangnya muncul sesuatu yang pelan-pelan melebar dan akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna. Sayap.

Sayap itu berwarna hitam. sama persis dengan yang dimiliki Vanitas dalam mimpi Xion semalam.

"Kau akan mati, manusia."

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sama dengan mereka...<em>

_Tetapi satu hal, aku ingin tanyakan_ satu hal _ padamu..._

_Bisakah?_

_Bisakah kau menolongku?_


	9. Chapter 9 :  TIBA TIBA 2

9. TIBA-TIBA (2)

_Aku tak pernah merasa bahwa aku sama dengan mereka..._

_Meskipun di tubuhku mengalir darah yang sama..._

_Meskipun aku memiliki wujud yang sama..._

_Tetapi, ada satu hal..._

_Ada satu hal yang membuatku berbeda dengan mereka..._

_Dan itu adalah..._

_Cintaku padamu..._

* * *

><p>Xion berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang tembok. Astaga, kenapa kejadian ini mirip sekali dengan mimpinya semalam? Tetapi kali ini yang menyerangnya bukan kelelawar. Dan sepertinya juga bukan manusia. Wajahnya memang tidak kelihatan, tetapi ketika Xion mengingat kata-katanya 'matilah kau, manusia' tadi... Xion jadi yakin kalau dia bukan manusia. Apalagi, manusia mana yang memiliki sayap? Tetapi kalau bukan manusia, lalu dia ini apa?<p>

Tanpa memperdulikan Xion yang ketakutan, sosok itu tiba-tiba mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Xion. Xion awalnya heran dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tetapi matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang keluar dari pedangnya. Air. Gelombang air raksaksa berbentuk naga muncul dan seolah bersiap untuk menerkamnya. Spontan, Xion langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, namun dia seolah-olah dibuat tidak bisa berteriak.

"Lumayan untuk pembuka."

Dengan sekali lambaian tangan, naga air itu langsung bergerak cepat ke arah Xion sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Melihat itu, Xion langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri. Alhasil, naga air itu membuat tiga buah jendela beserta tembok yang ada di dekatnya langsung hancur berantakan. Beberapa kursi serta meja ikut terlempar ke lapangan depan sehingga membuat murid-murid yang sedang bermain kaget.

Xion melihat semuanya dengan pandangan tak percaya sekaligus ketakutan. Bayangkan saja, meskipun naganya terbuat dari air, tetapi sekali tabrak mampu menghancurkan tembok! Jika mengenainya... mungkin Xion tidak akan berbentuk lagi.

"Cih, ternyata refleksmu bagus juga."

Xion mengembalikan tatapannya ke sosok bertudung yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan gunakan jurus yang lain."

Pedang berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya menghilang. Dan dengan sekali cetikan jari, muncullah senjata dia yang baru—Gitar? Sebuah gitar berdesain unik dan berwarna biru. Xion pikir, buat apa orang ini mengeluarkan gitar?

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau bisa menghindari jurus ini?"

Dengan lihai, jari-jari berbungkus sarung tangan hitam itu memainkan gitarnya dengan sangat cekatan. Menghasilkan musik _rock_ yang tidak pernah Xion dengar sebelumnya. Tetapi... bukan musik yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan air yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekelilingnya, membentuk sebuah sangkar air.

"Oke, kita mulai dari yang pertama."

Musik yang dimainkan semakin keras dan temponya semakin cepat. Di atas, Xion melihat air di langit-langit berubah bentuk menjadi belasan jarum. Belum sempat Xion bergerak sedikitpun, jarum-jarum itu sudah menyerang dan melukainya. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan membuat mulut Xion tidak bisa menutup lagi. Xion berteriak kencang sekali karena kesakitan. Meskipun bentuknya jarum, tetapi rasanya seperti ditusuk pisau.

"Ah..." Xion melihat sekujur lengan dan kakinya yang berdarah.

"Oh, sungguh menggiurkan."

Menggiurkan?

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi."

Musik yang dimainkan kali ini berbeda lagi. Sekejap, muncullah sebuah kapak raksaksa di atas Xion.

"Selamat tinggal manusia. Aku sudah tak sabar menyantap darahmu," katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Xion menutup matanya karena pasrah. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sangkar air yang mengurung Xion hancur sehingga membuat lantai kelas dan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi basah kuyup. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Hentikan."

Perlahan, muncul sosok seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam dan memiliki sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Ketika Xion dapat melihat sosoknya sepenuhnya, Xion langsung meneteskan air matanya. Tetapi air mata itu bukanlah air mata sedih, sebaliknya, justru dia merasa sangat lega. Semua ini sungguh sama dengan mimpinya. Karena Vanitas benar-benar datang menolongnya di detik-detik terakhir. Dan tentu saja, dengan penampilan yang sama.

"Vanitas," kata pria bertudung tersebut. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku sekolah di sini, lalu kenapa?"

"Kau sekolah di sini? !" setelah berkata begitu, dia langsung memperdengarkan tawa kerasnya. "Astaga, kau memutuskan untuk hidup dengan manusia ? ! Mana harga dirimu? !"

"Bukan urusanmu, Demyx," kata Vanitas. "Dan jangan ganggu dia."

"Jangan ganggu dia? Ya ampun, jangan bilang kalau kau membela manusia juga?"

Vanitas tidak menjawab. Kemudian, dia berjalan mendekati Xion yang berdarah-darah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku... Aku..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu."

"Vanitas, kau serius mau melindunginya? Dia manusia loh. Kita kan seharusnya memakan dia?" kata Demyx.

Mendengar perkataan Demyx, Vanitas langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerang kencang. Warna matanya berubah menjadi kuning emas seutuhnya dan di mulutnya muncul... taring? Xion jadi agak ngeri melihatnya. Karena di mimpinya, Vanitas tidak memperlihatkan taring.

"Whoa Vanitas. Ampun, ampun," kata Demyx sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau sungguh tak bisa kumaafkan."

Saat Vanitas berjalan mendekati Demyx, wajah Demyx langsung berubah menjadi ketakutan. Dengan cepat, dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan kabur melalui cermin ungu yang dia gunakan sebelumnya. Melihat dia pergi, Xion langsung menghembuskan napasnya. Sementara Vanitas, dia langsung menyembunyikan lagi taringnya. Warna matanya juga kembali seperti semula.

"Vani."

Vanitas membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian, dia berjalan kembali ke tempat Xion.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan meminta ayahku mengobatimu."

"Tapi..."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Vanitas langsung menggendong Xion ala _bridal style_. Normalnya, Xion ingin sekali berteriak karena malu, apalagi kepalanya menempel pada dada Vanitas. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk menahannya. Situasi sekarang sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk berteriak kegirangan karena malu.

"Aku akan lewat jalan belakang, di sana tidak banyak orang lewat. Dan lagi, lebih cepat sampai ke rumahku."

Xion hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi... kenapa kau tidak kaget sama sekali dengan wujudku?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kaget melihatku seperti ini?"

Xion menatap wajah Vanitas, dan kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Kau juga mau kan menceritakan mengenai wujudmu ini?"

Baru saja Vanitas mau menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Xion sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat, Vanitas langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan terbang ke rumahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang lain.

...

Xion membuka matanya perlahan, dan seketika, matanya langsung dihujani oleh cahaya lampu di langit-langit. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, tetapi terasa lebih baik sekarang. Seluruh tangan dan kakinya diperban. Sementara di wajahnya menempel masing-masing plester di pipi kanan dan kiri, dan di tangan kirinya terpasang selang infus. Sambil menahan rasa pusing yang mengganggunya, Xion berusaha untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Tetapi tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini. Selain pintu, perabotan, rak kecil, kursi, serta kaca raksasa yang menempel di tembok. Benarkah dia ada di rumah Vanitas? Rasanya ingatannya juga jadi samar-samar.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sosok Vanitas muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa semangkuk makanan yang masih hangat. Wujudnya tidak seperti tadi lagi, dia sudah 'kembali' seperti semula dengan mengenakan pakaian yang normal. Setelah menaruh mangkuk di atas rak, Vanitas menggeser kursi dan duduk di samping Xion.

"Iya," jawab Xion.

"Cloud bilang luka-lukamu tidak terlalu parah. Tetapi kau harus menginap di sini selama seminggu. Aku juga sudah memberitahu kakakmu. Meski awalnya dia sangat khawatir, tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil menenangkannya."

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, bisa jawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Pertanyaan?"

"Iya," kata Vanitas. "Waktu melihat wujudku tadi, kau terlihat begitu tenang. Padahal normalnya, orang akan takut ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Tetapi pandanganmu tadi, sepertinya kau malah terlihat... lega?"

Xion mengerutkan dahinya sambil berusaha untuk mengingat. Oh iya, Vanitas memang sempat menanyakan itu sebelumnya.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Sebenarnya, semalam aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi?"

"Iya, mimpi. Waktu itu aku bermimpi berada di dalam penjara. Benar-benar seperti penjara yang ada di film, lengkap dengan pintu besi berkaratnya."

Vanitas diam dan mendengarkan cerita Xion.

"Selagi aku berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan kelelawar raksasa yang berusaha untuk membunuhku dengan menjebolkan pintu. Aku sangat takut dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bersandar di tembok sambil pasrah. Dan saat pintunya nyaris hancur..."

Xion memandang Vanitas.

"Kau datang menyelamatkanku dengan wujud yang sama persis dengan yang tadi. Awalnya aku memang sempat heran dengan mimpi itu dan wujudmu. Tetapi ketika kau muncul menolongku di sekolah... entah kenapa, aku tidak begitu kaget. Mungkin karena aku tahu kalau kau akan datang menolongku. Jadinya aku merasa sangat lega."

Xion menundukkan kepalanya setelah ia selesai bercerita. Astaga, apakah ceritanya terdengar aneh? Xion malah jadi malu sendiri. Mungkinkah Vanitas akan menganggapnya tidak waras? Di luar dugaan Xion, Vanitas malah meraba pipi kiri Xion dengan tangannya. Tangan Vanitas terasa dingin di pipi Xion. Namun, entah kenapa juga terasa begitu nyaman.

"Giliranku menceritakan semuanya padamu," kata Vanitas. "Aku memang bukan manusia. Aku adalah vampir. Sama seperti pria yang menyerangmu tadi."

Xion memegang tangan Vanitas yang masih belum lepas dari pipinya. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, namun tidak berlebihan seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Sepertinya mimpinya semalam seolah-olah telah memberitahu semuanya lebih dulu.

"Aku dan keluargaku pindah ke kota ini sekitar beberapa tahun lalu, sebabnya adalah karena kami merasa bahwa pemimpin kami sudah berubah drastis."

"Pemimpin?"

"Ya, kami tinggal jauh sekali dari kehidupan manusia. Awalnya kami memiliki pemimpin yang kau bisa bilang... baik. Tetapi semenjak dipengaruhi oleh berbagai pihak, dia langsung mengeluarkan berbagai macam kebijakan-kebijakan aneh dan sungguh menyengsarakan kami. Meskipun keluarga kami awalnya bisa bertahan, tetapi lama-lama Cloud jengkel juga. Sampai akhirnya saat malam lima tahun lalu, di mana cuaca juga mendung, kami berubah wujud dan terbang ke kota ini."

Xion terus mendengarkan. Sambil penasaran dengan wujud anggota keluarga lainnya jika mereka berubah seperti Vanitas tadi.

"Untunglah wujud kami sama seperti manusia, jadi saat kami ke sini, tidak ada yang mencurigai kami. Vampir seperti kami cepat belajar, makanya itu Cloud dapat menjadi dokter yang ahli dan terkenal dalam waktu singkat. Kamu juga pasti pernah mendengar prestasi yang pernah diraih kami sekeluarga kan?"

"Ya. Kalau tidak salah, kau atlet basket kan?"

"Benar, tetapi aku berlatih secara otodidak. Kalau ayahku, dia pindah-pindah ke luar dan dalam negeri. Ditambah lagi, dia membuat akta lahir serta ijazah palsu yang saking hebatnya, tidak ketahuan sampai sekarang."

Xion mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan tangan Vanitas yang menempel di pipinya. Entah kenapa, dia ingin sekali begini terus.

"Vani."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku diserang? Memangnya tadi kau masih di sekolah?"

Vanitas awalnya sempat heran dengan pertanyaan Xion. Tetapi Vanitas lupa kalau Xion tidak sejenis dengannya.

"Aku sudah ada di rumah waktu itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku merasakan aura Demyx dari sekolah."

"Aura?"

Vanitas mengangguk. "Setiap vampir punya aura, manusia juga punya kan? Hanya saja, vampir bisa merasakannya. Kalau manusia kan tidak bisa."

"Berarti anggota keluarga yang lain juga merasakannya?"

"Iya, hanya saja aku sudah pergi duluan ke sekolah meninggalkan mereka. Melawan satu vampir sudah cukup dengan aku seorang."

Wajah Xion menunjukkan ekspresi tanda bahwa ia mengerti, sambil tak menyangka bahwa ternyata dunia ini lebih luas daripada yang dia duga. Sampai-sampai ada vampir yang menyamar sebagai manusia, lalu vampir bertudung yang bisa mengendalikan air, nanti apalagi yang akan dia lihat? Mungkin kelelawar yang ada di mimpinya semalam. Sambil berpikir begitu, Vanitas mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa Xion sadari. Bibirnya dia tempelkan ke kening Xion dan membuatnya langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur kau selamat."

_Apa_? Begitulah isi hati Xion ketika mendengar ucapan Vanitas. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

Vanitas melepaskan bibirnya. "Aku akan kembali lagi, oke? Aku mau menemui keluargaku dulu. Jangan lupa makanannya dihabiskan."

Vanitas beranjak dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan Xion di kamar. Xion memegang keningnya, astaga... apa tadi sungguhan terjadi?

Dia... dia mencium keningnya?

* * *

><p><em>Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu...<em>

_Aku tak peduli meskipun kita berbeda..._

_Percaya atau tidak..._

_Tetapi memang itulah yang selama ini kurasakan..._

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikannya juga. Makasih buat yang udah ikutin fic ini. mohon read and review ya, thanks. <span>


	10. Chapter 10 : FAKTA

10. FAKTA

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak peduli apapun wujudmu...<em>

_Aku juga tidak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu..._

_Karena yang penting, kau harus tahu..._

_Bahwa aku juga mencintaimu..._

* * *

><p>Vanitas berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang tamu di mana yang lain sedang berkumpul. Kairi dan Sora sedang duduk sambil saling berbisik, Roxas dan Namine hanya diam saja, sementara Cloud dan Tifa juga diam sambil menunggu Vanitas. Kejadian datangnya Demyx, salah satu vampir pesuruh raja ke dunia manusia sungguh mengejutkan mereka. Sama sekali tak disangka bahwa mereka bisa menampakkan sosok mereka di depan Xion, yang adalah seorang manusia. Bahkan menyerangnya dan nyaris membunuhnya. Apakah dunia vampir benar-benar sudah berubah?<p>

Tanpa menatap satupun anggota keluarganya, Vanitas berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk disamping Tifa. Cloud yang tadinya diam, langsung memulai pembicaraan dengan istri dan anak-anaknya. Dan memang sejak awal, Cloud-lah yang paling gelisah dengan masalah ini.

"Jadi, seperti yang kita sudah ketahui," kata Cloud memulai pembicaraan. "Mengenai kasus Demyx yang menyerang Xion, apa pendapat kalian?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sora. "Tetapi, kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dunia manusia dengan mudah? Bukankah semenjak kita kabur dari kota, seluruh vampir langsung dilarang keras untuk pergi ke dunia luar?"

"Memang betul, tetapi kenapa Demyx bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke sini? Itulah yang sebenarnya paling kubingungkan."

"Apa itu tanda bahwa mereka telah telah diberi kewenangan bebas untuk menjelajah, termasuk ke dunia manusia?" tanya Kairi.

"Kalau memang begitu, berarti gawat sekali," kata Roxas. "Dan Demyx juga sudah melihat Vanitas, aku yakin kalau dia akan melapor nantinya."

Vanitas mendengarkan pendapat mereka tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Meskipun keluarganya sedang membahas mengenai serangan Demyx, tetapi yang ada di pikiran Vanitas adalah Xion. Vanitas masih ingat betul betapa khawatirnya dia ketika melihat sosok Xion yang sudah berdarah-darah di lantai kelas. Kalau saja dia terlambat, mungkin Xion akan benar-benar tewas. Tetapi ada satu hal lain yang mengganjal di hati Vanitas.

Kenapa tadi dia bisa mencium keningnya?

Apa sebenarnya yang menggerakkannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut?

Sejak awal Vanitas memang sudah merasa ada yang aneh ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Xion. Seolah-olah gadis itu adalah hal yang baru pertama kali diketahui dan ditemui olehnya. Padahal setiap hari dia sudah pernah melihat manusia perempuan disekelilingnya, baik di sekolah, maupun disekitar rumahnya. Tetapi mengapa ketika melihat Xion semuanya terasa begitu... berbeda?

Vanitas Fallenstein, kau memang sungguh aneh. Tak seharusnya kan kau memikirkan perasaanmu disaat genting seperti ini, seharusnya kau ikut fokus pada pembicaraan.

"Vani?" tanya Tifa.

"Ya?" jawab Vanitas sambil menolehkan kepalanya. "Maaf, tadi kalian bicara sampai mana?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa daritadi kau diam?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa _kaa-san_."

Tifa menaruh tangannya di bahu Vanitas. "Kau agak aneh hari ini. Mau istirahat di kamarmu?"

"Tidak usah, aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

"_Tou-san_, mungkinkah ini tanda bahwa Xehanort benar-benar sudah gila?" tanya Sora.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Vanitas terkejut. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar lagi nama 'Xehanort', nama orang yang telah membunuh orangtua kandungnya. Dan tak hanya orangtuanya, melainkan juga orangtua Kairi dan Namine. Vanitas masih menyimpan dendam terhadap Xehanort meskipun lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menyiksanya pelan-pelan lalu membunuhnya.

Tifa menyadari perubahan dalam sorot mata anaknya. Sejak pertama kali dia dan Cloud mengangkatnya menjadi anak, dia memiliki sorot mata yang berbeda dengan anak-anaknya yang lain. Sorot mata penuh kebencian serta dendam, yang mungkin saja akan mengambil alih kepribadiannya suatu saat nanti. Seandainya ada cara untuk menghilangkan rasa dendamnya seutuhnya, baik dirinya dan Cloud ingin sekali mencari tahu.

"Vani."

Suara berat khas Cloud membuat pikiran Vanitas jernih kembali. Ya ampun, sudah dua kali pikirannya kemana-mana. Nama Xion dan Xehanort seolah-olah mampu mengacaukan pikiran dan konsentrasinya.

"Aku tahu nama Xehanort ibarat tabu untukmu, tetapi bisakah kau tetap fokus? Ini hal yang sangat penting."

"_Tou-san_, daritadi aku..."

"Jangan berbohong, Vani. Aku dapat mengetahuinya dari sorot matamu, kau daritadi tidak menyimak pembicaraan kami kan?"

Vanitas tidak menjawab dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sial, akhirnya dia jadi dimarahi.

"Cloud, kau jangan terlalu keras dengannya. Lagipula wajar kan jika dia masih mengingat kejadian..."

"Jangan memanjakannya, Tifa," sela Cloud. "Dia bukan vampir muda lagi, sudah saatnya dia menjadi lebih dewasa."

Baru saja Tifa mau menjawabnya, Vanitas sudah bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit untuk ditebak, entah menunjukkan rasa marah, atau mungkin malu.

"Maafkan aku _tou-san_," kata Vanitas. "Aku akan menenangkan diri lebih dulu."

"Va—"

Vanitas tersenyum pada Tifa sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Dan kemudian, dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar. Vanitas merenungkan kata-kata ayahnya tadi, dan memang apa yang dikatakannya benar. Dia bukanlah vampir muda ataupun vampir yang masih bau kencur. Usianya sudah 130 tahun, termasuk matang untuk ukuran vampir. Jadi sudah seharusnya dia bersikap dewasa dengan melupakan masa lalu dan tidak lagi terbawa emosi.

Tetapi sangat sulit untuk melakukannya. Meskipun dia selalu mencoba untuk mengontrol emosi, dari dalam tubuhnya seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu bergejolak. Dan gejolak itulah yang akhirnya membuat dia mengamuk kembali. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukan Vanitas untuk mengontrol emosinya, tetapi hasilnya selalu nihil.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mau merepotkan mereka lagi."

Vanitas melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman. Rasanya dia ingin sekali berubah dan pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk berpikir jernih. Namun, sebelum dia mewujudkan niatnya, dia sudah dikagetkan dengan suara lembut yang memanggilnya dari atas.

"Kau mau kemana, Vani?"

...

Xion sungguh bosan. Dia sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan kini dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rasanya dia ingin sekali bangun dan menyapa keluarga Vanitas yang ada di bawah. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara Cloud yang sedang memarahi Vanitas. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Vanitas? Xion ingin sekali tahu.

Luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih baik berkat obat yang diberikan Cloud. Kini Xion bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya lebih leluasa. Sambil memindahkan posisi kakinya, Xionpun mencoba turun dari ranjang. Kakinya masih terasa lemas ketika menapak lantai, berarti Xion terpaksa membatalkan niatnya untuk turun ke bawah. Saat berjalanpun, Xion harus berpegangan supaya tidak jatuh. Aduh... rasanya seperti sedang sakit parah saja.

_Brak._

Tiba-tiba Xion mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup pelan dari bawah. 'Siapa ya?' begitulah pikirnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku ke teras."

Sambil membawa tabung infusnya, Xion melangkah pelan menuju ke teras yang ada di depannya. Tangannya yang juga masih terasa lemas menggeser pintu kaca dengan susah payah sampai akhirnya dia berhasil keluar. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Xion melihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan keluar dari garasi. Mukanya tampak murung, berbeda dengan saat dia berbicara dengannya tadi. Xion memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Vani?"

Panggilan lembut itu cukup membuat Vanitas membalikkan tubuhnya. Seperti dugaan Xion, ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresi Vanitas.

"Xion."

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini? Bukannya tadi kau sedang mengobrol dengan keluargamu?"

Mereka berdua bertatapan sesaat, dan setelah itu Vanitas melompat dengan mudahnya hingga ia sekarang berada di samping Xion. Xion sungguh kaget setengah mati.

"Ini salah satu keahlian vampir," kata Vanitas sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau akan membuatku mati karena sakit jantung."

"Kenapa kau bangun? Lukamu masih belum sembuh kan?"

"Lukaku sudah jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih karena obat ayahmu sangat membantu."

"Oh."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Vani. Kau mau ke mana tadi?"

"Aku tidak mau kemana-mana kok, hanya mau menyegarkan pikiran saja."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Vanitas memeluk punggung Xion. "Daripada kau mendengarnya, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu supaya kau tidak bosan."

"Kau tadi habis dimarahi?"

Senyum di wajah Vanitas tiba-tiba menghilang ketika mendengar pertanyaan Xion. Xion yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Vanitas langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau dimarahi karena aku?"

Vanitas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan."

"Tapi kau memang dimarahi kan?"

Vanitas melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Xion. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke pinggir teras dengan wajah yang mengarah ke atas. Menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang.

"Ya, aku memang dimarahi oleh ayahku. Tetapi bukan karena aku membawamu ke sini."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ada alasannya," katanya, "tapi tenang saja, bukan hal yang serius."

Vanitas kembali mendekati Xion. "Ayo kita masuk, angin malam tidak bagus untukmu."

Melihat sisi lembut Vanitas yang telah kembali lagi, Xion tidak bisa menjawab dan berbuat apa-apa. Dia membiarkan tangan Vanitas memeluk dan memapahnya hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kasur. Tangan Vanitas terasa begitu kuat, tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya merasa sakit. Malah Xion merasa begitu terlindungi, sama seperti saat Vanitas datang menolongnya di sekolah.

Xion kembali berbaring dengan bantuan Vanitas. Saat ia menoleh ke jam dinding yang tergantung di samping pintu, jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka delapan. Ternyata masih jam delapan toh? Tetapi entah kenapa mata Xion sudah terasa agak berat. Padahal biasanya dia tidur jam sepuluh sampai sebelas malam. Mungkinkah semua ini karena kejadian yang menimpanya?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Vanitas yang kini sedang menyelimutinya? Dia kan vampir. Apakah dia juga butuh tidur? Kalau di film horor sih, vampir tetap bisa tidur. Hanya saja tidurnya bukan di kasur seperti manusia pada umumnya, melainkan di peti mati. Apa iya Vanitas dan keluarganya juga begitu? Selama dia berkunjung ke rumah ini, Xion belum sempat menjelajah lebih jauh. Dan lagi, waktu itu kan Xion belum tahu bahwa mereka sekeluarga adalah vampir. Jadi Xion tidak pernah memperdulikannya.

"Vani."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau bisa tidur?"

Vanitas memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... ah, aku jadi malu untuk menanyakannya."

"Tanyakan saja, tak apa kok."

Xion memandang Vanitas dengan sedikit tidak yakin. 'Benar nih tak apa-apa?' Begitulah isi pikirannya. Tetapi ketika melihat kedua mata Vanitas yang menatapnya, akhirnya Xion berani untuk mengucapkannya.

"Kau kan vampir," ucap Xion. "Apa kau juga tidur seperti manusia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu... apa kau tidur di... yah..."

"Peti mati?"

Xion menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk. Tetapi dia tahu kalau Vanitas sedang menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidur di tempat tidur seperti manusia lainnya."

Mulut Xion membentuk huruf 'o', ternyata dugaan dan pemikiran dia salah. Keluarga ini sudah lebih modern dibanding vampir yang ada di film-film. Yah, dari rumah dan perabotannya juga sudah kelihatan.

"Lalu, aku mau bertanya lagi," lanjut Xion.

"Silahkan, tanya saja."

"Berapa umurmu? Rasanya aku tidak yakin kau seumuran denganku."

"Umurku?"

"Iya, umurmu."

"Kau sungguhan ingin tahu?"

"Kalau aku tidak ingin tahu, aku tidak akan tanya."

"Jangan kaget kalau begitu."

Vanitas menggeser kursinya mendekati Xion. Entah untuk apa, Xion tidak tahu. Padahal tanpa menggesernya, suara Vanitas sudah terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Jarak antara mereka berdua kan dekat.

"Tahun ini usiaku 130."

"Hah? !"

"Tidak percaya kan?"

Xion memegangi kepalanya sambil berkata 'Serius nih? !' dalam hati. Usianya 130? Berarti dia termasuk kakek-kakek! (bahkan lebih dari kakek!). Rasanya lama-lama dia bisa jadi gila, terlalu banyak hal-hal di dunia ini yang di luar perkiraannya.

"Dasar kakek," ejek Xion.

"Hei, tapi wajahku kan bukan wajah kakek-kakek."

"Wajah kan bisa menipu."

"Wajah ini asli lho, Xion."

PRANG!

Xion dan Vanitas dibuat terkejut dengan suara keras yang muncul dari lantai satu. Suara yang terdengar seperti kaca pecah. Sepertinya jendela raksaksa yang menghubungkan rumah dengan teras yang hancur.

"Su... suara apa itu?"

Vanitas bangkit berdiri. "Mereka datang lagi."

* * *

><p><em>Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu...<em>

_Namun..._

_Apakah kita sungguh-sungguh bisa bersatu?_

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Makasih yang sudah baca, ikutin, review, fave, dan alert fic ini. Mohon read and review chapter ini juga ya, makasih. <span>


	11. Chapter 11 : SOSOK LAIN

11. SOSOK LAIN

_Aku rela membuang siapa jati diriku..._

_Asalkan aku bisa bersama denganmu..._

_Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan..._

_Malah, aku sangat mengharapkannya..._

Vanitas berlari keluar dari kamar Xion dan dengan cepat turun ke bawah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa juga yang menyebabkan suara pecah sekeras itu? Selagi memikirkannya dengan rasa gundah, Vanitas akhirnya dapat mengetahui jawabannya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi ketika dia melihat dari lantai dua. Cloud, Roxas, dan Sora sedang berhadapan dengan sosok bertudung yang tengah memegang beberapa lembar kartu di kedua tangannya. Sementara Tifa, Namine, dan Kairi berdiri di belakang. wajah mereka terlihat agak ketakutan.

Meskipun tudungnya tidak dibuka, tetapi Vanitas sudah tahu siapa yang menyerang rumah dan keluarganya. Kartu itu... kartu yang berwarna silver itu... adalah ciri khas salah satu pengawal raja selain Demyx. Pengawal yang memiliki sikap dewasa dan tenang, tanpa adanya rasa terburu-buru dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Namun dibaliknya, tersimpan sikap licik yang menakutkan. Kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan kartu menjadikannya salah satu pengawal terkuat.

Membuka tudung jubah hitamnya, kini Vanitas dapat melihat wajah sang ahli kartu sepenuhnya. Rambutnya pendek berwarna pirang. Sementara di mulutnya terdapat kumis yang menyambung dengan jenggot, warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Lima tahun sepertinya memang terlalu sebentar untuk vampir. Karena semua atribut-atribut di tubuhnya benar-benar masih sama dengan terakhir kali mereka saling bertatap muka.

Luxord.

Entah apa maksud kedatangannya kemari.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Luxord?" tanya Cloud.

"Ah... aku hanya mau menemui teman lama yang kabur meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Cloud mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan bercanda, Luxord. Katakan niatmu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Cloud. Apalagi, setelah raja memberikan kami kekuatan dan kebebasan untuk menjelajah, aku langsung datang kemari."

Memberikan kebebasan? Sepertinya opini dan dugaan yang mereka diskusikan tadi ada benarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghancurkan rumahku kalau begitu. Aku tahu kartumu sangat kuat, tapi tolong jangan buat keributan di sini. Ada manusia lain yang takutnya terganggu."

Mendengar kata 'manusia', Luxord langsung tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Sepertinya maksud dari tawanya sama dengan tawa Demyx. Dia pasti menganggap bahwa tindakan Cloud sekeluarga sungguh menjatuhkan harga diri kaum vampir. Rasanya Vanitas ingin sekali membungkam vampir 400 tahun itu dengan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Meski rasanya tidak mungkin. Mengingat perbedaan usia serta pengalaman mereka yang terpaut lebih dari 200 tahun.

"Kau membela manusia? Ya ampun, kita ini vampir! Vampir, Cloud!" teriak Luxord.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa berteriak, kukira kau adalah pribadi yang tenang."

"Tak mungkin aku tenang, apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa kau begitu peduli pada manusia," jawab Luxord. "Mengapa juga kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dunia ini? Dunia vampir sudah sangat cocok untukmu."

"Tidak semenjak Xehanort berubah."

"Hoo... ternyata kau termasuk pemberontak ya?"

Luxord membentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan entah darimana, muncullah sebuah barisan kartu yang sangat rapi. Kartu-kartu itu bukanlah kartu biasa. Vanitas yakin, pasti kartu itu yang juga digunakan Luxord untuk menghancurkan jendela rumahnya. Kartu yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat besar.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus menghukummu."

Luxord mengayunkan tangannya ke depan dan kartu-kartu itu langsung menerjang ke arah Cloud. Sesaat sebelum kartu paling depan mengenai Cloud, Vanitas langsung berubah dan melindungi ayahnya dengan menggunakan sayapnya. Sial... dengan sayap saja masih terasa begitu sakit. Padahal kekuatan sayap Vanitas termasuk salah satu yang paling kuat diantara anggota keluarganya. Kekuatan Luxord sungguh hebat. Seandainya Vanitas tidak berubah, pasti dia akan terluka parah, atau mungkin... mati.

Rasa sakit bagaikan tersengat tiba-tiba terasa begitu kuat di kedua sayap Vanitas. Kakinya menjadi begitu lemas sehingga dia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti kesemutan, sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Dan pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur. Apa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi seperti tidak berdaya? Sementara Vanitas menjadi semakin lemah, Luxord hanya memperlihatkan senyum liciknya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu," kata Luxord. "Kartu yang kugunakan tadi adalah kartu pelumpuh."

Vanitas kembali ke wujudnya semula, dan dia langsung pingsan seketika. Sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai, Roxas dan Sora berlari dan segera menahan tubuhnya. Wajah Cloud yang tadinya tenang menjadi marah ketika melihat anaknya diserang dan dilumpuhkan pada saat yang bersamaan. Luxord hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Cloud yang memang terlihat begitu jelas. Dia terlihat begitu puas karena berhasil membuat Cloud marah.

Sora dan Roxas menyerahkan Vanitas yang tidak sadar kepada ibunya. Setelah bertatapan sesaat, mereka saling mengangguk dan berjalan ke samping Cloud. Mereka bertiga langsung berubah wujud dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi Luxord. Normalnya, orang pasti akan mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga sungguh pengecut karena melawan satu orang dengan tiga orang. Tetapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Apalagi yang dihadapan mereka bukanlah orang, melainkan vampir. Vampir dengan kekuatan dan pengalaman yang sangat tinggi.

Luxord mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan kartu-kartu yang menancap di punggung Vanitas tercabut lalu kembali ke tangan tuannya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat takut ataupun khawatir meskipun di depannya sudah ada tiga vampir yang bersiap untuk menghabisinya. Dia bersikap tenang, seolah-olah tahu bahwa bertigapun tidak akan mampu mengalahkan dirinya. Dengan sekali gerakan tangan, ada banyak sekali kartu yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya. Mungkin tiga kali lebih banyak daripada saat menyerang Vanitas. Tifa, Kairi, dan Namine melihat mereka dengan rasa khawatir ketika melihat kartu-kartu itu mulai mengelilingi Luxord.

"Hentikan, Luxord."

Sebuah cermin ungu tiba-tiba muncul di samping Luxord dan muncul sosok bertudung hitam lain. Anehnya, wajah Luxord berubah menjadi agak ketakutan meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup kerudung. Mungkin bukan takut, tetapi lebih menunjukkan rasa... segan. Dan sepertinya tidak hanya Luxord, Cloud juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak kalah kagetnya. Roxas dan Sora menatap ayah mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau... kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Luxord. "Memangnya apa kesalahanku?"

"Jangan membuat gerakan yang terlalu mencolok," jawabnya. "Apa kau mau kalau keberadaan kita bisa diketahui manusia lainnya?"

"Cih."

"Tujuan kita kemari bukanlah untuk bertarung dengan mereka. Kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"Huh, terserah apa katamu," kata Luxord. "Lalu apa maumu kemari?"

"Raja memerintahkanku untuk memanggilmu. Dia bilang, ada perubahan rencana terhadap dunia manusia."

"Dunia manusia?" tanya Cloud. "Mau kalian apakan dunia manusia?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Cloud Strife," jawab sosok bertudung itu. "Pengkhianat."

Sora segera maju ketika dia mendengar kata 'pengkhianat', tetapi Cloud langsung menahan Sora dengan sayapnya. Dia tahu betul kalau anaknya bukanlah tandingan yang tepat untuk mereka. Bahkan Cloud sendiri juga ragu apakah ia bisa mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka atau tidak. Cloud tidak ingin Sora menjadi seperti Vanitas. Tetapi Cloud sungguh penasaran dengan rencana terhadap dunia manusia yang barusan mereka katakan.

"Kembalilah, Luxord. Apa perlu aku memanggil Xaldin untuk menyeretmu ke sini?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Sebuah cermin ungu muncul di samping Luxord dan ia segera masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok bertudung yang satu lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Cloud, Roxas, dan Sora segera kembali ke wujud semula mereka ketika mengetahui bahwa situasi sudah aman kembali. Sial, entah kenapa keadaan menjadi sangat membingungkan semenjak kedatangan Demyx.

Vanitas masih tidak sadarkan diri ketika Cloud menghampirinya. Badannya gemetaran, begitu juga dengan mulutnya. Di kulitnya yang pucat ada semacam garis berwarna ungu. Sementara dari mulutnya perlahan mengalir keluar darah sehingga membuat mereka semua terkejut. Cloud yakin, pasti Luxord tidak hanya melumpuhkan Vanitas dengan serangannya. Tapi dia juga menggunakan semacam racun pada kartunya. Sialan kau Luxord.

"Cloud," kata Tifa dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku tahu."

"_Tou-san_, kita harus segera mengobatinya! Dia bisa mati!" teriak Sora.

...

Rasa khawatir masih belum hilang dari hati Xion. Sejak dia mendengar suara kaca yang pecah, Vanitas langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan turun ke bawah. Terdengar suara memang, hanya saja samar-samar karena terhalang pintu kamarnya yang bisa dibilang tebal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa suasana rumah ini menjadi berubah drastis semenjak vampir yang bernama Demyx menyerangnya? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Kelihatannya dia bukan sekedar vampir biasa. Lalu, apakah yang menyebabkan keributan tadi adalah Demyx juga? Untuk saat ini, Xion tidak mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Apalagi Vanitas masih terkesan ragu dalam memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya. Mungkin jika Vanitas sudah kembali, dia akan menanyakan hal ini lebih lanjut. Salah satunya adalah mengenai siapa Demyx itu.

Sayangnya, Vanitas belum juga kembali sampai detik ini. Mungkin sudah sekitar satu jam lebih semenjak dia keluar. Hal ini membuat Xion semakin khawatir dan rasa ingin tahunya juga semakin besar. Xion ingin turun ke bawah dan menemui mereka semua, tetapi tangan dan kakinya masih terasa lemas. Kalau dia memaksakan diri, bisa-bisa dia jatuh dari tangga dan luka-lukanya menjadi semakin parah. Oh, kenapa dia jadi seperti orang lumpuh saja? Karena luka-luka ini, dia seperti dibuat tidak bisa apa-apa. Kapan ya luka-lukanya bisa sembuh sepenuhnya? Semoga saja besok. Xion tidak mau merepotkan keluarga ini lebih jauh lagi, terutama Vanitas.

_Tok tok_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan. Apakah Vanitas sudah kembali?

"Xion, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kairi dari luar. Oh, ternyata bukan Vanitas.

"Em, silahkan."

Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan sosok Kairi yang kelelahan. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan sampai Kairi merapikannya sendiri ketika ia berjalan ke samping Xion. Wajahnya juga tidak menunjukkan dirinya yang biasanya. Dia tidak terlihat ceria seperti saat dia selalu bertemu dengannya. Malah, wajahnya lebih terlihat sedih dan khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kairi sambil duduk di kursi.

"Justru aku ingin menanyakannya padamu juga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku..." Xion memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya. "Apa yang terjadi di bawah?"

"Oh... maksudmu yang tadi? Yah, bukan sesuatu penting kok."

"Kalau begitu jawab aku."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Xion."

"Jawab saja, kumohon. Aku akan mendengarnya pelan-pelan."

Mendengar Xion berkata begitu, Kairi langsung menghembuskan napasnya. Sepertinya dia menyerah, apalagi ketika melihat tatapan mata Xion yang begitu serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu," kata Kairi. "Tadi kami diserang oleh pengawal raja."

"Diserang... pengawal raja?"

"Iya, pengawal raja."

"Vani memang pernah bilang kalau kalian meninggalkan tempat tinggal kalian karena raja kalian tidak adil. Lalu, apa mereka datang karena ingin membawa kalian kembali?"

"Awalnya kukira begitu, tetapi sepertinya bukan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kalau niat mereka memang begitu, kenapa mereka tidak membawa paksa kami saja tadi? Kekuatan mereka bisa dibilang hebat loh, mungkin Cloud kalah."

Xion menelan ludahnya. "Sebegitu hebatnya?"

"Begitulah. Bahkan Vani sampai sekarang masih belum sadar."

Mata Xion melebar ketika mendengar nama Vanitas disebut. Jadi ada sebabnya mengapa Vanitas tidak kembali sampai sekarang. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Vani diracuni oleh vampir yang tadi, sekarang Cloud sedang merawatnya bersama Tifa," kata Kairi seolah bisa membaca isi hati Xion.

Vanitas diracuni? Xion seolah-olah tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja atau mungkin dia tidak berdaya? Xion ingin sekali menjenguknya, tetapi tentu saja tidak bisa dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang juga masih sangat lemah. Atau mungkin... berhubung Kairi ada di sini, minta tolong dia untuk memapahnya saja? Kairi vampir juga kan? Tenaga serta kekuatannya pasti melebihi manusia.

"Sekarang Vani ada di mana?"

"Di kamarnya, kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau memapahku ke sana?"

Kairi mengernyitkan dahinya, tetapi setelah itu dia berkata 'oh' pelan. Garis bibirnya yang semula menunjukkan ekspresi datar langsung berubah menjadi sebuah senyum. Sepertinya Kairi mengira yang aneh-aneh terhadap permintaannya. Dasar, rugi ternyata Xion mengkhawatirkannya. Karena dalam sekejap, dia sudah kembali ke dirinya semula. Xion memalingkan wajahnya sambil membisikkan kata 'dasar'. Tetapi meskipun hanya bisikan, Kairi pasti masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tanpa menjawab permintaan Xion, Kairi langsung menggendong Xion dengan gerakan cepat tanpa membuat selang infusnya tercabut. Bagi Kairi, Xion begitu ringan. Jika diibaratkan dengan manusia, mungkin seperti membawa sebuah boneka beruang ukuran sedang untuk anak-anak. Tanpa menunjukkan kesulitan sama sekali, Kairi berlari ke ruangan yang ada di pojok kiri. Yang juga adalah ruangan Vanitas dirawat. Xion sebenarnya ingin berterima kasih pada Kairi, tetapi dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat bagaimana cara dia digendong. Dia digendong ala _bridal style_! Memangnya Kairi kira dia ini apa? !

"Kau tidak suka digendong begini?" tanya Kairi usil.

"Kita ini sama-sama cewek, Kairi. Gaya menggendongmu seolah-olah kita ini... yah, kau tahu sendiri maksudnya."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku minta maaf tuan puteri. Pengawal Kairi akan membawamu ke pangeran pujaanmu?"

"Pangeran pujaan?"

"Yep, kau menyukai dia kan?"

Muka Xion langsung menunjukkan semburat merah ketika Kairi menanyakan hal itu. Dalam hati, Xion bersumpah kalau dia akan menghajar Kairi seandainya dia bukan vampir alias manusia. Sayangnya, itu hanya 'seandainya', realitanya sungguh terbalik karena Kairi adalah vampir. Tetapi... menyukai Vanitas? Apa iya dia menyukai Vanitas? Tiba-tiba saja, momen ketika Vanitas mencium keningnya berputar kembali di otaknya. Membuat wajah Xion yang sudah merah, menjadi semakin merah. Kairi tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya.

Pintu di depan mereka tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan terlihat sosok Sora yang agak kaget. Kaget karena melihat Xion yang sedang digendong oleh kekasihnya. Dibalik tubuh Sora, Xion dapat melihat Roxas yang sedang merangkul Namine, serta Tifa yang wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi cemas. Sementara di ranjang, terlihat Vanitas yang sedang berbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri, ditemani Cloud yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang. Kairi menurunkan Xion secara perlahan, dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam. Suasana dalam kamar ini sungguh _awkward _alias canggung_._ Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai Cloud menyadari kalau Xion sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Begitulah," jawab Xion. "Bagaimana keadaan Vani?"

"Kau tahu darimana soal Vani?"

"Em, aku bertanya pada Kairi."

Cloud menatap Kairi sesaat, dan kemudian pandangannya kembali lagi ke Xion. "Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Mungkin besok dia baru siuman."

"Boleh... boleh aku duduk di sampingnya?"

"Tentu, silahkan. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan keluargaku di luar. Kau bisa menjaganya juga, kan?"

Xion mengangguk. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, hanya tersisa Xion dan Vanitas berdua di ruangan ini. Xion mengalihkan pandangannya ke Vanitas dan tersenyum mengetahui bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja. Dengan tangannya, ia mengelus wajah Vanitas yang terlihat begitu pucat dan tenang. Garis-garis keunguan terlihat di kedua pipinya, tetapi garis itu juga menghilang perlahan-lahan. Sepertinya pengobatan yang diberikan Cloud sungguh manjur.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Vani," kata Xion sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><span>Oke, mohon read and review ya. Makasih buat yang udah ikutin fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Maaf kalau kurang bagus atau ada typo, sampaikan aja lewat review. Terus, mohon doanya semoga saya lulus. Terima kasih.<span>


	12. Chapter 12 : KISS

12. KISS

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..._

_Sekarang dan selamanya..._

_Seumur hidupku..._

Malam yang tegang itu akhirnya berakhir dengan terbitnya matahari dari arah timur. Dengan iringan suara burung-burung gereja yang berkicau, Xion membuka matanya perlahan. Untuk mendapati bahwa dia tertidur di atas futon berwarna biru, yang letaknya dekat dengan ranjang Vanitas. Xion tebak, pasti Kairi yang menggotongnya dan menidurkannya di sini. Kalau bukan Kairi ya... pasti anggota keluarga yang lain. Tetapi tentu saja Xion tetap harus berterima kasih pada mereka. Karena kalau dia dibiarkan tidur begitu saja di pinggir ranjang, dia pasti akan masuk angin. Dan jika dia masuk angin, dia akan semakin merepotkan keluarga ini.

Dengan kondisi yang sudah membaik, Xion bangun dengan ditopang kedua tangannya. Lukanya sudah nyaris tidak terasa sakit, dan dia juga tidak merasa lemas seperti kemarin. Meski langkahnya agak terhuyung-huyung, tetapi dia berhasil mencapai ranjang Vanitas. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengamati wajah Vanitas yang terlihat begitu tenang saat tertidur. Sepertinya kondisinya juga sudah lebih baik. Garis-garis ungu di wajahnya terlihat berkurang. Saat Xion mengelus wajahnya... dingin. Tetapi memang biasanya kulitnya terasa dingin sih, jadi seharusnya Xion tidak kaget.

Xion mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam weker digital. Sudah jam delapan pagi, dan seharusnya sekarang adalah waktunya... sekolah! Xion langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah pintu. Tetapi karena dia masih belum sembuh total, maka dia tidak sengaja tersandung. Seandainya tidak ada yang menangkapnya, luka di kaki Xion bisa-bisa terbuka lagi. Tetapi untunglah, itu hanya 'seandainya'. Karena kedua tangan Vanitas berhasil menangkap Xion tepat pada waktunya. Dia sudah terbangun. Padahal baru saja Xion melihatnya masih tertidur. Dan dengan mudahnya, Vanitas merangkul Xion untuk membantunya berdiri kembali. rambut Vanitas terlihat berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Vanitas. "Dan kau mau kemana?"

"Kau mengagetkanku, Vani. Aku mau ke bawah, soalnya hari ini kan harusnya sekolah. Dan... sudah terlambat."

"Kau tidak akan bisa sekolah dengan tubuh seperti itu, dan lagi..." Vanitas duduk di ranjang bersama Xion. "Kau lupa kerusakan yang dibuat Demyx di kelasmu?"

Tidak mungkin Xion lupa. Dan dengan lubang sebesar itu, Xion rasa kelasnya tidak membutuhkan lagi jendela atau ventilasi. Entah seheboh apa suasana di sana sekarang.

"Yah, siapa tahu kelasku pindah. Jadi, tetap masuk."

"Tidak akan, percayalah padaku."

Xion ragu, meskipun dia tahu bahwa keluarga Vanitas adalah penipu ulung. Jadi, siapa tahu mereka sudah menghubungi sekolah dan minta izin agar mereka berdua tidak masuk sekolah. Kalau memang begitu, Xion bisa merasa sedikit lega. Tetapi dia harus meminjam catatan temannya karena dia pasti ketinggalan pelajaran. Apalagi, sekarang sudah mulai musim ulangan. Mungkin dia akan meminjam catatan Olette. Berhubung mereka sekelas. Sebenarnya Kairi juga sekelas dengannya, tetapi Kairi pernah bilang kalau dia tidak pernah mencatat pelajaran selain yang disuruh. Dia hapal semuanya karena sudah menjadi murid SMA berkali-kali.

Vanitas memegang kepalanya dan dia memijitnya pelan. Tanda bahwa racun itu bereaksi terhadap tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Vanitas membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kembali. Ia memindahkan kakinya secara hati-hati agar tidak mengenai Xion. Vanitas menghembuskan napas.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Xion.

Vanitas menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau tahu? Aku kaget ketika tahu bahwa kau diracun," kata Xion sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Biasanya sih, orang tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan konyol ini. Tetapi Vanitas tidak. Dengan mata yang terpejam, dia menjawab pertanyaan konyol Xion.

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhmu. Dan tidak cuma itu, tubuhmu juga seperti digerogoti dari dalam. Pokoknya tidak enak sama sekali."

Yah, jawaban yang bisa diterima. Lagipula Xion tidak mungkin bisa protes, dia kan belum pernah diracuni.

"Kau mau aku memanggil ayahmu?"

"Cloud sedang bekerja, aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

"Tapi kau masih sakit kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh istirahat, nanti malam aku akan segar kembali."

Xion tidak percaya sepenuhnya dengan ucapan Vanitas. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar ini dan turun ke bawah. Dia (kalau bisa) ingin mandi. Tubuhnya terasa gatal dan lengket. Ingin sekali Xion melepas perban yang melilit hampir di seluruh tubuhnya dan menyiramnya dengan air hangat. Untuk memastikan, Xion mau menanyakannya pada Cloud terlebih dahulu. Semoga saja Cloud ada di rumah. Xion tidak tahu jadwal praktek Cloud sih. Sambil meningkatkan rasa waspadanya, Xion berjalan ke arah pintu secara perlahan-lahan. Uh... perban yang menempel di tubuhnya makin terasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya dia ingin sekali melepasnya sekarang juga.

Entah khawatir atau apa, Vanitas kembali terbangun dan berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Xion. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu lebih dulu dan berjalan keluar dengan Xion. Agar Xion tidak terjatuh lagi, tangan kanan Vanitas bergerak memeluk pinggangnya. Xion tidak melawan atau keberatan, toh... dia tahu Vanitas berniat baik. Jadi, Xion hanya tersenyum padanya. Ketika mereka keluar, suasana ruang tamu sungguh sepi. Hanya terdengar suara televisi yang sedang dinyalakan oleh Tifa. Xion tidak melihat Cloud, mungkin dia memang sedang bekerja di Rumah Sakit. Dan entah sejak kapan, jendela rumah mereka yang sebelumnya hancur tiba-tiba sudah diperbaiki meski belum sepenuhnya. Mungkin selagi dia tidur, para lelaki di rumah ini langsung ke toko bangunan dan menambalnya sebisa mungkin.

Tifa menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan senyum ramahnya. Di tangannya terdapat kotak 'susu' kemasan yang isinya adalah darah. Garis bibir Xion langsung membentuk kata 'euh'. Dengan mudahnya dia meminum darah manusia di hadapannya yang manusia. Untunglah mereka sekeluarga sepertinya tidak berminat dengan darahnya sama sekali, mungkin darahnya terlalu pahit. Tifa meletakkan minumannya dan wajahnya menatap Xion.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Tifa, yang dijawab Xion dengan sebuah anggukan. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Tifa sedang menonton berita. Di pingir bawah layar, Xion dapat melihat tulisan 'TOPAN BESAR MELANDA AGRABAH'. Agrabah ya? Xion pernah baca di buku kalau tempat itu berada di tengah-tengah padang pasir. Dipimpin oleh seorang Sultan yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan cantik bernama Jasmine. Jadwal penerbangan ke sana tidak selalu ada setiap hari karena cuacanya yang sungguh ekstrim. Salah satunya adalah badai pasir seperti yang ada di berita, hanya saja yang ini lebih parah. Aslinya sih, Agrabah mengalami badai pasir ringan lebih dari sekali dalam seminggu. Makanya banyak dari mereka yang mengenakan cadar saat berpergian keluar. Tetapi Xion tidak mau ke sana, bisa-bisa dia pingsan karena kepanasan. Xion lebih memilih kedinginan daripada kepanasan.

Tifa sudah menghabiskan minumannya dan bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Tetapi sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu, jadi dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum memasuki dapur.

"Xion, kau mau eskrim? Aku membelinya kalau-kalau ada tamu yang ke sini."

"Eh? Boleh."

"Mau rasa apa?"

"Vanilla."

Tifa mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki dapur. Saat Xion kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi, topik yang ditayangkan berita sudah berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kali ini tentang pembunuhan berantai oleh perampok di Twilight Town, kota asalnya. Katanya perampok itu mencuri sejumlah emas dan uang, lalu semua petugas yang sedang bekerja ditembak dengan sadis. Aduh, mereka benar-benar tidak punya hati. Dengan mudahnya mereka membunuh orang demi kekayaan semata.

Tifa kembali tak lama kemudian sambil membawa semangkuk eskrim vanilla. Ya, hanya secangkir. Mereka berdua kan tidak memakan ini. Xion menerima eskrim itu dengan senyum dan mulai memakannya perlahan sambil terus menonton berita di televisi. Entah kenapa, Tifa dan Vanitas terus diam. Tifa yang baik hati bahkan tidak menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Vanitas yang kemarin diracuni. Rasanya begitu... canggung. Eskrim yang Xion makan juga jadi terasa tidak nikmat. Mungkinkah dia harus memulai pembicaraan?

"Vani," ucap Xion.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak mau istirahat? Kau masih sakit kan?"

Vanitas tersenyum. "Tifa ada di sini, tetapi malah kau yang menanyakan keadaanku."

"Tidak apa kan? Tadi kelihatannya kau masih pusing."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Suasana kembali menjadi canggung. Dan akhirnya, Xion memutuskan untuk terua memakan eskrim miliknya. Tetapi karena dia makan sambil bengong, sendok yang dipegang Xion tiba-tiba terlepas dari tangannya.

"Ah!"

Entah kebetulan atau apa, tangan Xion dan Vanitas menangkap sendok kecil itu secara bersamaan. Xion sungguh terkejut, padahal biasanya Vanitas selalu bergerak lebih cepat daripada dirinya. Dan ketika Xion mau menatap Vanitas untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, terjadilah sebuah hal yang tidak terduga. Vanitas juga memalingkan wajahnya pada Xion sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Astaga...

Mereka berciuman!

Parahnya lagi, Tifa melihat kejadian itu secara tidak sengaja dan wajahnya (entah kenapa) langsung terlihat begitu berseri-seri. Xion yang syok langsung menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Xion yakin, pasti mukanya sudah sangat merah sekarang seperti apel dan tomat. Vanitas sendiri juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Xion. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di mulutntya. Sementara rona wajahnya tetap sama tanpa semburat merah sedikitpun. Xion yakin, dia juga pasti sangat malu seperti dirinya. Untung saja di sini tidak ada Kairi. Dan semoga saja, Tifa tidak memberitahu Kairi, jangan sampai! Entah bisa seheboh apa nantinya kalau dia sampai tahu kejadian ini.

"Tenang, aku akan tutup mulut," kata Tifa iseng.

...

Mobil yang dikendarai Vanitas bergerak cepat menerobos jalanan yang sepi. Sambil menyetel beberapa musik klasik, baik Vanitas maupun Xion mencoba untuk tetap rileks. Mencoba rileks setelah kejadian itu, ciuman pertama mereka yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Jantung Xion masih berdetak begitu cepat. Rasanya kejadian tadi seolah membekas di otaknya. Bagaimana dengan Vanitas? Xion tidak tahu. Yang dia lakukan daritadi hanya terus berkonsentrasi sambil menyetir, tanpa ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya. Sambil menatap luka-luka di sekujur tangannya yang sudah kering, Xion juga berharap agar mereka bisa cepat-cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Baik di sini maupun di ruang tamu tadi suasananya sama-sama canggung. Membuatnya sungguh tidak betah.

Harapan Xion terpenuhi sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Rumah minimalis Aqua sudah terlihat dan di garasi terlihat sosok Aqua yang sedang menggandeng Terra. Sepertinya Terra habis mampir, dan sekarang dia mau pulang. Sudah cukup lama juga sih Xion tidak melihat Terra mampir ke rumah Aqua. Mungkin Aqua sudah sangat kangen dengannya. Terra baru saja memasuki mobilnya ketika mobil Vanitas sudah tiba di depan garasi. Ketika melihat sosok Xion yang membuka pintu mobil, wajah Aqua langsung terlihat berseri-seri.

"Astaga! Aku sungguh khawatir denganmu!" teriak Aqua sambil menghampiri Xion. "Sekolah juga libur gara-gara kejadian semalam. Katanya kau diserang penjahat itu kan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Penjahat? Wah, pasti berita kemarin sudah dikarang atau dispekulasi sedemikian rupa. Rasanya Xion jadi ingin dengar seperti apa ceritanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, _nee-chan,_" kata Xion. "Vanitas dan keluarganya menolongku dan mengobatiku, jadi aku cepat pulih."

Aqua menoleh pada Vanitas. "Terima kasih banyak ya."

Vanitas menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyum dan anggukan.

"Masulah, Xion. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Em, iya."

"Tapi... tunggu dulu."

Xion menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Luka-lukamu sepertinya cepat sekali sembuhnya."

"Oh, iya ya?" Tanya Xion.

Aqua mengangguk. "Bukannya kemarin kau luka parah? Kalau tidak salah Vanitas bilang begitu."

"Mereka memberikan obat yang sangat ampuh untukku, jadinya aku cepat sembuh."

"Sungguh?"

Aqua mengamati Xion dari atas sampai bawah. Dan memang, luka Xion sudah nyaris tidak berbekas. Untuk ukuran 'luka yang parah', rasanya ini tidak masuk akal. Xion hanya pura-pura tidak tahu sambil menunjukkan senyum inosennya. Xion sendiri juga sebenarnya sempat kaget dengan pemulihan yang sangat cepat ini. Tetapi berhubung yang mengobatinya bukanlah manusia biasa—eh, bukan manusia malah—jadinya Xion memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka punya kemampuan menyembuhkan, seperti profesi _priest _di game _online. _Vanitas memundurkan mobilnya untuk memberi mobil Terra jalur keluar, dan tak lama kemudian dia langsung tidak kelihatan lagi. Xion menggandeng tangan Aqua dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

"Xion, tunggu," kata Vanitas.

"Hm?" Xion membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau melupakan ini."

Di tangan Vanitas terdapat sebuah tas ransel dan kantung yang berisi seragam, yang tak lain adalah milik Xion. Xion langsung menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan berjalan kembali ke mobil. Kedua tangannya mengambil barang-barang miliknya sambil malu-malu. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa lupa? ! Sepertinya ciuman tadi benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Oh ya Xion, ada satu lagi," kata Vanitas sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. "Kairi menitipkan ini"

Xion menerimanya dengan heran. "Amplop?"

"Katanya kau harus membacanya sekarang juga."

Tanpa mengetahui apa-apa, Xion langsung membuka amplop itu. Dia melihat ada sebuah kartu di dalamnya. Semacam kartu ucapan. Tetapi memangnya hari ini ada perayaan apa? Xion mengambil kartunya dan matanya langsung melotot ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera.

'CONGRATS FOR UR FIRST KISS'

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya saya update juga. Terima kasih buat yang sudah ikutin cerita ini dalam berbagai cara. Dan terima kasih juga atas dukungan dan doanya, karena saya dinyatakan lulus. Please read and review! <span>


	13. Chapter 13 : KAGET

13. KAGET

Sekolah yang hancur lebur membuat Xion serta murid-muridnya libur selama tiga minggu. Tiga minggu itu sebenarnya masih belum termasuk lamanya perbaikan. Kabarnya, kelas Xion akan menempati kelas kosong lain yang ada di lantai bawah, seandainya perbaikan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Dan satu lagi, keluarga Strife akan membantu dalam menyumbangkan dana. Karena perbaikan seperti itu selain memakan waktu lama pasti juga membutuhkan biaya yang besar. Apalagi, kerusakan itu disebabkan oleh kaum yang sama dengannya alias vampir. Meski tidak dilakukan oleh anggota keluarganya, Cloud tetap merasa bertanggung jawab. Jadi lewat malam kemarin, Cloud langsung menghubungi pihak sekolah dan menyatakan kesediaannya untuk membantu. Toh, jumlah kekayaan Cloud sangat besar. Dia pasti bisa membiayai semuanya tanpa takut akan kesulitan keuangan sama sekali.

Pagi hari terasa begitu membosankan bagi Xion, tepatnya setelah dia menerima SMS yang berisi bahwa sekolahnya libur hari ini. Dia yang biasanya selalu bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah, semua kegiatan itu terpaksa harus dihentikan. Setelah melihat waktu yang tertera di ponselnya, Xion kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan tujuan untuk tidur lagi. Sayangnya, usahanya gagal. Meskipun dia menutup matanya, tetapi dia tidak bisa pulas kembali. Beberapa kali Xion terus berusaha mencoba, dan beberapa kali dia gagal. Menyerah, akhirnya Xion memutuskan untuk menyalakan _laptop_ miliknya untuk mengecek berita serta _e-mail_. Masih agak pagi, tapi biar sajalah. Yang penting ada sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan. Lagipula Xion juga ingin tahu, apakah berita mengenai sekolahnya dimuat atau tidak di berita. Cloud memang sudah meminta agar beritanya jangan dipublikasikan, tetapi siapa tahu saja dia kecolongan.

Xion menatap layar _laptop_nya sambil bertopang dagu. Tidak begitu banyak berita baru yang ditampilkan hari ini, dan berita sekolahnya ternyata benar-benar tidak dipublikasikan sama sekali. Bosan melihat berita yang sama saja, Xion memutuskan untuk mematikan _laptop_-nya dan mengambil sepasang kaos dan celana pendek santai untuknya ganti baju setelah mandi. Dia sudah berada di depan _laptop_ selama satu jam dan sementara itu hari semakin panas, sehingga tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman. Baru saja Xion mau berjalan, ponselnya tiba-tiba memainkan lagu '_Simple and Clean_', yang juga adalah tanda bahwa ada sebuah SMS masuk. Xion langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol _open_.

_Kau sedang apa?_

_-Vanitas-_

Vanitas?

_Aku baru mau mandi, kok kau bisa tahu nomor ponselku?_

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai SMS balasan dari Vanitas datang. Dalam mengirim SMS, Vanitas sama cepatnya dengan Riku.

_Aku bertanya pada Kairi. Kau ada waktu hari ini? _

Ha ha ha, benar-benar deh. SMS ini sungguh mengingatkan Xion pada SMS yang dikirimkan Riku beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah dibalasnya cepat, isinya juga sama-sama bernada mengajak untuk pergi.

_Aku senggang kok. Memangnya kenapa?_

_Aku boleh main ke rumahmu?_

Mata Xion melotot ketika membaca 'main ke rumahmu'. Kok tumben sekali ya?

_Mau ngapain kau di rumahku?_

_Ingin main saja, aku bosan di rumah._

_Perbaiki saja tembok rumahmu, belum sepenuhnya diperbaiki kan?_

_Sudah kuperbaiki lagi bersama Sora, tinggal menunggu semennya kering saja. Jadi, bisa tidak?_

_Ya ya ya, silahkan. Mau datang jam berapa?_

_Jam sembilan._

_Kau tidak mengajak Kairi kan?_

_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengajak Kairi?_

_Kayak kau tidak tahu saja._

_Ha ha ha, aku hanya bercanda. _

Xion memutuskan untuk tidak membalas SMS itu dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi secepat mungkin, Xion menjemur handuknya di teras dan memeriksa kembali ponselnya. Tidak ada SMS balasan lagi dari Vanitas. Mungkin dia juga tidak tahu harus mengirim SMS apa, berhubung Xion juga tidak membalas SMS Vanitas yang terakhir. Xion melihat jam di bagian kanan atas layar ponselnya, jam delapan lewat lima belas menit. Masih ada banyak waktu sampai Vanitas datang nanti, dan Xion akhirnya memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sarapan yang disiapkan Aqua pagi ini adalah ham serta tuna sandwich. Masing-masing ada empat buah, dan tentu saja jumlah ini terlalu banyak untuk dimakan saat pagi. Xion tidak mungkin membagikannya dengan Vanitas, Vanitas kan tidak makan makanan seperti ini. Xion rasa, saat kemaripun dia akan membawa 'susu' kemasan miliknya seperti biasa.

Jumlah sandwich yang ada di piring tersisa lima buah. Xion hanya sanggup memakan tiga buah berhubung dagingnya bisa dibilang lumayan banyak. Xion minum air yang banyak untuk membersihkan mulutnya, dan dia langsung bersendawa tidak lama kemudian. Melihat jumlahnya yang banyak, mungkin Xion bisa menjadikan sandwich ini sebagai cemilan saat menonton acara televisi, atau mungkin untuk makan siang sekalian juga bisa. Jadi, Xion tidak usah masak. Dia tinggal memasak saat sore nanti untuk kakaknya. Oh ya, bicara tentang makan malam, dia harus mengecek bahan makanan yang tersedia di kulkas. Xion tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali baik dia maupun Aqua pergi berbelanja. Berhubung Xion suka lupa, sementara Aqua sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Xion menutup piring sandwich dengan menggunakan tudung saji, dan kemudian dia meraih pintu kulkas. Ketika ia melihat isi kulkas... isinya sungguh menyedihkan.

"Kol yang sudah dipotong setengah, tiga botol yoghurt, dan kemudian tidak ada apa-apa lagi," gumam Xion yang setelahnya menghembuskan napas. "Aku harus belanja nih, biar nanti saja baru beritahu _nee-chan._"

Niat Xion untuk pergi berbelanja hilang setelah ia mendengar suara bel dari luar. Dengan gerakan yang agak tergesa-gesa, Xion berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengintip lewat lubang kecil. Ternyata yang datang adalah Vanitas. Loh? Tapi masih belum jam sembilan.

"Hei," sapa Xion sambil membuka pintu. "Kau datang lebih awal."

"Aku tidak dapat menahan kebosananku soalnya."

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya."Masu..."

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide langsung muncul di kepala Xion.

"Kau ke sini naik apa?"

"Mobil, seperti biasa. Kenapa?"

"Mau menemaniku belanja? Bahan makanan di kulkas habis, jadi aku harus beli. Dan... kebetulan kau datang lebih awal."

"Hm... boleh-boleh saja. Kau mau membelinya di mana?"

"Supermarket dekat sini."

Xion mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan dengan Vanitas menuju ke mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan mobil Vanitas, mereka tiba di sana dalam waktu lima menit. Yah, jaraknya memang dekat sih.

Xion membeli cukup banyak bahan makanan sementara Vanitas membantunya mencari dan mengambil barang yang tidak dapat diraih oleh Xion. Xion membeli empat macam sayuran dengan brokoli sebagai salah satunya, dua bungkus _Chicken nugget, _minyak goreng, telur, bumbu masak, kecap, dan yang terakhir... sereal rasa cokelat. Semuanya sangat banyak sampai-sampai trolinya penuh dan terasa berat untuk didorong. Untung saja ada Vanitas yang menemaninya. Saat Xion dan Vanitas tiba di bagian kasir, antriannya bisa dibilang cukup panjang sehingga makan waktu. Mungkin sekitar sebelas menit sampai akhirnya mereka keluar juga. Xion benar-benar capek sekali.

"Kau benar-benar membantu, terima kasih," kata Xion sambil memasukkan plastik belanja ke dalam bagasi. "Aku pasti akan kewalahan sendiri jika membawa semua ini sendirian."

"Sama-sama."

"Minumlah darahku sebagai bayarannya."

Vanitas tertawa kecil. Sebagai ganti kata 'yang benar saja'.

"Kau sudah membawa 'susu' sendiri kan?"

"Aku sudah minum tiga kotak untuk persediaan."

Xion hanya memiringkan kepalanya, dan kemudian dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, Xion dan Vanitas kembali mengangkut plastik-plastik itu dan langsung menyusunnya dengan rapi ke dalam kulkas. Sungguh melelahkan. Selesai menyusun, Xion segera berjalan menuju sofa dan bersandar di kursi dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke langit-langit. Mulutnya menganga dan terlihat bulir-bulir keringat dari dahinya. Xion bahkan seolah tidak mempedulikan Vanitas yang duduk di sampingnya. Kaus hitamnya terlihat sangat cocok dengan rambut hitam dan celana _jeans_ birunya. Dia juga memakai sebuah gelang berwarna silver bermotifkan kepala serigala di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Kau lelah sekali kelihatannya," kata Vanitas.

"Jelaslah, barang-barang belanjaanku kan banyak dan ada yang berat."

"Aku bisa mengangkat semuanya kalau kau mau."

Xion hanya menjawabnya dengan menghembuskan napas. "Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Racun di dalam tubuhmu sudah hilang sepenuhnya?"

"Begitulah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Vanitas. "Aku malah lebih mencemaskanmu, kau tahu?"

Xion menatap Vanitas. "Aku? Kelihatannya kau malah lebih parah."

"Setidaknya aku vampir, aku masih memiliki harapan hidup yang lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa."

"Kau tetap jauh lebih parah, Vani. Kau tidak tahu betapa kagetnya aku saat mendengar bahwa kau diracun?"

Mendengar perkataan Xion, Vanitas menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga tubuh mereka sudah saling bersentuhan sekarang. Xion sendiri langsung memperbaiki cara duduknya karena merasa Vanitas akan bicara serius.

"Aku lebih mencemaskanmu, jauh lebih mencemaskanmu. Pertama kali melihatmu terluka separah itu sungguh membuatku syok dan amarahku pada Demyx langsung meluap. Kalau saja aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu, mungkin... mungkin aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi sekarang."

Xion tidak menjawab, tetapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lehernya. Tangan Vanitas.

"Xion... aku."

Entah karena kehabisan kata-kata atau apa, Vanitas memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan tindakan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Vanitas mendorong tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Xion secara bersamaan sehingga bibir mereka berdua bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, kedua setelah ciuman kemarin yang terjadi secara 'tidak sengaja'. Vanitas langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati saat-saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Xion. Reaksi Xion? Tentu saja dia sangat kaget dengan tindakan Vanitas. Namun, entah kenapa perlahan-lahan dia juga ikut menikmatinya. Jadi, dia ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Vanitas yang terasa dingin namun lembut di bibirnya.

Tangan kanan Vanitas menekan leher Xion semakin kuat. Dan ketika dia memperdalam ciumannya, Vanitas merasakan tangan Xion yang sedang bergerak-gerak di dadanya. Secara perlahan, tangan Xion bergerak naik dan akhirnya berhenti di leher Vanitas. Niatnya juga sama, yaitu untuk memperkuat ciumannya.

'_Lebih, aku ingin lebih lagi.' _

Vanitas mengangkat tangan kirinya dan kini tubuh Xion berada dalam pelukannya. Ia menekan tubuh Xion ke tubuhnya, meskipun tubuh dan bibir mereka sudah tidak bisa lebih dekat lagi dari ini. Bibir Vanitas juga mulai melakukan aksi yang lebih nekat. Vanitas mengeluarkan lidahnya. Lidahnya menjelajahi bibir Xion dan sesekali ia menggigit pelan bibir atas dan bawahnya. Xion merasa campur aduk ketika menerima perlakuan itu. Takut, karena ini adalah pertama kali untuknya. Senang, karena... karena Vanitas yang melakukannya. Xion mencengkram kaos Vanitas semakin erat sementara Vanitas terus mencium bibirnya.

Memberi kesempatan untuk bernapas, Vanitas melepaskan bibirnya dan menciptakan jarak sebesar tiga senti di antara bibir mereka. Ketika Vanitas membuka matanya, wajah Xion terlihat sangat merah dan mulut serta hidungnya terus berusaha untuk mengatur napas. Tubuhnya juga agak gemetaran, pasti dia sangat gugup.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?"

Xion menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tetapi dia tidak membuka matanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya lebih pelan."

Vanitas kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Seperti perkataannya sebelumnya, dia mencium Xion lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Pelan-pelan (juga), Vanitas menekan Xion dan membuat mereka berdua berciuman sambil berbaring di atas sofa. Baik Xion maupun Vanitas seolah tenggelam dalam ciuman ini. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ehem."

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat mereka langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Meski agak samar, Xion dan Vanitas dapat melihat seutas air liur yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. Sambil mengelap mulutnya, Xion melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Sora. Belum sempat Xion menanyakan bagaimana caranya Sora masuk ke sini, Sora sudah menghadap Vanitas lebih dulu.

"Ikut aku, Vani."

"Sora, aku..."

"Ayo kita pulang."

Sora meraih lengan Vanitas dan menariknya secara paksa. Xion tentu saja tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memperhatikan gerakan mereka yang sangat cepat. Tetapi Xion sempat melihat bibir Vanitas membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Hanya selama tiga detik, sampai sosok mereka akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sora terus menarik Vanitas dan kemudian melemparnya ke mobil. Baru kali ini Vanitas melihatnya, ekspresi Sora sungguh terlihat marah.

"Apa-apaan kau, Vani?"

"Aku..."

"Ternyata selama ini kau sungguhan mencintainya?"

Vanitas menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ketika aku mendengar kau tidak sengaja mencium Xion, aku tidak menganggapnya serius karena memang itu hanya kecelakaan semata. Tetapi... ternyata kau merencanakan ini?"

"Aku tidak merencanakannya! Aku... aku..."

"Vani, dengarkan aku," kata Sora. "Mungkin kau sering melihat Kairi, Cloud, dan Tifa suka mengusilimu dengan menagatakan bahwa kau menyukai Xion. Tetapi ingatlah Vani, mereka melakukan itu hanya karena bercanda dan agar manusia lain tidak curiga dengan kita! Kau masih ingat kan kalau kaum vampir seperti kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia?"

Vanitas masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sora bagaikan pukulan yang sangat kuat baginya. Ya, dia telah melanggar salah satu aturan untuk kaum vampir. Dia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Dia telah jatuh cinta pada Xion.

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Mohon read and review ya! Makasih buat yang sudah ikutin cerita ini dalam berbagai cara. Dan terima kasih buat doa dan dukungannya karena saya lulus!<span>


	14. Chapter 14 : WORLD THAT NEVER WAS 1

14. WORLD THAT NEVER WAS_1

Sora menggandeng tangan Vanitas dan kemudian memaksanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam, seluruh anggota keluarga sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Seolah-olah sudah tahu dan melihat sendiri dengan apa yang dilakukan Vanitas tadi. Vanitas hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya. Tetapi dia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Cloud. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Sungguh tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa menghadapi masalah dengan tenang dan bijak. Astaga, Vanitas pasti akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat dari ayahnya. Sial, kenapa juga dia harus lepas kendali seperti itu? Vanitas menundukkan wajahnya karena tidak sanggup memandang wajah ayahnya.

"_Tou-san_? Maafkan a..."

"Tunda dulu permintaan maafmu, Vanitas," potong Cloud. "Ada hal yang lebih penting."

Vanitas mengangkat wajahnya. "Lebih penting?"

"Ya, barusan Saix datang lagi kemari."

Saix? Seolah mampu membaca ekspresi wajah Vanitas, Cloud langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dengan sebuah lingkaran berwarna ungu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tangan kanannya. Vanitas tahu lingkaran itu. Jika diibaratkan dalam dunia manusia, ini seperti surat atau bahkan... _e-mail. _

"Saix memberikan ini, kau lihat saja sana."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Vanitas menerimanya dan mulai melihat isinya. Tidak lama kemudian, lingkaran itu berubah menjadi semacam layar berbentuk persegi panjang. Gambar Xehanort-lah yang pertama kali muncul. Dia sama sekali belum berubah, terutama sepasang mata emasnya yang terlihat begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Bahkan Vanitas harus mengakuinya meskipun dia sangat membenci sosok vampir yang ada di hadapannya. Ketika Vanitas mulai menontonnya, anggota keluarga yang lain hanya menundukkan kepala dan terlihat sangat gelisah.

Xehanort tidak langsung berbicara. Dan kelihatannya, dia 'merekam' semua ini di ruangan tengah yang biasa digunakan untuk menerima tamu. Soalnya terlihat dari sebuah kursi tahta yang ada di belakangnya. Selain kursi tahta, ada juga sebuah piala yang berwarna keemasan. Piala yang digunakan sebagai tempat minum. Isinya? Tentu saja darah. Xehanort berjalan ke kursi tahtanya dan kemudian dia duduk.

"Salam, Cloud Strife dan seluruh keluarganya," ucap Xehanort.

Vanitas langsung merasa geli ketika mendengar suaranya, yang bahkan hanya satu kalimat saja.

"Aku yakin kalau kalian sudah tahu sikapku, jadi aku tidak akan lama-lama."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sora sudah berdiri disamping Vanitas. Ada Kairi dan Namine juga. Vanitas yang sudah sangat fokus tidak sadar dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Sudah lima tahun ini aku terus mencari kalian sekeluarga. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, semenjak aku mengirim pasukan-pasukanku untuk membunuh para vampir pembangkang. Jujur saja, aku lumayan terkejut ketika tahu bahwa kalian bisa mengalahkan pasukanku dan kabur dari _World That Never Was._"

"Parjuritmu sama sekali bukan tandingan kami, mereka hanya monster kacangan," bisik Sora.

"Untuk mencari kalian, aku menggunakan banyak sekali cara. Tetapi, kurasa kalian tidak mau tahu caranya ya? Yah, intinya aku sungguh bahagia bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat merindukan kalian? Terutama kau, Cloud. Kau adalah salah satu orang kepercayaanku di istana. Entah sudah berapa vampir yang kau tolong."

Muka Vanitas, Kairi, Sora, dan Namine langsung berubah menjadi muak. Bahkan Tifa yang duduk di sofa sepertinya juga memasang ekspresi yang sama. Tidak mau mendengar perkataan Xehanort lebih lanjut lagi, Tifa naik ke lantai atas. Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menemani Cloud si ruang kerjanya. Si pirang Roxas malah tetap diam di tempat.

"Oke, mari ke inti pembicaraan. Semenjak aku mengetahui bahwa kalian berada di dunia manusia, aku jadi... yah, lumayan tertarik," kata Xehanort sambil berdiri kembali dari kursinya. "Tertarik dengan dunia manusia yang kau tinggali dan lindungi."

Wajah Vanitas menjadi sangat terkejut.

"Menurut laporan dari Demyx, darah manusia sangatlah menggiurkan dan enak. Jadi, kelihatannya kami akan menculik sejumlah banyak manusia dan..."

Xehanort tertawa, lama-kelamaan tawanya terdengar semakin keras. Uh, menjijikan sekali.

"Kami akan membuat peternakan manusia."

"...!"

"Kalian tidak usah kaget, toh... kalian juga memakannya kan? Karena itulah, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan membawa pasukanku untuk menjarah dunia manusia. Aku tidak bisa memastikan waktunya, jadi lebih kalian bersiap-siap. Sekian dariku, salam."

Pesan berakhir sampai disitu. Ketika lingkaran ungu itu kembali ke wujud semula, Vanitas langsung mencengkramnya dan melemparnya ke tembok hingga hancur tak tersisa. Kemarahan Vanitas benar-benar memuncak. Bagaimana bisa Xehanort merencanakan peternakan manusia? Padahal baru lima tahun keluarganya meninggalkan dunia vampir, tetapi Xehanort sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Dan lagi, peternakan manusia? Astaga, tanpa dijelaskan sekalipun, Vanitas sudah jijik dan ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Xehanort. Mungkin dia akan menyuruh sejumlah besar anak buahnya untuk menghisap darah para manusia-manusia itu sampai habis dan membiarkan mayatnya begitu saja. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, membiarkan seorang manusia dihisap banyak vampir sekaligus.

Manusia... manusia...

Xion.

Vanitas terkejut untuk kedua kalinya ketika dia mengingat nama Xion. Benar juga, jika Xehanort mengincar dunia manusia, maka tidak ada pengecualian untuk Xion. Dan berarti, nyawa Xion juga berada dalam bahaya! Vanitas membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berbicara dengan Sora.

"Apa Cloud sudah membuat rencana mengenai hal ini?" Tanya Vanitas.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sora. "Mungkin kau bisa bertanya padanya."

Tanpa basa-basi, Vanitas langsung memasuki ruangan ayahnya yang ada di lantai dua. Cloud sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Dia terlihat seperti telah berpikir keras. Sementara Tifa, dia terus setia menemani Cloud di sampingnya. Vanitas berjalan mendekati Cloud.

"_Tou-san_, apa kau sudah memikirkan rencana untuk hal ini?"

Cloud bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Yah... beberapa."

Cloud merangkul anaknya dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa yang ada di samping pintu. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang ingin Cloud bicarakan sebelum rencana untuk menghentikan Xehanort.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," kata Cloud.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau... sunguh-sungguh mencintai Xion?"

Vanitas langsung tidak bisa menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Tifa yang tadinya duduk di dekat meja kerja langsung pindah ke sofa. Dia duduk di sisi kanan Vanitas, sementara Cloud di sebelah kiri.

"_Tou-san_, aku... aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa begitu mencintainya. Aku... aku tahu kalau aku memang melanggar dan..."

"Vani," ucap Cloud tegas. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkan ataupun memarahimu."

Vanitas mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Yah, aku memang tidak akan memarahimu. Tetapi, kau tetap tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya, Vani."

"Tapi, aku..."

"Kalian berbeda. Kau vampir dan dia manusia. Kalian tidak akan bisa bersatu, kau tahu?"

Hati Vanitas serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang. Kalimat terakhir Cloud rasanya lebih mengejutkan dan menakutkan dibandingkan ancaman Xehanort tadi. Tetapi apa yang dikatakan Cloud memang benar. Manusia dan vampir sekilas bagaikan serupa tapi tak sama. Penampilan biasa vampir hampir sama dengan penampilan manusia sehari-hari. Namun jika vampir sudah berubah, tentu saja mereka jadi sangat jauh berbeda. Dan tak hanya penampilan luar, tetapi kebutuhan tubuh mereka juga berbeda. Karena itulah, manusia dan vampir tidak akan bisa bersatu.

Namun, seringkali kenyataan berkata kejam. Karena hal yang dilarang itu justru sedang dialami Vanitas. Dia sudah tertarik dengan Xion sejak awal mereka bertemu, dan tanpa ia sadari, perasaan itu perlahan berkembang menjadi rasa cinta. Dia sudah tahu bahwa vampir seperti dirinya dilarang jatuh cinta pada manusia, tetapi cinta itu memang buta. Ya... setidaknya, Vanitas mempercayai istilah itu setelah mengalaminya langsung. Vanitas juga bingung, apakah dia harus mensyukuri atau menyesali perasaan ini? Karena dia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mencintai Xion. Tetapi jika dia akan dibenci kaumnya karena hal ini, dia takut akan menyesal nantinya.

Tetapi, seandainya saja larangan itu tidak ada. Vanitas yakin baik Cloud, Tifa, dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain pasti akan merestui hubungannya dengan Xion. Ya, tapi itu hanya seandainya. Sekali lagi, kenyataan memang kejam. Seandainya Vanitas bisa menjadi manusia, pasti dia akan mewujudkannya dengan melakukan apapun. Tetapi tentu saja, dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarganya seenaknya. Dia tidak boleh egois hanya karena perasaan pribadinya.

Cloud bangkit berdiri. "Kita kumpulkan anak-anak yang lain. Aku akan membicarakan rencana untuk menghentikan Xehanort. Kuharap, rencana ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses."

...

Xion menatapi pelajaran di kelasnya sambil bertopang dagu. Tidak terasa, sudah seminggu semenjak... ya, semenjak Vanitas menciumnya di rumah. Dan semenjak hari itu juga, Xion sama sekali tidak melihat sosok keluarga Fallenstein seorangpun. Baik itu Vanitas, Kairi, Roxas, dan Namine yang entah kenapa absen secara bersamaan. Xion sempat ke rumah mereka minggu lalu, tetapi rumah mereka kosong. Xion juga mencoba menghubungi mereka lewat ponsel, tetapi hasilnya juga nihil. Hal ini membuat Xion menjadi kepikiran. Apakah dia harus ke rumahnya lagi nanti? Atau mungkin... dia pergi ke Rumah Sakit tempat Cloud bekerja saja? Rasanya Xion jadi bimbang.

Tidak hanya itu, suasana belajar di kelas juga lebih canggung dari biasanya. Soalnya Kairi yang biasa menjadi peramai suasana tidak ada di kelas. Seperti pelajaran melukis ini misalnya. Biasanya Marluxia melarang murid-murid untuk berbicara sedikitpun ketika sedang menggambar. Tetapi Kairi selalu ada cara untuk melanggar aturan itu tanpa membuat Marluxia marah sedikitpun. Kadang malah bisa membuat Marluxia tertawa juga. Ditambah dengan kedekatan Kairi dengan teman-teman sekelas, merekapun jadi semakin merasa kehilangan. Pelajaran menggambar yang canggung itu selesai sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Sambil menghela napas, Xion mengumpulkan hasil karyanya ke meja guru dan berjalan keluar. Sekarang sudah jam dua belas, yang juga adalah waktu istirahat siang. Dan kelihatannya, dia akan satu meja dengan Olette nanti. Berhubung Kairi dan yang lain tidak masuk.

Menu makan siang Xion hari ini adalah kimbap. Dan seperti dugaannya, dia semeja dengan Olette. Selain Olette, ada dua orang lagi yang duduk bersama dengan Xion. Yang pertama seorang remaja cowok berambut jabrik pirang dan bermata cokelat bernama Hayner. Yang satunya lagi, cowok yang badannya agak gemuk dengan rambut hitam yang diikat dengan bandana, namanya adalah Pence. Olette bilang, mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil, pantas saja kalau mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Xion terus mengunyah bekalnya selagi mendengar obrolan mereka yang kedengarannya seru. Mereka paling sering membicarakan tentang Twilight Town. Pence bilang, dia ingin sekali makan _sea-salt ice cream _lagi_._

"Xion, kau kenapa?" Tanya Olette, yang dijawab Xion dengan sebuah tolehan. "Daritadi kau diam saja."

"Oh ya? Tidak kok," sangkal Xion sambil mengambil kimbap yang lain. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah dengar kalau keluarga Fallenstein sudah pindah rumah?"

Xion baru saja mau memakan kimbap itu sebelum mendengar perkataan Pence. Apa? Mereka pindah rumah? Sebelum Xion mau menyuarakan pertanyaannya, dia sudah keduluan oleh Hayner.

"Mereka pindah rumah? Kemana?"

Pence mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi menurut rumor sih, mereka pindah ke tempat yang jauh sekali."

"Kok bisa-bisanya kau mengetahui informasi ini? yang bahkan guru-guru saja tidak memberitahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menguping dari sekumpulan biang gosip."

Yah, hanya gosip ternyata. Xion menghela napasnya sambil melahap sebuah lagi kimbapnya.

"Lalu Pence," kata Olette. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu mereka tinggal dimana sekarang? Tanpa Kairi, rasanya semua jadi terasa begitu canggung."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Olette. Hei, kelasku juga sepi tahu tanpa Sora."

Mereka terus asyik mengobrol sampai waktu istirahat akhirnya selesai dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Ketika Xion melihat keluar, langit terlihat begitu gelap. Apakah pertanda akan turun hujan yang deras? Seandainya ya, untung saja Xion sudah membawa payung dari rumah. Jadi dia tidak akan kebasahan ketika dalam perjalanan menuju ke dan dari stasiun. Namun, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Karena cuaca di luar benar-benar gelap, terlalu gelap malah. Seolah-olah sekarang sudah jam delapan malam dan bukan jam dua belas siang. Di kotanya dulu, langit tidak pernah segelap ini. Tetapi kelihatannya ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi penduduk Land of Departure.

Sekolah akhirnya selesai juga tiga jam kemudian. Dan sesuai dugaan, hujan deras memang turun. Seperti biasa, Xion menunggu kelas sepi terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya dia keluar. Tetapi ketika ia baru saja melangkahi ambang pintu, ia dikagetkan dengan suara jendela yang bergeser dan kemudian menutup kembali. Belum sempat Xion menoleh, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"Maafkan aku jika aku mengejutkanmu."

Suara ini... tidak salah lagi, ini adalah suara Vanitas. Dan memang, yang sedang memeluk Xion adalah Vanitas yang sudah mengubah wujudnya.

"Vani, itukah kau?"

"Hei," jawab Vanitas. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Xion."

Xion menyandarkan kepalanya. Dia ingin sekali menjawab 'aku juga', tetapi entah kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Xion."

Vanitas melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Xion sehingga kini mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Apa?"

"Aku harus pergi, Xion. Dunia manusia sedang dalam bahaya."

"Tu.. tunggu dulu," kata Xion. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu dunia manusia sedang dalam bahaya?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti."

"Tidak, aku harus mengerti. Jelaskan padaku, Vani."

"Kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya, Xion."

Tangan kanan Vanitas berpindah ke dagu Xion. Dan setelah itu, dia mencium bibir Xion dengan lembut meski hanya sebentar.

"Aku kemari hanya karena ingin bertemu denganmu, sebelum aku pergi."

Vanitas membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke arah jendela. Sesaat sebelum dia terbang, dia menatap ke arah Xion dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xion. Aku harap aku masih dapat melihatmu lagi nanti."

Dengan sekali gerakan sayapnya, Vanitas sudah menghilang dari hadapan Xion dan menukik menuju langit. Xion menatap kepergiannya dengan nyaris tidak berkata apa-apa. Kenapa dengan mulutnya hari ini? Sambil berpikir begitu, Xion merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya. Air mata.

* * *

><p>AN : Hais, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Mohon read and review ya para reader. Makasih juga buat yang udah ikutin fic ini dengan berbagai cara.


	15. Chapter 15 : WORLD THAT NEVER WAS 2

15. WORLD THAT NEVER WAS_2

Vanitas terus terbang sambil menatap sekolah yang semakin jauh di belakangnya sesekali. Hatinya sungguh sedih, karena dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Meninggalkannya tanpa kepastian apakah dia akan kembali padanya atau tidak. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dunia sedang dalam bahaya, dan hanya keluarganya yang mampu menghentikan rencana Xehanort. Dia harus mengesampingkan perasaannya. Setidaknya sampai pertempuran ini selesai. Xehanort harus dia kalahkan lebih dulu, soal perasaan adalah nomor dua. Jika dunia sudah tenteram dan damai, mau bertemu Xion beratus kali juga bisa dia lakukan. Meskipun... mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan lebih dari bertemu dan mencium. Meskipun mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu sampai kapanpun.

Vanitas terus terbang hingga ia melihat sosok bersayap yang tengah melipat tangannya. Tanpa ia pikir-pikir lagi, Vanitas sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Sora. Sora tengah menunggu dirinya dari tadi. Dan Sora juga seolah ditugaskan untuk terus menjaga Vanitas jika ia bertemu Xion. Setidaknya, jangan sampai dia terlalu kebablasan seperti waktu itu. Hanya sekedar ciuman biasa saja sih tidak apa-apa. Sora menyambut kedatangan saudaranya dengan senyum. Senyum yang sedikit mengejek.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya Sora. "Bertemu pujaan hati sebelum pergi berperang ya?"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa."

Vanitas terbang meninggalkan Sora. Sementara Sora yang melihatnya langsung menghembuskan napas.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Vani."

Mereka berdua terus terbang mengarungi langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap. Dan kemudian, mereka mendarat di puncak gunung yang tak jauh dari sana. Di balik rimbunan perpohonan, Vanitas melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya sedang berkumpul. Kairi dan Namine tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan batu karang yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Cloud, Tifa, dan Roxas, mereka sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Mungkin membicarakan ulang strategi yang akan mereka gunakan nanti setibanya di _Word That Never Was_. Vanitas dan Sora mendarat tepat di belakang mereka. Mengetahui kedatangan kedua anaknya, Tifa langsung tersenyum. Sementara Cloud dan Roxas, mereka hanya melihat sekilas lalu kembali lagi ke topik pembicaraan.

Sora segera mendatangi kekasihnya yang masih berada di depan karang. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata mereka berdua tampak seperti sedang menggambar... segel? Seperti segel sihir. Yah, jika Vanitas ingat-ingat lagi, semua vampir seperti dirinya memang bisa menggunakan sihir. Hanya saja, semenjak ia pindah ke dunia manusia, sihir tidak mereka pergunakan lagi. Tidak mungkin kan menggunakan sihir di depan para manusia? Xion saja tidak tahu hal ini. Tetapi vampir hanya memiliki sihir untuk menyerang. Mereka tidak memiliki sihir penyembuhan. Dan alasan itu juga yang membuat Cloud mau belajar menjadi dokter. Sayangnya di dunia kedoteran manusia, sama sekali tidak membahas mengenai vampir, jelas saja. Tetapi memang bukan itu tujuan Cloud menjadi dokter, tujuannya menjadi dokter adalah untuk membaur dan berteman dengan manusia.

Vanitas membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tepi puncak. Kedua mata emasnya terfokus pada langit. Suara guntur sudah mulai terdengar. Tanda bahwa ia harus bergegas sebelum turun hujan deras yang mungkin akan datang. Atau mungkin yang lebih parah lagi... badai. Vanitas sungguh berharap Xion baik-baik saja.

"Cuaca sungguh tidak bersahabat ya?"

Vanitas menolehkan kepalanya. Untuk melihat Tifa yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil ikut menatap langit. Pakaiannya yang... minim berkibar-kibar karena tertutup angin.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Tifa.

"Tidak."

"Memikirkan Xion?"

Vanitas bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar. Tetapi Tifa tahu bahwa perkataannya itu benar. Tifa berjalan ke hadapan Vanitas dan menyentuh pipi anaknya.

"Aku tidak seperti ayahmu, tenang saja. Kau bebas mengutarakan semuanya pada _kaa-san._"

"_Kaa-san_, aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan dia dulu."

"Aku mengerti," kata Tifa. "Kau pasti merasa sangat tersiksa ya?"

Bohong jika dia bilang tidak. Begitulah isi pikiran Vanitas. Vanitas melepaskan tangan ibunya dengan lembut dan berjalan ke arah Cloud dan Roxas. Dia tidak mau Tifa sampai membahas Xion lagi. Meski dia tahu bahwa Tifa sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk. Dia hanya khawatir saja. Mungkin diantara seluruh anggota keluarga, Tifa juga yang paling khawatir mengenai perasaan Vanitas akhir-akhir ini.

Cloud dan Roxas masih juga larut dalam pembicaraan. Kairi dan Namine masih belum selesai berurusan dengan segel sihir yang mereka buat, mereka seperti tengah merapal mantera, sayangnya Vanitas tidak tahu itu mantera apa. Lalu Sora, dia tengah bersandar pada pohon raksasa yang kelihatannya sudah tua. Setelah bimbang beberapa saat mengenai apa yang harus dia lakukan, akhirnya Vanitas memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Roxas dan Cloud. Untuk mendengarkan ulang strategi yang dibuat ayahnya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya strategi ini dijelaskan lagi oleh Cloud sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Seingat Vanitas, mungkin tiga puluh kali.

"Jadi," kata Cloud. "Kau tahu Roxas? Kau harus bekerja sama dengan Namine ketika menghadapi dia. Namine bisa membantumu dengan menggunakan sihir."

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan membantu menyerang di garis depan, tetapi jika tidak bisa, aku akan menggunakan sihir juga. Kau sudah lebih luwes menggunakannya kan?"

"Lumayan, tapi aku masih susah mengendalikan _Thundaga_."

Vanitas mengangguk sebagai tanda dia menyetujui perkataan Roxas. Memang benar, di antara semua sihir, _Thundaga_ adalah yang paling sulit. Karena elemennya listrik dan gerakannya sangat cepat, sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk dikendalikan. Sampai saat ini hanya Cloud, Kairi, dan Namine yang bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Vanitas, Sora, Roxas, dan Tifa lebih ahli di fisik. Kalau Cloud sih, dia ahli di keduanya.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya pada Roxas. Kali ini Cloud memberi penjelasan kepada Vanitas.

"Ada sedikit perubahan rencana, Vani."

Vanitas tidak menjawab.

"Ketika kau menghadap pasukan Xehanort, kau jangan maju ke garis depan. Kau bersama Tifa akan berjaga dari belakang. Lindungi Kairi dan Namine selagi mereka menggunakan sihir, kau mengerti?"

"Ya."

Cloud melipat tangannya. "Oke, soal strategi sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu segel itu selesai."

Pandangan anggota keluarga yang lain kini terfokus pada segel sihir yang dibuat Kairi dan Namine. Tak lama kemudian, muncul cahaya berwarna ungu terang dari sana. Cahaya ungu itu menyebar di permukaan batu karang dan membentuk seperti sebuah pintu raksasa. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, barulah cahayanya redup. Meninggalkan sebuah pintu raksasa yang dibaliknya terlihat pemandangan suatu kota. Tapi masih tidak terlalu jelas. Tetapi aneh, kenapa dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari sana? Seharusnya di kota selalu ada aktivitas yang berjalan kan? Telinga Vanitas yang tajam pendengarannya sungguh tidak mendengar apapun. Mungkinkah ini salah satu rencana Xehanort? Dengan mengajak warga sipil ikut bekerja sama dengannya?

Seolah sependapat dengan Vanitas, kedua mata Cloud menatap Namine dan ia mengangguk padanya. Namine yang mengerti maksud Cloud langsung mendekati jalan yang ia buat dan memejamkan mata.

"_Wolf Eye._"

Mata Namine berubah warna menjadi hijau. Dan dengan kemampuannya ini, dia mampu melihat pemandangan yang berkilo-kilo jauh di depannya. Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan khusus yang di dapat dari Namine. Ia mendapatkannya ketika menjadi... yah, makhluk percobaan Xehanort lima tahun lalu. Namine sempat mengira apakah dia akan menjadi gila karena kekuatan ini, tetapi akhirnya dia berhasil menggunakannya dengan baik berkat bimbingan Cloud dan Tifa. mengapa perlu bimbingan? Karena Namine sering merasa tersiksa dengan rasa terbakar yang menyiksanya. Untunglah, Cloud berhasil meredakan rasa sakitnya dengan melakukan berbagai macam percobaan.

Namine terus berkonsentrasi dan mengamati setiap detil dengan begitu teliti. Rumah, sungai, danau, bahkan hutan, semua ia lihat. Tetapi rasanya aneh, karena dia tidak melihat satupun vampir dimana-mana. Semuanya sepi, terasa seperti kota mati. Padahal, biasanya _World of Never Was _selalu ramai. Ekspresi Namine yang heran membuat anggota keluarga yang lain ikut heran juga.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Cloud. "Kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Tidak, _tou-san_. Semuanya kosong, bahkan di rumah-rumah juga tidak ada satu vampirpun."

Vanitas maju selangkah. "Bagaimana dengan di istana?"

"Sebentar."

Namine kembali mempertajam penglihatannya. Sekitar sepuluh kilometer di depannya, ia dapat melihat sebuah bangunan raksasa yang desainnya klasik dan megah. Warnanya yang hitam legam sungguh cocok dengan warna langit yang saat itu juga gelap. Ketika Namine mencoba melihat ke dalamnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Menahannya... seolah-olah ia tahu bahwa Namine sedang mencoba mengintai. Awal-awal, Namine terus berusaha menerobos. Tetapi akhirnya dia gagal dan malah terpental dengan begitu kencang. Roxas langsung terbang dan memeluk kekasihnya sebelum ia terpental lebih jauh lagi. Sementara yang lain, mereka hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Roxas menurunkan Namine perlahan, dan Namine mencium pipinya sebegai ucapan terima kasih.

"Ada apa, Namine?" Tanya Cloud. "Apa yang membuatmu... terpental?"

"Aku... aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Namine. "Tetapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam istana."

"Sesuatu?"

Namine mengangguk. "Entah siapa yang memiliki kekuatan sihir sekuat itu, sampai-sampai dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang berusaha mengintai mereka."

Situasi menjadi hening sesaat. Tetapi kemudian Cloud maju ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Semua, aku tahu kalau ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang sangat berbahaya. Tetapi hanya kita yang bisa menghentikan mereka dan menyelamatkan dunia ini. Karena itu..." Cloud menghadap jalan sihir yang ada di hadapannya. "Kita harus ke sana sekarang juga."

Cloud masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian disusul oleh anggota keluarga lainnya. Dari sini-lah, pertempuran mereka akan dimulai. Pertempuran yang akan menentukan nasib mereka, dunia manusia, dan tentu saja... Xehanort serta anak buahnya.

...

Xion berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju ke rumahnya. Tubuhnya lemas, kakinya lemas, hatinya sakit. Rasanya kepergian Vanitas yang begitu tiba-tiba sungguh membuat dirinya hancur. Seolah-olah membuat separuh dari dirinya hilang. Vanitas akan pergi, dan baik dia maupun Vanitas sama sekali tidak tahu apakah Vanitas akan kembali atau tidak. Langit yang mulai bersuarakan guntur membuat semua orang panik dan masuk ke rumah, tetapi tidak untuk Xion. Bagi Xion, suara jeritan hatinya masih lebih keras dan memilukan dibanding suara guntur. Air hujan yang mulai turun juga tidak ia rasakan. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah air yang mengalir di wajahnya. alias air mata.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Tanpa menggunakan payung yang ia bawa, Xion terus berjalan. Banyak orang yang meliriknya heran dan kasihan, tetapi Xion tidak mempedulikannya. Karena mereka hanya merasa kasihan. Intinya, untuk apa hanya merasa kasihan tetapi tidak bertindak apa-apa? Hal itu kan sama saja dengan tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. Perjalanan ke rumah masih lumayan jauh. Aqua juga pasti masih bekerja. Jadi dia pasti akan tetap sendirian hingga dia sampai di rumah. Tetapi sekali lagi, Xion tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba saja, Xion mendengar ada suara motor yang dikendarai dengan sangat kencang. Mungkin dia ingin sok pamer. Yah, Xion pernah melihat tipe orang seperti itu di jalan raya. Dengan motornya, dia memacu gas dengan sangat kencang hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat kencang. Suara yang kencang itu semakin lama terdengar semakin dekat. Dan kemudian, sebuah motor raksasa berhenti tepat di depannya. Sebelum Xion sempat protes, sang pengandara langsung melepas helmnya dan menyebabkan rambut panjangnya tergerai.

Riku?

"Ri... ku?"

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan di sini?" Tanya Riku sambil turun dari motornya. Seragamnya menempel ke tubuhnya karena basah.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa, hanya lupa bawa payung."

"Jangan bohong, itu ada payung di tasmu."

Xion menghembuskan napasnya, dan perkataan Riku memang tepat. Dia memang tidak mudah untuk dibohongi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Riku. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau pulang."

Berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya, Xion berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Riku. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, Riku menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Xion sungguh merasa kaget.

"Percuma kau menyembunyikannya," kata Riku. "Aku tahu kau menangis, Xion."

Riku melonggarkan pelukannya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Tetapi alih-alih menjawab, Xion malah menangis dengan keras dan membenamkan wajahnya kembali di dada Riku. Riku memeluk Xion semakin erat. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menggerakkan bibirnya dan menempelkannya di kening Xion.

"Ayo, kita berteduh di rumahku. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya di sana."

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya selesai juga. Mohon read and review ya. Maaf kalau kurang bagus dan ada typo. Terima kasih buat yang suka dan ikutin cerita ini.<span>


	16. Chapter 16 : RIKU 2

16. RIKU_2

Tidak banyak yang terjadi saat itu. Yang Xion ingat hanya dia bertemu Riku dalam hujan, berdebat sebentar dengannya dengan hasil akhir dia kalah. Dan kemudian, dia ikut bersama Riku untuk menuju ke rumahnya. Rumah Riku maksudnya. Kata Riku, letak rumahnya dekat, jadi Xion bisa sekalian berteduh sampai hujan yang semakin deras ini reda. Xion tidak bisa menolak karena Riku bersikeras untuk membawanya. Dan kini, Xion tengah berada di ruang tamu yang modelnya sederhana. Di tangannya terdapat secangkir cokelat panas. Dan di meja di depannya terdapat sepiring wafer cokelat yang daritadi tidak ia makan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tidak membuatnya bernafsu untuk makan. Seragam Xion juga sudah diganti dengan salah satu kaus milik Riku yang ukurannya sangat kebesaran. Saking besarnya, Xion sampai tidak perlu memakai celana lagi karena panjang kaus itu sudah mencapai lututnya.

Xion menyesap cokelat panasnya sekali sambil menatap hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela. Melihat air hujan yang mengalir di kaca entah mengapa membuat air matanya kembali menetes. Rasanya perpisahannya yang begitu mendadak dengan Vanitas sungguh melukai hatinya. Dan lagi, kenapa dia harus pergi di saat Xion baru menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya? Xion belum sempat menjawab Vanitas ketika ia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', dan dia sungguh menyesal karenanya. Xion jadi membenci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa tidak peka seperti ini?

Suara langkah kaki tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Membuat Xion buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok Riku yang baru selesai mandi. Ia memakai kaus berwarna hitam dan celana selutut. Handuknya ia kalungkan di leher. Uap masih terlihat mengelilingi rambutnya karena tadi dia menggunakan _shower_ hangat. Riku tadinya ingin berjalan ke kamarnya, tetapi niat itu ia batalkan ketika melihat wajah Xion yang memerah. Sambil melemparkan handuknya ke pinggir wastafel, Riku mengambil sebuah wafer dan duduk di sebelah Xion. Ternyata memang betul, dia habis menangis.

Kedatangan Riku yang tiba-tiba membuat Xion kaget. Setelah menghapus air matanya, ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri pada minumannya dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Riku. Tetapi tangan Riku yang memegang wajahnya memaksanya untuk mendongak.

"Kau kenapa?"

Xion melepaskan tangan Riku. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sampai kapan sih kau mau berbohong?"

"Riku, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Xion berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya yang sepertinya masih tersisa, tetapi ternyata tidak.

"A... aku tidak menangis. Hanya... menguap."

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Ini... aku hanya... kedinginan. Ya, aku hanya kedinginan."

Riku menghembuskan napas. Sambil berpikir 'alasan macam apa itu?'. Dan Xion sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang Riku pikirkan melalui ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat... jengkel. Xion jadi malu sendiri. Yah, kalau orang kedinginan kan seharusnya wajahnya memucat, bukan memerah.

"Sudah puas ngelindurnya?" Tanya Riku. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius."

"Tapi... aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa, sungguh," kata Xion sambil memaksakan senyum. "Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Lagi-lagi, Riku menghembuskan napasnya. Entah sejak kapan Xion jadi suka mencari-cari alasan seperti ini. Mungkin sejak tadi. Bagaimana ya supaya dia mau bicara yang sebenarnya? Bicara sejujurnya hingga Riku dapat mengerti situasinya. Riku menggeser posisi duduknya hingga lutut mereka saling bersentuhan. Xion sedikit bereaksi karena kontak kecil ini.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

Tatapan riku sungguh terlihat begitu serius. Dan akhirnya, Xion dibuat tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sambil meletakkan cokelat panasnya, Xion mulai memberanikan diri untuk bercerita. Tetapi belum juga mengatakan satu kata, air matanya seperti mau keluar lagi. Ya ampun, memang orang akan secengeng ini kalau sedang patah hati ya? Ketika air mata mulai jatuh lagi dari kedua mata Xion, Riku segera mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghapusnya. Tangan Riku terasa begitu besar dan hangat. Tanpa sadar, Xion memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan jari-jari Riku bergerak-gerak di wajahnya.

"Aku... aku menyukai Vanitas," kata Xion. "Dan tidak hanya itu, aku juga mencintainya!"

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu menangis kalau begitu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, memang ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia..."

Xion hampir saja mengatakan bahwa Vanitas pergi menyelamatkan dunia manusia. Buru-buru, ia segera merangkai kalimat lain untuk mengelabui Riku. Semoga saja kali ini dia berhasil.

"Dia... pindah. Dan tidak akan kembali lagi."

Riku memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sungguh terkejut.

"Se... sebelum dia pergi, dia bilang... dia mencintaiku," kata Xion dengan suara yang serak. "Tapi... aku tidak menjawabnya. Padahal aku juga mencintainya, tetapi aku hanya diam dan membiarkan dia pergi. Apa kau tahu betapa menyesalnya aku?"

Xion kembali menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tidak kembali. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Aku benar-benar tidak mau."

Tangisan Xion lama kelamaan terdengar begitu keras. Rasanya kali ini dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Untung saja kakak Riku sedang tidak di rumah, jika iya, mungkin dia akan malu. Riku memindahkan tangan kanannya ke pundak Xion dan perlahan-lahan mendorongnya ke dadanya. Sambil mengelus pelan rambutnya, Riku membiarkan kausnya dibasahi oleh air mata Xion yang terus mengalir. Riku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Jadi dia hanya bisa membagi kehangatan serta kelembutan melalui pelukannya ini. Jantungnya sungguh berdebar, tetapi Riku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Karena menghibur Xion adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Menghibur wanita yang merupakan teman kecilnya dan... sahabatnya.

Sahabat?

Benarkah dia menganggap Xion sebagai sahabat?

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Riku.

Xion tidak menjawab dan terus menangis.

"Menangislah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Vanitas di hatimu, tapi..." Riku menghentikan ucapannya sesaat. "Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Dan aku juga akan selalu ada untukmu ketika kau membutuhkanku."

Xion mencengkram kaus Riku dengan erat hingga seolah-olah ia akan merobeknya. Dan di atas kepalanya, dia dapat merasakan dagu Riku yang sengaja ia letakkan di sana. Riku memeluknya semakin kencang. Sambil merasakan kehangatan pelukan Riku, Xion terus melampiaskan kesedihannya. Xion sepertinya sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali air matanya. Seolah-olah air mata itu mampu membasahi seluruh baju Riku. Tetapi kenyataannya, tentu saja tidak. Lagipula mau basah kuyup atau tidak, Riku juga tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali.

Tangisan Xion berakhir sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Tetapi dia tidak mau melepaskan diri dari pelukan Riku. Sepertinya dia membutuhkan ini untuk sementara. Entah kenapa, pelukan Riku bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman. Tidak hanya karena kehangatnya, tetapi juga... aroma tubuhnya. Aroma Riku—aroma _mint_ sepertinya—tercium dengan begitu jelas di hidungnya. Xion memindahkan tangannya dari dada ke punggung Riku. Dia ingin memeluk Riku lebih erat. Riku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan meski Xion tidak melihatnya, entah kenapa dia tahu kalau Riku sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Kau sudah puas menangis?"

"Hm," jawab Xion. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku."

"Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Aku juga senang karena kau mau mendengarkanku. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Xion melepaskan diri dari pelukan Riku. "Kalau boleh tahu, kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, aku ada urusan tersendiri."

"Urusan tersendiri? Seperti apa?"

"Yah... aku tidak bisa bilang seluruhnya. Tetapi salah satunya adalah kegiatan ekskul basket. Kebetulan pertandingan sudah dekat."

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Oh ya, hujan di luar masih deras dan otomatis kau tidak bisa pulang. Kakakmu tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tinggal memberitahu _nee-chan._"

Xion mengambil tasnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia seperti teringat sesuatu. Jadi dia langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Boleh pinjam kipas angin?"

"Untuk?"

"Tasku basah. Dan otomatis, ponselku juga. Mungkin nanti aku akan pinjam telepon rumahmu."

"Woops, benar juga," jawab Riku. "Di kamarku ada kipas angin, ayo."

Xion dan Riku bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan kecil di samping kamar mandi. Kamar Riku adalah sebuah ruangan sederhana yang tidak terlalu luas. Tidak bermaksud sombong, tetapi jujur saja, kamar Xion masih lebih luas. Perabotan di dalamnya juga sederhana dan tidak banyak. Selain lemari dan kasur, hanya ada meja belajar yang di atasnya terdapat buku yang ditumpuk. Sepertinya buku pelajaran. Di sampingnya, ada kotak pensil yang isinya berteteran keluar. Dasar, laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki.

Menyadari pandangan Xion, Riku langsung buru-buru membereskan meja belajarnya secepat mungkin. Xion tertawa kecil, dan kemudian Riku mengambil tas Xion dari tangannya dan meletakkanya di kursi. Riku menyalakan kipas angin yang terletak di antara meja belajar dan kasur. Setelah Riku menyetelnya dengan volume terbesar, ia mengajak Xion untuk duduk bersama di pinggir ranjang. Hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan berhenti.

"Kamarku berantakan sekali ya?"

"Lumayan. Seharusnya kau bisa bereskan sesekali. Apalagi kotak pensilmu."

"Maklum saja, aku malas melakukan hal seperti itu," kata Riku. "Jadi aku biasa membiarkannya. Apalagi, lebih mudah menggunakannya."

"Ha ha ha."

Riku mengambil ponselnya dari bawah kasur. Sebuah tempat yang cukup unik untuk menyimpan ponsel.

"Kau biasa menyimpan ponselmu di sana?" Tanya Xion.

"Yep, dan tadi aku tidak membawa ponsel karena lupa kuisi baterainya."

"Oh."

Sebuah kilatan cahaya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan terdengar suara halilintar tak lama kemudian. Xion tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya dan langsung menutup telinganya. Sementara Riku, dia hanya menoleh ke arah jendela dan tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Tetapi baru kali ini dia tahu bahwa Xion takut petir.

"Xion?" Tanya Riku sambil menggoyangnya pelan. "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Su... sungguh?"

"Sungguh, lepaskan tanganmu."

Xion melepaskan kedua tangannya perlahan. Tidak lama kemudian, Riku langsung tertawa.

"Hei! Bukan salahku kalau aku takut pada petir!"

"Maaf, maaf," kata Riku sambil menutup mulutnya. "Habisnya..."

Percakapan mereka tiba-tiba saja terhenti dengan pecahnya kaca jendela beserta tembok kamar Riku, dan mereka berdua juga terlempar secara bersamaan. Pecahan kaca jendela yang berterbangan mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh mereka hingga membuat mereka berdarah-darah. Xion berusaha bangun sambil mengetahui kondisi Riku. Dia pingsan. Wajar, karena tadi posisinya paling dekat dengan jendela.

"Kita bertemu lagi, manusia."

Sosok pria bertudung hitam tengah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah gitar unik berwarna biru. Eh tidak, kali ini dia tidak mengenakan tudungnya. Memperlihatkan rambut cokelatnya yang sepundak terlihat. Warna matanya merah, dan dia juga menunjukkan seringai yang mengerikan.

Xion ingat orang ini. Dia adalah vampir yang menyerangnya di sekolah dulu. Meskipun baru kali ini Xion melihat wajahnya, tetapi dia sungguh yakin.

"Aku mengikuti auramu, dan ternyata kau ada di sini. Kau sudah menemukan pacar baru, eh? Padahal kau baru ditinggal kekasihmu sebentar."

Xion memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara.

"A... apa maumu?"

"Mauku?"

Seperti waktu itu, Demyx memosisikan gitarnya. Bersiap untuk memainkannya.

"Mauku hanyalah satu," kata Demyx sambil memperlihatkan taringnya. "Darahmu. Dan hanya itu yang kumau darimu."

Demyx memainkan gitarnya. Dan terlihat, air hujan yang ada di luar berkumpul dan bergerak mengelilingi Demyx. Perlahan-lahan, kumpulan air itu saling memisahkan diri dan berubah menjadi sekumpulan pisau-pisau kecil. Wajah Xion menjadi pucat.

"Tidak ada Vanitas yang akan menyelamatkanmu sekarang, jadi aku bisa segera menikmati darahmu setelah kau mati," kata Demyx. "Selamat tinggal, manu..."

Sebelum tangan kanan Demyx mengenai gitarnya, tiba-tiba saja dia dihempaskan oleh sebuah cahaya raksasa. Demyx terpental jauh sekali. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Xion terkejut dan heran. Melainkan... siapa yang melakukannya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Xion membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan kedua matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau..."

* * *

><p>AN : Akhirnya selesai juga. Mohon read and review ya. Maaf kalau kurang bagus ama ada typo. Terima kasih buat yang sudah ikutin cerita ini. GBU.


	17. Chapter 17 : WORLD THAT NEVER WAS 3

17. WORLD THAT NEVER WAS_3

Vanitas terus terbang sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Namun tidak apa-apa selain keluarganya dan warna ungu kehitaman yang begitu pekat. Di ujung terlihat cahaya yang agak kecil, dan butuh waktu yang tidak lama lagi bagi mereka untuk sampai ke sana. Tempat ini bernama '_Door To Darkness_'. Sebuah portal yang digunakan vampir untuk keluar dari dunia vampir, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Vanitas dan keluarganya juga menggunakan portal ini sewaktu mereka mengunjungi dunia manusia. Vampir pengawal raja yang menyerang mereka sebelumnya juga pasti menggunakan ini. Sebenarnya Vanitas dan keluarganya tidak mau mengingat portal ini lagi, tetapi keadaan sungguh memaksa mereka. Mereka akhirnya harus mempersiapkan fisik dan mental untuk menghadapi sekumpulan vampir nanti. Dan tentu saja, Xehanort.

Wajah Cloud tampak tenang dan terus mengarah ke depan. Sejak memasuki _Door To Darkness_, dia selalu berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Sora dan Kairi terlihat sedikit gelisah. Tifa yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Cloud, lalu Roxas dan Namine yang daritadi terus bergandengan tangan. Vanitas yakin, mereka juga pasti sebenarnya sama tegangnya dengan dirinya. Sudah lama mereka tidak menggunakan kekuatan mereka, dan hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu, mereka sudah dituntut untuk berlatih keras. Meski kekuatan mereka sudah kembali, namun rasa ragu itu masih saja ada. Masalahnya, lawan mereka nanti adalah raja dunia vampir. Yang kekuatannya sangat besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari Cloud, yang paling kuat dikeluarga ini.

Cahaya yang ada di depan semakin lama semakin dekat. Tanda bahwa tujuan mereka sudah di depan mata. Vanitas mengepalkan tangannya. Sambil mengepak sayapnya dengan kuat, ia berhasil mencapai cahaya itu lebih dulu. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Tifa yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Dia hanya terus terbang. Sampai akhirnya, Vanitas meraih cahaya itu dan keluar tidak lama kemudian. Sesaat, matanya kesilauan. Tetapi untunglah itu tidak berlangsung lama. Vanitas kira dia akan dilanda rasa rindu ketika melihat kampung halamannya lagi setelah sekian lama.

Tetapi ternyata tidak.

Yang ada, Vanitas sungguh merasa syok ketika dia melihat sekelilingnya.

"A... apa?"

_World of Never Was_ bagaikan tidak jauh dari kota mati. Dari tebing tempat Vanitas berdiri, terlihat banyak sekali mayat vampir yang tergeletak. Mayat-mayat itu memanjang seperti membentuk jalan dan dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Ada yang berlumuran darah, ada yang bagian tubuhnya tidak lengkap, ada yang hangus, dan ada juga yang menegering karena darahnya dihisap habis. Yang darahnya dihisap habis, Vanitas yakin pasti itu adalah perbuatan makhluk hutan. Tetapi setahu Vanitas makhluk hutan tidak sebuas itu. Bicara tentang hutan, pohon-pohon di sekeliling mereka terlihat hangus dan mengering. Tidak hanya di sekitar tebing, tetapi hampir seluruh area hutan. Entah kekuatan apa yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Vanitas menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat daerah perumahan. Meski samar, tetapi Vanitas dapat melihat kondisi yang tidak kalah mengerikan. Semua rumah hancur lebur. Benar-benar rata dengan tanah. Ada mayat-mayat vampir juga yang bergelimpangan di sana. Dan dari puing-puing, Vanitas melihat ada sesuatu yang muncul. Makhluk kecil berwarna biru tua dan mata yang berwarna merah. Telinganya panjang seperti antena, dan jumlahnya makin lama semakin banyak. Makhluk ini memiliki kemampuan untuk menyusup di berbagai tempat. Mereka bisa memasuki tanah, batang pohon, tembok, bahkan celah yang sangat kecil sekalipun. Kemampuannya yang sangat hebat dan berbahaya membuat raja vampir terdahulu membatasi pergerakan mereka di tempat yang jauh sekali. Sebagai tambahan, raja juga menggunakan sihir pelindung yang sangat kuat. Tetapi bagaimana caranya hingga sihir itu bisa dihancurkan sehingga mereka bisa berkeliaran?

"_Unversed_," kata Cloud yang baru memijak tebing. "Tak kusangka Xehanort sampai berbuat sejauh ini."

Tifa dan yang lain sampai tidak lama kemudian. Sama seperti Vanitas, mereka sungguh kaget melihat kehancuran di sekeliling mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sora. "Ini... sungguhan kampung halaman kita?"

Roxas melebarkan matanya untuk waktu yang lama. Sementara Namine, dia menutup mulutnya dan mundur perlahan.

"Tou-san, ini... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kairi. "Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau begini?"

Cloud tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kairi dan terus melihat ke arah depan. Ke arah gunung... bukan, Cloud melihat awan mendung yang berada jauh di depan. Tetapi meskipun hanya awan, Cloud terlihat serius dan fokus sekali. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu dari awan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Vanitas yang penasaran akhirnya mengikuti tindakan ayahnya. Posisi awan itu tepat berada di atas pemukiman warga yang sudah hancur berantakan. Ukurannya juga sangat luas, sampai-sampai menutupi hampir seluruh pemukiman tersebut. Awan itu juga bergerak. Tetapi kecepatannya sama sekali tidak seperti awan normal. Gerakannya terlalu cepat. Dan baik Vanitas maupun Cloud rasanya mulai curiga dengan awan itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, apakah benar itu awan?

Vanitas kembali menajamkan penglihatannya. Tetapi sayang dia tetap tidak bisa melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Sambil menoleh ke arah Namine, Vanitas memberikan isyarat padanya dan Namine menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Namine berjalan ke tengah-tengah tebing dan menggunakan kemampuannya penglihatannya kembali. Ketika mata hijaunya melihat ke awan itu, Namine sungguh dibuat terkejut. Ternyata itu bukanlah awan. Melainkan _unversed_ yang terbang beramai-ramai dan jumlahnya banyak sekali. Namine segera menghentikan kekuatannya dan memberitahukannya pada Cloud.

"Belum apa-apa kita sudah disambut dengan yang beginian," kata Cloud. "Mereka memang lemah, tetapi jumlahnya sungguh menyusahkan."

"Oh," kata Kairi. "_Tou-san_, biar aku atas hal ini."

Kairi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Cloud. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul pedang yang bentuknya seperti kunci. Warnanya didominasi oleh emas dengan campuran sedikit warna biru di pegangannya. Sementara di ujungnya terdapat ukiran berupa bunga. Tidak lupa, ada gantungan bebentuk bintang berwarna kuning di bagian paling bawah.

"Kai, kau yakin bisa menangani semua ini? Mereka sangat banyak lho," kata Sora.

"Jangan khawatir, Sora. Latihan selama tiga minggu sudah cukup mengembalikan kekuatanku."

"Tapi..."

"Sora, percayalah padaku," kata Kairi. "Lagipula kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, kau ada untuk melindungiku kan?"

Sora tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menjawab kekasihnya. Dan sebagai cara terakhir untuk menenangkan Sora, Kairi memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Sora yang melihatnya langsung memalingkan wajah, tanda bahwa dia menyerah. Kairi mengembalikan pandangannya pada segerombolan _unversed_ dan mengarahkan senjatanya. Oh ya, julukan untuk senjata macam ini adalah _keyblade_. Dan tidak hanya Kairi yang memilikinya. Sora, Roxas, Namine, dan Vanitas juga memilikinya. Tifa lebih mengandalkan tangan kosong karena serangannya berupa ilmu bela diri. Kalau Cloud, dia memakai pedang yang agak lebar dan bisa dibongkar pasang.

Kairi memejamkan mata sambil melapalkan mantera tanpa suara. Dan perlahan-lahan, di ujung _keyblade_ muncul cahaya berwarna merah yang berbentuk lingkaran. Tetapi ukurannya tidak besar, paling seperti bola basket. Merasa sudah cukup, Kairi berhenti merapalkan manteranya dan membuka matanya.

"_Firaga_."

Bola berwarna merah itu terhempas dengan kencang menuju ke segerombolan _unversed_ itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, muncul sebuah ledakan dahsyat. Ledakan yang kelihatannya dapat mengalahkan bom itu membuat 'awan' yang mendekati mereka musnah. Terlihat dengan jelas, mayat-mayat _unversed _yang hancur dan hangus terbakar jatuh bergelimpangan menimpa mayat-mayat vampir yang ada di bawahnya. Semua anggota keluarga menatap Kairi dengan kagum. Memang tidak bisa disangkal kalau Kairi adalah pengguna sihir terbaik. Bahkan dia tidak terlihat lelah setelah menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu.

Kairi melenyapkan _keyblade_ miliknya dan berjalan ke sisi Sora. Sora menggandeng tangannya dan mengecup keningnya sebagai ganti kata 'kau hebat'.

"Kerja bagus, Kairi," kata Cloud. "Sepertinya Xehanort benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh kita."

"Tapi semua itu bukanlah tandingan kita, seandainya Kairi tidak menggunakan sihirnya, kita juga bisa mengalahkannya," kata Roxas yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Ya, memang bisa. Hanya saja seperti kataku tadi, melawan musuh sebanyak itu juga sangat merepotkan."

"_Oathkeeper_ milikku bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah."

Cloud menghembuskan napas. "Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi dari sini. Namine, arah mana untuk menuju istana Xehanort?"

"Arah... jam dua dari sini."

"Berapa lama bagi kita untuk sampai ke sana?"

"Jika kita cepat, mungkin sekitar satu jam. Tetapi sepertinya kita akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam."

"Begitu."

Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Semua, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Kita harus bisa mengingat tujuan kita di sini, yaitu mengalahkan Xehanort."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Cloud segera terbang dan langsung diikuti oleh yang lain. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, langit tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap. Sama seperti terakhir kali Vanitas melihat langit di dunia manusia. Guntur mulai muncul di sekitar mereka. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Namine merapalkan sihir pelindung bernama '_Shell_' ke seluruh anggota keluarganya agar mereka terlindungi dari sengatan listrik. Kekuatan halilintar itu lumayan besar. Tetapi untunglah sihir pelindung Namine mampu menahannya. Tetapi jika terus terkena sengatan listrik, lama kelamaan kekuatan pelindungnya akan semakin melemah dan akhirnya hancur. Karena itulah terkadang Kairi menangkis petir itu dengan sihir '_Thundaga_' miliknya. Agar pelindung mereka semua tidak cepat hancur.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka berhasil menerobos area itu dan memasuki area lain. Area yang kini mereka masuki adalah area pegunungan. Dan seperti pemukiman tadi, hampir seluruh area pegunungannya hangus terbakar. _Unversed_ juga ada, dan mereka langsung mengarah pandangannya ke langit ketika melihat bayangan Cloud dan keluarganya di atas tanah. Mereka tidak bisa menyerang, tentu saja. Jadi yang mereka lakukan hanya mencicit layaknya tikus. Vanitas memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan terus terbang. Soalnya _unversed_ itu tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa selama mereka tidak turun ke bawah.

Mereka terus terbang hingga kini tak jauh di depan mereka terdapat sebuah tebing raksasa. Vanitas sungguh merasa tidak sabar, sebenarnya sampai kapan sih mereka akan sampai di istana Xehanort? Kairi yang dapat melihat kejengkelan di wajah Vanitas langsung menjawabnya.

"Istana Xehanort masih cukup jauh dari sini," kata Kairi. "Dan mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi kita tidak bisa langsung masuk ke sana."

Vanitas memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Istana Xehanort dijaga dengan begitu ketat. Dan saking ketatnya, ada tiga gerbang yang masing-masing dijaga oleh seorang penjaga. Mereka sangat kuat, tentu saja. Mereka juga pasti memperkuat penjagaannya setelah tahu kita ada di sini."

"Tiga gerbang?"

"Betul, kabarnya sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa melewati semuanya. Kau tahu kan kalau tidak berhasil melewati semuanya sama dengan percuma?"

"Kita akan mencetak sejarah kalau begitu."

"Wow, kau begitu yakin."

"Harus. Jika tidak, kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan dunia. Apalagi, aku juga akan membalaskan dendam para vampir yang dibunuh keparat itu."

"Yah, aku setuju denganmu."

Cloud hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia sungguh lega karena suasana canggung sudah berkurang meski hanya sedikit. Tetapi senyum Cloud tidak bertahan lama ketika dia melihat ada sosok seseorang yang muncul di atas tebing. Seorang wanita, dan juga... penyihir. Dia memakai pakaian serba gelap dengan tanduk di bagian kepalanya. Seakan menunggu Cloud dan yang lain, ia langsung tersenyum dan mengarahkan tongkat panjangnya pada mereka. Cloud melebarkan matanya ketika di ujung tongkat itu muncul cahaya berwarna hijau.

"Mundur!"

Dari cahaya hijau itu muncul jaring halilintar dan gerakannya cepat sekali sampai-sampai Cloud dan yang lain tidak sempat menghindar. Halilintar itu mengenai sihir pelindung Namine dan menghancurkannya tidak lama kemudian. Sehingga mereka semua kini terkena serangan halilintar itu. Dan yang menerima dampak paling besar adalah Cloud yang posisinya ada di paling depan. Serta Tifa yang ada di sampingnya daritadi.

Roxas, yang kebetulan berada di belakang otomatis tidak menerima serangan sebesar Cloud dan yang lain. Mencuri kesempatan, dia mengeluarkan keyblade miliknya yang didominasi oleh warna putih serta bagian pegangan yang terdapat ukiran seperti sayap. Dengan susah payah, Roxas berusaha keluar dari area serangan dan terbang untuk menyerang si wanita penyihir. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, penyihir wanita itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan muncul kembali di sisi lain tebing.

Mengetahui serangan fisik tidak mempan, maka Roxas memutuskan untuk menggunakan sihir yang juga adalah salah satu keahliannya. Roxas merapalkan mantera dengan cepat, dan tidak lama kemudian sebongkah es raksasa muncul dari _keyblade _Roxas dan bersiap menghantam sang penyihir. Roxas kira serangannya akan kena telak, tetapi ternyata dia salah besar. Sang penyihir mengangkat tongkatnya untuk membuat sebuah tembok api. Membuat bongkahan es yang hampir mengenainya langsung meleleh karena suhunya yang sangat tinggi.

"Menyedihkan," katanya. "Kukira aku akan mendapat hiburan yang lebih baik setelah lima tahun, tetapi ternyata kau masih lemah."

"Apa ? !"

"Terlalu lama di dunia manusia benar-benar membuatmu lupa diri. Kau sungguh menyedihkan."

Roxas menggenggam _keyblade_ miliknya semakin erat. Saat dia mau menyerang lagi, Cloud sudah mendarat di depannya. Ada luka kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tetapi tidak berbahaya. Setidaknya tidak sampai membuat Cloud kesulitan bergerak. Selain Cloud, anggota keluarga yang lain juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Maleficent," kata Cloud. "Sambutan yang sangat bagus."

"Ah... sudah lama aku tidak menerima pujian dari teman lama. Apa kau masih mengingat masa-masa ketika kita membantu Xehanort, Cloud?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Semua, termasuk kebusukan kalian berdua."

"Jangan berkata seolah kau tidak terlibat, Cloud Strife," ucap Maleficent. "Kau juga salah satu bagian kebusukan itu, meski akhirnya kau berhenti."

"Sudah kubilang, aku berhenti karena mengetahui kebusukan kalian. Kalian mengadakan percobaan berbahaya dengan penemuan obat baru sebagai alasan. Kalian pikir sudah berapa nyawa melayang karena kalian?"

"Ah... kau memang benar. Tetapi KAU tetaplah bagian dari percobaan itu, Cloud Strife. kau yang membantu meracik obatnya, dan kemudian memberikannya pada vampir-vampir yang ada di sekitar istana."

"Ini karena kau menjebaknya!" Teriak Tifa tiba-tiba. "Cloud tidak akan berbuat begitu atas kemauannya sendiri."

"Kau memang sangat naif, Tifa Lockhart. Aku tahu dia adalah suamimu, tetapi kau harus tetap menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah melakukan kejahatan yang tidak dapat disangkal lagi."

"Kau..."

Tifa mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak menyerang Maleficent, tetapi Cloud langsung merangkul pundaknya dan menekannya ke dadanya.

"Huh, asal kalian tahu saja. Alasan utamaku muncul kemari bukanlah untuk bertarung dengan kalian," ucap Maleficent. "Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Xehanort."

Cloud menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia ingin mempercepat waktu untuk menguasai dunia manusia. Karena kalian sangat lama untuk sampai ke tempatnya, maka dia menjadi sangat bosan. Kalau tidak salah, salah satu vampir suruhannya sudah diarahkan ke dunia manusia. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah mengumpulkan sejumlah manusia untuk dibawa ke sini nanti."

Mendengar itu, Vanitas langsung maju ke depan.

"Yah, hanya itu saja yang akan kusampaikan. Cloud, akan kutunggu kau dan yang lain di gerbang pertama istana nanti."

Vanitas mengeluarkan _keyblade _miliknya dan langsung berlari untuk menyerang Maleficent. Tetapi Maleficent sudah menghilang lagi dibalik kobaran apinya. Seranga Vanitas hanya mengenai sebuah ruang kosong

"Cih, pengecut!"

"Hentikan, Vanitas," kata Cloud. "Jangan termakan emosimu."

Tanpa menatap ayahnya, Vanitas melenyapkan kembali _keyblade_ miliknya dan berjalan kembali mendekati keluarganya.

"Perjalanan kita masih panjang. Daripada kau membuang-buang energimu, lebih baik simpan saja kemarahan dan tenagamu," kata Cloud. "Supaya kau bisa melimpahkannya saat berhadapan lagi dengannya nanti."

Vanitas mengangguk pelan. Dan setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terluka lebih parah atau semacamnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kini area yang akan mereka masuki adalah hutan yang penuh dengan kabut. Yang sepertinya akan lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>AN : Aduh, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau misalnya kurang bagus atau ada typo. Mohon read and review ya, makasih.


	18. Chapter 18 : WORLD THAT NEVER WAS 4

18. WORLD THAT NEVER WAS_4

Cloud terus diam sambil melihat sosok Maleficent yang sudah menghilang. Tidak disangka olehnya, bahwa dia akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Sosok vampir sekaligus penyihir yang jahat, licik, serta memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Cloud meremaskan kedua tangannya dengan begitu kencang hingga membuat batu berukuran besar yang ia genggam hancur. Cloud sungguh kesal sekali hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kenapa dia bisa terlihat begitu tidak berdaya di hadapannya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melindungi keluarganya sendiri? Penyesalan ini akhirnya membuat Cloud bersumpah, bahwa dia pasti akan mengalahkan Maleficent dengan tangannya sendiri. Cloud akan menjadikannya serpihan debu sekalian agar dia tidak akan pernah muncul lagi.

Luka yang dialami Cloud tidak begitu parah, namun sengatan listriknya masih sedikit terasa. Tifa datang menghampiri Cloud dan mengusap-usap pundaknya. Vampir seperti mereka memang tidak memiliki sihir penyembuh, tetapi elusan tangan Tifa sudah cukup membuat Cloud merasa lebih baik. Cloud menggenggam tangan Tifa dan kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk melihat anak-anaknya. Dan di antara mereka, yang lukanya lebih parah adalah Vanitas dan Sora. Kalau Vanitas karena dia berada dekat dengan Cloud. Kalau Sora sih, karena dia melindungi Kairi. Sementara Roxas, dia hanya terluka di kakinya. Tetapi dia terlihat sama kesalnya dengan Cloud tadi. Mungkin karena dia tidak berhasil menyerang bahkan menggores Maleficent sedikitpun.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, rombongan sudah bersiap kembali. Cloud bilang mereka tidak boleh mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Apalagi, Cloud sudah merasakan firasat buruk sejak kedatangan Maleficent. Tetapi ketika mereka baru saja mau terbang, mereka sudah dikagetkan lagi dengan penampakan tiga buah bola yang mengelilingi mereka. Ketiga bola itu masing-masing berbeda warna. Merah, hijau, dan biru. Cloud memunculkan pedangnya untuk bersiap menyerang salah satu dari ketiga bola itu. Mungkinkah... mereka adalah suruhan Maleficent?

"_Tou-san_, tunggu!"

Teriakan Namine membuat Cloud menghentikan kuda-kudanya.

"Mereka bukan orang jahat."

Bola-bola itu berubah wujud. Dan satu persatu, muncullah sosok wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan gaun berlengan yang dilapisi jubah serta topi yang diikat di kepala. Dan meski kecil, Cloud dapat melihat sepasang sayap kecil di punggung mereka. Kelihatannya sih mereka memang tidak berniat untuk menyerang mereka sama sekali. Wajah mereka juga tidak menunjukkan niat jahat. Selagi memandangi mereka satu persatu dengan heran, oeri yang memakai baju berwarna merah mendatangi Cloud lebih dulu.

"Jangan khawatir, kami sama sekali tidak ada jahat," katanya. "Namaku Flora, dan yang di belakangku adalah Fauna serta Merryweather. Fauna yang hijau, dan Merryweather yang biru."

Mereka berdua terbang ke samping Flora lalu memberi salam.

"Kami adalah suruhan dari Master Yen Sid, dan kami diperintahkan untuk membantu kalian."

"Membantu?" Tanya Cloud. "Membantu apa? Dan... siapa itu Yen Sid?"

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri jika kalian ikut kami. Di sana, Master Yen Sid akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Mendengar jawabannya yang penuh teka-teki, Cloud tidak menghilangkan senjatanya dan terus bersikap waspada. Teman Flora, Fauna, sepertinya menyadari itu dan langsung berusaha menenangkan situasinya.

"Yen Sid adalah seorang penyihir, atau bisa dibilang pemimpin kami. Lewat kekuatannya, dia melihat pertemuan kalian dengan Melaficent dan memutuskan untuk mengirim kami ke tempat kalian. Tetapi kami tidak ada niat jahat, sungguh."

Cloud menurunkan senjatanya. "Di mana orang yang kalian sebut Yen Sid itu?"

"Tempatnya bukan di sini, melainkan di _Mysterious Tower_."

"_Mysterious Tower_?"

"Wajar jika kau tidak mengetahuinya. Tempat itu tidak ada di dunia ini."

Cloud tidak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia malah membelakangi mereka dan berniat untuk membicarakan semua ini dengan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Cloud. "Apakah kita harus ikut dengannya?"

"Namine bilang mereka tidak jahat. Menurutku, tidak apa-apa," kata Tifa.

"Vanitas?"

Vanitas mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

Cloud bertanya kepada anggota keluarga yang lain. Tetapi jawaban mereka tidak membuatnya dapat mengambil sebuah keputusan. Hmm... apakah dia harus menuruti kemauan mereka? Namine memang bilang kalau mereka bukanlah orang jahat. Dan memang, Cloud tidak merasakan aura negatif dari mereka. Tetapi tetap saja, mereka adalah orang yang baru ia temui. Sudah baru bertemu, mereka bertiga bahkan menyuruh untuk mengikuti mereka dan menemui seseorang yang lebih tidak dikenal. Rasanya wajar kan kalau dia bersikap curiga? Bagaimana kalau ini hanyalah perangkap yang sudah disiapkan Xehanort?

Tetapi, dia tidak bisa berpikir lebih lama karena pasti akan menghabiskan waktu. Rasanya bagaikan seperti bermain judi. Menentukan pilihan, dan kemudian tanggung sendiri resikonya. Seandainya Cloud menolak ajakan mereka dan terus pergi, mereka akan tetap pada tujuan mereka semula untuk mengalahkan Xehanort. Tanpa tahu apakah mereka bisa menang atau tidak, dan selesai. Jika dia menang maka ia dan keluarganya telah menyelamatkan dunia. Tetapi jika dia kalah, maka Xehanort pasti akan menghabisi mereka tanpa sisa. Sementara jika dia mengikuti ketiga peri ini... entahlah. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, ia baru bertemu mereka. Jadi dia tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Cloud mau menuruti permintaan mereka. Siapa sebenarnya ketiga peri ini? Siapa pula juga Yen Sid? Tempat seperti apa juga _Mysterous Tower_ itu?

Rasanya teka teki kembali bertambah satu lagi.

"Cloud," kata Fauna tiba-tiba, membuat Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau mungkin meragukan kami, tetapi percayalah, kami sama sekali tidak memiliki niat jahat."

"Itu benar," kata Merryweather. "Master Yen Sid berniat untuk membantu kalian. Membantu dalam memenuhi tujuan kalian."

Lagi-lagi, Cloud tidak menjawab. dan karena Cloud tetap keras kepala meskipun sudah diyakinkan berkali-kali, para peri itu menghela napas dan merubah wujudnya. Kembali menjadi bola-bola kecil. Bola yang berwarna merah terbang ke depan wajah Cloud. Saat Cloud perhatikan, ternyata ini bukan bola. Melainkan Flora yang mengecil dan memancarkan cahaya.

"Ikutlah kami kalau kau ingin tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya," kata Flora. "Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan jalannya di sini karena Xehanort pasti akan melihatnya."

Ketiga peri itu terbang meninggalkan Cloud dan yang lainnya. Mereka pergi menuju ke hutan, yang sebetulnya tidak pantas disebut hutan karena pohon-pohonnya sudah habis terbakar. Mengikuti rasa ingin tahunya yang tiba-tiba besar, akhirnya Cloud memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka, diikuti seluruh anggota keluarganya. Cloud terbang cukup cepat agar ia tidak tertinggal. Ketiga peri itu terbang dengan kecepatan yang melebihi perkiraannya, bahkan tanpa hambatan. Hutan ini begitu luas dan berbahaya. Beberapa kali mereka dihadang _unversed, _dan beberapa kali juga mereka mengalahkannya. Entah kapan mereka akan sampai ditujuan mereka. Mereka terus mengikuti ketiga peri itu hingga tidak jauh di depan mereka terlihat sebuah cahaya berwarna putih.

Cahaya itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas tidak lama kemudian. Cloud serta yang lain langsung berhenti tepat di depan cahaya tersebut, sambil menatapnya heran. Cahaya ini tidak menyilaukan, bahkan lampu bohlam saja masih lebih terang dari ini. Tetapi meski begitu, Cloud tidak dapat melihat apa-apa dibaliknya. Hanya warna putih, itu saja. Selagi Cloud dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk menyelidiki cahaya itu, Flora serta Fauna dan Merryweather terbang mengelilinginya.

"Kalian semua berdiri di cahaya itu, aku akan memperbesarnya," kata Flora.

Flora mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan kemudian cahaya itu langsung membesar. Cloud serta yang lain berjalan ke dalam cahaya itu meski awalnya mereka sempat ragu. Dan ketika mereka semua sudah masuk, ketiga peri itu kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya. Membuat mereka dikelilingi oleh cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Hanya untuk sesaat, sampai ketika mereka menyadari bahwa kini mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Perlahan-lahan, satu persatu dari mereka menurunkan tangan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup. Di sebelah kiri mereka ada sebuah rak buku yang isinya penuh. Sementara di sebelah kanan terdapat beberapa buah guci kecil berwarna cokelat. Sepertinya guci-guci itu tidak ada isinya. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah meja yang terlihat seperti meja kerja. Lengkap dengan kursi kayu di belakang serta buku tebal berwarna ungu di atasnya. Selain itu, ada satu benda lagi yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah tongkat panjang berwarna hitam. Mungkinkah... itu adalah tongkat sihir?

Di antara semua anggota keluarga, hanya Vanitas yang terlihat paling tertarik dengan ruangan ini. Sambil berjalan perlahan, ia terus menatap lukisan berbingkai yang kini ada di hadapannya. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang pria, yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tahta. Dengan dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Vanitas sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa mereka, namun entah kenapa dia juga merasa tidak asing.

Ketika Vanitas baru saja mau menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dari samping. Vanitas segera menarik tangannya kembali, dan kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria tua jangkung. Dia memiliki jenggot yang tebal serta rambut panjang, keduanya berwarna abu-abu. Dia memakai topi biru berbentuk kerucut yang terdapat gambar bulan dan bintang. Untuk pakaiannya, dia memakai jubah panjang nan tebal yang berwarna senada. Matanya lebar, dan wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang marah, tetapi sepertinya tidak. Mungkin memang ekspresinya seperti itu.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian," katanya. "Namaku adalah Yen Sid. Aku aalah penghuni menara ini dan aku juga selalu mengawasi kalian."

"Apa?" Tanya Vanitas. "Mengawasi kami?"

"Ya, lebih tepatnya semenjak kalian memasuki _World That Never Was_. Sampai kalian akhirnya melawan Maleficent."

Vanitas menyipitkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku menggunakan sihirku," katanya. "Dan ketika melihat kalian melawan Maleficent, aku langsung menyuruh Flora, Fauna, dan Merryweather untuk menyusul kalian. Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Yen Sid berjalan ke mejanya untuk mengambil tongkat sihir yang panjang itu. Ketika dia mengayunkannya, sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau muncul dan mengelilingi mereka semua. Cahaya hijau itu menyembuhkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. Vanitas dan yang lain benar-benar dibuat pangling. Baru kali ini mereka melihat sihir penyembuhan yang tidak dimiliki oleh kaum mereka. Rasanya begitu sejuk dan menyegarkan. Setelah menggunakan sihirnya, Yen Sid meletakkan kembali tongkatnya dan duduk.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan membicarakan—"

Sebelum Yen Sid menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka lagi. menampilkan sosok dua orang. Ketika Vanitas membalikkan tubuhnya, ia langsung dibuat kaget setengah mati.

"Vani?"

Suara ini... tidak salah lagi.

"Vani, itukah kau?"

Vanitas perlahan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Xi—on?"

Ya, memang tidak salah lagi. Yang kini berdiri di hadapan Vanitas adalah Xion. Rasa kaget, heran, serta... senang tidak dapat lagi ia sembunyikan. Kenapa Xion bisa ada di sini? Ketika Vanitas hendak menghampiri dan memeluknya, tiba-tiba saja dia dihalangi oleh seseorang. Seorang pria yang memakai baju—lebih tepatnya armor—layaknya seperti seorang ksatria. Dia memakai penutup kepala, dan di punggungnya terdapat... sayap? Sepasang sayap berwarna putih. Wajahnya juga ditutupi armor khusus untuk kepala. Namun armor itu tidak menghalangi Vanitas untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Lama tak bertemu, Vanitas," katanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Itu karena..." ksatria itu melepaskan pelindung kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku adalah kaum pembasmi vampir, dan hanya tinggal satu-satunya."

* * *

><p>AN : Yap, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya jika kurang bagus atau ada typo. Mohon read dan review, seperti biasa. Terima kasih buat yang sudah ikutin cerita ini.


	19. Chapter 19 : RIKU 3

19. RIKU_3

_Beberapa waktu yang lalu..._

"Kau..."

Xion sungguh terkejut dengan sosok prajurit yang ada di depannya. Mengenakan armor berwarna merah di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia memakai pelindung kepala juga, namun tidak menutup seluruh bagian kepalanya karena rambut panjangnya masih terlihat. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah... pistol? Tidak, bukan pistol. Karena bentuk pistolnya seperti pedang. Xion pernah melihat senjata macam ini di film dan _video game_. _Gunblade_, kalau tidak salah itu namanya. Sosok prajurit itu berjalan mendekati Xion yang masih syok. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia merangkul Xion untuk membantunya bangun. Sang ksatria melihat sosok Xion dari atas hingga bawah, kelihatannya untuk mencari tahu apakah Xion terluka atau tidak. Dan dia menemukan luka yang terdapat di bagian pundak belakang. Tidak parah sih, luka yang disebabkan oleh pecahan kaca jendela.

Ksatria itu memindahkan tangan kirinya ke luka Xion. Perlahan, muncul cahaya berwarna hijau yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Luka yang ada dipundak Xion langsung sembuh tidak lama kemudian. Tetapi kekuatan itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Xion. Karena pandangan Xion terus tertuju pada wajah sang ksatria. Xion memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup, tetapi Xion mengenali rambut panjangnya. Pemilik rambut ini hanyalah satu orang, dan tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa luka Xion sudah benar-benar sembuh, sang ksatria bangkit berdiri dan kembali menghadap jendela yang hancur itu. Senjatanya ia persiapkan kembali dan dia juga mengekernya. Ketika Xion mau menghampirinya, tiba-tiba sosok Demyx yang bagian perutnya hangus terbakar muncul kembali di ambang jendela. Xion langsung berteriak. Apalagi, luka hangus yang ada di tubuh Demyx sangat mengerikan. Lukanya begitu lebar hingga organ-organ tubuhnya terlihat. Darah juga mengalir dari lukanya, tulangnya juga sampai terlihat. Xion menutup mulutnya sambil berusaha agar dia tidak muntah. Uh, menjijikan sekali. Sang ksatria segera berdiri membelakangi Xion seolah dia tahu bahwa Xion muak dan jijik hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Sialan, siapa... siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Demyx sambil terengah-engah. "Peluru itu bukan peluru biasa, peluru itu hanya dimiliki... kalangan pembasmi... vampir."

Pembasmi vampir?

"Padahal... seharusnya mereka sudah musnah. Tetapi kenapa..."

"Kau salah, vampir," jawab sang ksatria. "Lima puluh tahun lalu, kau dan teman-temanmu memang menyerbu markas kami. Kau membunuh kedua orangtua serta saudara-saudaraku, tetapi kau melupakan aku."

"Ukh..."

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Aku jadi bisa membalaskan dendam keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku."

"Jangan sombong dulu kau!"

Demyx menyiapkan gitarnya kembali, dan kali ini dia memainkan nada yang sangat cepat. Air hujan kembali berkumpul di depannya dan membentuk sebuah bola. Bola itu bentuknya tidak besar, tetapi mencurigakan. Xion terus memperhatikan bola air itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, muncul semacam duri-duri di setiap sisinya. Sang ksatria juga belum mengambil tindakan apa-apa. Dia masih mengarahkan senjatanya, dan membiarkan Demyx memainkan gitarnya. Wajah Demyx sungguh menyeramkan. Dengan luka seberat itu, bahkan dia masih bisa tersenyum dan memainkan gitarnya terus menerus. Sepertinya dia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang hampir bisa dibilang sekarat.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Demyx menyelesaikan permainannya dan napasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya yang pucat jadi semakin pucat. Darah juga masih terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Lebih parah lagi, darahnya menggenang di lantai. Apakah vampir memang bisa bertahan dengan pendarahan separah itu?

"Selesai," kata Demyx sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Kalian... rasakan ini..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Demyx langsung muntah darah kembali dan ambruk. Perlahan, tubuhnya tiba-tina saja menyusut dan... dia menjadi sosok tulang berbalut kulit. Tubuhnya menjadi kering seperti mumi, dia menjadi kurus sekali! Mungkin dampak karena dia menguras energinya sementara dia mengalami pendarahan sehebat itu.

"Kemari!"

Bola itu tiba-tiba saja terlempar dengan begitu kencang ke arah mereka berdua. Tidak lama kemudian, bola itu meledak dan menghasilkan volume air yang sangat besar ke segala arah. Xion tidak sempat berteriak. Dan sesaat sebelum air itu menghantam dirinya, sang ksatria langsung berlari menuju ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Mulutnya yang dekat dengan telinga Xion terdengar seperti sedang merapalkan sesuatu, tetapi Xion tidak peduli karena dia terlalu takut. Akhirnya, dia menutup matanya. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpanya nanti. Tetapi ketika Xion mengira dia akan terbunuh oleh tekanan air yang begitu kuat, yang dia rasakan malah kehangatan. Dia mendengar suara air yang sepertinya menghancurkan seluruh dinding kamar ini, tetapi anehnya dia tidak merasa basah sedikitpun.

Perlahan-lahan, Xion membuka matanya. Dan seperti yang dia dengar, dinding ruangan ini hancur lebur dan barang-barangnya juga sama. Air tadi juga merembet ke ruangan lain sehingga rumah ini bisa dibilang nyaris hancur. Tetapi kenapa dia bisa selamat? Xion baru tahu jawabannya ketika ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan teliti, ternyata dia dilindungi oleh semacam dinding yang nyaris tak kasat mata. Tapi... apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Apa kau terluka?"

Xion menolehkan kepalanya. "A—aku..."

"Kelihatannya kau tidak apa-apa, syukurlah."

Ksatria itu berdiri. "Yang tadi itu adalah semacam bom. Bom yang terbuat dari air, yah sesuai dengan elemennya. Air memang mematikan jika berlebihan, ya?"

"Anu, kau itu..."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Xion mencoba untuk merangkai kalimat dengan bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Kau... kau ini siapa?" Tanya Xion.

Ksatria itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah?"

"Kutanya, kau ini siapa?"

Mendengar peryanyaan itu untuk kedua kalinya, sang ksatria mendekati Xion dan membungkukan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau tidak mengetahui siapa aku?"

"Apa?"

"Ini aku," katanya, "Xion."

Ksatria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pelindung kepalanya, dan kemudian, dia mengangkatnya hingga kini seluruh wajahnya terlihat. Mata Xion langsung melebar. Ya Tuhan, dia... ternyata sosok ksatria itu adalah...

"Riku ? !"

Benar, tidak salah lagi. Ksatria yang tengah menghadapnya ini adalah Riku! Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Riku bisa menjadi ksatria itu? Bukannya tadi dia pingsan karena terkena serangan yang berbahaya tadi? Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa sih maksud dari semua ini? Xion memegangi kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia bingung.

"Kaget ya?" Tanya Riku sambil tersenyum. "Aku sendiri juga sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa aku harus menceritakannya padamu sekarang."

"Mak... sudmu?"

"Yah, aku bukan manusia biasa—tidak, malah aku bukan manusia."

Bukan manusia? Rasanya Xion benar-benar bisa jadi gila. Fakta apalagi yang akan dia dengar dan lihat sekarang? Tetapi kali ini, Xion berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak panik seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin ada baiknya jika dia mendengar cerita Riku lebih dulu dengan seksama. Xion menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Bukan manusia?"

Riku mengangguk. "Ya, aku adalah kaum pembasmi vampir. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa selama lima puluh terakhir ini."

"Hanya satu-satunya? Kamu?"

"Sekumpulan vampir menyerang kami secara diam-diam lima puluh tahun yang lalu," kata Riku sambil meletakkan senjatanya di pundak. "Mereka membakar markas dan membunuh semua orang tanpa pandang bulu. Sebagai usaha terakhir, kedua orangtuaku membuat portal untuk menuju ke dunia manusia dan membawaku ke sana. Dari sana, keluarga Yazoo _nii-san_ memungutku."

"Memungutmu? Berarti Yazoo bukan kakak kandungmu?"

"Bukan, kami memang kebetulan mirip tetapi kami bukan saudara kandung," kata Riku. "Dan aku mulai menyadari kekuatanku kembali saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Sejak itu, aku mulai mempelajari tentang vampir serta kelemahan-kelemahannya. Secara diam-diam juga aku selalu berlatih tanpa sepengatahuan _nii-san_, sehingga kini trauma masa kecilku menghilang seluruhnya. Kekuatanku juga semakin bertambah. Siapa juga yang mengira akan mendapatkan hasil sebaik ini dari belajar secara otodidak?"

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, kau bilang kejadiannya sudah luma puluh tahun lalu?"

"Yep."

"Kenapa wajahmu masih tetap sama kalau begitu?"

"Kaum pembasmi vampir memang sangat lambat penuaannya."

"Lalu usiamu sekarang?"

"Belum sampai seratus, kalau tidak salah enam puluh tujuh tahun," kata Riku dengan santai. "Tetapi tenang saja, aku tidak kalah dengan vampir yang jauh lebih tua dariku."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku sebelumnya?"

"Mana bisa aku menceritakannya? Lagipula, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Yah, setelah bertemu dengan Vanitas sepertinya aku akan percaya," kata Xion sambil berbisik, tetapi Riku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Vanitas?"

"Iya, sebab dia adalah..."

Mendadak, Xion menghentikan ucapannya. Hampir saja dia mengatakan bahwa Vanitas adalah vampir. Ya ampun, setelah bertemu dengan vampir kini dia bertemu dengan pembasminya. Dunia ini memang penuh dengan berbagai macam hal ya? Dan tentu saja, Xion tidak bisa membayangkan apabila dia memberitahu semuanya dan kemudian mereka bertemu. Pasti akan terjadi perteng—eh, tidak, pertempuran malah. Pertempuran yang pasti akan sangat mengerikan. Tidak bisa Xion bayangkan, Riku seorang diri melawan keluarga Vallenstein yang berjumlah tujuh orang. Sepertinya dia harus bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Adalah?"

"Adalah... em, bukan apa-apa."

"Bukan apa-apa? Kau tidak bohong?"

Xion menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ragu denganmu."

"Aku tidak bohong, sungguh."

Riku melakukan pose ala detektif yang sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak bohong, Riku. Sungguh."

Riku terus mengamati wajah Xion. Dan tidak lama kemudian, wajahnya terlihat seperti kaget.

"Riku?"

"Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang kita harus pergi."

"Eh, kemana?"

"Ke dunia lain."

Riku mengangkat tangannya, dan setelahnya muncul sebuah pintu berwarna emas. Sambil menggandeng tangan Xion, Riku membuka pintu dan mereka masuk secara bersamaan. Ketika pintu dibuka, Xion langsung dihujani oleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan untuk beberapa saat. Saking silaunya, Xion sampai harus menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang dan kini Xion dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dia berada si sebuah ruangan, sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Sepertinya ini ruang tamu, soalnya ada dua buah sofa beserta sebuah meja yang cukup panjang. Tak jauh dari sana, ada beberapa buah guci kecil berwarna cokelat. Lalu, ada juga tangga. Dan tangganya panjang sekali, terus melingkar hingga ke atas puncak. Apakah kini mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah menara?

Melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Riku celingak-celinguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke lukisan besar yang ada di samping guci. Baru Xion sadari bahwa Riku telah memakai pelindung kepalanya kembali. Mungkin dia memakainya saat mereka tadi dihujani cahaya. Lukisan yang ada di hadapan Riku adalah lukisan seorang pria tua. Matanya lebar, berjanggut tebal dan rambutnya juga sama tebalnya dengan warna abu-abu. Dia memakai topi berbentuk kerucur dengan motif bulan dan bintang. Pakaiannya berupa jubah berwarna biru dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Menurut Xion, sepertinya orang ini adalah orang yang bijaksana. Siapa ya namanya?

Ketika Riku berada beberapa senti dari lukisan itu, dia membungkuk dan memberikan hormat.

"Yang terhormat, Master Yen Sid," katanya, "kita bertemu lagi."

Xion memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata 'hah?'.

"Oh, Riku. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

Tiba-tiba muncul suara yang begitu berat sehingga membuat Xion terperanjat. Ketika Xion melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain mereka berdua. Jadi darimana asalnya suara itu?

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak saling bertatapan muka seperti ini? Mungkin lima tahun?"

Lukisan! Ternyata suara itu berasal dari lukisan! Seperti sihir, lukisan itu bergerak dan tersenyum ke arah Riku. Wajah Xion menjadi pucat dan dia terus berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya dia menabrak tembok. Selagi masih syok, Pria yang ada di dalam lukisan itu berjalan keluar dan kini dia tepat berada di hadapan Riku. Dia mengelus kepala Riku dan kemudian menepuk pundaknya. Sepertinya tanda untuk meminta Riku berdiri.

"Aku masih ingat ketika aku memanggil orangtuamu kemari untuk membantuku, dan kini tidak kusangka bahwa kau yang kupanggil sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku merasakan keanehan dari dunia vampir. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk memanggilmu dan membantuku," kata Yen Sid. "Dan... ini?"

"Oh, ini temanku. Aku mengajaknya kemari karena lokasi tadi berbahaya, ada vampir yang menyerang."

Yen Sid menganggukkan kepalanya. "Siapa namamu, nona muda?"

"Xi... Xion."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Yen Sid menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kira ke ruanganku saja? Ruanganku ada di lantai paling atas."

"Paling atas? Berarti kita harus menaiki tangga sepanjang ini?" Pikir Xion.

Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Xion, Riku segera menghampirinya dan kembali menggenggam tangan Xion. Mau apalagi dia? Dan tiba-tiba saja, Xion melihat sesuatu muncul dari punggung Riku perlahan-lahan. Awalnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas, tetapi akhirnya Xion dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu yang 'tumbuh' di punggung Riku. Ternyata itu sayap! Sayap yang sama seperti Vanitas! Hanya saja, sayap Riku berwarna putih. Pegangan tangan Riku berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Anda tentu bisa menyusul kami kan, Master Yen Sid?"

"Tentu."

Dengan sekali cetikan jari, tiba-tiba saja Yen Sid menghilang dibalik kepulan asap.

"Oke, sekarang giliran kita."

Sambil mempererat pelukannya, Riku langsung terbang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Tidak sampai semenit sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di lantai paling atas. Terlihat, sosok Yen Sid yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Mereka ada di sini," gumam Riku.

"Hah?"

"Tidak, kau masuklah lebih dulu."

"Oh? Oke."

Xion berjalan masuk, dan dia sungguh kaget ketika melihat sosok-sosok lain yang berada di dalam. Apalagi, ia juga mengenali mereka. Terutama yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Yen Sid. Tidak mungkin Xion tidak mengenalnya. Dia memang sedang membalikkan badan, tetapi rambut jabrik hitamnya sudah cukup bagi Xion untuk mengetahui siapa dia. Sambil memberanikan diri, Xion mencoba untuk memanggil namanya.

"Vani?"

Perlahan, sosok itu membalikkan badan.

Dan sesuai dugaan Xion, dia... dia memang Vanitas.

"Xi—on?" Jawab Vanitas.

Vanitas berjalan mendekati Xion dan sedikit melebarkan tangan untuk memeluknya. Xion juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, Riku melesat melewatinya dan menghalangi mereka berdua.

"Lama tak bertemu, Vanitas," katanya.

Xion kira Vanitas akan bertanya 'siapa kau?', tetapi ternyata dia salah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Itu karena..." Riku melepaskan pelindung kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku adalah kaum pembasmi vampir, dan hanya tinggal satu-satunya."

* * *

><p>AN : Oke, selesai juga deh. Sebenarnya chapter ini sebelumnya digabung dengan chapter 18, tetapi karena terlalu panjang akhirnya saya pisah. Mohon read dan review ya. Makasih buat yang sudah ikutin cerita ini dengan segala cara.


	20. Chapter 20 : BERTEMU DAN PERGI

A/N : Ada yang terlupakan. Untuk keyblade yang masing-masing dipegang anggota keluarga Vallenstein (kecuali Cloud dan Tifa), saya akan beritahu kalian nama-nama keyblade mereka. Vanitas menggunakan keyblade yang sama kayak di KH BBS, Sora pakai Ultima Weapon, Roxas pakai Oathkeeper, Namine pakai Oblivion, dan Kairi pakai Destiny Embrace. Bisa dicari via Google dengan kata kunci 'kh2' di depannya. Oh ya, terima kasih yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita ini. Meskipun sepi reviewer, tetapi saya tetap mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

* * *

><p>20. BERTEMU DAN PERGI.<p>

Xion terus berdiri di beranda sembari menatap kebun sederhana yang ada di sekitar menara. Dia sungguh capek. Sudah nyaris dibunuh untuk kedua kalinya oleh vampir, kini dia juga harus melerai Riku dan Vanitas yang nyaris saja bertarung di ruangan ini. Xion sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Riku bisa begitu temperamental. Bahkan ketika Vanitas tidak melakukan apa-apa, Riku sudah langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke Vanitas. Vanitas awalnya tidak mau melawan, tetapi dia akhirnya terpaksa membalas perbuatan Riku yang memang agak keterlaluan. Bagaimana tidak? Riku menembakkan _Gunblade _miliknya dan nyaris mengenai kepala Vani! Kalau saja tidak ada Cloud dan Yen Sid, mungkin menara ini sudah tinggal puing-puing saja karena mereka. Benar-benar deh, sungguh tidak dewasa. Bahkan di situasi yang darurat seperti ini.

Mereka berdua tenang sekitar satu jam kemudian. Yen Sid yang menggunakan sihirnya untuk melempar Riku. Sementara Vanitas, Cloud langsung terbang ke arahnya dan menendang perutnya hingga Sora menangkapnya. Agar mereka tidak bertengkar lagi, Xion segera berlari ke tengah-tengah mereka dan memarahi mereka satu persatu. Kalau sudah begini, sudah pasti mereka tidak akan berani lagi. Bukannya sombong, tetapi berhubung Xion memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati mereka, siapa juga sih yang akan tega menyakitinya? Apalagi Vanitas. Sebagai tambahan, Xion juga meluapkan amarahnya sambil menangis. Tetapi air mata ini sungguhan, bukan sengaja direncanakan atau dikeluarkan, Xion paling tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu. Dan kali ini, Flora, Fauna, serta Merryweather juga ikut turun tangan untuk menenangkan Xion.

Penjelasan dari Yen Sid mengenai dunia vampir masih berlanjut. Dan jujur saja, Xion bosan. Flora, Fauna, dan Merryweather yang tadi menemaninya kini sedang berada di ruangan lain. Mereka bilang, mereka akan memantau _World That Never Was_ lebih lanjut. Soalnya keadaan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, dan mungkin saja, ada musuh yang bisa menemukan tempat tersembunyi ini dan menyerang mereka. Xion sih menurut saja. Lagipula dia hanyalah manusia biasa di sini, berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang luar biasa. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa. Mungkin untuk ke depannya nanti, dia hanya akan merepotkan saja.

Selagi pandangannya masih terfokus pada halaman, Xion tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sampai ketika ia dipeluk dari belakang, barulah ia sadar dan bereaksi dengan mengatakan 'ah'.

"Kau masih marah?"

Ternyata iini adalah tangan Vanitas. Dasar, susah dua kali dia memeluknya dari belakang. Untuk kali ini, mungkin dia hanya ingin meminta perhatiannya saja.

"Sedikit."

"Maafkan aku, dan... dia duluan yang mencari gara-gara."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang duluan atau belakangan, yang pasti aku marah dengan kalian berdua."

Vanitas mempererat pelukannya, dan kemudian dia menutupi mereka berdua dengan sayapnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku terima maafmu. Aku terima maafmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, aku tidak akan marah lagi."

"Terima kasih," kata Vanitas. "Selama penjelasan tadi, aku selalu merasa tidak tenang karena memikirkanmu."

"Itulah salah satu sebabnya kau tidak fokus," kata suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

Vanitas segera membuka sayapnya dan menoleh ke belakang bersama Xion. Untuk melihat Cloud yang kini tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan dahinya mengernyit. Xion menjadi agak ketakutan meski Cloud belum berkata apa-apa lagi. Sementara Vanitas, dia terlihat segan. Apalagi ketika melihat Cloud yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali padamu, tetapi kuharap kau bisa fokus dalam pertarungan nanti. Salah sedikit saja kau bisa mati, kau tahu?"

Vanitas hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dan kemudian, Cloud kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Xion merasa lega. Ternyata Cloud hanya ingin mengatakan itu, Xion kira dia akan mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar khas orangtua kepada anaknya. Xion menghampiri Vanitas yang masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. Entah apa yang pernah mereka berdua bicarakan hingga Vanitas merasa bersalah seperti ini. Xion meraba wajah Vanitas dengan tangannya, dan Vanitas membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangan Xion. Xion harap ini bisa menghiburnya meski hanya sedikit. Sayangnya, kelihatannya elusan tangannya memang tidak banyak membantu. Oh Tuhan, rasanya dia memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan untuk menghibur orang yang sangat dicintainya sekalipun dia tidak bisa.

Vanitas menggandeng tangan Xion dan mengajaknya kembali ke beranda. Wajahnya yang murung sudah terlihat lebih cerah sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Vanitas. "Dan kenapa Riku bisa ada bersamamu?"

"Em... ceritanya sebenarnya bermula sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba. Saking sedihnya, yang aku lakukan hanya terus berjalan sambil menelusuri hujan. Di tengah hujan, Riku tiba-tiba datang menjemputku lalu membawaku ke rumahnya. Aku bercerita banyak padanya, mungkin bisa dibilang curhat."

Meski tidak menjawab, namun Xion dapat merasakan adanya hawa cemburu dari dalam diri Vanitas. Cemburu, namun juga penasaran dengan keseluruhan cerita Xion.

"Dan di saat aku masih bercerita, tiba-tiba saja Demyx muncul lagi."

Vanitas mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia menghancurkan tembok kamar Riku dengan paksa sampai aku dan Riku terlempar. Ketika Demyx hampir saja membunuhku, tiba-tiba saja dia terlempar oleh semacam cahaya. Waktu itu aku tidak sadar bahwa yang menembak adalah Riku, sampai ketika dia membuka pelindung kepalanya. Riku juga terlihat mudah sekali dalam menangani Demyx. Bahkan dia juga sempat melindungiku untuk kedua kalinya dari serangan terakhir Demyx yang hampir saja menghancurkan seisi rumah."

"Mengalahkan Demyx seorang diri? Sulit dipercaya."

"Yah, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan akhirnya, dia mengajakku kemari. Selesai."

Vanitas menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan setelah itu, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xion untuk mencium bibirnya. Dengan bibir yang masih menempel, kini giliran Vanitas yang menceritakan perjalanannya dengan keluarganya ke _World of Never Was_, sampai ketika mereka melawan Maleficent. Xion langsung melepaskan keningnya dan memeriksa tubuh Vanitas ketika mengetahui bahwa Vanitas sempat diserang sampai terluka. Tetapi tentu saja Xion tidak akan menemukan luka maupun memar sekecil apapun, karena Yen Sid sudah menyembuhkannya. Mereka berdua terus mengobrol sampai lupa waktu. Dan baik Xion maupun Vanitas, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak mengobrol lama seperti ini. Semenjak Vanitas tidak masuk sekolah, hampir sebulan. Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja ada orang lain lagi yang menyela mereka.

Riku.

Riku yang tidak mengenakan pelindung kepalanya. Tangannya dia lipat, dan ekspresinya datar. Kedua matanya terus mengarah pada Vanitas. Xion menggandeng tangan Vanitas karena takut mereka akan berkelahi lagi, tetapi Vanitas langsung menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang juga adalah lambang dari kalimat 'tidak apa-apa'. Dan memang terbukti, Vanitas tidak berkata atau bertindak apa-apa meskipun Riku berjalan mendekatinya. Sementara Riku, dia hanya memasang senyum sinis. Entah seberapa bencinya dia terhadap vampir sampai dia bersikap seperti ini. Tetapi... rasanya Xion juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Karena Riku membenci vampir bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena dia sendiri memiliki masa lalu kelam yang berhubungan dengan vampir. Masih Xion ingat perkaatan Riku pada Demyx, sekumpulan vampir datang ke tempat tinggalnya dan membunuh mereka semua secara diam-diam, bahkan sampai membakar.

Tetapi, jika benar yang menyerang kaum pembasmi vampir lima puluh tahun lalu adalah vampir, maka ada satu lagi pertanyaan dari Xion. Apakah...

Apakah Vanitas serta keluarganya juga ikut serta dalam penyerangan?

Riku terus berjalan ke arah beranda dan berdiri di samping Vanitas. Sama seperti Vanitas, dia sudah lebih tenang dan tidak mencari gara-gara sekarang. Xion menghembuskan napas lega. Dan dengan niat untuk 'mengakrabkan' mereka berdua, Xion langsung mencium pipi Vanitas dan masuk ke dalam menara. Sambil pura-pura mendatangi Yen Sid untuk bertanya dan mengobrol. Xion menanyakan beberapa hal yang tidak ia mengerti seperti mengenai _World of Never Was _serta sejarah mengenai dunia vampir. Tetapi selagi mendengarkan penjelasan dari Yen Sid, dia juga mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Vanitas dan Riku sesekali. Mereka berdua sungguh terlihat canggung dan auranya terasa begitu... yah, negatif.

Vanitas mundur selangkah dan menyandarkan dirinya di pagar beranda. Sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menembus kedua sayapnya, Vanitas memejamkan matanya sesekali. Rasanya sejuk sekali, lebih sejuk daripada angin di dunia manusia yang terasa lebih pengap. Tetapi sepertinya Riku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Pandangannya terlihat kosong dan terus melihat langit berbintang. Ah, sekarang sudah malam ya? Sejak ia dan keluarganya mengunjungi _World of Never Was_, dia jadi tidak mengetahui berapa lama waktu sudah berjalan. Lalu apakah waktu di tempat ini, _World of Never Was_, dan dunia manusia berjalan sama atau tidak, Vanitas juga tidak tahu.

"Hei," kata Riku yang tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan. Vanitas langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Riku.

"Apa?"

"Kau... apa kau tahu tentang peristiwa lima puluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Maksudmu tentang pembantaian itu?"

"Setelahnya."

Vanitas memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak lama setelah pembantaian itu, para vampir membawa mayat-mayat kaumku entah kemana. Aku tahu karena aku melihatnya sekilas saat orangtuaku membawaku pergi. Apa kau tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari mayat-mayat itu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Vanitas. "Aku tidak ikut dalam pembantaian itu."

"Keluargamu?"

"Tidak akan, apalagi Cloud. Meskipun dia juga vampir, tetapi dia memiliki hati yang lebih baik dari siapapun. Dan dia selalu mengajarkan ini kepada kami, anak-anaknya."

Riku mengeluarkan tawa mengejek. "Aku baru tahu ada vampir seperti itu, sungguh berbeda jauh dengan vampir yang dengan mudahnya membantai kedua orangtuaku."

"Tidak semua vampir seperti dugaanmu, Riku. Ayahku adalah salah satunya."

Lagi-lagi, Riku memperdengarkan tawa mengejeknya.

"Terserah kau menilai kami seperti apa," kata Vanitas. "Yang pasti, kami berencana untuk menghentikan rencana Xehanort."

"Xehanort? Dia masih hidup?"

"Siapa juga vampir awam yang mampu mengalahkannya? Umurnya sudah delapan ratus tahun. Sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi vampir terkuat."

"Delapan ratus tahun, eh? Lalu apa rencananya?"

"Xehanort berencana untuk menguasai dunia manusia," kata Vanitas sambil berdiri menghadap Riku. "Dia ingin membuat peternakan manusia."

Mata Riku langsung melebar. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu detilnya, tetapi Xehanort memang merencanakan itu. Sepertinya dia ingin minum darah lebih banyak lagi."

"Keparat! Bisa-bisanya dia merencanakan hal itu, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa ? !"

"Entahlah."

Vanitas menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Tetapi selangkah sebelum kakinya menapak lebih jauh, ia kembali menatap Riku.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan situasinya sebisaku, jadi kuharap kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami. Ini juga demi Xion, kau tahu?"

Riku mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia mendengar nama 'Xion'. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Riku tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Ternyata kau tahu ya?" tanya Riku. "Tetapi kalau begitu... kenapa kau tidak marah atau menghajarku?"

Vanitas memurungkan kepalanya. Wajahnya jadi terlihat sedih kembali.

"Karena... karena sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak berhak untuk itu."

...

Xion mengamati dengan heran sosok Riku dan Vanitas yang masih ada di beranda. Mereka memang sudah terlihat akur dalam mengobrol, tetapi Xion penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka awalnya terlihat sedang mengobrol biasa saja, dan tidak lama kemudian, obrolan mereka terlihat lebih serius. Santai, serius, santai, serius, kedua hal itu terus berulang sampai akhirnya Vanitas memasuki ruangan ini dan meninggalkan Riku. Saat Xion perhatikan, wajahnya terlihat sedih kembali. Apa ya yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan di sana?

Saat melihat Vanitas yang berjalan mendekatinya, Xion langsung kembali membaca buku yang dipinjami oleh Yen Sid. Buku ini adalah buku sihir, yang di dalamnya mencakup sekumpulan mantera-mantera. Mengapa mantera? Karena Xion sudah mengerti setelah dijelaskan Yen Sid mengenai dunia vampir dan masalah yang kini sedang dihadapi keluarga Vanitas. Xion sungguh syok ketika mendengar bahwa Xehanort mengincar kenikmatan darah manusia dalam jumlah banyak. Dan jika tidak segera dihentikan, dia akan melakukan penyerangan melalui _Door To Darkness_ dalam waktu dekat. Mengenai_ Door To Darkness _sendiri, Yen Sid juga sudah menjelaskannya pada Xion. Setelah itu, Yen Sid juga menjelaskan mengenai dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir yang sudah lama mendiami menara ini sambil mengawasi keadaan dunia vampir. Bersama ketiga asistennya, mereka terus memantau keadaan dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada keanehan di sana.

Tetapi _World of Never_ Was mulai menunjukan keanehan lima tahun lalu. Kemudian, situasinya menjadi lebih parah tahun ini. Xehanort tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi begitu berambisi hingga tega untuk melakukan segalanya. Salah satunya adalah dengan membiarkan Demyx serta Luxord memasuki dunia manusia, tanpa adanya ketakutan akan resiko ketahuan. Jika dia sudah bisa berbuat sejauh itu, mungkin saja Xehanort akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi. Xion sempat ketakutan. Bagaimana ya keadaan kakaknya sekarang? Dia belum menghubungi kakaknya daritadi. Dan tentu saja, dia tidak akan bisa menghubunginya di sini. Ponselnya masih tertinggal di dunia manusia, dan kemungkinan besar sudah hancur karena terkena terkena tekanan air. Jadi, dia harus bagaimana ya untuk mengetahui kondisi di sana? Sampai sekarang, dia belum menanyakan Yen Sid tentang ini.

Selagi berpikir sambil tidak terlalu fokus dengan buku bacaannya, Xion membiarkan Vanitas terus berjalan hingga akhirnya duduk di sampingnya. Sayapnya ia tutup agar dia bisa duduk. Melihat Xion yang berpura-pura serius, Vanitas langsung mengusilinya dengan mencium telinganya. Spontan, Xion langsung menarik wajahnya karena geli.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai sihir," kata Vanitas. "Kau ingin jadi penyihir memangnya?"

"Yep, sayangnya tidak akan bisa."

"Mau kuajarkan?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan bisa, aku kan manusia."

"Haha, aku cuma bercanda."

Xion menghembuskan napas dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Dan entah kenapa, Vanitas malah jadi ikut-ikutan membaca. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk ketika melihat beberapa mantera yang dikenalinya. Seperti _Thundaga_, _Blizzaga_, _Reflect_, dan _Protect_. Sesekali, Vanitas juga menjelaskannya ke Xion dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti. Seperti _Protect_ yang berfungsi untuk menangkis serangan fisik. Lalu _Reflect_ yang berfungsi memantulkan segala jenis sihir. Mendengar semua itu terasa begitu seru, apalagi ketika Xion membayangkan dia yang menggunakannya.

"Lalu kalau ini, _Gravity_, bisa menerbangkan semua yang ada di sekitarmu."

"Oooh," kata Xion sambil mengangguk. "Kau tahu banyak ya?"

"Tentu saja, vampir juga ada yang bisa menggunakan sihir. _Tou-san_ juga selalu menuntut kami untuk belajar. Tidak apa jika tidak begitu kuat, yang penting bisa."

"Apa sihir kesukaanmu?"

"Tidak ada, soalnya aku tipe penyerang sih. Yang ahli dalam menggunakan sihir adalah Cloud, Namine, dan Kairi."

"Begitu ya."

Xion menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di depannya. Kemudian, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Vanitas. Matanya ia pejamkan sambil merasakan dinginnya tubuh Vanitas. Dingin, tapi tidak sampai membuatnya menggigil.

Vanitas membalas pelukan Xion dan menekan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Tidak lupa, ia juga mencium kening Xion.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi nanti?" tanya Xion.

"Sudah pasti, perjalanan kami masih panjang sampai nanti bertemu dengan Xehanort."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Aku... aku sungguh khawatir denganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Daripada memikirkanku, lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kau bisa kembali ke dunia manusia."

"Tidak mau, kalau kembali lagi yang ada aku malah tidak tenang."

"Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak bisa kembali sebelum mengalahkan Xehanort. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa bersabar."

"Yah, kelihatannya memang hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

Ketika Vanitas mau menjawab lagi, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seluruh anggota keluarga yang lainnya. Oh benar juga, Xion tidak melihat mereka semua semenjak Cloud memarahi Vanitas. Wajah mereka semua awalnya datar, tetapi langsung tersenyum kembali ketika melihat Xion. Apalagi Kairi, dia langsung ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Xion. Sepertinya dia juga kangen untuk bisa mengobrol dengannya. Xion langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Kairi. Sesuai dugaan, Kairi langsung menanyakan macam-macam hal pada Xion. Bahkan dia juga menanyakan hubungan antara Xion dengan Riku, dasar vampir usil dan tukang bergosip. Meskipun berkali-kali Xion mengatakan bahwa Riku hanya teman dekatnya, tetapi Kairi tidak pernah berhenti mengusilinya. Sampai bilang bahwa dia mencium bau Riku di tubuhnya segala. Oh ya, mereka memang sempat berpelukan untuk waktu lama sih. Tetapi tentu saja Xion tidak bisa bilang. Dia tidak mau menyulut api perang lagi. Meski reaksi Vanitas daritadi hanya senyum-senyum.

Selagi mereka berdua asyik mengobrol, Cloud menatap Vanitas dan memberinya isyarat untuk menyuruhnya kemari. Tanpa basa-basi, Vanitas langsung menurut dan mendatangi ayahnya. Ketika Vanitas sudah berada di hadapannya, Cloud memeluk Vanitas dan meletakkan bibirnya di telinga Vanitas, untuk membisikan sebuah kabar yang baru saja ia terima.

"Yen Sid sudah mengawasi _World of Never Was_, dan Xehanort sedang mempersiapkan pasukan-pasukannya untuk menyerang dunia manusia."

"Astaga," kata Vanitas. "Kalau begitu kita harus pergi sekarang juga, kan?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara," kata Cloud. "Kabarnya, Maleficent akan menunggu kita di gerbang pertama."

"Maleficent?"

"Ya, dan dia tidak bisa dibunuh dengan sembarang _Keyblade_. Hanya ada satu senjata yang bisa mengalahkannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini."

Cloud mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya, sebuah pedang panjang yang terbuat dari kristal bercahaya. Berbeda dengan _Keyblade_ miliknya, pedang ini terasa lebih berat dan sulit digunakan.

"Nama pedang itu adalah _Sword of Truth_," kata Cloud. "Pedang itu mengandung kekuatan suci yang sangat besar dan mampu mengalahkan segala kekuatan jahat. Tetapi sayangnya pedang itu hanya mempan untuk Maleficent."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena Maleficent ternyata bukan vampir seperti yang kita ketahui selama ini."

"Apa ? !" teriak Vanitas. "Ka—kalau begitu siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah peri yang sama seperti Flora, Fauna, dan Merryweather dulunya. Tetapi karena haus akan kekuatan, akhirnya dia menekuni ilmu hitam dan dia jadi seperti itu, mungkin hampir menyerupai iblis. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan Xehanort dan menawarkan kerjasama dengannya. Karena kekuatan sihirnya yang sangat kuat, Xehanort langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati meskipun dia bukan vampir."

"Apa dia juga yang membuat Xehanort berubah?"

"Itu bisa saja. Mungkin selama ini Maleficent mempengaruhi dan menghasut Xehanort perlahan-lahan hingga ia berubah seutuhnya," kata Cloud. "Tetapi itu baru dugaan."

Vanitas menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara guntur dari luar sehingga mengagetkan mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan. Tidak lama setelah itu, Yen Sid beserta ketiga asistennya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ini pertanda buruk," kata Yen Sid. "Sepertinya kalian harus segera pergi untuk menghentikan Xehanort. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar."

"Baiklah," kata Cloud. "Ayo semua, kita pe—"

"Aku ikut."

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Riku, yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Izinkan aku ikut dengan kalian."

"Riku?" tanya Vanitas. "Kau mau membantu kami?"

"Jangan salah paham, Vanitas. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam kaumku yang dibunuh oleh mereka lima puluh tahun lalu."

Cloud dan Vanitas saling bertatapan sesaat. Dan kemudian, Cloud berjalan mendekati Riku.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut dengan kami? Harus kau ketahui kalau perjalanan ini tidak mudah."

"Aku sangat yakin, dan aku tidak akan gentar meski kau berusaha menahanku."

Cloud menyipitkan matanya, dan setelah itu dia menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dia menghembuskan napas.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita akan pergi sekarang juga," kata Cloud. "Dan Riku akan ikut juga dengan kami."

Wajah Riku terlihat berser-seri, dan kemudian dia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih."

Sambil menatap kepergian mereka dalam diam, Xion terus berusaha menahan air matanya. Tidak sangka bahwa kali ini dia harus melepas lagi sosok kedua pria yang begitu penting baginya. Hatinya lagi-lagi dilanda kesedihan, dan sepertinya dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat mereka pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Jadi Xion memutuskan untuk bangun dari sofa tempat ia duduk dan berjalan ke beranda. Di sana lah, air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

* * *

><p><span>Mohon read n review, tq<span>.


	21. Chapter 21 : BAHAYA DARI CERMIN

21. BAHAYA DARI CERMIN

Mereka benar-benar sudah pergi. Ya, benar... mereka sudah meninggalkannya lagi. Sambil terus menatap langit, Xion berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan air matanya pada orang-orang. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengantar kepergian mereka, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Karena dia pasti akan menangis. Apalagi Vanitas, sudah bisa bertemu, tetapi dia harus pergi lagi tidak lama kemudian. xion ingin sekali marah-marah padanya. Marah-marah sambil melontarkan kalimat seperti 'apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi?', tetapi tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya. Karena Vanitas pergi juga untuk menyelamatkan dunianya, dan juga dirinya. Dia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, demi menyelamatkan orang-orang yang bahkan bukan kaumnya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mulia sekali ya mereka?

Setelah menghapus air matanya sebisa mungkin, Xion mencuri pandang ke belakang. vanitas serta yang lainnya masih sedang berdiskusi dengan Yen Sid. Vanitas terlihat begitu serius, dan dia juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun, bahkan padanya. Kalau diingat-ingat, Vanitas sebelumnya dimarahi karena dia tidak fokus, jadi mungkin Vanitas tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Xion mengembalikan tatapannya pada langit, dan tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara kepakan sayap. Pasti mereka sudah pergi sekarang. Yah, kini dia sendirian lagi.

Dengan diam, Xion berlari keluar ruangan dan menuruni tangga. Rasanya Xion ingin mencari tempat lain yang dapat membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Karena itulah dia hanya terus dan terus menuruni tangga tanpa tujuan. Rasanya dia betul-betul putus asa.

Tetapi... tidak, bukan putus asa.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya...

Yah, cengeng.

Haha, lucu juga ya. Kenapa dia bisa jadi berubah drastis begini karena seorang laki-laki?

Eh? Seorang? Benarkah hanya seorang saja?

Setibanya di lantai paling bawah, Xion menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Tetapi niat itu dia hentikan ketika dia melihat sebuah pintu berwarna hitam yang letaknya tidak jauh darinya. Sekilas, pintu itu memang tidak menarik perhatian sama sekali, tetapi entah kenapa Xion tertarik. Seolah-olah, ada sesuatu dari dalam sana yang menariknya. Hingga tanpa Xion sadari, dia berjalan menuju pintu itu dan membukanya. Tanpa adanya rasa ragu sedikitpun, dia langsung melangkah masuk.

Ketika dia sudah berada di dalam, Xion kira dia akan disuguhi oleh berbagai macam peralatan dan perlengkapan untuk sihir hitam. Berhubung ruangan ini serba gelap. Tetapi ternyata tidak apa-apa selain cermin enam arah yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Ya, hanya cermin itu saja yang ada ruangan nyaris tanpa penerangan ini. Xion memiringkan kepalanya karena heran, dan kemudian dia berjalan ke tengah-tengah cermin itu. Berhubung ini bukanlah dunia manusia, Xion rasa dia akan melihat hal yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Mungkin seperti melihat pemandangan lain, atau yang lebih hebat seperti melihat masa lalunya. Tetapi selama apapun Xion menatap cermin itu, tidak ada apa-apa selain pantulannya sendiri.

"Kelihatannya memang tidak mungkin."

Xion membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan dengan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melayang di depan wajahnya. Ketika Xion mengambilnya, barulah dia tahu benda apa itu.

Bunga.

Sejumlah bunga berwarna merah muda inilah yang melayang barusan di depan wajahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, jumlah bunga itu semakin banyak.

Xion merasa aneh, tetapi entah kenapa dia juga merasa tenang berkat kelopak-kelopak bunga yang mulai memenuhi lantai ini. Kesedihannya berangsur-angsur lenyap. Dan tanpa Xion sadari, mulutnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Bukan senyum kesedihan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan senyum kebahagiaan. Hatinya benar-benar merasa bebas. Padahal di sini dia hanya bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dan hujan kelopak bunga yang masih belum berhenti, tetapi entah kenapa semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Bunga yang tidak Xion ketahui namanya. Bunga itu seolah mampu mengetahui kegundahan hatinya, dan kemudian menyerapnya sampai habis. Apakah ini adalah salah satu sihir juga? Baru Xion tahu ada sihir sejenis ini.

Bagaikan balerina, Xion berputar-putar di tengah-tengah cermin itu. Dia juga menggerakkan badannya—menari—meski hanya berupa gerakan-gerakan singkat. Seolah ada musik orkes yang melanun di belakangnya. Astaga, rasanya dia seperti balerina saja.

"Entah kenapa, rasanya menyenangkan sekali," pikir Xion.

Xion menari dan terus menari, walau sebenarnya dia tidak bisa menari. Seolah terhipnotis oleh sesuatu, dia melakukan gerakan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya. Berputar, melompat, dan berputar lagi. Dan ketika kakinya menapak lantai, dia langsung terjatuh karena kelelahan. Kaki dan tangannya kaku karena dia tidak terbiasa menari. Tetapi aneh, bukannya rasa sakit yang dia alami, dia malah merasa senang. Seolah tidak mengalami apa-apa. Bahkan dia juga masih bisa tertawa.

Xion berusaha bangun sambil membersihkan celananya yang terkena debu, dan kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada cermin di hadapannya. Tetapi ada yang aneh kali ini. Bayangan yang ada di cermin itu bukanlah pantulannya. Malahan... tidak ada pantulannya sama sekali! Bayangannya saja tidak ada! Xion mendekat dan menyentuh kaca itu, tetapi sama saja. Sama sekali tidak ada pantulan dirinya di cermin itu, bahkan siluetnya saja tidak ada. Senyum di wajah Xion langsung lenyap. Dan Xion langsung melangkah mundur tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada cermin itu.

Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul di cermin itu. Bayangan hitam bercampur dengan warna keunguan, sama seperti ketika Demyx muncul. Bayangan itu berkumpul di tengah-tengah cermin, dan kemudian menyebar kembali membentuk sosok seseorang. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya sosok itu sempurna sehingga Xion dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Va... ni?"

Entah apa sebabnya, sosok Vanitas lah yang muncul di cermin. Vanitas dengan sosoknya yang asli, yang berdiri dengan sayapnya yang melebar. Xion sungguh tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Tetapi toh, dia berjalan mendekat juga. Karena rasa rindunya melebihi rasa penasarannya. Xion berjalan secara perlahan mendekati cermin itu, dan semakin dekat dia, semakin cepat juga langkahnya. Xion mengulurkan tangannya, dan entah kenapa bayangan Vanitas seperti menerima uluran tangan itu. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Tinggal sedikit jarak lagi sampai jari-jari Xion menyentuh permukaan cermin itu.

_Kemarilah, kemarilah_.

Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di kepala Xion. Suara laki-laki, lebih tepatnya suara Vanitas. Apakah dia juga merindukannya sama seperti Xion juga merindukannya? Apakah dia ingin Xion untuk segera datang ke tempatnya?

_Kemarilah, kemarilah_.

Tangan Xion akhirnya hampir mencapai cermin itu. Ketika Xion mulai senang karena dia kira dia bisa bertemu Vanitas lagi, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja keluar dan mencengkranya secara paksa. Xion kaget dan mengira itu adalah tangan Vanitas, tetapi ternyata bukan. Bayangan Vanitas masih tetap sama dengan yang ia lihat sebelumnya, tidak bergerak. Kalau begitu tangan siapa ini? Dan sepertinya ini bukanlah tangan manusia dilihat dari warna dan kukunya yang begitu tajam. Kenapa juga Vanitas hanya diam saja? Kenapa dia tidak menolongnya?

Tangan yang satu lagi tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut menarik tangan Xion. Tenaganya sangat kuat sehingga mampu menarik Xion hingga memasuki cermin itu. Xion menutup matanya ketika kepalanya memasuki cermin itu, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia langsung 'disuguhi' oleh wajah makhluk yang tidak dia kenal. Wajahnya sungguh menyeramkan dengan enam mata dan taring yang tajam di mulutnya. Memiliki empat tangan, dan di belakangnya terdapat sebuah gunung yang terdiri dari tumpukan... mayat. Astaga, ternyata ini adalah cermin setan!

Sambil terus meronta, Xion berusaha untuk menarik dirinya kembali. Tetapi sangat susah, tangannya terlihat tidak bergeming sama sekali, benar-benar kalah jauh. Ya ampun, apakah dia akan mati di sini? Apakah dia akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari gunung mayat itu?

"Awas!"

Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah muncul dan mengenai muka makhluk itu sehingga dia melepaskan tangan Xion. Kesempatan! Xion langsung mengeluarkan dirinya dari sana dengan cepat dan akhirnya dia kembali ke dunia asal lagi. Napasnya terengah-engah karena rasa takut dan gugup yang bergabung menjadi satu. Dan di belakangnya, terdapat sosok Flora, Fauna, dan Merryweather yang tidak melepaskan pandanganya dari cermin itu. Ternyata mereka bertiga yang menolongnya tadi.

Mereka datang menghampiri Xion dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" tanya Fauna. "Apa kau terluka?"

"Ti—tidak, terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Itu sudah seharusnya."

"Xion, kenapa kau bisa memasuki ruangan ini?" tanya Flora.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku... tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tertarik dengan ruangan ini."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke cermin itu?"

"Soalnya... soalnya aku melihat Vanitas di sana. Dia tersenyum padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Karena itu aku—"

"Itu semua hanya ilusi," kata Merryweather.

Xion terdiam karena kaget.

"Cermin itu bukan cermin biasa, ada _heartless_ berbahaya yang berdiam di dalamnya. Karena itulah Master Yen Sid memutuskan untuk meletakkannya di ruangan ini. Agar tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari dan menghampiri cermin ini," kata Merryweather. "Cermin ini memanfaatkan rasa sedih manusia. Mereka menyerapnya, dan kemudian dijadikan kekuatan untuk menarik targetnya ke dalam, dengan cara apapun. Jika kau sudah di dalam cermin itu seutuhnya, kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Jiwamu akan dimangsa dan kau akan mati."

Memangsa kesedihan?

"Karena itulah, perasaan bahagia yang kau rasakan barusan itu hanyalah ilusi. Jangan sampai terperangkap di dalamnya, Xion."

"Untung saja tadi kami sempat menolongmu," kata Fauna.

Xion hanya terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan mereka. Jadi perasaan bahagia yang tadi dirasakannya, hujan bunga-bunga merah muda, serta bayangan Vanitas. Semua itu hanya ilusi semata? Semua itu bohong? Bayangan Vanitas yang sedang tersenyum padanya, yang mengulurkan tangan padanya, semua itu benar-benar hanya ilusi? Merenungkan semua itu membuat lutut Xion menjadi lemas sehingga kini dia berada dalam posisi berlutut. Air mata kesedihan mengucur deras di matanya. Dia sungguh sakit hati karena dia merasa dibohongi. Flora, Fauna, dan Merryweather segera berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Xion terus menangis sampai sepuluh menit lebih, sampai akhirnya tangisannya berhenti.

Mereka berempat meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di belakang tangga. Xion tidak menyadarinya karena tertutup besarnya tangga itu. Sebuah kamar tidur berukuran kecil, yang isinya tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada ranjang dan lemari kecil. Untung penerangannya, Merryweather memelayangkan tongkatnya ke atas langit dan menciptakan sebuah bola cahaya kecil. Yen Sid memutuskan untuk tidak memulangkan Xion sampai saatnya tepat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, sampai Yen Sid memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah benar-benar aman. Dan sepertinya akan makan waktu, jadi Yen Sid memutuskan untuk menampung Xion lebih dulu. Xion mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau ia mengerti.

Xion berjalan ke ranjang dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Perasaannya sudah lebih tenang sekarang, meski rasa sedih masih terasa.

"Vani, Riku, dimana kalian sekarang?" tanyanya. "Seandainya aku bisa tahu kalian dimana."

"Aku bisa membawamu ke tempat pria yang kau cintai, asal kau tahu."

Suara itu membuat Xion langsung terbangun, dan tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul sosok wanita bertanduk yang mengenakan jubah dan di tangannya terdapat tongkat panjang.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Xion. "Dan kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

"Namaku adalah Maleficent," jawabnya, "aku adalah penyihir yang tinggal di _World of Never Was._"

"Penyihir?"

"Ya, sama seperti Yen Sid yang tinggal di sini. Dengan sihirku, sangat mudah bagiku untuk menemukanmu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Oh, kalau itu aku tidak menggunakan sihir," kata Maleficent. "Aku melihat melalui ingatan Vanitas, tepatnya saat aku menyerangnya."

"Menyerangnya? Maksudmu... kau yang menyerang Vani saat itu?"

"Hoo, ternyata mereka sudah menceritakan itu padamu ya?" tanya Maleficent yang setelah itu tertawa. "Dan itu memang benar."

Xion menggertakkan giginya karena kesal.

"Nah, daripada membicarakan itu, lebih kau pikirkan tawaranku sebelumnya. Apa kau mau bertemu dengan Vanitas? Aku bisa membawamu ke sana."

"Kau kira aku akan percaya denganmu?"

"Setelah memperlihatkan ini, ya."

Maleficent mengerahkan tongkatnya ke tembok dan memunculkan sebuah cermin raksasa. Dan dari cermin itu, terlihat sebuah gambar. Gambar Vanitas yang sedang terbang dengan Riku dan keluarganya.

"Vani?" kata Xion.

"Bagaimana? Kali ini kau percaya, kan? Jika kau masuk lewat cermin ini, kau akan langsung bertemu dengannya?"

"Masuk ke cermin katamu?"

"Ya, hanya tinggal masuk, mudah kan? Daripada kau hanya diam di sini?"

Xion terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kudengar Xehanort sangat kuat. Jika kau terlambat, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," kata Maleficent yang setelahnya tertawa. "Karena dia pasti mati."

Kalimat terakhir Maleficent memancing reaksi Xion dan amarah. Sambil turun dari ranjang dengan niat untuk menghajar Maleficent, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah cahaya berwarna merah yang datang dari sebelah kiri. Cahaya merah itu langsung membakar Maleficent hingga akhirnya hilang.

"Jangan termakan ucapannya, Xion."

Yen Sid melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Xion, dan kemudian dia memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya. Ternyata yang barusan itu adalah perbuatannya?

"Maleficent ahli dalam mempermainkan perasaan manusia, terutama yang sedang bimbang dan sedih sepertimu. Yah, tidak berbeda dengan cermin setan yang hampir membunuhmu tadi."

"Tadi... tadi dia..."

"Tadi itu bukanlah Maleficent yang asli, Xion. Tadi itu hanyalah bayangannya, yang entah kenapa bisa memasuki tempat ini."

"Tapi, kenapa dia mengincarku?"

"Mungkin karena kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Vanitas. Dia ingin menggunakan kau untuk memancingnya."

Yen Sid membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang harus dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman. Kau tidak boleh di sini terus."

"Tetapi... aku harus kemana?"

"Aku memiliki seorang teman yang tinggal di _Disney Castle_, namanya adalah Mickey. Tempat itu dilindungi oleh semacam kekuatan suci yang dipancarkan _Cornerstone of Light_, aku yakin kau akan lebih aman di sana."

"Eh? _Disney Castle_?"

"Maleficent sudah mengetahui posisimu, karena itu kita harus cepat."

Yen Sid mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya kembali, dan mengayunkannya pada Xion. Cahaya putih yang keluar dari tongkat langsung mengelilinginya dan melenyapkannya entah kemana. Xion benar-benar tidak diberi kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk berbicara sama sekali. Padahal, dia ingin meminta Yen Sid untuk memperlihatkan keadaan Vanitas walau hanya sebentar saja. Tetapi dalam sekali kedipan mata, Xion sudah berada di tempat lain. Sebuah ruangan besar yang di depannya terdapat dua buah kursi tahta, ada yang duduk di sana. Tetapi mereka bukan manusia. Mereka malah lebih seperti... tikus? Yang sebelah kiri mengenakan gaun dan mahkota, sementara yang sebelah kanan mengenakan jubah kerajaan dan mahkota juga.

"Oh! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata tikus yang ada di sebelah kanan. "Kau tamu?"

* * *

><p>AN : Yap, akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih buat yang udah ikutin cerita ini. Mohon read sama review yah, saya sangat membutuhkannya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan.


	22. Chapter 22 : WORLD THAT NEVER WAS 5

22. WORLD THAT NEVER WAS_5

Vanitas dan yang lainnya terus terbang melewati jalan yang dibuat oleh Yen Sid. Pandangan Vanitas terfokus pada cahaya yang juga adalah jalan keluar tidak jauh di depannya, tetapi pikirannya kemana-mana. Lebih tepatnya mungkin pada Xion. Vanitas merasa menyesal karena dia tidak sempat pamit padanya sebelum pergi. Padahal dia tahu kalau Xion sempat mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Tetapi jika dia melakukannya, bisa-bisa Cloud memarahinya lagi. Makanya itu, rasanya serba salah. Jadi Vanitas memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Posisi Vanitas berada di paling belakang, dan di sampingnya, terdapat Riku yang sejak tadi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya diam dan hanya mendengar omongan Cloud mengenai taktik dan strategi yang direncanakannya. Entah karena dia setuju dengan taktik Cloud, atau mungkin karena sama sepertinya. Riku juga sedang memikirkan Xion. Sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang orang lain katakan. Ekspresi wajahnya memang tidak terlihat karena dia memakai pelindung kepala, tetapi entah kenapa Vanitas merasa seperti itu.

Perjalanan yang canggung ini berakhir ketika mereka memasuki sebuah cahaya putih yang bersinar sangat terang. Cahaya yang juga adalah pintu keluar menuju ke _World of Never Was_, lebih tepatnya di lokasi ketika Flora, Fauna, dan Merryweather mengantar mereka sebelumnya. Suasana di sekeliling mereka masih sama.

Sampai Namine tiba-tiba berjalan ke depan. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan kaget.

"Ada apa Nami?" tanya Roxas.

"Ada yang aneh, rasanya... ada sesuatu yang berubah di sini."

"Perubahan seperti apa?" tanya Cloud.

"Aku merasakan aura jahat yang semakin kuat. Dari arah sana."

"Mungkinkah itu karena Xehanort?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi kemungkinan besar iya."

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap yang lain.

"Kita harus bergerak secepatnya."

Mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan, dan kemudian terbang kembali. Barusan dia memang tidak melihat ada keanehan, tetapi ketika melihat langit yang sangat gelap, kelihatannya dia salah. Entah sudah jam berapa di sini. Soalnya di sini sungguh gelap, tetapi gelapnya tidak seperti malam. Tetapi lebih seperti gelap karena mendung. Halilintar juga semakin banyak yang bermunculan, sehingga Namine kembali menggunakan '_shell_'. Selain semakin banyak, halilintarnya juga semakin kuat. Vanitas curiga kalau halilintar ini bukanlah halilintar biasa. Melainkan halilintar yang sengaja diperkuat dengan sihir.

Cloud dan Kairi beberapa kali menghalau halilintar itu dengan sihir mereka. Dan ketika mereka sudah melewati puncak gunung, awan halilintar itu masih saja ada. Ketika pelindung mereka sudah mulai retak, Riku langsung memperkuatnya dengan sihirnya. Tak diduga kalau ternyata Riku bisa menggunakan sihir juga. Meski jenis sihir yang digunakannya sedikit berbeda, tetapi bisa cocok jika digabungkan dengan sihir vampir. Dan karena dia mampu mengontrol dan menggunakan sihirnya dengan baik, bisa dibilang kalau Riku sangat bisa diandalkan.

Riku menolehkan kepalanya menatap Vanitas.

"Kenapa Vani?" tanya Riku. "Kaget dengan kekuatanku?"

Wow, apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain juga?

"Biasa saja."

"Jangan bohong, wajahmu mengatakan iya kok."

Vanitas menghembuskan napasnya. Yah, dia memang kaget dan... kagum juga. Hanya saja Vanitas merasa agak gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuhan?"

"Tentu saja bisa, itu sihir dasar bagi seorang pembasmi vampir sepertiku. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hanya bertanya."

Vanitas mengangguk dan kembali terbang sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Rasanya aneh juga. Tidak ada musuh yang menghadang mereka daritadi, terlalu mudah. Meskipun ada musuh, tetapi mereka terletak di darat sehingga mereka tidak akan bisa diserang. Apakah mereka hanya akan dihadang oleh halilintar ini? Jika benar, mereka sungguh diremehkan.

Mereka terus dan terus terbang tanpa arah. Dan kini di bawah mereka terdapat padang pasir yang sepertinya lebih luas daripada hutan tadi. Selama seabad lebih Vanitas tinggal di dunia ini, tidak pernah dia lihat tempat ini. Seperti khasnya padang pasir, tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Tidak ada mata air, tidak ada tanaman, dan tidak ada kehidupan. Tidak berbeda dengan padang pasir dunia manusia. Dan awan halilintar itu juga langsung lenyap ketika mereka memasuki area ini. Sebagai gantinya, matahari terik lah yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Meski vampir tidak akan bisa kepanasan.

Selain mereka, sepertinya Riku juga tidak terpengaruh oleh teriknya panas matahari ini. Meski dia memakai armor tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, dia tidak terlihat berkeringat sedikitpun, benar-benar biasa saja. Pantas saja Riku tidak pernah berkeringat saat mereka bermain basket bersama. Harusnya Vanitas bisa menduganya lebih awal, kalau Riku memang bukan manusia.

Suhu yang sangat tinggi membuat pandangan mereka seperti bergoyang. Entah berapa derajat, tetapi suhu padang pasir ini sudah pasti jauh lebih tinggi dari padang pasir manusia. Ketika Vanitas mencoba membuat sebuah balok es di tangannya, balok es itu langsung lenyap dalam waktu setengah menit. Bagaimana jika manusia yang diajak kemari? Mungkin mereka langsung mati kepanasan. Salah satu alasan atas keputusan yang tepat untuk tidak mengajak Xion kemari.

Tetapi meski tempat ini cukup menarik perhatian, tetap saja, tidak ada halangan yang berarti di sini. Selain hawa panas yang tidak mempan untuk mereka berdelapan.

"Sungguh membosankan," kata Riku. "Tak kusangka dunia vampir ternyata hanya seperti ini."

Tidak ada yang menjawab perkataan Riku. Dan kemudian, Riku gantian menatap Vanitas.

"Vanitas, apa dunia vampir memang seperti ini? Kukira aku akan mendapat banyak tantangan."

"Mungkin," jawab Vanitas sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin?"

"Maksudku, mungkin kau tidak akan merasa bosan sebentar lagi."

Riku melayangkan pandangan 'oh ya?'. Dan kemudian terus terbang mengikuti Cloud dan yang lain.

Sepertinya mereka sudah terbang cukup lama, namun mereka masih belum juga melewati padang pasir ini. Apakah tujuan mereka memang masih jauh? Pasir, gunung pasir, hanya itu yang mereka lihat daritadi. Pemandangan yang sama ini benar-benar membuat bingung. Fakta bahwa tidak ada vampir atau makhluk apapun yang hidup di sini membuat pencarian jalan keluar menjadi lebih sulit lagi. Dan lagi, entah apa yang dipikirkan Cloud yang sedang memimpin perjalanan mereka di sini. Cloud memang sudah lama tinggal di dunia ini, tetapi dia belum pernah menceritakan tempat ini. Wajah Cloud juga datar, jadi Vanitas tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya.

Tidak lama setelah berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba saja Cloud berhenti dan menatap ke arah kanan. Membuat yang lain juga ikut menatap ke kanan. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Seperti biasa, hanya pasir yang luas.

"Ada apa Cloud?" tanya Tifa.

"Kita ke sana."

"Eh?"

Cloud langsung terbang dengan cepat ke arah kanan. Dan meski agak ragu, Vanitas dan yang lain mengikutinya sampai akhirnya mereka mendarat di atas pasir yang panas. Cloud berjalan beberapa langkah dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya. Dan dari tangan Cloud muncul sinar berwarna biru yang kemudian menyebar dan memperlihatkan sebuah sihir pelindung yang sangat besar. Ternyata ini adalah tipe pelindung yang sengaja dibuat tidak terlihat. Sihir ini adalah tingkat tinggi, dan biasanya digunakan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia. Dan tentu saja, yang bisa menyadari dan menghilangkan pelindung ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh penyihir tingkat tinggi. Yah, Cloud adalah salah satunya, vampir dengan kekuatan sihir yang tinggi.

Pelindung itu lenyap seutuhnya, memperlihatkan sosok raksasa yang tingginya sungguh menjulang. Kecuali Cloud, mereka semua langsung terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok raksasa itu adalah... pohon. Pohon tua yang memiliki mata, hidung, dan mulut seperti manusia. Dan meski di padang pasir, pohon ini rindang dengan cabang yang ditumbuhi dedaunan lebat.

Cloud tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan mendekati pohon itu.

"Lama tak bertemu ya," kata Cloud. "Jezare."

"Yah, memang sudah lama sekali."

Ketika pohon itu berbicara, suara 'hah ? !' langsung terdengar. Apalagi Riku yang refleks mengeluarkan _keyblade_ miliknya. Tetapi langsung ditahan oleh pandangan Cloud.

"Teman barumu, Cloud? Atau kau baru mengangkat anak lagi?" tanya Jezare.

"Aku ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak jika aku bisa. Tetapi sayangnya, dia adalah teman baruku."

"Kau mengenalnya, Cloud?" tanya Tifa.

"Ya, Jezare adalah pohon sihir tua yang sudah berusia seribu tahun lebih. Dia terus berdiam di tempat ini, dari ketika tempat ini adalah padang bunga hingga akhirnya menjadi padang pasir. Dia tidak mengering karena kekuatan sihirnya yang sangat tinggi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya kalau begitu?"

"Ketika aku berniat untuk mencari daun obat, aku tersesat hingga akhirnya aku datang kemari. Waktu itu Jeraze masihbelum memakai pelindungnya, jadi aku dapat melihatnya."

"Apa vampir cantik itu isterimu, Cloud?" tanya Jezare.

"Yep, betul sekali."

"Hoo... lalu, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin bertanya soal Xehanort, dan sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan pertama kali."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dirimu? Biasanya kau selalu terlihat di tengah padang pasir ini."

"Ah, jadi itu rupanya," jawabnya, "kebetulan, aku menyembunyikan diri karena ada kaitannya dengan Xehanort."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa yang sebenarnya membuat dia berubah?" tanya Cloud. "Kau tahu jawabannya kan?"

"Yah, memang. Maksudmu, mengapa Xehanort bisa terpikir untuk menguasai dunia manusia, seperti itu kan?"

"Jawab saja, kumohon."

"Baiklah. Baiklah," katanya, "Xehanort termakan kekuatan ciptaannya sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Enam tahun lalu, Xehanort melakukan eksperimen untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang baru. Tetapi eksperimen itu gagal, dan akhirnya malah mempengaruhi Xehanort sendiri. Maleficent juga tercipta sejak itu."

"Tapi... kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu tentang eksperimen itu?"

"Xehanort memang menyembunyikannya darimu. Entah kenapa, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tetapi kurasa dia iri denganmu."

"Iri? Heh, justru bukankah aku berbeda dari yang lainnya?" tanya Cloud sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Cloud," kata Tifa.

"Yah, itu hanya dugaanku. Untuk alasan sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tetapi tidak salah lagi, itulah sebabnya dia berubah."

Cloud kembali menghadap Jezare. "Lalu bagaimana cara kami mengalahkannya?"

"Kalian harus mendapatkan _X-Blade_ terlebih dulu."

"_X-Blade_? Apa itu?"

"Keyblade legendaris yang ada dalam sejarah."

"Bagaimana itu bisa membunuh Xehanort?" tanya Kairi.

"_X-Blade_ mengandung unsur cahaya yang sangat kuat. Cahaya itu adalah musuh besar bagi Xehanort yang saat ini sedang dipenuhi kegelapan. Cukup tusukkan senjata itu ke jantungnya, dan dia akan mati."

"Dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Vanitas.

"Kalian harus pergi ke _Keyblade Graveyard_. Tetapi tidak mudah untuk mendapatkannya karena ada semacam ujian untuk itu."

"Ujian?"

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti," kata Jezare sambil menggerakkan cabangnya ke arah kiri. "Kalian terus terbang ke arah sana, dan jika kalian cepat, maka kalian akan sampai ke Keyblade Graveyard dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. Masih ada waktu sampai Xehanort akan melaksanakan ambisinya, jadi cepatlah!"

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, terima kasih Jezare!"

"Aku akan menyembunyikan diri lagi setelah memastikan kalian sudah pergi."

Mereka langsung terbang ke arah yang ditunjukkan Jeraze. Kali ini tujuan mereka adalah_ Keyblade Graveyard_. Tempat terlarang yang dulu pernah terjadi peperangan antara kaum vampir dan pembasminya. Jika Vanitas tidak salah ingat, pemimpin dari masing-masing kaum mereka terus bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan meskipun anak-anak buah mereka sudah seluruhnya tewas. Dan karena masing-masing sungguh keras kepala, pemimpin dari kaum pembasmi vampir langsung menggunakan cara terakhir dengan menyegel jiwanya sendiri pada senjatanya. Senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh sang pemimpin vampir.

Namun, tentu saja ganjarannya juga sangat berat. Karena jiwa sang pembasmi vampir itu akan terperangkap dalam pedangnya selamanya.

Mungkinkah... mungkinkah senjata yang dimaksud adalah _X-Blade_?

Yah, kita lihat saja nanti.

...

"Cukup Maleficent, terima kasih."

Maleficent melenyapkan cermin sihirnya menuruti permintaan Xehanort. Wajah Xehanort terlihat kesal. Apalagi setelah melihat Cloud dan keluarganya yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan Jezare. Dengan membawa informasi yang sangat fatal baginya, yaitu mengenai kelemahan terbesarnya. Dasar pohon sihir sialan, begitulah pikirnya. Xehanort menyesal mengapa dia tidak menghancurkan pohon itu sejak lama. Dia sungguh meremehkan kekuatan sihir pohon tua itu.

Menyadari mood Xehanort yang sungguh buruk, Maleficent berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal," kata Maleficent.

"Huh."

"Apa kau mau aku membereskan mereka lebih dulu? Mereka adalah lawan yang sangat mudah bagiku."

"Membereskan mereka?" tanya Xehanort. "Jangan meremehkan Cloud, Maleficent. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia tetap sama seperti saat kau bertemu dengannya sebelumnya."

Maleficent tertawa kecil. "Bodoh, aku memang bilang kalau aku akan membereskan mereka, tetapi tidak secara langsung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini maksudku."

Maleficent mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menciptakan sebuah bola yang dikelilingi halilintar. Bola berwarna kuning yang sepintas tidak terlihat menarik. Ekspresi Xehanort sendiri juga tidak terlihat 'wah'.

"Yah, kau mungkin tidak akan tertarik. Tetapi lihat saja nanti."

Dengan sekali ayunan, bola kuning itu telah pergi entah kemana. Maleficent tidak dapat menahan senyumnya yang sangat lebar itu.

"Mereka pasti tidak akan kuat melawan kekuatan yang sangat besar itu."

* * *

><p>Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca. Mohon isi kotak review yg dibawah ya hehehe.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23 : MEMBUKA JALAN

23. MEMBUKA JALAN

Vanitas dan lainnya terus terbang melintasi padang pasir yang rasanya tidak ada habisnya ini. mereka menambah kecepatannya, tetapi belum sampai-sampai juga. Jezare sempat mengatakan kalau jika cepat, maka tidak sampai sehari mereka akan sampai di _Keyblade Graveyard_. Tidak sampai sehari? Apakah tempatnya memang sejauh itu. Sebelum kabur ke dunia manusia, Vanitas tidak begitu sering menjelajahi dunianya sendiri. Dia hanya pernah mendengar itu dari ayah kandungnya, yang juga adalah mantan pasukan vampir. Tetapi dia beruntung karena dia tidak berada di garis depan, jadi dia selamat. Sampai akhirnya, ayah dan ibunya dibunuh tanpa sebab.

_Keyblade Graveyard_, entah kenapa Vanitas sungguh ingin melihat tempat itu.

Mereka masih berada di padang pasir dengan pemandangan yang sama. Dan juga, tidak ada musuh yang menyerang mereka. Tidak ada satupun, sama sekali. Baik di darat, atau di udara. Apakah padang pasir memang sepi seperti ini? Padahal di dunia manusia, ada hewan dan orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah gurun pasir, salah satu contohnya adalah Agrabah. Apakah pengecualian untuk dunia vampir? Yah, tetapi situasi seperti ini secara langsung menguntungkan mereka. Karena mereka tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaga untuk melawan musuh. Tetapi... apakah benar memang seperti itu? Apakah memang benar tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali di gurun ini? Sial, seandainya dia belajar mengenai tempat ini sebelumnya.

Selama terbang, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Riku misalnya, padahal sebelumnya dia sempat merasa gembira untuk cepat-cepat bertemu vampir dan bertempur dengannya. Mungkinkah dia diam karena mendengar cerita tentang Xehanort dari Jezare? Ah, kelihatannya tidak. Menurut Vanitas, Riku bukan tipe orang yang langsung ciut hanya karena mendengar. Ditambah lagi, dia memakai penutup kepala, jadi tidak bisa ditebak seperti apa ekspresinya.

Meski tidak ada musuh yang datang, tetapi Vanitas terus merasakan kejanggalan yang tidak biasa di sini. Vanitas memang tidak seahli Namine, tetapi perasaan ganjil ini memang ada dan dapat dia rasakan. Berkali-kali dia melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, tetapi tidak ada yang muncul dari pasir. Seperti tentakel, _heartless_, atau apalah.

Bola mata Vanitas terus mengamati sekelilingnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang aneh. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengenai wajahnya, tetapi dia tidak tahu itu apa. Kecil sampai nyaris tidak terlihat, namun materialnya terasa seperti batu. Vanitas menajamkan penglihatannya untuk menganalisanya, dan ternyata itu adalah...

Butiran-butiran pasir.

Dan entah kenapa butirannya semakin terasa ketika dia terbang semakin maju. Tidak cuma itu, pandangan di sekitar juga jadi semakin kabur, anginnya juga semakin kencang.

"Ini buruk," kata Sora.

Mereka semua tiba-tiba berhenti dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan tak jauh di depan mereka. Di antara dua tebing raksasa, terdapat badai pasir raksasa yang sangat deras. Badainya berbentuk tornado, sangat tebal, dan ruang lingkupnya juga luas sehingga menutup jalan keluar. Mereka juga tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di belakang tebing itu. Parahnya lagi, mereka juga tidak bisa lewat jalan lain selain dari sini. Karena hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang diberitahu Jezare. Kalau jalan lain, akan susah mencarinya karena area di sekitar sini sangat membingungkan.

Semua orang saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan kemudian, Cloud terbang mendekati badai pasir itu dan mengeluarkan pedangnya, yang terarah pada badai itu. Tanda bahwa dia akan menggunakan sihirnya.

"_Firaga._"

Sebuah bola api keluar dari pedang Cloud dan dengan cepat memasuki bagian kecil dari tornado raksasa itu. Ledakan yang besar langsung terjadi, dan seharusnya dapat melenyapkan badai seketika. Yah, seharusnya memang begitu. Tetapi sepertinya ledakan tadi sama sekali tidak memberi efek apa-apa. Tornadonya tetap ada, tetap kencang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau kekuatannya berkurang.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk melenyapkan badai ini," kata Cloud. "Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan bisa ke _Keyblade Graveyard._"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dan kenapa Jezare tidak memberitahu mengenai ini?" tanya Tifa.

"Badai ini sebenarnya semacam pelindung padang pasir ini, tetapi sudah tidak diaktifkan lagi sejak seratus tahun lalu. Jika badai ini tiba-tiba muncul, berarti..."

"Ada seseorang yang mengaktifkannya lagi, begitu maksudmu?" tanya Riku sambil melipat tangannya.

"Betul sekali."

"Lalu bagaimana cara melenyapkan badai ini?" tanya Namine. "Kalau memang badai ini diaktifkan, seharusnya ada tempat dimana badai ini dikontrol, kan?"

"Memang benar. Sayangnya aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana tempatnya," jawab Cloud. "Namine, apa kau bisa mencari tahu?"

Namine menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan kucoba."

Sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, Namine menggunakan kemampuan analisisnya. Cukup sulit mencari lokasi suatu tempat di dekat badai pasir, jadi Namine terbang sedikit menjauh.

"_Wolf Eye._"

Penglihatan Namine menjadi beratus kali tajam dari sebelumnya. Tetapi meski begitu, masih agak sulit bagi Namine untuk menemukan tempatnya. Salah satu sebabnya adalah karena adanya aura jahat Xehanort di sini. Aura jahatnya begitu kuat sampai-sampai menghalangi penglihatannya, sehingga Namine harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menemukan lokasinya, dan membedakan aura dengan tepat.

Roxas menatapi kekasihnya yang tengah berkonsentrasi dari jauh. Dan selagi menunggu Namine sampai lokasinya ditemukan, mereka akan membicarakan mengenai strategi yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Berhubung ada perubahan dalam lokasi yang mereka tuju, maka ada perubahan juga dalam strategi yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Roxas kembali berkumpel bersama keluarganya setelah Sora memanggilnya. Sepertinya selagi Roxas memperhatikan Namine, Cloud sudah bicara daritadi.

"Oke, berhubung Riku bergabung dengan kita, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," kata Cloud. "Kau benar-benar mau bekerja sama kan?"

"Yep, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kudengar kau bisa melakukan sihir penyembuhan, apa itu benar?"

"Betul."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berada di garis belakang bersama Kairi dan Namine."

"Apa? !"

Riku terbang mendekati Cloud dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa aku harus di belakang? Aku tidak terima!"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati di sini, karena itulah posisimu sangat penting. Kau bisa mengobati kami lebih leluasa jika kau berada di belakang."

"Aku tetap bisa mengobati meskipun sambil melawan musuh."

"Tapi tidak seefisien ketika kau di belakang, kan? Bagaimana kalau misalnya kau sedang bertarung tetapi ada salah satu dari kita yang terluka parah?" tanya Cloud. "Kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

Mendengar itu, Riku terdiam.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin berada di garis depan, tetapi itu adanya waktunya," kata Cloud. "Kita harus bisa melihat situasinya terlebih dulu."

"Cih."

Riku membalikkan tubuhnya. Rasa tidak puas dapat terlihat dari sikapnya.

"Lalu Sora, Roxas, dan Tifa, kalian akan berada di garis depan bersamaku. Sementara Vanitas, kau berada di belakang dengan tugas yang sama seperti Riku."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Vanitas.

"Jadi aku berpasangan denganmu, eh?" tanya Riku.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hei, kuharap kalian tidak berkelahi di sini. Kalian sudah akur kan?" tanya Sora.

"Lumayan," jawab keduanya.

Cloud mengamati mereka berdua sambil menghembuskan napas, dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Namine.

"Kita tinggal menunggu Namine. Semoga saja dia bisa menemukannya secepatnya."

"Apa? Hanya itu? Kukira pembicaraannya akan lebih panjang lagi," kata Riku.

"_Tou-san_ memang seperti itu," kata Vanitas.

Namine masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Kelihatannya dia masih berkonsentrasi. Dan berkali-kali dia mengubah-ubah posisinya. Tadi dia berada tidak begitu jauh dari mereka, tetapi kini Namine sudah berdiri di sebuah puncak gunung pasir yang jauh. Berhubung penglihatan vampir lebih tajam, maka Roxas masih bisa mengawasinya. Tetapi entah kenapa, Roxas tetap khawatir. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyusul ke tempat kekasihnya. Dan dia sudah langsung pergi bahkan sebelum Sora sempat menahannya. Dasar.

Riku melipat tangannya sambil melihat sosok Roxas yang kini sudah berada di samping Namine. Melihat Roxas yang hanya berdiri, sepertinya Namine masih berkonsentrasi. Dasar, apakah sesulit itu ya dalam menemukan satu tempat? Kalau terlalu lama, bukankah mereka akan kehabisan waktu?

Seolah menjawab pikiran Riku, Namine tiba-tiba saja menggerakkan tangannya dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Roxas. Roxas mengangguk, dan kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Namine untyuk berkumpul lagi bersama yang lain. Namine terlihat lelah meskipun dia tidak meneteskan keringat setitikpun. Sepertinya tadi dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. Kepakan sayapnya juga tidak kuat. Tanda bahwa dia benar-benar kelelahan sampai Roxas harus menopangnya.

Melihat kondisi anaknya, Cloud terbang mendekati Riku.

"Bisakah kau memberikan sihir penyembuhan untuknya? Sihir itu bisa untuk memulihkan tenaga juga kan?"

Riku memandang Cloud sesaat dan kemudian langsung menghela napas. Setelah memunculkan keyblade miliknya, Riku merapalkan sebuah mantera dan sebuah cahaya berwarna putih muncul.

"_Curaga._"

Cahaya putih itu keluar dan mengenai tubuh Namine. Cahaya penyembuhan milik Riku sedikit berbeda dengan milik Yen Sid. Cahaya penyembuhan Riku terlihat lebih indah dengan berbagai macam warna yang tergabung di dalamnya. Seperti pelangi, mungkin ada tujuh warna. Kekuatannya juga sepertinya tidak kalah hebat dengan Yen Sid, terbukti dari ekspresi Namine yang terlihat begitu lega. Riku melenyapkan kembali _keyblade_ miliknya setelah menggunakan sihir penyembuh tingkat tinggi itu.

Roxas dan Namine mengangguk padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sementara Riku, dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menjauh dari mereka. Tanda kalau dia masih ada rasa acuh tak acuh pada mereka. Tetapi baik Roxas maupun Namine sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya.

"Dimana lokasinya, Namine?" tanya Cloud. "Kau sudah menemukan tempatnya kan?"

"Ya, arah sana. Ada di gua yang dikelilingi oleh gunung pasir."

Namine menunjuk ke arah kanan. Ketika Cloud menajamkan penglihatannya, memang terlihat ada gua di sana. Tetapi samar-samar karena penglihatannya tidak setajam Namine.

"Kau yakin di sana?"

"Aku yakin, dan lagi terasa aura yang begitu kuat dari sana," kata Namine. "Auranya sama dengan aura yang terasa dari badai pasir ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan ke sana," kata Cloud. "Ayo semuanya."

Mereka semua mengangguk, dan kemudian segara terbang ke arah yang telah ditunjuk Namine. Vanitas mulai merasa tidak betah. Tidak betah dalam arti mulai merasa lelah. Vampir memang memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dari manusia, tetapi tetap saja ada batasnya. Dan lagi, mereka juga belum sempat minum darah akhir-akhir ini. Jadi wajar saja jika dia merasa lelah. Apa mungkin dia harus minta Riku juga untuk memulihkan tenaganya? Berhubung tidak ada dari mereka yang membawa stok darah sendiri. Apa boleh buat, tadinya mereka kira (setidaknya) akan ada binatang yang darahnya dapat mereka santap. Tetapi semuanya sudah mati karena dibunuh _heartless_.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah makhluk kecil bersayap muncul di hadapan Vanitas. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, ternyata makhluk itu adalah... peri? Peri wanita dengan sayap kupu-kupu serba hijau. Hah? Kenapa bisa ada peri kecil di sini?

"_Fairy Bless._"

Peri kecil itu terbang mengelilingi mereka semua sambil meninggalkan serbuk-serbuk berwarna kuning. Dan ternyata bukan hanya ada satu, melainkan ada banyak! Mungkin ada enam peri yang kini sedang mengelilingi mereka. Meski awalnya cukup mengherankan, tetapi akhirnya mereka tahu kalau peri-peri ini berasal dari Riku. Lebih tepatnya, sihir yang digunakan Riku. Sepertinya ini juga merupakan sihir penyembuhan. Hanya saja, mencakup area yang lebih luas.

Setelah mengelilingi mereka, peri-peri itu berkumpul dan memancarkan sinar berwarna ungu, dengan serbuk berwarna serupa yang mengenai tubuh mereka. Rasa lelah yang Vanitas rasakan tiba-tiba saja menghilang ketika serbuk itu mengenai dirinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Tifa ketika dia menghampiri Riku. "Sungguh melegakan."

"Hah?" tanya Riku yang setelahnya memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Lagipula ini tugasku."

Vanitas tersenyum sambil memasang pandangan tak percaya. Dia tidak menjawab ketika Roxas dan Namine mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi menjawab ketika Tifa yang mengucapkannya?

"Oke, apakah kita bisa kesana sekarang? Kita bisa kehabisan waktu," kata Riku. "Ya, kan, Cloud?"

"Ya, kau benar."

Mereka akhirnya memulai perjalanan mereka ke gua itu. Di luar dugaan, ternyata jaraknya lebih dekat. Setelah melewati gunung pasir yang tidak terlalu tinggi, mereka dapat melihat gua itu lebih jelas. Ada sebuah kolam pasir yang begitu luas di depan gua.

"Di sini, kan?" tanya Riku. "Ayo segera masuk."

"Tunggu!" teriak Namine tiba-tiba.

Namine meletakkan tangannya ke dadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roxas.

"Ada sesuatu yang datang. Dan... dan itu sangat kuat."

"Darimana arahnya?" tanya Cloud.

"Dari atas, dan kini tengah berada di tengah-tengah."

"Tengah-tengah?"

Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memperlihatkan sebuah bola berwarna kuning. Bola itu turun perlahan ke bawah hingga akhirnya tenggelam ke dalam kolam pasir. Mereka semua menyipitkan matanya, berpikir apa sebenarnya bola itu.

"Ah!"

Rozas menatap Namine. "Ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari kolam itu!"

Seperti air, kolam pasir itu tiba-tiba saja seperti... mendidih? Pasir itu seperti membentuk gelembung-gelembung dan meletup-letup. Ketika Riku memutuskan untuk ke bawah menyelidikinya, tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang muncul. Sebuah tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari pasir. Vanitas dan Roxas langsung menolong Riku dan menariknya sebelum dia tertangkap tangan raksasa itu. Dan dari tangan, muncul kepala, tangan yang lain, hingga akhirnya sosok itu tampak seluruhnya.

Sebuah makhluk raksasa yang wujudnya menyerupai manusia. Hanya setengah tubuhnya yang muncul, namun bentuknya yang kelewat besar membuat mereka terlihat bagaikan nyamuk.

"A... apa ini? !"

* * *

><p>Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan ikutin fic ini. Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya, hehehe.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24 : DISNEY CASTLE & THE ATTACK

A/N : Akhirnya apdet juga, maaf ya kalau kelamaan atau kurang bagus. Mohon isi kotak review yang ada di bawah ya. Makasih buat yang sudah ikutin.

* * *

><p>24. DISNEY CASTLE<p>

Xion sungguh bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sudah hampir mati dibunuh _heartless_ cermin, dijebak dan diprovokasi oleh Maleficent, sampai akhirnya diteleportasi secara mendadak oleh Yen Sid, ke tempat yang kini membuatnya lebih bingung lagi. Sebuah ruangan yang amat besar dan langit-langitnya begitu tinggi. Di lantai ada karpet merah panjang yang menyambung hingga ke pintu raksasa jauh di belakangnya. Sementara di depannya, terdapat dua ekor tikus (kelihatannya sih memang tikus) yang bisa berdiri, dan berbicara. Makhluk apa ini? Meski sebelumnya Xion sudah menjumpai vampir, pembasmi vampir, dan _heartless_, dia tetap merasa bingung dan takut.

Tetapi itu adalah kejadian dua puluh menit yang lalu. Xion sudah merasa lega ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata kedua tikus ini adalah orang baik. Mereka berdua adalah raja dan ratu _Disney Castle_, nama tempat Xion berada. Nama rajanya adalah Mickey, biasa dipanggil King Mickey. Sementara nama ratunya adalah Queen Minnie. King Mickey adalah satu-satunya murid Yen Sid, dan juga adalah orang kepercayaannya. Mungkin atas dasar itulah, Xion diteleportasi kemari. Selain itu, mereka bertiga juga mengobrol dan bertanya-tanya dengan Xion, sungguh ramah dan akrab sekali.

Kini Xion sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Minnie di taman istana. Taman ini terletak di halaman tengah istana dan dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman yang begitu indah. Xion sungguh takjub, baru sekarang dia melihat semua ini. Tetapi ada lagi yang membuat Xion takjub, yaitu sama sekali tidak ada pengawal di sini. Berbeda dengan istana yang ada di film-film dan buku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minnie. "Apa kau bosan?"

"Sa—sama sekali tidak, Yang Mulia! Justru saya sangat kagum!"

Minnie menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang mengerjakan semua ini?" tanya Xion.

"Oh, tukang kebun istana ini yang melakukannya."

Xion memiringkan kepalanya. "Em, tapi sepertinya saya tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sini selain raja dan ratu."

"Sungguh?" tanya Minnie sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa mengenalkan tukang kebun kami padamu. Dia juga sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Sedang bekerja?"

"Iya, kurasa sekarang dia sedang berada di sekitar sini."

Tiba-tiba Minnie berjalan lebih cepat sehingga Xion juga harus mengikutinya. Setelah memutar, wajah Minnie langsung menunjukkan ekpresi 'oh' sambil mengarah pada dinding rumput yang ada di depannya. Samar-samar, Xion mendengar suara _crek crek_. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Halo Lourdos, kerja keras hari ini?"

"Lourdos?"

Dari balik dinding rumput, muncul sebuah gunting rumput yang sedang melayang. Xion hanya bisa membatu di sana ketika melihat gunting itu melayang mendekati Minnie.

"Oh, kemarilah Xion. Kuperkenalkan Lourdos, tukang kebun istana kami."

"Oh, h—halo."

Gunting itu—eh, Lourdos maksudnya, bergoyang-goyang. Sepertinya itu adalah caranya untuk membalas sapaan Xion. Kenapa gunting seperti itu bisa hidup?

Tidak lama setelah itu, Minnie membiarkan Lourdos kembali bekerja dan berjalan menuju ke pintu untuk kembali ke lorong. Wah, rasanya dia sudah puas berjalan-jalan sekarang. Dan kakinya juga sungguh terasa capek. Sebelum ke taman, dia sudah diajak ke perpustakaan dan halaman luar yang biasanya untuk menampung alat-alat transportasi. Alat trandportasi di sini bisa dibilang unik. Apalagi dengan adanya pesawat jet berdesain imut. Katanya sih, pesawat itu hanya digunakan ketika ingin pergi ke dunia luar. Entah apa maksudnya, Xion juga tidak begitu mengerti.

Minnie mengajak Xion kembali ke _Throne Hall, _tempat Xion pertama kali muncul. Sepertinya dia juga merasa capek. Minnie bilang dia akan menyajikan teh untuk mereka nanti, dan Xion sangat berterima kasih akan itu. Dia sungguh dijamu meskipun bukan tamu istimewa kerajaan. Ketika mereka masih berjalan, Xion dikagetkan kembali dengan beberapa tongkat pel yang sedang membersihkan lantai lorong. Tetapi kali ini dia tidak terlalu kaget karena sebelumnya sudah melihat Lourdos. Dan selain tongkat pel, ada ember juga yang berjalan-jalan.

Ketika Minnie mulai berjalan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah karpet merah yang begitu bersih langsung digelar dan berhenti tepat di depan Minnie. Xion kira ada seseorang yang menggelarnya, tetapi ternyata dia salah. Karpet ini hidup! Aduh, sudah kesekian kalinya dia hampir dibuat sakit jantung.

"Anu."

"Ya, ada apa Xion?"

"Bagaimana mereka bisa bergerak?" tanya Xion. "Maksudku, benda-benda ini."

"Memangnya di duniamu tidak seperti ini?"

Tentu saja tidak, begitulah pikir Xion. Tetapi dia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala serta senyum.

"Benda-benda ini bisa bergerak karena sihir dari _Cornerstone of Light._"

"_Cornerstone of Light_? Kalau tidak salah, Master Yen Sid sempat mengatakan itu sebelum mengirimku ke sini," kata Xion. "Anda meletakkannya di mana?"

"_Cornerstone of Light_ ada di tempat rahasia istana ini. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu, Mickey yang melarangku untuk menceritakannya."

"Begitu, tidak apa-apa kok. Apa _Cornerstone of Light_ sudah lama di sini?"

"Oh, tentu! Semenjak istana ini didirikan, Cornerstone of Light sudah ada, dan kekuatannya juga tidak pernah berkurang. Karena itulah para penghuni istana sangat memujanya. Berkat _Cornerstone of Light_ juga, istana ini aman dari serangan musuh."

"Sejak dulu? Sejak... berapa lama?"

"Hmm," Minnie melakukan pose berpikir. "Mickey adalah raja ke tiga puluh, jadi sepertinya seratus tahun lebih yang lalu."

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kaget. Wow, seratus tahun lalu? Penampilan mereka seperti apa ya?

Mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki Throne Hall kembali. Ternyata tongkat-tongkat pel itu juga ada di sini, sedang membersihkan lantai yang super luas dan karpet merah yang sangat panjang. Wah, pasti capek sekali kalau orang biasa yang melakukannya. Untung saja mereka bukan manusia. Aduh, Xion juga ingin memiliki benda-benda seperti ini supaya dia tidak perlu bersih-bersih rumah lagi. Bisa tidak ya dia membawa masing-masing sapu dan tongkat pel dari istana ini ke rumahnya?

Setelah lima menit berjalan menuju kursi tahta (saking besarnya ruangan itu), mereka berdua sampai juga di kursi tahta. Minnie melompat dan duduk di kursinya, sementara Xion celinguk kesana kemari mencari kursi duduknya. Xion tidak berani duduk di kursi Mickey. Seolah mengetahui ekspresi dan kebingungan Xion, Minnie melakukan tepuk tangan sekali dan sebuah kursi makan langsung terbang dari luar dan seolah mempersilahkan Xion untuk duduk. Xion yang sudah kaget untuk kesekian kalinya hanya bisa duduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh.

Selain kursi, sebuah meja lengkap dengan teko dan dua buah cangkir cantik juga datang menghampiri mereka. Dari teko itu muncul uap hangat, dan tanpa Minnie gerakkan ujung jarinya sedikitpun, teko itu langsung menuangkan isinya ke cangkir. Harum sekali tehnya, seperti wangi melati. Meski wanginya agak berbeda dengan teh di rumahnya. Rasanya? Enak.

Selain teh, di meja itu juga terdapat sebuah piring kosong. Pada awalnya memang kosong, tetapi tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa biskuit berbentuk bintang di atasnya. Minnie mengambil sekeping dan kemudian memberikannya pada Xion untuk dicoba. Xion mengamati biskuit itu lebih dulu, sambil mengamati dan penasaran apa sebenarnya bahannya. Warnanya emas, sepertinya rasanya... cokelat? Xion mengamati Minnie yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang polos. Wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'ayo makanlah'.

"Jadi..."

Xion langsung berhenti menggigit ketika Minnie mengajaknya bicara.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan mengenai duniamu?"

"Duniaku? Maksudmu dunia manusia?"

"Iya, aku tidak pernah melihat dunia lain selain di istana ini. Jadinya aku tidak tahu dunia luar itu seperti apa."

"Em, tidak ada yang spesial kok," kata Xion sambil menyesap tehnya. "Malah, lebih bagus istana ini daripada dunia manusia."

"Apa sunguh buruk?"

"Yah, begitulah," jawabnya sambil menggigit biskuit. "Kejahatan dimana-mana, terutama pencurian."

Minnie menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian dia mengambil sebuah biskuit lagi dan memakannya. Kelihatannya dia memang tertarik dengan ucapan Xion.

"Memangnya anda tidak pernah berniat untuk pergi keluar?"

"Aku mau sekali, Xion. Tetapi Micckey tidak pernah mengijinkanku. Dia bilang dunia luar itu berbahaya, apalagi untukku yang tidak begitu bisa bertarung."

"Wah, ternyata raja sangat mengkhawatirkan anda ya?"

Minnie tersenyum. "Dia memang begitu. Mickey sangat baik dan periang, tetapi dia juga sangat khawatir."

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya. Sambil berpikir, kalau sifat Mickey mirip sekali dengan Vanitas. Bedanya, Vanitas sempat dingin padanya saat awal-awal mereka bertemu. Kalau Mickey kan tidak.

"Apa anda tahu raja dimana? Kenapa daritadi tidak terlihat ya?"

"Sepertinya di perpustakaan. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak ta—"

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah gempa hebat terjadi dan membuat mereka berdua kaget. Cangkir yang Xion pegang langsung terjatuh, begitu juga dengan gerobak serta piring di atasnya. Xion dan Minnie sendiri langsung terjatuh dan sikut mereka membentur lantai dengan keras. Gempa itu berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit, dan selama sepuluh menit itu juga, Minnie dan Xion hanya bisa berbaring di karpet sambil ketakutan dan menunggu gempa ini selesai. Untunglah di ruangan ini tidak ada apa-apa selain karpet dan dua buah kursi tahta, jika ada barang lain pasti akan sangat berbahaya. Bisa-bisa mengenai mereka karena jatuh.

Xion berusaha bangun sambil memegangi sikutnya yang sepertinya memar, dan dia juga membantu Minnie.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xion. "Gempanya besar sekali."

"_Cornerstone of Light._"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang terjadi dengan _Cornerstone of Light,_" kata Minnie. "Kita harus melihatnya sekarang!"

"A—apa?"

"Xion, kau permisi sebentar. Berdirilah di belakang."

Minnie berjalan buru-buru berlari ke kursi tahta dan mengecek sekelilingnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menggumamkan kata 'oh' dan kemudian seperti menekan sesuatu di belakang kursi. Tombolkah? Dan benar saja, kursi tahta itu perlahan-lahan bergerak ke arah kanan dan memperlihatkan sebuah angga yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Sepertinya ini adalah ruangan rahasia yang diceritakan Minnie.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Minnie langsung berlari sambil diikuti oleh Xion yang penasaran. Tangan kecil Minnie langsung mendorong pintu berwarna hijau tua yang ada di depannya, dan baik dia maupun Xion langsung dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Duri-duri raksasa berada dimana-mana. Duri itu berasal dari bawah tanah, dan meski tidak sampai menembus _Throne Hall_, duri-duri itu tetap saja merusak ruangan ini.

Minnie dan Xion hanya bisa berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah bola raksasa yang memancarkan sinar berwarna hijau. Sinarnya begitu aneh, dan selain sinar, terdapat kabut berwarna serupa yang muncul. Minnie langsung berlari dengan niat untuk memeriksa. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, ada sosok yang muncul dan menghadangnya. Seorang laki-laki, dia menatap Minnie dengan dingin, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna biru, dan ada bekas luka besar berbentuk huruf 'X' di wajahnya. Merasa bahwa dia berbahaya, Xion langsung menghampiri Minnie.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kau, Xion," katanya.

Xion membalas tatapan orang itu dengan heran. "Apa? Bagaimana kau... bisa tahu namaku?"

"Raja menunggumu, ayo kita segera pergi."

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Xion. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari? Bukankah seharusnya _Cornerstone of Light_..."

"Kau tidak usah banyak omong."

Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan kabut berwarna ungu muncul. Ketika Xion menghirupnya, Xion langsung merasa lemas dan tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Ini... asap beracun? Gawat, dia malah tidak sengaja menghirupnya dalam jumlah besar pula. Tubuh Xion juga langsung menjadi mati rasa, meski dia masih bisa melihat. Minnie juga sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. Sosok pria itu mendatangi Xion dan dengan mudahnya mengangkatnya dengan kirinya.

"Kau memang cocok menjadi umpan untuk memancing Vanitas, Xion. Xehanort memang tepat karena dia menyuruhku melakukan ini," katanya, "saatnya membawamu pergi."

"Tunggu!"

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan dia melihat Mickey yang tengah memegang _keyblade_ miliknya. Mickey mengarahkan keyblade miliknya ke arah asap beracun itu.

"_Esuna_!"

Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru muda muncul dan mengelilingi seisi ruangan. Ternyata itu adalah sihir untuk melenyapkan racun itu, dan tidak hanya racun, melainkan duri-duri raksasanya juga. Mickey berniat untuk menyelamatkan Xion ketika sihirnya masih bekerja. Tetapi terlambat, selagi sihirnya bekerja, pria itu langsung pergi melalui jalur berwarna ungu yang biasa digunakan oleh vampir. Mickey yang panik langsung berlari sambil menembakkan beberapa macam sihir, tetapi tetap saja, dia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Xion.

"Astaga," kata Mickey.


	25. Chapter 25 : WORLD THAT NEVER WAS 6

A/N : _Akhirnyaaaa! Maafkan apdet yang sangat lama ini. Mohon maaf kalo ada typo atau kurang bagus. _

25. WORLD OF NEVER WAS_6

Monster pasir itu terus berusaha untuk menangkap Vanitas dan yang lainnya. Tangannya yang besar terus mencoba mengejar, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi membentuk berbagai macam senjata yang tentu saja, dibuat dari pasir. Di wajahnya sekilas hanya tampak dua lubang besar yang bisa disimpulkan sebagai mata, tetapi ternyata dia juga punya mulut. Mulut itu bisa muncul dan menghilang kapan saja. Fungsinya? Untuk menghisap targetnya, selain itu juga untuk menghembuskan badai pasir yang sangat kencang.

Vanitas dan yang lain sungguh dibuat kerepotan. Mereka terus berusaha untuk menyerangnya dari berbagai arah, tetapi percuma. Karena bagian yang diserang selalu kembali seperti semula. Ketika Cloud menebas tangannya dengan pedang, pasir-pasirnya kembali terangkat dan membentuk tangannya seperti semula. Diserang dengan sihir Kairi, hasilnya sama saja.

Namine ditugaskan untuk tidak bertarung dan bersembunyi di balik tebing dekat mereka. Dia diperintah Cloud untuk menganalisa musuh, dengan Riku yang berada di sampingnya. Vanitas tidak jadi ditugaskan untuk berada di garis depan karena musuh ini tangguh sekali. Sebagai gantinya, Tifa yang menjaga Namine bersama dengan Riku. Soalnya kekuatan Tifa yang tidak menggunakan senjata tidak berguna untuk menghadapi musuh sebesar ini.

"Bagaimana Nami? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Tifa.

"Tidak, _kaa-san_. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, belum. Monster ini berbeda dengan tipe-tipe yang pernah kita lawan sebelumnya."

"Begitu ya."

"Apa aku perlu maju?" tanya Riku sambil mengeluarkan _keyblade_ miliknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Tifa. "Cukup mengawasi saja dari sini, dan gunakan sihir penyembuhan jika perlu."

"Ya, ya."

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam sambil mengamati sisa anggota yang tengah bertarung. Cloud dan Vanitas sempat terlihat kewalahan. Tetapi untungnya langsung ditolong oleh Roxas. Tangan Riku sebenarnya sudah sangat gatal, tetapi dia tahan sebisa mungkin. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia harus mengikuti komando dari Cloud.

Di tempat lain, Vanitas, Cloud, dan Roxas masih terus melancarkan serangan terhadap musuh raksasa yang ada di hadapannya. Monster ini sungguh unik, apalagi komponen tubuhnya. Ketika diserang, tubuhnya mudah hancur. Tetapi ketika menyerang, tubuhnya mengeras. Saking kerasnya, tangan itu mampu memukul Cloud sampai hampir terpental. Pukulannya benar-benar keras. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti penyebab dari sifat pasir yang mudah berubah itu, tetapi dugaan terbesarnya adalah bola berwarna kuning tadi. Bola kuning yang auranya terasa begitu kuat.

Mencoba taktik lain, Vanitas terbang lebih tinggi dan mengarahkan keyblade miliknya. Tidak lama setelah mulutnya meramalkan mantera, sebuah bongkahan es raksasa tercipta dan langsung menghantam kepala monster itu hingga lenyap. Tetapi sayang, tidak lama kemudian kepalanya langsung tumbuh lagi. Vanitas mendesah karena taktiknya gagal. Entah bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengalahkannya.

"Vanitas, belakangmu!"

Teriakan Roxas membuat Vanitas menoleh, dan dia sungguh kaget ketika melihat sebuah telapak tangan raksasa. Ternyata itu adalah salah satu bagian monster pasir itu! Vanitas segera menghindar sebelum tangan itu menangkapnya, dan tanpa disadari, tangan lain langsung muncul dan menangkap Vanitas. Lebih sial lagi, tangan pasir itu mengeras dan mencengkram Vanitas semakin kuat. Jika saja Vanitas manusia biasa, pasti dia sudah mati remuk. Tetapi meski begitu, sungguh sulit bagi Vanitas untuk membebaskan dirinya.

"_Thundaga!_"

Sebuah halilintar langsung menyambar tangan pasir itu hingga hancur. Ternyata itu adalah sihir Kairi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kairi.

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Entah bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini. Sora dan _tou-san_ sudah menyerangnya berkali-kali tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil."

"Begitu ya."

"Kalau begini bisa-bisa kita hanya menghabiskan tenaga. Kita harus bisa menemukan cara untuk mengalahkannya sesegera mungkin."

"Apa Namine menemukan sesuatu?"

"Belum, aku belum mendengar apa-apa darinya. Sepertinya sangat sulit baginya untuk mengalanisa monster ini."

Selagi mereka berdiskusi singkat, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah diserang lagi. Kairi dan Vanitas segera terbang dan kembali menyerangnya. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, serangan mereka berakhir dengan percuma. Yang ada mereka malah hampir diserang kembali. Kali ini malah lebih parah lagi, karena monster itu membuka mulutnya. Tetapi kali ini bukan badai pasir, melainkan tornado raksasa yang areanya luas. Bahkan Namine, Tifa, dan Riku langsung mundur.

Melihat tornado yang terus mengejar Vanitas dan Kairi, Cloud dengan sigap langsung bertindak. Dia segera terbang mendekati pusaran angin dan menggunakan salah satu sihirnya untuk menghancurkan tornado itu hingga lenyap tak tersisa. Tetapi monster ini sepertinya terlalu pintar, karena tidak lama setelah itu, ia kembali membuat tornado lain yang akhirnya telak mengenai Cloud.

Tubuh Cloud terbawa ke langit dan terpental ke arah yang berlawanan. Sebelum terpental lebih jauh lagi, Riku segera terbang dan menggenggam kedua tangan Cloud begitu erat. Wajah Cloud sempat terlihat pusing sesaat sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk sebagai ganti kata 'terima kasih'.

"Faktor usia ya?" sindir Riku sambil tersenyum. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini."

"Huh, mungkin. Tetapi daripada mempermasalahkan itu, lebih baik pikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini."

"Kairi dan Sora juga membicarakan ini, aku sendiri juga sudah memperhatikan pertarungan kalian daritadi dan belum mendepat jawabannya."

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Pendengaranku sama tajamnya dengan kalian, jangan lupakan itu."

Cloud tidak menjawab dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman Riku. Ia mempersiapkan senjatanya kembali.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku," kata Riku.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat bola kuning yang tenggelam ke dalam pasir tadi?"

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau bola kuning itu adalah energi sihir yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar."

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

"Auranya. Aku merasakan aura yang hebat dari sana, sama seperti Namine. Tetapi, itu bukan aura yang dimiliki vampir atau kaumku."

"Begitu ya."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkannya. Sialan."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Cloud sambil tersenyum. "Informasi itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, informasi itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Apanya yang—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Cloud sudah terbang kembali meninggalkan sosok Riku yang kebingungan. Wajah Cloud terlihat begitu puas. Seperti detektif yang baru saja menemukan petunjuk untuk memecahkan kasus. Dasar, setidaknya kan dia bisa memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan. Begitulah isi pikiran Riku sambil melipat tangannya.

Tapi... ya sudahlah. Lagipula, wajahnya terlihat begitu puas. Di tubuhnya juga tidak ada luka-luka, jadi dia tidak perlu menggunakan sihir penyembuhannya. Riku terbang kembali ke sisi Tifa dan Namine. Tifa memasang wajah penasaran.

"Kalian bicara apa tadi?" tanya Tifa.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Riku. "Namun satu hal yang pasti, kita akan memenangkan pertarungan ini sebentar lagi."

Mendengar itu, Tifa malah semakin heran. Dan akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya lebih jauh lagi dan kembali mengawasi keadaan.

Di lain tempat, Vanitas masih terus-terusan menyerang monster keras kepala ini. sebelumnya ia mengira kalau ia bisa melewati monster ini begitu saja dan diam-diam memasuki gua, tetapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Karena ketika dia melakukannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tembok raksasa dari pasir langsung menghalanginya. Dan karena konsentrasinya kuat, tembok itu tidak bisa dihancurkan. Kairi, Sora, dan Roxas juga sama sekali tidak bisa mencuri kesempatan. Kalau begini bisa-bisa tenaga mereka habis bahkan sebelum setengah perjalanan menuju Xehanort. Jujur saja, Vanitas sedikit merasa kelelahan. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, dan tangan serta kakinya mulai lemas.

Vanitas mencoba untuk melupakan rasa lelahnya dan kembali maju sambil menyerang di berbagai titik. Dia tidak boleh menyerah di sini. Tidak boleh! Dia harus bisa mengalahkan Xehanort untuk menyelamatkan dunia manusia. Dia harus mengalahkan Xehanort sampai tak tersisa dengan antek-anteknya. Dia harus bisa melakukannya, agar dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita yang begitu dicintainya. Xion.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Apakah di sana aman? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Entah kenapa, Vanitas diliputi oleh firasat yang aneh. Aneh dan tidak menenangkan, membuatnya begitu gelisah. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya selama dia pergi?

Selagi dilanda perasaan itu, Vanitas tidak mendengar teriakan saudara-saudaranya akan bahaya yang ada di depannya. Sebuah kepalan tangan raksasa menerjang ke arahnya dan siap untuk mengenainya dalam waktu dekat. Dan akhirnya? Serangan itu sukses membuatnya terpental dan jatuh ke atas gunung pasir. Tidak begitu sakit, tetapi cukup sulit bagi Vanitas untuk bangun dan mengepakkan sayapnya karena tubuhnya yang tertimbun pasir. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, barulah dia bisa lolos dengan sukses.

"_Firaga!_"

Letusan api tiba-tiba saja muncul dari pundak monster pasir itu dan mengagetkan Vanitas. Ternyata itu adalah ulah Cloud.

"Bukan, _Firaga!_"

Letusan kembali muncul, tetapi kali ini di bagian kepala. Tidak lama setelahnya, Cloud kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekali lagi,_ Firaga!_"

Kali ini di bagian dada, tetapi ada yang aneh. Bagian dadanya tidak hancur seperti bagian tubuh yang lainnya. Oh ya, omong-omong, Vanitas dan yang lain memang terus-terusan menyerang, tetapi belum pernah menyerang bagian dada.

"Seperti yang kuduga," gumam Cloud. "Vanitas, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, kemari!"

Mendengar itu, Vanitas segera terbang ke sisi Cloud. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ada apa, _tou-san_?" tanya Kairi. "Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ya, dan itu adalah cara untuk mengalahkan monster ini."

Semuanya memasang wajah kaget.

"Ba—bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sora.

"Kalian perhatikan ketika aku menyerang dadanya tadi? Bagian dadanya ternyata lebih keras daripada yang lainnya. Atau mungkin sengaja dikeraskan."

Sora memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Itu adalah tanda kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik sana ya?" tanya Vanitas sambil melipat tangannya.

"Yup, kau memang pintar."

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal menyerang dadanya saja?" tanya Roxas. "Itu soal mudah, biar kulakukan."

"Tunggu dulu, kita tidak bisa main sembarangan menyerang. Bisa-bisa tenagamu akan terbuang percuma."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Cloud menatap anaknya secara bergantian. "Kita semua akan menggunakan sihir, kecuali Roxas. Roxas, kau berdiri di belakang kami sampai aku memberikan aba-aba untuk menyerang."

"Menyerang? Menyerang apa?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," kata Cloud yang setelahnya menatap Kairi. "Kairi, kau bisa melakukan sihir membekukan, kan?"

"Iya, apa itu berguna?"

"Gunakan saat aku perintahkan."

"Eh? Em, aku mengerti."

"Bagus," kata Cloud. "Kita bisa mulai sekarang."

Semua orang menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mereka membentuk formasi terpisah untuk mengincar dada sang monster. Sementara Roxas, dia berdiri di belakang Vanitas. Cloud berada di posisi paling kiri, yang juga dekat dengan pintu masuk gua. Masing-masing mengarahkan _keyblade_ mereka, membuat monster itu kebingungan.

"Serang sekarang!"

Keyblade mereka memancarkan sinar, dan kemudian muncullah berbagai macam sihir. Sesuai perintah Cloud, mereka mengarahkannya ke dada. Berbagai elemen sihir mereka gunakan, tetapi pasirnya tidak juga hancur. Jangankan hancur, bahkan sepertinya tidak bergeming sama sekali. dan mungkin karena itulah, monster itu juga terus menghalau mereka dengan tangannya.

"Sial, tidak bergeming sama sekali," kata Vanitas. "_Tou-san_! Bagaimana ini ? !"

"Terus serang saja! Tapi kalian juga harus berhati-hati dengan serangan monster itu!"

Kairi menghindari tangan pasir yang hampir saja menangkapnya. "Uh, rasanya pasir di dadanya terlalu kuat. Sora, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama, sihirku tidak memberi efek apa-apa."

"Apa sihir kita kurang kuat untuk menghancurkannya?"

"Sial, kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu seperti ini."

Mereka semua terus mengarahkan sihir ke area dada. Dan di tengah-tengah pertempuran, tiba-tiba Riku muncul di samping Vanitas. Membuat Vanitas kaget.

"Riku? Apa yang kau—"

"Kalian memang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku ya?"

Riku mengarahkan _keyblade_ miliknya, dan kemudian, muncul cahaya berwarna putih dari sana.

"_Corrosive!_"

Cahaya berwarna putih keluar dan tepat mengenai dada monster itu. Tetapi sepertinya itu bukanlah sihir serangan, karena tidak ada e—fek?

"Kurasa sekarang kalian bisa mengatasinya, kan?"

Meski perlahan, pasir di dada monster itu terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Ternyata sihir itu adalah sihir untuk melemahkan pertahanan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Trims," ucap Vanitas.

"Euh, apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Riku segera terbang kembali ke posisinya. Sementara itu, Vanitas tersenyum kecil dan kembali melancarkan serangannya.

Sihir dari Riku sungguh hebat. Dan kali ini, serangan mereka semua memperlihatkan hasil yang diharapkan. Pasir itu terkikis dan terus terkikis, sampai akhirnya tercipta lubang yang cukup besar dan memperlihatkan sesuatu dibaliknya.

Sebuah bola berwarna kuning yang bersinar terang.

_Itu dia!_

Telepati Namine membuat mereka menghentikan serangan mereka untuk sementara.

_Bola itu adalah sumber kekuatannya! Kalau kalian serang, maka monster itu akan hancur!_

"Akhirnya ya?" tanya Cloud.

_Tetapi kalian harus melakukan sesuatu dengan pasirnya. Karena kalau tidak, pasir itu akan menutup kembali dan serangan kalian akan sia-sia!_

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengantisipasi hal itu," kata Cloud. "Kairi, lakukan tugasmu."

"Baik."

"Roxas, kawal Kairi!"

"Siap!"

Kairi dan Roxas terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke lubang yang telah mereka buat. Dan sepertinya karena monster itu menyadari rencana mereka berdua, dia menciptakan pedang dari pasir yang jumlahnya sangat banyak untuk diarahkan pada mereka. Roxas langsung menangkisnya satu persatu. Sementara Kairi, dia tengah mempersiapkan sihirnya. Karena sihir pembekuan itu memakan sedikit waktu sampai akhirnya bisa digunakan. Terbang dengan cepat sambil merapalkan mantera, itu semua adalah hal yang tidak mudah untuk dilakukan bahkan oleh vampir penyihir sekalipun. Karena itulah Kairi memerlukan seseorang untuk membantunya. Jarak tempuh sihirnya yang pendek adalah alasan dia harus terbang mendekat.

_Keyblade_ Roxas masih terus beradu dengan pedang-pedang pasir. Dan tinggal sedikit lagi, mereka akan sampai pada jarak yang tepat bagi Kairi untuk menembakkan sihirnya. Tetapi semakin dekat, semakin sulit juga rintangannya. Selain pedang dari pasir, kali ini monster itu juga menciptakan kapak raksasa. Ukurannya yang besar dan gerakannya yang cepat cukup membuat Roxas kerepotan. Sihir Kairi sebentar lagi akan siap untuk digunakan. Dan kini, mereka telah berada di posisi yang tepat. Pasirnya sudah bergerak menutupi setengah dari lubang itu.

_Kairi! Kau harus menembaknya sekarang!_

"Ya!"

Kairi mengarahkan keyblade miliknya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, sejumlah pisau pasir terbentuk tepat di belakang Kairi. Mata Sora yang melihatnya langsung melebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung terbang ke arah Kairi menembus kerumunan senjata-senjata pasir di sekeliling Kairi dan Roxas.

"Sora! Hentikan!" teriak Cloud.

"Kairi!"

Kairi hampir saja menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan Sora. Tetapi tentu saja, dia memilih untuk menggunakan sihirnya lebih dulu. Cahaya yang ada di keyblade Kairi semakin besar. Sihir Kairi sudah bisa digunakan sekarang. Namun di saat bersamaan, jarum-jarum pasir itu langsung meluncur menuju punggung Kairi.

"_Freeze!_"

Semuanya terjadi secara bersamaan. Sora yang berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menggapai kekasihnya. Roxas yang terbang menuju ke pusat kehidupan monster itu, diiringi dengan vola sihir pembekuan Kairi. Dan Kairi yang tidak menyadari bahaya yang ada di belakangnya. Secepat apapun Sora terbang, dia tidak akan sempat menyelamatkan Kairi. Hanya tinggal beberapa mili sampai jarum-jarum itu menusuk punggung Kairi. Dan akhirnya...

"_Slowga!_"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, gerakan jarum-jarumnya tiba-tiba menjadi melambat. Tanpa memikirkan dan mempedulikan sebabnya, Sora meningkatkan kecepatan terbangnya dan kedua tangannya segera menangkap Kairi. Kairi yang kaget hanya bisa menatap Sora yang tengah menggenggamnya erat.

"Sora, apa-apa—"

"Kau hampir saja terluka parah, bodoh."

"Terluka parah?"

Sora membalikkan tubuhnya. "Lihatlah itu."

Kairi merasa heran dengan perkataan Sora. Sampai ketika dia melihat jarum-jarum pasir itulah, Kairi mengerti. Apalagi, jarum-jarum itu sudah tidak melambat lagi. Jika saja Sora tidak segera menangkapnya, pasti... yah, sesuai yang dikatakan Sora, dia akan terluka parah.

Ketika perhatian Kairi masih terarah pada jarum-jarum itu, tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan dengan wajah Sora yang mendekatinya. Dan kemudian, bibir mereka saling menempel.

"Jangan menakutiku lagi, mengerti? Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya hidupku jika aku kehilangan dirimu."

Kairi tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan lebih hati-hati. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Roxas?"

"Ah, benar juga."

Sora dan Kairi mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Roxas. Sihir pembekuan Kairi bekerja dengan baik. Es menyelimuti pasir yang ada di sekeliling lubang sehingga tidak bisa menutup. Dan Roxas, dengan keyblade miliknya, menusuk bola berwarna kuning itu tepat di bagian tengah-tengah. Berhasil.

Roxas segera mencabut kembali _keyblade_ miliknya dan pergi menjauh. Gerakan monster pasir itu terhenti, dan dari tangannya, terlihat pasir yang mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Mulai dari tangan, dada, kepala, dan akhirnya monster pasir itu hancur dan menyatu dengan kolam pasir di sekelilingnya. Mereka semua menghela napas. Akhirnya mereka bisa memasuki pintu masuk gua itu. Namun, ketika melihat kondisi Vanitas, Roxas, Kairi, dan Sora, niat itu mereka urungkan.

Namine, Riku, dan Tifa segera terbang untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain. Dan kondisi Vanitas, Roxas, Sora, dan Kairi benar-benar terlihat lesu dan sangat lelah. Mereka memang menggunakan tenaga mereka dalam jumlah besar, dan karena stamina mereka tidak sekuat Cloud, tentu saja mereka akan merasa lelah. Riku menghembuskan napas dan kemudian maju mendekati mereka berempat.

"_Revive._"

Cahaya berwarna ungu muda muncul dari dalam tubuh mereka berlima. Dan setelahnya, ekspresi lelah yang ada di wajah mereka benar-benar menghilang sama sekali. Vanitas yang tadinya hampir kesulitan mengangkat tangannya, langsung merasa jauh lebih segar dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Begitu juga dengan Kairi, warna wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang benar-benar pucat. Wew, seperti biasa. Sihir penyembuhan Riku memang sangat berguna.

"Apakah itu cukup?" tanya Riku.

"Sangat, terima kasih," jawab Cloud. "Memiliki kau dalam tim kami memang sebuah keuntungan besar."

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Lagipula ada yang lebih penting lagi, kita harus segera masuk ke sana dan mencari sumber untuk melenyapkan badai pasir."

"Ya, kau memang benar. Kita harus segera masuk sekarang."

Mereka semua mengangguk, dan kemudian mereka terbang ke arah pintu masuk gua dan mendarat tepat di depannya. Jika dilihat dari luar, di dalam gua sungguh terlihat gelap. Tetapi berhubung mereka bukan manusia, mereka masih dapat melihat dengan jelas. Jadi Kairi tidak perlu menggunakan sihir untuk penerangan.

Berhubung ini adalah gua, mereka kira perjalanannya akan panjang dan berliku-liku layaknya _dungeon_ dalam dunia _game_. Tetapi ternyata mereka salah. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit mereka berjalan, mereka sudah bisa melihat seberkas cahaya yang ada di ujung pintu gua. Penasaran, mereka mempercepat langkah dan segera mencari tahu asal cahaya itu. Cahayanya tidak terlalu terang dan berwarna kuning kecokelatan. Mungkinkah mereka benar-benar sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka?

Langkah kaki mereka terus terdengar dan menggema di dalam gua. Dan akhirnya, mereka dapat melihat jelas sumber dari cahaya yang kelihatannya berwarna agak keruh itu. Di dalam ruangan di ujung gua.

Sebuah kristal berbentuk segienam tengah melayang tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan gua yang begitu luas. Mereka semua terperangah dengan kristal itu. Baru kali ini mereka melihatnya, indah sekali. Sebelumnya mereka memang sempat berpikir kalau cahayanya memang keruh, tetapi sungguh. Kristalnya memang indah sekali.

"Apakah itu kristalnya?" tanya Kairi. "Cantik sekali. Warnanya sungguh mencerminkan padang pasir ini."

"Ya, kau benar," kata Cloud. "Dan jika benar, berarti inilah sumber kekuatan dari padang pasir itu. Kita harus segera menghancurkannya."

Sora mengangguk. "Mau aku yang melakukannya?"

"Yah, silahkan. Lagipula kelihatannya tidak ada apa-apa dari kristal itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini adalah tugas yang mudah."

Sora meloncat dan terbang menuju ke kristal. Dan dengan mudahnya, dia langsung menebas kristal itu dengan _keyblade_ miliknya hingga terbelah dua. Benar-benar... mudah?

"Oke! Kita berha—"

GRUK!

GRUK!

Tiba-tiba saja gua yang mereka tempati bergetar begitu hebat layaknya terkena gempa bumi. Dan tidak hanya itu, gua ini juga runtuh! Ternyata kristal itu bukan hanya menciptakan badai pasir yang menghalangi jalan keluar, tetapi juga menjaga keberadaan gua ini. Wajah Cloud langsung menggumamkan kata 'sial'. Dan lagi, gua ini runtuh dengan sangat cepat sehingga mereka sepertinya tidak akan sempat lagi untuk kabur.

"Semua! Berdiri di dekatku!" teriak Riku tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kita harus keluar secepatnya!" teriak Roxas. "Kalau kita hanya diam bisa-bisa—"

"Jangan banyak omong! Cepat kemari atau kita semua akan mati di sini!"

Mereka semua terdiam dan terkejut, tetapi akhirnya menurut. Mereka memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, terutama dalam mencari jalan keluar yang sudah tertimbun oleh tumpukan batu. Untuk ketiga kalinya Riku mengeluarkan _keyblade_ miliknya lagi, dan kemudian dia mengarahkannya ke langit-langit.

"_Teleport_!"

Dalam sekejap mata, mereka semua langsung berpindah tempat dari dalam gua, dan kini mereka sudah berada di luar. Vanitas menatap sekelilingnya dengan tak percaya. Baru kali ini dia melihat sihir seperti itu. Dan tepat di bawah mereka, adalah gua yang tadi mereka masuki. Gua itu sudah hancur dan lenyap.

"Hampir saja," kata Riku. "Jika aku terlambat menggunakannya sedetik saja, mungkin kita akan benar-benar mati."

Cloud tersenyum. "Terima kasih lagi, Riku."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan sesuatu yang besar. Yang penting, sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, kan?"

"Yup, kau memang benar."

* * *

><p>Mohon isi kotak review yang dibawah ya, makasih.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26 : DARK FOREST 1

A/N : Maafkan apdet yang lagi-lagi telat ya. Komputer rusak, untungnya sekarang sudah diperbaiki. Maaf jika ada salah ketik atau kurang bagus.

26. DARK FOREST_1

Vanitas dan yang lainnya menyusuri padang pasir kembali. Setelah badai pasir tadi menghilang, Vanitas kira mereka akan langsung tiba di lokasi selanjutnya. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Karena mereka masih harus menyusuri padang pasir lagi. Tetapi menurut penglihatan Namine, tidak akan lama bagi mereka untuk sampai. Tidak ada halangan yang datang hingga saat ini. Setelah monster pasir raksasa yang merepotkan itu, hanya angin dan beberapa butiran debu yang menghampiri mereka.

Berkat sihir Riku, luka dan rasa lelah di tubuh Vanitas sudah hampir lenyap seutuhnya. Catatan, hampir lenyap, bukan lenyap seluruhnya. Untungnya sih rasa sakitnya hampir tidak terasa, jadi dia tidak terganggu.

Beberapa lama setelahnya, mereka melihat ada sebuah kabut tebal tak jauh di depan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera meningkatkan kecepatan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka tahu kalau itu adalah tanda bahwa mereka akan tiba di lokasi selanjutnya. Entah apa yang akan menanti mereka di sana. Musuh baru? Teka-teki seperti dalam _video games_? Yah, kedua hal itu bisa saja memang akan terjadi nanti.

Kabut yang kini mereka masuki agak berbeda. Jika biasanya kabut berwarna putih, kabut ini berwarna... hijau tua. Dan selama berada di dalam kabut, Vanitas juga merasa aneh. Rasanya dia ingin sekali keluar dari kabut ini secepatnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, kabut ini juga seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya. Kabut ini pasti memiliki kekuatan magis. Yah, setidaknya begitulah menurut Vanitas.

"Semua, sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari kabut ini," kata Cloud.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Riku. "Jujur saja, kabut ini sangat menghalangi pandanganku."

"Inilah yang disebut pengalaman, nak."

Vanitas berusaha menahan senyum.

"Yah, aku lupa kalau kau empat kali di atas umurku, Cloud."

"Lebih dari empat sebenarnya," kata Cloud lagi. "Lagipula kabut ini tidak baik untuk kita."

"Karena menghalangi penglihatan?" tanya Sora.

"Sepertinya tidak cuma itu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh."

Ternyata tidak hanya Vanitas yang merasa seperti itu.

"Kita akan tiba di _Dark Forest_ sebentar lagi."

"_Dark Forest_? Apa itu?" tanya Riku. "Apakah ada arti yang lebih dari 'Hutan Kegelapan'?"

Cloud tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Riku. Dia meningkatkan kecepatannya sehingga diikuti yang lain. Dan akhirnya, mereka semua berhasil keluar dari kabut.

"Tentu saja ada. Arti lengkapnya adalah 'Hutan Kegelapan, Kematian, dan Kutukan'."

Sebuah hutan yang luas terhampar di bawah mereka. Hutan itu dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang mirip dengan cemara, hanya saja warna daunnya adalah ungu dan bukan hijau. Suasana di sekeliling mereka juga sangat gelap, dan suhunya agak dingin. Hutan ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan padang pasir tadi, dan lagi, atmosfernya terasa lebih menyeramkan. Bulan purnama yang ada di langit bersinar begitu indah, dan seolah-olah menjadi satu-satunya penghias bagi hutan menyeramkan ini.

Cloud bertingkah seperti sudah pernah mengenali tempat ini. Atau minimal, sudah pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu ke depan dan belakang. Begitu serius dan teliti seolah ingin mencari sesuatu. Baru kali ini Vanitas bisa merasa curiga pada ayahnya sendiri. Yang memang tidak pernah berbohong padanya dari dulu. Seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Vanitas, Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berkumpul dengan yang lain. Posisinya tidak jauh berada di depan Vanitas.

"Aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya dengan Xehanort," katanya.

Sontak, perkataan itu membuat semuanya terkejut. Xehanort?

"Waktu itu aku masih menjadi dokter dan bekerja sama dengannya. Kami ke hutan ini karena ingin mencari tumbuhan obat."

Perkataan Cloud berhenti sampai di situ. Tetapi yang lain tidak juga mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Mata mereka seperti meminta penjelasan yang lebih lengkap dan detail. Namun, bukan Cloud namanya jika dia dapat dikalahkan oleh sederet tatapan mata yang penasaran. Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya dan terbang perlahan menuju salah satu pohon. Dia meraba pohon itu dan kemudian mengambil salah satu helainya.

"Apa benar hanya itu yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Riku. "Mencari tanaman obat seperti... daun itu?"

"Mencari tanaman obat memang benar, namun daun ini bukanlah obatnya," kata Cloud yang setelahnya membuang daunnya. "Tanaman obatnya terletak jauh dari sini, dan tanamannya itu adalah bunga, bukan daun seperti ini."

"Oh..."

"Dan apa yang kulakukan bersama Xehanort... rasanya panjang sekali untuk diceritakan."

Riku melipat tangannya. "Aneh juga, kau tidak tahu mengenai padang pasir tadi, tetapi kau tahu mengenai hutan ini."

"Jadi kau mencurigaiku?"

Riku memiringkan kepalanya. Sebagai ganti jawaban 'ya'. Dengan santai, Cloud menghela napas dan terbang meloncat dari pohon cemara. Tetapi sepertinya tendangannya terlalu kuat, karena pohon cemara itu terlihat terdorong dengan begitu kuat.

"Meskipun aku sempat bekerjasama dan menjadi partnernya, tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengannya. Aku adalah pemimpin kalian, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Ketika Riku hendak menjawabnya lagi, Tifa langsung menghampiri Riku.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pembicaraan ini? Kita mengejar waktu loh," kata Tifa. "Riku, tahanlah pertanyaanmu sampai nanti, bisa kan?"

Mendengar itu, Riku langsung mengeluarkan kata 'cih' sebagai tanda bahwa ia (terpaksa) setuju. Meski ada benarnya juga, tetapi Riku merasa bahwa Tifa melakukan ini karena ingin membela suaminya. Bukan semata-mata karena ada tujuan yang harus mereka penuhi secepatnya. Cloud menghampiri Tifa dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih atas pembelaannya," kata Cloud.

"Oh, itu termasuk pembelaan?"

Cloud menjawabnya dengan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi. Anak-anak mereka langsung memalingkan wajah sambil menghela napas panjang. Biasanya mereka tidak selalu sesumbar kemesraan di depan umum, makanya hal ini jarang sekali terjadi.

Cloud menggandeng tangan Tifa dan menatap yang lain. "Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Maaf karena ada aku harus memperlihatkan sebuah 'drama' terlebih dahulu."

"Berarti aku tokoh antagonisnya ya?" tanya Riku. "Bagus sekali."

"Yah, anggap saja begitu," kata Cloud sambil tertawa kecil. "Tetapi satu hal yang kalian tahu, kita tidak akan bisa keluar hutan ini dengan mudah."

"Oh, jangan bilang kalau hutan ini sama dengan padang pasir menyebalkan itu," kata Sora.

"Sayangnya, kau benar."

Cloud menatap langit. "Sejak dulu, hutan ini memiliki kekuatan magis yang besar. Kekuatan magis itu yang membuat vampir tidak mu—sulit untuk memasuki tempat ini. Dan jika sudah masuk, akan sulit juga untuk keluar."

"Oke, bagus sekali. Dan _tou-san_ lupa bagaimana cara keluarnya?"

"Ingat, hanya saja jalannya sudah berbeda. Lihatlah gunung yang ada di depan kalian."

Jari Cloud menunjuk ke sebuah gunung yang terlihat menonjol dibandingkan gunung-gunung lainnya. Tetapi ngomong-ngomong, mereka semua baru sadar kalau hutan ini ternyata dikelilingi oleh gunung. Dan kabut tadi... kabut itu keluar dari sebuah kawah gunung yang ada di belakang mereka. Sepertinya memang hanya kabut itu yang menjadi penghubung hutan ini dengan padang pasir tadi. Karena di belakang kawah itu adalah laut berwarna merah dan bukan padang pasir. Laut merah itu... eh?

"Sepertinya Xehanort telah mengubah tempat ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat laut merah itu sebelumnya."

Vanitas memasang ekspresi wajah tak percaya. Hutan ini ternyata hanya seperti pulau yang berada di tengah-tengah laut berwarna merah. Di laut merah itu juga terdapat semacam gelembung-gelembung dan hawa panas. Sepertinya itu bukan laut merah biasa, melainkan lautan lava. Lautan lava yang suhunya jauh lebih panas daripada lava di dunia manusia. Sehebat apa Xehanort sampai dia bisa mengubah sekeliling tempat ini? Bahkan mengisinya dengan lava.

Di antara lautan lava, terlihat juga hewan-hewan berupa ikan. Tetapi sekali lihat, ikan itu bukanlah ikan-ikan biasa. Siripnya yang runcing dan tinggi, wajahnya seperti setan, dan giginya sungguh runcing. Ukurannya juga sangat besar. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Vanitas melihat ikan seperti itu. Apakah ikan itu juga adalah ciptaan Xehanort? Sungguh brilian dan... gila. Ikan itu ternyata hanya salah satu jenis saja. Masih ada ikan jenis lain, yang sama menyeramkannya atau malah lebih menyeramkan. Selain ikan, ada beberapa jenis makhluk hidup lain seperti tanaman. Kalau di dunia manusia, itu seperti enceng gondok. Tetapi bentuknya tidak normal, terlalu besar. Warnanya saja merah.

Jika dipikir-pikir, kelihatannya semua itu adalah benar ciptaan Xehanort dan bertujuan agar siapapun yang memasuki hutan ini, mereka tidak akan bisa langsung keluar. Mereka harus mencari jalan jika ingin pergi ke lokasi selanjutnya. Dan jika tidak bisa, mereka tinggal kembali lagi ke padang pasir melalui kabut. Jika dugaan itu benar, maka pasti ada cara untuk membuka jalan ke lokasi selanjutnya. Huh, memang tidak mudah ya untuk sampai ke istana. Banyak sekali halangan baik yang datang dari pihak Xehanort maupun yang bukan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak, tetapi kita harus bisa mencari jalan keluar," kata Cloud. "Bagaimana dengan stok darah, Namine?"

"Jika dihitung-hitung, masih sangat cukup."

"Darah? Bagaimana caranya kau membawa darah?" tanya Riku.

"Seperti ini."

Namine mencetikkan jarinya, dan kemudian muncullah sebuah kotak kecil yang isinya adalah kantung-kantung kecil berwarna merah. Namine membuka kotak itu dan merogoh isinya. Bagaikan sulap, di tangannya muncul sebuah kantong darah berukuran besar.

"Ini adalah alat yang sangat praktis untuk membawa barang. Dari luar bentuknya memang kecil, tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Kotak ini bisa menampung hingga ratusan barang."

Riku langsung memasang muka jijik.

"Kurasa kalian sudah mulai membutuhkan ini, minumlah."

Mereka semua kecuali Riku mengambil kantung darah itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Air muka mereka langsung terlihat lebih segar tidak lama kemudian.

"Apa kau mau juga?" tanya Sora pada Riku. "Bercanda."

"Aku punya ini."

Riku merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil berwarna biru tua. Dengan mudahnya, dia membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya. Sama seperti keluarga Fallenstein, wajah Riku menjadi lebih bugar dan kekuatan sihirnya pulih seperti semula.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita cari cara untuk keluar dari sini, dan kurasa lebih baik kita berpencar," kata Cloud. "Aku akan pergi dengan Tifa, Sora, dan Kairi. Kami akan memeriksa pegunungan. Sementara sisanya, kalian awasi perpohonan. Karena mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan, bahkan oleh kita yang berpenglihatan tajam."

"Baik."

"Baiklah, kita mulai tugas kita sekarang. Kita harus berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sini mrngingat waktu yang kita miliki tidak banyak."

Ketika Vanitas baru saja mau mengangguk, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara gemuruh yang berasal dari tengah-tengah laut lava. Mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara itu, dan sungguh terkejut ketika melihat sebuah gunung berapi baru. gunung berapi itu juga mengeluarkan cairan lava meski tidak sampai seperti gunung meletus. Tetapi entah kenapa, Vanitas merasa bahwa ini adalah suatu pertanda. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu pertanda apakah itu.

...

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Xehanort?"

Xion membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat dengan perlahan. Dimana ini? Entah kenapa suhu di sekelilingnya terasa dingin. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan agak sulit digerakkan. Dimana ini? Rasanya Xion tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Seperti terkena obat bius, dia berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Mungkin butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit sampai kondisinya menjadi lebih baik, dan selama lima belas menit itu juga, dia mendengar suara percakapan dua orang. Hanya saja, tidak terdengar begitu jelas karena dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Dan kini, dia sungguh kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa dia berada di dalam sangkar emas berukuran raksasa. Di depannya terdapat seorang pria dengan rambut biru panjang dan mengenakan baju seperti _hoodie _berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa, terdapat bekas luka besar berbentuk huruf... eh, tunggu dulu. Orang itu adalah orang yang menculiknya di istana! Ingatannya memang masih agak blur, tetapi Xion yakin sekali. Lagipula bekas luka berbentuk X itu sungguh menyolok.

Pria menyeramkan itu tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria berkulit gelap yang berada di depannya, yang mengenakan baju yang sama. Rambutnya lebih panjang dengan warna abu-abu dan bola mata emas. Bak raja, dia tengah duduk di kursi tahta dengan didampingi dua orang... pengawal? Namun, pengawalnya bukan manusia. Lebih tepatnya, seperti manusia campur serigala. Menyeramkan sekali. Kelihatannya dia belum kembali ke dunia asalnya, dan malah dibawa ke dunia yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Saix," kata Xehanort. "Lagipula tanpa rencanaku, mereka pasti tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat itu."

"Tempat itu?"

"_Dark Forest_, kurasa mereka pasti sudah sampai di sana."

Entah siapa yang mereka bicarakan, begitulah pikir Xion. Tetapi yang lebih penting, siapa orang yang tengah berbicara dengan si penculik yang bernama... Saix? Yap, itu kan namanya?

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, Saix?" tanya Xehanort sambil meneguk sebuah cairan berwarna merah. "_Dark Forest_ yang sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Mereka tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana jika tidak menemukan kuncinya."

"Kunci?"

"Pohon-pohon itu adalah kuncinya."

Setelah berkata begitu, Xehanort meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di depan sangkar. Xion sungguh terkejut dan ketakutan, apalagi ketika melihat senyumnya yang memesona dan menakutkan di saat yang sama.

"Tak kusangka dia sudah bangun. Racunmu ternyata kurang kuat ya, Saix?" tanya Xehanort. "Bahkan, manusia sepertinya masih bisa bertahan hidup."

Saix tidak menjawab.

"Yah, meski begitu, kurasa dia tidak akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya."

Mata Xion langsung melebar ketika mendengar kata 'kekasih'. Berarti yang mereka berdua bicarakan daritadi adalah Vanitas? Xion berniat untuk berlari ke arah Xehanort dan menanyakan penjelasan yang lebih lengkap, tetapi tubuhnya berontak. Baru saja dia berdiri, dia sudah terjatuh lagi karena kakinya begitu lemas. Xehanort langsung tertawa.

"Saix, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan..."

"Dia pasti akan datang ke sini."

Xehanort membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Dia bukanlah vampir lemah yang kita kejar-kejar lima tahun lalu. Dia sudah lebih kuat, Xehanort. Apa kau juga melupakan Cloud yang juga bersamanya?"

"Ah... Cloud," kata Xehanort. "Kalau begitu, gadis ini bisa kita manfaatkan. Daripada kita langsung makan."

"Manfaatkan?"

"Ya, kau tahu kan maksudku? Man-fa-at-kan."

Xion semakin merinding, dan tanpa disadari, tubuhnya menggigil.

"Kita akan memancing Vanitas dengan gadis ini."

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, mohon isi kotak review yang di bawah ya. Makasih :)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27 : DARK FOREST 2

A/N : Maaf untuk update yang lama, tapi semoga kalian bisa terhibur dengan chapter ini. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan mohon isi kotak review yang ada di paling bawah ya. Mohon dukungannya juga ya pada cerita ini di Indonesian Fanfiction Award. Semoga fic ini bisa masuk ke tahapan selanjutnya.

DARK FOREST_2

"Apakah di sini?" tanya Riku.

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Riku, dan jawabannya juga sama, yaitu sebuah gelengan. Entah sudah berapa jumlah pohon yang mereka periksa, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh. Pohon-pohon ini sama saja dengan pohon yang ada di hutan. Tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada bagian yang mencolok, tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Apa benar mereka dapat menemukan petunjuk dari pohon-pohon yang ada di sini? Rasanya Vanitas sudah mulai ragu.

Cloud dan yang lainnya juga tidak menemukan apa-apa. Di gunung-gunung yang mengelilingi hutan ini, tidak ada petunjuk yang dapat membantu mereka keluar dari tempat ini. Memang ada beberapa retakan yang kelihatannya mencurigakan, namun ternyata bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah retakan yang terbentuk karena proses alam, titik. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Astaga, sebenarnya bagaimana sih supaya mereka bisa keluar dari sini? Tidak ada satupun petunjuk atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu.

Tetapi selain petunjuk, ada hal lain lagi yang Vanitas khawatirkan. Dan hal itu adalah laut lava yang mengelilingi hutan ini, yang aktivitasnya seperti meningkat. Dengan ombak yang mulai membesar dan ganas, serta makhluk-makhluk penghuninya yang bertingkah aneh. Yang ikan berenang kesana kemari tanpa maksud yang jelas. Sementara yang dalam bentuk tumbuhan, mereka terus melahap ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di sekitar mereka, tanpa berhenti. Entah apa maksud dari semua itu, tetapi Vanitas merasa tidak enak. Seolah-olah, akan terjadi sesuatu pada tempat ini jika mereka tidak segera keluar.

Sambil mendesah, Riku menendang pohon yang barusan diamatinya dan menghampiri Vanitas.

"Sial, sebenarnya apa sih maksud dari semua ini? Rasanya sudah seratus pohon kuperiksa," kata Riku.

"Begitu juga denganku."

"Lalu, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Xehanort memberikan soal yang sulit sekali untuk dipecahkan."

Riku membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apakah daun ini bisa berubah menjadi kunci?"

"Jika kau tukang sihir, seharusnya bisa," jawab Vanitas sambil menahan tawa. "Lagipula seandainya bisa berubah jadi kunci, mau kau masukkan kemana?"

"Yah, mungkin saja kan ada lubang di salah satu pohon?"

Vanitas menghembuskan napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Omongan Riku itu entah kenapa jadi terdengar ngaco. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu stres gara-gara mencari petunjuk yang tidak juga ia temui. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai ikut-ikutan stres juga, petunjuk sekecil apapun pokoknya harus ditemukan bagaimanapun caranya. Vanitas bertanya kepada Roxas dan Namine yang tengah memeriksa area lain melalui telepati, tetapi sayangnya mereka juga tidak menemukan apa-apa. Astaga, apakah mereka akan tamat di sini?

Selagi Vanitas berpikir, tiba-tiba Riku menghampiri salah satu pohon dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia mengeluarkan _keyblade_ miliknya. Dan kemudian, dia mengetuk-ngetuk pohon itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Vanitas.

"Melampiaskan kekesalan."

"Melam—hei, apa jangan-jangan kau mau..."

Sebelum Vanitas menyelesaikan perkataannya, _keyblade_ Riku sudah membuat pohon yang ada di hadapannya langsung terbelah. Vanitas hanya bisa kaget dan melotot. Dan karena Riku membelahnya, Vanitas dapat melihat isi pohon itu. Untuk kedua kalinya secara berturut-turut, mata Vanitas kembali melotot.

Kristal... isi pohon itu adalah kristal! Kristal berwarna putih keunguan yang sangat indah.

Vanitas terbang menghampiri pohon itu dan meraba kristalnya. Tanpa diduga, ternyata kristalnya... tidak begitu keras. Tidak sekeras kristal yang ada di dunia manusia. Kristal ini seperti memiliki tekstur yang sama dengan kayu. Baru kali ini Vanitas melihatnya. Riku sendiri juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama.

"Indah sekali, apakah pohon ini memang terbuat dari kristal?" tanya Riku. "Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku tahu dan melihatnya."

"Aku juga baru pertama kali melihat ini."

"Sungguh? Ternyata seratus tahun tidak menjamin seseorang untuk tahu segalanya ya?"

"Kuterima kritikmu."

"Lalu, apa menurutmu kristal ini dapat menjadi petunjuk? Atau mungkin jadi senjata?"

Vanitas mengambil sebagian kecil kristal itu. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi ada baiknya kalau dicoba."

"Dengan cara apa?"

"Pertama, coba kalau kita menggunakan sihir."

Vanitas merapalkan mantera, dan ditangannya tercipta sebuah bola api kecil. Dengan perlahan, tangan Vanitas membimbing bola itu ke kristal, dan hasilnya... kristal itu langsung terbakar habis.

"Sepertinya tidak berarti apa-apa ya?" tanya Riku. Sementara Vanitas, dia hanya membuang abu kristal itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Menyelidiki pohon-pohon ini lagi?"

"Seperti ada pilihan lain saja."

Mereka berdua berpencar kembali. Tetapi ketika mereka baru saja terbang beberapa meter, Namine sudah mendatangi mereka. Wajahnya terlihat heran dan agak penasaran.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Namine.

"Tidak, kau sendiri?" tanya Riku.

"Belum, dan... apa kalian mendengar suara? Rasanya tadi aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh."

"Oh, Riku baru saja menebas sebuah pohon. Mungkin suara itu yang kau dengar."

Namine menatap Riku dengan sebuah pandangan 'oh ya?', dan kemudian dijawab Riku dengan pandangan 'yup, itu benar sekali'.

"Bagaimana dengan _tou-san_? Apa dia menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Vanitas.

"Sepertinya belum. Tetapi _tou-san_ dengan yang lain menemukan semacam ukiran, tetapi butuh waktu untuk menganalisisnya."

"Ukiran?" tanya Riku. "Ukiran apa?"

"Katanya sih seperti huruf kuno, tetapi tidak tahu huruf apa itu."

Vanitas menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Riku menunjukkan ekspresi wajah penasaran. Sepertinya dia juga ingin melihat huruf kuno seperti apa yang tengah diselidiki Cloud dan yang lainnya. Soalnya selama dia mempelajari tentang vampir, dia tidak pernah mendengar sedikitpun mengenai huruf kuno.

"Namine, apa kau pernah mencoba untuk menyelidiki tempat ini dengan kekuatanmu? Kau punya kekuatan spesial itu kan?" tanya Riku.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, dan..."

"Dan?"

"Rasanya aku merasakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian... tidak terasa apa-apa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih aneh mengenai hutan ini."

Tidak lama setelah itu, telinga Vanitas yang memiliki pendengaran tajam seperti menangkap sebuah suara. Tidak begitu jelas karena kecil, tetapi sepertinya itu adalah suara... erangan? Erangan hewan yang sepertinya besar sekali. Tetapi darimana? Mereka sudah mengecek hampir seluruh hutan ini, tetapi tidak ada makhluk apapun. Apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja? Tetapi jika begitu, rasanya terlalu nyata untuk dibilang sebagai 'perasaan'. Tetapi berhubung Namine juga tidak berkata apa-apa, akhirnya Vanitas memutuskan untuk menyelidiki lagi.

Sementara Riku, kelihatannya dia masih penasaran. Dan dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam _keyblade, _dia kembali menebas beberapa pohon yang ada disekitarnya. Tetapi sayang, isi pohonnya ternyata sama dengan yang mereka tebas sebelumnya, kristal berwarna putih keunguan. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, lagi-lagi Vanitas seperti mendengar suara erangan.

...

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya?" tanya Tifa.

Cloud, Tifa, dan Kairi tengah mengamati sederetan huruf yang ada di hadapan mereka. Cloud-lah yang daritadi paling konsentrasi. Beberapa kali dia mengamati ukiran itu dengan seksama, dan beberapa kali juga dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Isi kepalanya pasti dipenuhi oleh deretan huruf yang membingungkan ini, oh Kairi dan Tifa sungguh berharap mereka dapat membantu. Mereka sungguh merasa tidak berguna. Padahal Kairi sering membaca huruf-huruf sihir melalui buku, tetapi huruf-huruf itu sungguh berbeda jauh, tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Sora berada di belakang mereka sambil mengawasi jika ada musuh yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Perasaan Sora sungguh tidak nyaman, dan penyebabnya adalah suasana hutan ini yang terlalu sepi. Sora lebih memilih membunuh ribuan musuh daripada hanya diam sambil mengawasi seperti ini, apalagi, belum ada kabar dari Vanitas dan yang lain. Sora rasa, mereka juga sedang kebingungan. Teka-teki ini memang sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan.

Sora merenung sesaat sambil mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan yang ada di belakangnya. Dia sungguh merasa bosan dan lelah. Padahal dia sudah minum darah sebelumnya.

_DUAR!_

Suara letusan itu mengagetkan Sora dan melenyapkan rasa kantuknya. Saat Sora menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, ternyata itu adalah suara letusan gunung berapi yang berada di sebelah kanan. Kawah itu memuntahkan lahar cair berwarna merah kebiruan. Biru itu pasti unsur dari api yang sangat panas. Tetapi... tidak terjadi sesuatu yang 'wah' setelah gunung itu meletus. Sora juga tidak yakin kalau muntahan lahar itu dapat menambah permukaan laut lahar yang mengelilingi pulau ini, layaknya es kutub yang mencair sehingga mempertinggi permukaan air laut.

"Sora, kau sedang melihat apa?"

Suara Kairi segera mengalihkan perhatian Sora. Dia langsung tersenyum, dan dia mengelus wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat agak lelah. Sora lupa bahwa Kairi juga terus berpikir keras.

"Tidak, aku cuma kaget gara-gara gunung meletus itu."

"Oh, gunung itu maksudmu?"

"Iya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba meletus. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu, Kai?"

"Sayangnya tidak, aku kan bukan Namine. Apa gunung itu benar-benar menarik perhatianmu?"

"Antara iya dan tidak. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan bersikap waspada? Apalagi di saat seperti ini?" kata Sora. "Bagaimana dengan penyelidikan ukiran huruf kuno itu?"

"Belum ada kemajuan yang besar, tetapi _tou-san_ terus berusaha untuk memecahkannya bersama _kaa-san._"

"Begitu."

Sora memalingkan wajahnya dan merenung. Tidak lama kemudian, dia merasakan kedua tangan Kairi memeluk lehernya. Bibirnya tepat berada di telinga Sora sehingga desahan napasnya dapat terdengar jelas. Meski sebenarnya vampir tidak bernapas, atau lebih tepatnya... tidak membutuhkan udara sama sekali, darah saja sudah cukup.

"Entah kapan semua ini akan berakhir," kata Kairi. "Aku ingin sekali bisa segera pulang, lalu menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu."

"Bukan hanya kau yang mau seperti itu."

"Seandainya saja Xehanort tidak pernah ada, semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Dan jika Xehanort tidak ada, maka siapa yang memimpin dunia ini? Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Xehanort tidak jahat sepenuhnya?"

"Yah, semua memang karena Maleficent. Seandainya dia tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba, mungkin Xehanort tidak akan jadi gila."

Mereka berdua terus diam untuk beberapa saat. Dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka merasakan dua pasang mata yang kini tengah menatap mereka. Tetapi itu bukan mata musuh, melainkan mata Cloud dan Tifa. Kairi dan Sora melepaskan saling melepaskan diri dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"_Tou-san_? Kau sudah mengerti arti ukiran itu?" tanya Sora. "Wajahmu terlihat aneh."

"Belum, tetapi... setidaknya aku mengerti intinya."

"Intinya?"

"Kita harus berkumpul sekarang."

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Tidak, panggil yang lain. Ini penting sekali."

Sora dan Kairi menatap sang ayah dengan wajah heran. Dan mungkin karena tatapan itu, Cloud menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk langsung memberitahu mereka.

"Jujur, kita sekarang berada ditempat yang mengerikan," kata Cloud. "Xehanort dan Maleficent, tak kusangka mereka bisa melakukannya sampai sejauh ini."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat ini?"

"Ini... bukan _Dark Forest_ yang sesungguhnya."

"Apa?" tanya Kairi. "Maksud _tou-san_, kita bukan di _Dark Forest._"

"Ukiran itu ternyata bukan ukiran kuno, ukiran itu belum lama dibuat. Dan ukiran itu mengatakan bahwa..."

Sebelum Cloud sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja terjadi gempa yang sangat kuat. Dan dari gempa itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti rembesan air dari arah depan. Perlahan-lahan, muncul sesuatu dari sana. Mereka berempat memfokuskan pandangan mereka, dan tidak lama kemudian, mata mereka langsung melebar. Mereka... mereka melihat kepala. Kepala hewan—tidak, monster, yang sangat besar.

"Inilah maksudku. Dan maksud dari ukiran itu adalah... kita akan mati jika tidak segera memecahkan teka-teki tempat ini."

"Mati? Maksudnya... maksudku, bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, tapi..."

Kepala monster itu tiba-tiba saja mengerang. Dan di sekeliling mereka muncul dinding sihir yang mengelilingi seluruh pulau ini. Dinding sihir yang kuat, yang sudah pasti akan sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan. Tidak lama setelah dinding sihir itu tercipta, pohon-pohon disekitar mereka tiba-tiba saja bergerak. Eh... tunggu dulu, ternyata bukan pohonnya, melainkan tanahnya yang bergerak. Bergeraknya seperti setapak demi setapak. Sora dan Kairi hanya bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tapi yang pasti... kita berada di atas punggung monster. Punggung monster bernama _Globertoise._"

_Globertoise_? Sora tahu monster itu. Kura-kura raksasa dalam sejarah yang juga merupakan hewan yang sangat berbahaya. Saking berbahayanya, raja terdahulu membutuhkan usaha yang keras sekali untuk membunuhnya. Kerangka monster itu dikubur dan disegel di dalam laut, agar tidak ada yang menyalahgunakannya. Astaga, apakah mereka sungguh berada diatas punggung monster itu?

"Ya, Sora, kita memang berada di atas cangkang monster itu," kata Cloud. "Dan kita harus segera mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini. Karena kalau tidak, kita akan terperangkap selamanya."

Suara erangan yang sangat keras kembali terdengar. Erangan yang juga merupakan sebuah tanda dari Globertoise itu untuk menenggelamkan dirinya. Kini, mereka telah berada di dalam lautan lava yang sangat dalam.

* * *

><p>Mohon isi kotak review yang dibawah ya, makasih.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28 : ESCAPE & FACE 1st TRIAL

A/N : Maafkan untuk update yang sangat lama. Berhubung saya juga lagi dalam masa UTS, dan karena itulah maaf jika agak aneh, tetapi saya tetap membuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh kok. Saya tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya bisa bagus, dan jangan pernah ragu-ragu untuk memberi kritik (asal dengan bahasa yang baik tanpa menghina). Mohon read and review, maaf kalau ada mistype.

ESCAPE & FACE 1st TRIAL

**Globertoise **terus berenang semakin dalam. Makhluk raksasa ini menyusuri dalamnya laut lava sambil memangsa beberapa ikan dan monster lain yang ada di dekatnya, tanpa ampun. Cara memakannya juga sangat sadis, yaitu dengan menggigitnya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ditelan. Dan setelah makan, Globertoise terus dan terus berenang tanpa arah. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di dasar laut lava, yang dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk lain yang tidak kalah menyeramkan. Salah satunya adalah kerang raksasa dengan cangkang berwarna merah menyala.

Tetapi semua itu, tentu saja tidak menarik perhatian Cloud dan yang lainnya. Setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa nyawa mereka dalam bahaya, mereka segera mencari cara untuk keluar dari sana. Mereka terbang kesana dan kemari, dengan menajamkan penciuman dan penglihatan berkali lipat dari biasanya. Mereka harus segera menemukan jalan keluar jika tidak mau terperangkap di cangkang monster ini selamanya.

Dengan wajah panik, Vanitas memperhatikan tiap pohon yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali sebelumnya dan tidak ada hasil, tetapi kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mencoba dan mencoba. Dan tidak hanya Vanitas, anggota yang lain kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing. Terutama Cloud, dia berusaha mencari tulisan kuno yang mungkin saja masih ada di sekitarnya. Dan karena itulah, dia menggunakan cakarnya untuk mengorek batu pegunungan yang kelihatannya keras itu. Karena pernah ada kasus seperti itu, dimana tidak ada ukiran di permukaan dan ternyata ukiran itu tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Sementara Vanitas terus menyelidiki, Riku malah seperti sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Baru saja memeriksa beberapa pohon, dia sudah memunculkan _keyblade_ miliknya dan mulai menebas beberapa pohon karena kesal, tidak lupa dengan sambil berteriak. Dan berkat dia, cangkang monster ini seperti ada pitaknya.

Vanitas berpikir, apa sih yang sedang dilakukan orang ini? Di saat genting seperti ini dia malah melampiaskan kemarahan?

_RAWRR..._

Suara erangan itu membuatnya tertahan. Lagi-lagi suara itu, entah darimana asalnya.

_RAWRR..._

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dan Vanitas melayangkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tetapi masih tidak tahu asal suara itu darimana. Apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja? Tetapi jika hanya sekedar perasaan, kenapa dia bisa mendengarnya lebih dari dua kali?

Selagi berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara itu, Vanitas juga menoleh pada Riku yang terus-terusan menebas seperti orang bodoh. Menebas... erangan... menebas... erangan...

Tunggu sebentar...

Mengapa setiap Riku menebas pohon, suara erangan itu selalu muncul?

Benar juga, kenapa dia baru menyadari itu?

Riku masih terus menebas dan menebas, dan ya, erangan itu selalu terdengar tidak lama setelahnya. Pohon-pohon ini, apakah mungkin ada hubungan langsung dengan monster raksasa ini? Tidak hanya sekedar hiasan atau atribut belaka? Apakah iya?

Untuk memastikan hal itu, Vanitas memejamkan matanya dan melakukan telepati.

_Namine_, kata Vanitas. _Kau bisa mendengarku?_

_Ya?_

_Aku ingin minta tolong._

_Apa?_

_Tolong selidiki pergerakan monster ini._

_Pergerakan? Maksudmu?_

_Maksudku kecepatan, tolong selidiki apakah kecepatan monster ini berkurang atau bertambah._

_Hah? Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau mau tahu hal itu?_

_Kumohon, tolong selidiki saja._

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Namine menjawab, _baiklah_.

Vanitas membuka matanya kembali dan menghela napas. Kemudian, dia memunculkan _keyblade_ miliknya dan menebas tiga batang pohon yang ada di depannya.

Dan kemudian, dia mendengar suara erangan itu lagi.

Sepertinya dugaannya hampir seratus persen tepat. Oke, tinggal menanyakan sisanya pada Namine.

_Bagaimana?_

_Dia... seperti melambat?_

_Melambat?_

_Ya, dan... seperti kesakitan? Dan lagi..._

_Oke, itu semua sudah cukup._

Vanitas segera terbang melesat ke arah Cloud, dan tiba-tiba saja Riku sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Vanitas.

"Yah, lumayan. Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ya, dan terima kasih untukmu," kata Vanitas. "Kita harus memberitahu _tou-san._"

"Cara untuk keluar dari sini?"

Vanitas menoleh pada Riku, dan alih-alih menjawab, hanya sebuah senyum yang ia tunjukkan. Vanitas meningkatkan kecepatannya hingga mendahului Riku. Kini dia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari sini, yaitu dengan menebas seluruh pohon-pohon di sini. Karena tanpa disadari, pohon-pohon ini adalah penyambung hidup _Globertoise_ itu sendiri. Jika mereka menebas seluruh pohon yang ada di sini, mungkin saja makhluk ini akan mati dan... akan ada jalan keluar.

Cloud tengah mengorek bebatuan ketika Vanitas sudah sampai disampingnya. Dan ketika Ccloud hendak mengoreknya lagi, Vanitas segera menahan tangan Cloud hingga membuat Cloud memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tahu cara untuk keluar dari sini," kata Vanitas. "Kita harus menebas semua pohon yang ada di sini."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang, tetapi itu adalah jalan satu-satunya."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sesaat. Dan kemudian, Cloud memberi isyarat kepada yang lain untuk melakukan sesuai dengan perintah Vanitas, meski dia masih belum begitu mengerti. Tetapi berhubung cangkang ini sangat luas, maka tidak mudah untuk menebas semuanya dalam waktu cepat. Tetapi jika memang itu adalah cara satu-satunya untuk keluar dari sini, maka mereka akan melakukannya. Tidak peduli jika jumlah pohon di sini ada ratusan atau bahkan mencapai ribuan. Dan selagi mereka semua berpencar, _Globertoise_ tengah meningkatkan kecepatan berenangnya ke arah depan. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah gunung lava raksasa.

"Benarkah hanya dengan menebas pohon?" tanya Kairi.

"Iya, lakukan saja. Dan karena pohonnya ada sangat banyak, tolong gunakan sihirmu."

Kairi menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian dia terbang kepuncak gunung yang ada di belakangnya. Vanitas tidak bisa menebak apa yang Kairi lakukan sampai ketika dia memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang membentuk segel dan mulut yang berkomat-kamit. Wah, sepertinya dia akan melihat tontonan menarik nanti. Vanitas terlambat untuk menanyakan apakah mereka masih perlu membantu menebas pohon-pohon ini atau tidak.

...

"Jadi mereka sudah mengetahui cara untuk keluar dari sana?"

Saix mengangguk ketika mendengar jawaban tuannya. Mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah ruangan kecil, yang di dalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah meja dengan empat buah kursi serta rak berisi buku-buku tebal. Dengan tembok yang dicap dengan warna gelap dan lentera sebagai penerangan seadanya, membuat ruangan ini terkesan jauh lebih menakutkan. Ruangan ini sering digunakan oleh Xehanort ketika dia sedang memikirkan ide untuk penelitian, tetapi kini sudah tidak digunakan lagi. berhubung dia sudah mendapatkan 'pencerahan'.

Bukannya memasang ekspresi takut atau kaget, Xehanort malah tersenyum. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia memperdengarkan tawa liciknya yang terdengar menyeramkan. Di bawah terpaan cahaya bulan, Xehanort membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap tanpa menghilangkan senyum itu.

"Kau siap menjalankan rencana itu kan?" tanya Xehanort. "Jika mereka berhasil mencapai istana ini, kau harus melakukannya segera."

"Kau sungguh yakin? Bagaimana dengan Maleficent yang diletakkan di gerbang pertama? Bukankah mereka sempat kalah dari Maleficent?"

Xehanort seperti ingin tertawa lagi ketika mendengar nama Maleficent. Dan kemudian, dia mengambil salah satu buku tebal dan asal membolak-balikkan halamannya. Buku itu adalah ensiklopedia mengenai kumpulan makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dunia vampir. Baik yang hidup di daratan, maupun lautan. Saix berpikir untuk apa dia mengambil buku itu?

"Dia pasti akan kemari," kata Xehanort. "Pasti."

Xehanort menutup buku itu, dan tiba-tiba saja, buku itu langsung hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berbekas. Setelah menepuk tangannya berkali-kali, Xehanort berjalan melewati Saix menuju ke pintu.

"Jangan lupa dengan rencana kita, Saix."

Kalimat dan suara pintu yang dibuka menjadi tanda bahwa pertemuan mereka telah berakhir. Dan kemudian, Saix juga ikut keluar dari ruangan itu dan menjalankan rencana selanjutnya. Saix melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tangga menurun yang ada di sebelah kiri. Dia turun dan turus turun, sampai akhirnya dia tiba di depan sebuah sel. Sel raksasa yang begitu gelap sampai-sampai isinya tidak kelihatan.

Saix mengangkat tangannya dan memunculkan senjatanya. Sebuah _Claymore_ berdesain unik dengan campuran warna ungu dan putih. Saix menusukkan senjata miliknya ke sel itu hingga membuat selnya hilang seluruhnya. Dan seketika, dari dalam terdengar suara seperti erangan yang sangat keras, ditambah dengan sepasang tangan raksasa berwarna hitam dan dua pasang mata berwarna hijau.

...

"_Thundaga!_"

Namine menggunakan sihirnya, dan berhasil menumbangkan sepuluh pohon yang ada di sekelilingnya. Oke, sudah seratus pohon lebih dia tumbang, dan pohon di hutan ini masih sangat banyak. Cloud dan yang lain juga terlihat masih menebas pohon, dan meski mereka juga telah menebas sangat banyak, tetapi jumlah pohon di sini seperti tidak berkurang sama sekali. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apakah ada semacam trik lagi di sini? Namine membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Kairi. Kelihatannya dia masih butuh waktu, meski di sekelilingnya sudah terlihat semacam aura berwarna merah muda.

Setelah menatap Kairi, Namine memperhatikan laut lava yang ada di luar. Meski dia tidak bisa menerobos karena sihir pelindung ini, tetapi pemandangan luar masih dapat terlihat jelas. Mereka seperti dibawa mengelilingi lautan lava dan tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana. Namine juga tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan karena terhalang oleh kepala _Globertoise_ yang sangat besar. Sementara di sebelah kanan, hanya terlihat makhluk-makhluk lain yang sepertinya penasaran. Karena sama sekali tidak membantu, akhirnya Namine memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Sora tidak ikut menebas pohon, tetapi sebagai gantinya dia berdiri di samping kekasihnya. Ia mengawasi dan menjaganya, agar dia bisa langsung membantunya jika terjadi sesuatu. Untungnya, yang lain sama sekali tidak masalah.

Sementara Vanitas dan Riku, mereka seperti tukang kebun yang agak gila. Dengan gerakan membabi buta, mereka menebas pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka tanpa pandang bulu. Meski kesannya serampangan, tetapi ternyata itu cukup membantu, jadi mereka berdua dibiarkan saja. Cloud dan Tifa juga masih membersihkan pohon-pohon yang ada diarea lain. Entah mereka semua harus melakukan ini sampai berapa lama lagi.

Namine menggunakan sihirnya lagi dan tiba-tiba saja, dia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti aura, aura negatif yang tentu saja menandakan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roxas.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Sebelumnya, Vanitas pernah memintaku untuk melihat gerakan makhluk ini, dan..."

"Dan?"

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya lagi," kata Namine. "Apa Kairi sudah selesai?"

"Sepertinya belum, Sora juga masih di sana."

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengawasiku juga kan?"

Roxas memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengapa tidak?"

Mereka berdua tersenyum, dan kemudian mendarat tepat di permukaan tanah di bawah mereka.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya juga merasa aneh," kata Roxas.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu aneh mengapa. Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini padamu daritadi."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Namine. "_Wolf Eye._"

Namine memejamkan matanya, sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah memasuki mode khususnya. Namine mencoba meluaskan radius pandangannya hingga ia bisa melihat tubuh _Globertoise_ seutuhnya. Dan karena penglihatan ini, Namine juga bisa melihat kondisi tubuh makhluk ini, sepertinya... apa yang dikatakan Vanitas memang benar. Karena kerika beberapa pohon ditebang, tubuh _Globertoise_ langsung bereaksi. Sudah cukup banyak pohon ditebang, dan seharusnya makhluk ini terluka cukup parah. Tetapi ternyata tidak, dia masih bisa berenang dengan enaknya seperti tidak ada halangan.

Setelah itu, Namine ingin melihat pergerakan monster ini, jadi dia akan meluaskan radiusnya lagi. Diluar dugaan, ternyata laut ini luas juga. Namine sedikit heran ketika melihat gerakan _Globertoise_ yang bisa dibilang cepat ini. Padahal makhluk ini bisa dibilang terluka parah. Dia terus berjalan lurus ke depan, sementara di depan terdapat...

"Ah!"

Tanpa disadari, Namine membuka matanya sehingga membuat Roxas bereaksi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Roxas. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini!"

"Apa? Tapi kenapa tiba-ti..."

"Monster ini akan menabrak gunung lava jika kita tidak segera keluar!" teriak Namine.

Roxas hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kaget seperti jawabannya. Dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Namine, _Globertoise_ tengah meningkatkan kecepatannya menuju gunung lava raksaksa yang kini sudah tidak terlalu jauh di depan.

"Astaga," kata Roxas. "Kau bisa memberitahu yang lain sekarang? Berapa lama waktu yang kita punya?"

"Itu... sepuluh menit? Dan sepertinya makhluk ini dikendalikan."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Monster ini seharusnya sudah terluka cukup parah karena kita sudah menebang banyak sumber kehidupannya, tetapi tetap dapat bergerak cepat."

"Sial, pasti ini perbuatan Xehanort."

"Aku akan memberitahu yang—"

SRING!

Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul dari belakang sehingga menarik perhatian mereka, bahkan Namine yang masih memejamkan mata. Sinar itu berasal dari atas puncak gunung, dan sumbernya adalah... Kairi. Namine dapat melihatnya, kekuatan Kairi sungguh meluap-luap.

"SEMUA MINGGIR!" teriak Kairi dengan sangat keras.

Cahaya itu menyebar menjadi semacam laser dan kemudian berkumpul di tengah-tengah. Yang lain masih memfokuskan pandangan pada laser itu sampai akhirnya sebuah sinar muncul lagi. Sinar itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Ledakan yang menyebar dan terus menyebar, bagaikan hujan roket yang tidak ada habisnya. Roxas dan Namine yang berada di puncak gunung lain hanya bisa memandang dengan kagum. Begitu juga dengan Cloud dan Tifa.

Ledakan yang 'spektakuler' akhirnya berakhir tidak lama kemudian. Hasilnya, cangkang ini menjadi benar-benar bersih. Dan berdasarkan penglihatan Namine, _Globertoise_ ini seharusnya sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi karena luka-lukanya yang sudah semakin parah. Seharusnya. Tetapi ternyata makhluk ini tetap bergerak. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Namine, lihat itu!" teriak Roxas.

Dari batang pohon yang ada di tengah, muncul sebuah kabut berwarna kuning pekat.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu jalan keluarnya!" teriak Namine. "Aku akan memberitahu yang lain, kita harus—"

Sebuah guncangan raksasa tiba-tiba melanda dan mengagetkan mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Penyebab dari guncangan itu adalah tabrakan _Globertoise_ dengan gunung lava. 'Pertunjukan' belum selesai sampai di sana, karena tabrakan itu telah menghasilkan lubang pada dasar gunung sehingga lava yang terkandung di dalamnya keluar. Dan di sisi lain, pelindung ini memudar secara perlahan.

"Masuk ke kabut itu, cepat!"

Mereka semua langsung terbang secepat mungkin. Dan selagi mereka terbang, pelindung itu terus memudar sehingga tekanan laut lava dapat menembus masuk. Dari belakang, lalu depan, celah dimana lava masuk semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak. Mereka berenam meningkatkan kecepatan, dan akhirnya...

Mereka berhasil masuk, dan tiba di tempat yang telah mereka nanti.

Bangunan raksasa yang berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah langit gelap berbadai, atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai...

Istana Xehanort.

Vanitas menelan ludah ketika melihat bangunan itu, perasaannya antara rasa gugup dan... takut? Baru kali ini dia merasa seperti ini. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar merasa takut?

"Hei, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" tanya Sora.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cloud.

"Kairi, dia menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatannya, dan dia..."

Kairi tengah tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Sora. Kelihatannya dia menggunakan kekuatannya lebih banyak dari yang diduga, karena baru sekarang Kairi terlihat begitu kelelahan sampai-sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Melihat kondisi anak tirinya, Cloud mengangguk dan menyetujui usul Sora untuk beristirahat. Tetapi ketika mereka baru saja mau mencari lokasi yang tepat, sebuah api berwarna hijau tiba-tiba muncul dan menampilkan sebuah sosok yang sangat familiar.

Maleficent.

* * *

><p>Mohon isi kotak review di abwah ya, hehehe. Makasih.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29 : 1st TRIAL MALEFICENT

A/N : Fuah! Akhirnya bisa apdet juga, mohon r N r, Thanks.

* * *

><p>1st TRIAL_MALEFICENT<p>

"Maleficent!"

Niat mereka untuk membiarkan Kairi beristirahat langsung batal karena kedatangan Maleficent yang sangat tiba-tiba. Sora yang masih menggendong Kairi langsung bersembunyi di belakang. Sementara Cloud, dengan berani dia berdiri paling depan, yang juga berarti paling dekat dengan Maleficent. Cloud menatap Maleficent dengan pandangan yang sangat menyeramkan, apalagi ketika dia mengingat kekalahannya sebelumnya, seolah Cloud sudah tidak sabar untuk balas dendam. Tetapi sepertinya, tatapan itu tidak mempengaruhi Maleficent sama sekali.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Strife. Dan kondisimu sepertinya... agak menyedihkan."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Tetapi meskipun 'agak' menyedihkan..."

Cloud tiba-tiba mengarahkan pedangnya pada Maleficent. Tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan halangan untuk membunuhmu."

"Hoo... tidak kusangka kalau kau sungguh berani," kata Maleficent sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau dan keluargamu bisa bertarung sekarang? Aku yakin Xehanort tidak mau menunggu lama."

Mendengar itu, Cloud membalikkan tubuh dan melihat kondisi anggota keluarganya. Kecuali Kairi, sepintas mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi Cloud tahu bahwa mereka nyaris kelelahan. Darah yang mereka konsumsi sebelumnya seolah tidak dapat memberikan energi tambahan lagi. Beragam usaha yang mereka lakukan untuk kabur dari _Globertoise_ sungguh menguras tenaga mereka jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Melihat kondisi mereka yang seperti ini, entah mereka bisa bertarung atau tidak, Cloud tidak bisa mengira-ngira. Tetapi yang pasti, kekuatan tempur mereka akan menjadi kurang maksimal. Sementara lawan mereka, si penyihir licik, meski hanya seorang tetapi kekuatannya jauh berkali lipat lebih hebat. Bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka dibuat kerepotan dengan beragam sihirnya.

Dengan beragam pikiran yang berkecamuk dan pandangan Maleficent yang serasa menusuk, akhirnya Cloud bisa membuat sebuah keputusan. Dan kemudian, Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk menghadap Maleficent.

"Baiklah kita akan bertarung sekarang."

"Oh, baik—"

"Tetapi hanya aku yang akan bertarung melawanmu nanti," kata Cloud, yang sepertinya membuat Maleficent kaget. Dan tidak hanya Maleficent, melainkan anggota keluarga yang lain, terutama Tifa.

"Ah... jadi kau ingin satu lawan satu?" tanya Maleficent. "Cloud Strife ternyata sangat memanjakan keluarganya ya? Sampai tidak ingin keluarganya celaka."

Cloud hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah, akan kupenuhi permintaanmu kalau begitu," kata Maleficent. "Tetapi sepertinya bertarung di sini bukan tempat yang baik ya? Aku sungguh tidak menyukai tempat ini."

Cahaya hijau muncul dari tongkat Maleficent, membuat Cloud bersigap. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, sebuah cahaya warna-warni muncul dan menyerap ke dalam tubuhnya. Ini... _Curaga_? Maleficent yang menggunakannya?

"Aku ingin bertarung denganmu dalam kondisi terbaik."

"Huh," jawab Cloud. "Kau meremehkanku."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang. Akan kuganti arena pertarungan kita dengan yang lebih baik."

Anggota keluarga yang lain entah kenapa tidak mencela atau menjawab. Dan kemudian, Maleficent menggunakan sihirnya kembali. Tongkatnya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau dan dalam sekejap, pemandangan di sekeliling mereka berubah seketika. Bukan lagi sebuah istana dengan latar belakang langit.

Melainkan sebuah arena yang menyamai koloseum. Hanya saja, koloseum di sini lebih diberi 'sentuhan' horor oleh Maleficent. Selain bangunan Koloseumnya yang tinggal berupa reruntuhan, ada banyak mayat—_gladiator_ sepertinya—bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Langit jauh lebih suram dengan halilintar yang terus menyambar, dan laut yang mengelilingi mereka, tengah diterpa badai kencang. Hanya saja, badai laut itu tidak mempengaruhi koloseum ini sama sekali.

Cloud menoleh ke belakangnya, dan dia sungguh kaget ketika melihat sebuah kandang raksasa berisikan seluruh anggota keluarganya serta Riku. Reaksi mereka sepertinya melebihi Cloud, terbukti dari ketidakmampuan mereka untuk berkata-kata bahkan hingga sekarang.

Sekali lihat, Cloud tahu bahwa semua ini hanya sekedar ilusi. Hanya saja, ini bukanlah ilusi biasa, ini adalah ilusi tingkat tinggi yang benar-benar bisa dirasakan. Seperti reruntuhan yang sesungguhnya tidak ada ini, kita bisa mengelusnya, meraba teksturnya, bahkan mencium baunya.

_Huh_, Cloud membuang mukanya sambil tersenyum. Tidak disangka bahwa lawannya benar-benar menjadi kuat.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Maleficent. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Xehanort tidak suka menunggu lama."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Cloud sambil mempersiapkan pedangnya. "Aku akan membuat pertarungan itu cepat selesai."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dari jauh. Dan tidak lama kemudian, sebuah petir menyambar tidak jauh dari mereka, seolah menjadi tanda bahwa pertarungan telah dimulai. Tifa dan yang lain hanya bisa diam dan nyaris tanpa mengedipkan mata.

Cloud langsung terbang dengan cepat kearah Maleficent. Tetapi meski ia memegang pedang ditangannya, dia tidak langsung menggunakan senjata itu. Serangan pertama yang ia gunakan adalah _Firaga_, Cloud menembak Maleficent berkali-kali dengan sihir yang menghasilkan bola api raksasa itu, hingga menghasilkan kepulan asap yang begitu tebal serta kobaran api yang hebat. Dan ketika jarak diantara mereka sudah dekat, Cloud langsung mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga.

Hanya untuk menebas sebuah ruang kosong.

"Wah wah, tak kusangka kau cukup terburu-buru."

Cloud menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Maleficent tengah berdiri di atas salah satu reruntuhan. Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang tongkat tengah membersihkan pakaiannya meski tidak kotor sedikitpun. Wajah Maleficent memperlihatkan senyum mengejek.

"Tidak kusangka gaya bertarungmu menjadi berantakan, apa itu tanda bahwa kemampuanmu menurun?"

"Omong kosong."

"Lalu, apa maksud serangan berantakanmu itu? Kau pikir itu akan mempan padaku?"

"Kau belum melihat yang lain, Maleficent."

Dengan secepat kilat, tiba-tiba saja Cloud sudah berada di hadapan Maleficent dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Maleficent yang sedikit terkejut segera melakukan teleportasi dan berpindah ke reruntuhan yang di bawah.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" tanya Cloud sambil tersenyum. "Kau akan kuhabisi."

"Hmp."

Maleficent kembali menghilangkan dirinya, tetapi ternyata semua itu tidak membuat Cloud jera. Entah darimana dia mendapat kekuatan dan kecepatan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ketika Maleficent berpindah, Cloud selalu dapat menebak kemana dia pergi. Cloud terus menebas ketika Maleficent muncul, dan Maleficent juga selalu berpindah. Entah kenapa pertarungan mereka begitu sengit meski belum lama mulai, bahkan Tifa dan yang lain juga tidak percaya.

Setelah saling mengejar untuk kesekian kalinya, Cloud mulai bersiap melancarkan taktik berikutnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, Maleficent berpindah ke tempat lain yang tidak terjangkau Cloud, yaitu di puncak reruntuhan yang lumayan tinggi. Dari sana, Maleficent menggunakan '_Thundaga_' secara bertubi-tubi kepada Cloud, seolah-olah itu adalah tanda kemarahannya karena dia terus-terusan dikejar. Cloud menghindari serangan halilintar itu dengan gesit dan tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sinar berwarna putih.

"*_Silence_!" teriak Cloud.

"**_Reflect_!"

(*Sihir yang membuat penyihir tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk jangka waktu tertentu)

(**Sihir berupa tembok yang dapat memantulkan berbagai macam sihir)

Sebuah sinar berwarna putih muncul dari tangan Cloud, tetapi sinar itu terpantulkan oleh sihir Maleficent. Dan di tengah kesempatan itulah, Cloud menyerang Maleficent dengan pedangnya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, tetapi sayangnya Maleficent masih sempat melakukan teleportasi menuju reruntuhan yang ada di bawah.

"Harus kuakui kalau kau memang menjadi sangat kuat, Cloud Strife," kata Maleficent. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kekuatanmu dapat meningkat dalam waktu sesingkat ini."

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau meremehkanku."

"Yah... dan sebagai permintaan maafku," kata Maleficent lagi. "Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

"Iya, kau tahu ini?"

Maleficent mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan dari sana muncul sebuah bola berukuran kecil berwarna biru laut. Bola itu sangat indah bagaikan kristal, dan di sekelilingnya terasa aura yang begitu kuat. Entah aura apa, Cloud sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Cloud hanya bisa memandang bola kristal itu dari kejauhan.

Reaksi Riku berbeda lagi. Dia langsung berekasi dan berlari menuju Maleficent, hanya saja dia tidak bisa karena terhalang oleh kandang raksasa ini. Maleficent memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Riku. Ketika menyadari bahwa Riku adalah satu-satunya yang lain di sana, dia langsung berkata 'ah' dengan volume kecil. Dan senyum liciknya, tentu saja juga ia tunjukkan.

"Tak kusangka kalau kau ternyata masih hidup," kata Maleficent. "Nasibmu beruntung sekali ya... pembasmi?"

"Kau... bisa-bisanya kau mencuri eidolon?!"

Eidolon? Perhatian semua orang terpaku pada kata itu. Apa itu Eidolon?

"Sewaktu kaummu dibantai dan mayat-mayatnya dibawa, aku dan Xehanort mendapati mayat seorang _Summoner_ di sana. Daripada sekedar kuambil kekuatannya, kuambil juga ini. Ini semua sangat fantastis, kau tahu?"

"Keparat kau! Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakannya!"

"Siapa bilang? Aku bisa menggunakannya. Makhluk ini telah berpikir bahwa akulah tuan mereka, bukan lagi _summoner_ yang telah mati itu."

Riku menggertakkan giginya. "Jadi itukah sebabnya kau memilih laut sebagai arena pertarungan?"

"Betul sekali. Tak disangka kalau pintar juga, pembasmi."

"Kau... kembalikan eidolon itu!" teriak Riku. "Eidolon adalah makhluk suci, dan tidak boleh digunakan sembarangan!"

"Makhluk suci?" gumam Cloud.

"Mau makhluk suci atau bukan, dia sudah ada ditanganku sekarang. Karena itulah pembasmi, percuma kau mau mengatakan apa."

"Kau... kau akan menerima akibatnya."

Tidak lama kemudian, Tifa berjalan mendekati Riku dan kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Riku, apa itu eidolon?"

Riku tidak langsung menjawab. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari sisi kandang dan berjalan membelakangi Tifa.

"Riku?"

"Eidolon adalah makhluk suci yang juga kami puja sejak lima ratus tahun lalu. Wujud mereka yang sebenarnya adalah prajurit, tetapi karena mereka meninggal dan arwah mereka masih memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk bertarung, arwah mereka tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, arwah mereka menetap di dalam batu."

"Batu?"

"Ya, dan kami memuja dan mengenang mereka sebagai pahlawan perang. Hingga vampir menyerang kami habis-habisan, sudah banyak orang yang meminta pertolongan mereka dalam bertarung. Mereka yang bisa memanggil mereka itulah yang disebut _Summoner_," jelas Riku. "Dan _eidolon_ yang digunakan Maleficent... bisa kutebak adalah salah satu yang terkuat."

Kali ini bukan hanya Tifa, tetapi yang lain juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, mereka mendengar suara ombak yang semakin keras dari sekeliling mereka. Seketika, mereka langsung diliputi firasat buruk, apalagi ketika melihat badai yang jauh lebih kencang dari sana. Dan dari jauh, Tifa dan yang lain melihat ada sebuah pusaran air yang terbentuk. Pusaran itu berbeda dengan pusaran yang berada didunia manusia, seolah-olah... ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari sana.

"Sial, sudah mulai," kata Riku.

Laut seolah-olah menjadi jauh lebih ganas. Dan tiba-tiba saja, perlahan-lahan muncul sosok monster keluar dari dalam pusaran air.

Seekor naga...

Seekor naga berwarna biru yang menyatu dengan laut, matanya tajam dengan warna emas, di kepalanya terdapat dua buah sirip ungu yang menyerupai telinga, terdapat dua buah sirip berwarna sama yang lebih panjang juga di bagian bawah, dan dia memiliki ekor berwarna hijau muda. Ekornya seperti ekor naga pada umumnya, dengan tambahan sirip kecil kuning di atasnya.

Baru pertama kali bagi Cloud dan yang lain, melihat makhluk raksasa yang sungguh indah dan menyeramkan di saat yang sama. Dan bagaimana juga cara Cloud mengalahkan makhluk ini?

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah peliharaan baruku," kata Maleficent. "Leviathan."

Mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam, dan kemudian Leviathan terbang—ya, benar, dia terbang—menuju ke arah Maleficent. Dari jauh memang tidak terlalu bisa ditebak, tetapi ketika jaraknya dekat, ukuran eidolon ini sungguh besar sekali!

"Cloud! Kau tidak akan bisa melawannya!" teriak Riku. "Leviathan adalah raja dari segala eidolon! Ditambah dengan laut yang berada di sekelilingnya, kau tidak akan berkutik!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Berbeda dengan yang dibayangkan orang. Jika orang mengira Cloud akan merasa takut atau segan, hal itu sama sekali berbanding terbalik. Cloud sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. Pandangannya tetap terpaku pada Maleficent dan Leviathan yang ada disampingnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk merasa takut," kata Cloud sambil menggenggam erat pedangnya. "Jika aku tidak dapat mengalahkan makhluk ini, aku tidak akan bisa menghadap Xehanort. Dan jika aku tidak mengalahkan Xehanort..."

Aura berwarna merah tiba-tiba menyelubungi tubuh Cloud. Dan kemudian, Cloud langsung terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Maleficent. Tetapi ketika pedangnya hampir mengenai Maleficent, mulut Leviathan terbuka dan memuntahkan sinar berwarna biru muda yang sangat dingin. Saking dinginnya, bahkan sampai membeku. Di dalam es itu, terdapat sosok Cloud yang... membeku.

Tifa hanya bisa membalakkan matanya ketika melihat sosok Cloud yang berada didalam balok es. Tidak hanya Tifa, melainkan yang lain juga. Tifa baru saja hendak meneriakkan nama Cloud sampai telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar suara 'krek'. Tidak lama setelahnya, balok itu tiba-tiba pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan memperlihatkan sosok Cloud, yang masih segar bugar dan berdiri dengan gagah.

Mencoba kembali, Cloud meloncat dan memfokuskan serangannya pada Maleficent. Tetapi lagi-lagi, Leviatahan menghalangi serangan Cloud dengan memuntahkan sinar yang sama. Cloud tidak mengulangi kesalahan kedua, dengan gesitnya dia menghindari sinar itu dan kembali mengincar Maleficent. Karena sepertinya sulit untuk mendekati Maleficent, maka Cloud memutuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan sihir '_Firaga_'. Cloud menggunakan '_Firaga_' karena bisa melawan sinar es sekaligus menyerang Maleficent.

Kekuatan sihir Cloud yang kuat membuat '_Firaga_' mampu menembus sinar es dan mengenai Maleficent. Tetapi lagi-lagi, Leviathan melindungi Maleficent dengan melingkarkan tubuhnya. Sihir Cloud yang mengenai Leviathan hanya melukainya sedikit. Cloud menggumamkan 'ck' pelan dan pergi ke arah lain sambil terus menembakkan '_Firaga_'.

Tifa dan yang lain melihat dengan wajah khawatir.

"Seandainya saja kandang ini tidak ada," kata Tifa. "Aku ingin sekali membantunya."

"Masih ada cara untuk menang," kata Riku. "Tetapi itu jika Cloud menyadarinya."

"Cara?"

"Ya, aku barusan memang mengatakan bahwa Leviathan adalah salah satu eidolon terkuat. Tetapi ada satu hal lagi, Leviathan adalah eidolon penguasa elemen air."

Setelah berpikir sejenak, mata Tifa tiba-tiba melebar. Sepertinya dia menegrti dengan apa yang dikatakan Riku tadi.

Cloud masih mengelilingi Leviathan sambil menembakkan sihir yang sama. Dan entah kenapa, Cloud tetap melakukan itu meskipun dia tahu bahwa serangannya percuma. Mengapa percuma? Karena ketika Cloud mengarahkannya pada Maleficent, serangannya selalu dihalangi oleh Leviathan. '_Firaga_' sendiri ternyata tidak berpengaruh banyak, mungkin karena tubuh Leviathan diselubungi oleh lapisan air yang meski tipis tetapi sangat kuat.

Maleficent yang berada didalam perlindungan tubuh Leviathan hanya bisa melihat sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum karena serangan Cloud tidak ada yang mencapainya, tetapi didalam pikirannya dia juga merasa penasaran. Penasaran mengapa dia hanya menggunakan taktik yang itu-itu saja.

"Huh, entah apa rencananya," gumam Maleficent. "Tetapi biarlah, aku sudah memiliki rencana lain."

Maleficent menjetikkan jarinya. Dan kemudian, mata Leviathan berubah warna dari kuning menjadi biru muda, biru muda yang sama dengan warna tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul aura berwarna biru laut yang mengelilingi Leviathan. Tetapi tidak, ketika Cloud memperhatikannya secara baik-baik, itu bukanlah aura. Melainkan air, hanya saja bukan sekedar air laut, melainkan air yang benar-benar berasal dari tubuh Leviathan itu sendiri. Air itu perlahan-lahan berkumpul dan kemudian meruncing, seperti bor. Cloud segera mempersiapkan senjatanya, dan dengan cepat air itu bergerak mengarah pada Cloud.

Gerakan air itu begitu cepat, dan bahkan melebihi kecepatan Cloud yang berusaha untuk kabur. Ketika Cloud terbang ke atas, air itu juga ke atas. Ketika Cloud terbang ke arah lain, air itupun mengikutinya. Pada akhirnya, air itu mampu menangkap Cloud dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding reruntuhan dengan keras.

"CLOUD!" teriak Tifa.

Dorongan yang begitu kuat membuat kerusakan besar pada reruntuhan yang sudah kuno itu, bahkan debunya juga sampai terlihat begitu jelas. Tifa tahu betul bahwa serangan itu tidak akan membuat Cloud mati, tetapi tetap saja membuat dirinya dan yang lain merasa sangat khawatir.

Tidak lama setelahnya, sosok Cloud tiba-tiba muncul dan melesat keluar dari reruntuhan. Dengan sebuah tebasan, Cloud berhasil melukai sedikit badan Leviathan. Cairan putih berkilauan keluar dari sana, sepertinya itu termasuk jenis darah khusus dari makhluk ini. Cloud yang tadinya ingin menebas kembali langsung terhenti ketika melihat air muncul dagi dari tubuh Leviathan. Dan ajaibnya, luka Leviathan juga sembuh.

"Hahaha! Kau lihat sendiri, Cloud Strife?" teriak Maleficent dari kejauhan. "Kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan makhluk raksasa ini, dan kau juga tidak akan mampu melukainya sedikitpun! Kemampuan regenerasi makhluk ini sangat hebat!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Cloud. "Dan kau hanya diam saja di sana sambil melihat 'peliharaanmu' menyerangku habis-habisan?"

"Bantuanku? Leviathan saja sudah cukup untuk membunuhmu."

"Kau salah besar, makhluk itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," kata Cloud. "Selama dia dikendalikan oleh penyihir brengsek sepertimu."

"Apa?!"

"Perlu kuulangi?" tanya Cloud sambil tersenyum. "Penyihir brengsek, yang dengan liciknya kau mempengaruhi temanku hingga dia berubah. Aku bingung apa hebatnya dirimu."

Maleficent menggertakkan giginya, dan kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu! Leviathan, bunuh dia!"

Seperti sebelumnya, air kembali muncul dan mengelilingi tubuh Leviathan. Namun, kali ini jumlah air itu lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya.

"Cloud!" teriak Tifa. "Larilah Cloud! Serangan kali ini pasti lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!"

"Hahahaha! Bisakah kau lihat Cloud?" teriak Maleficent. "Kau kujamin akan mati kali ini!"

Air yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu mulai bergerak mengelilingi Leviathan dan Maleficent. Di saat bersamaan, dari tangan kiri Cloud muncul cahaya berwarna kuning. Hanya saja, Maleficent tidak melihatnya karena Cloud menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dibalik punggungnya.

"Matilah kau Cloud Strife!"

"Kaulah yang akan mati," kata Cloud. "_Thundaja_!"

Kali ini Cloud yang mengangkat tangannya, dan dari langit terbentuk sebuah lubang raksasa yang terbuat dari awan hitam. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, dan dari lubang itu terlihat sedikit percikan halilintar.

Hingga akhirnya, muncul pilar halilintar raksasa yang menghantam Maleficent dan Leviathan sekaligus.

Leviathan pun memperdengarkan raungannya yang sangat keras, dan kemudian makhluk raksasa itu ambruk dengan tubuh penuh luka bakar hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Sementara Maleficent sendiri, dia juga menerima dampak yang tidak kalah hebatnya. Luka bakar membuat rupa wajahnya makin menyeramkan, sementara tongkatnya hancur.

"U—ukh, tidak mungkin," kata Maleficent sambil berusaha berdiri.

Cloud terbang mendekati Leviathan, dan kemudian dia mendarat di bagian leher.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf karena telah memperlakukan hewan suci dengan tidak hormat," kata Cloud. "Tetapi ini lebih baik daripada kau terus-terusan berada dalam pengaruhnya."

Cloud mempersiapkan pedangnya, dan tidak lama kemudian muncul percikan listrik lagi, tetapi kali ini dipedangnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Dengan sekali tancap, Leviathan yang sudah sekarat itu 'menikmati' kembali sengatan listrik yang tidak kalah dengan yang tadi. Kekuatannya memang tidak sehebat sebelumnya, tetapi tetap saja sangat kuat. Setelah siksaan listrik itu berakhir, Leviathan benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya, dia menghilang secara perlahan.

Setelah menghabisi Leviathan, kini Cloud menghampiri Maleficent. Maleficent yang tengah menatap dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Sudah terlalu banyak kesalahan yang kau perbuat," kata Cloud. "Selamat tinggal, Maleficent."

"Tungg—"

SRASHH!

Tebasan itu membuat kepala Maleficent melayang dan jatuh ke laut yang ada didekatnya. Dan kemudian, pemandangan yang ada disekitar mereka langsung kembali seperti semula.

"Dia memang gila," ucap Riku.

* * *

><p>Mohon isi kotak yang dibawah, thx.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30 : SECOND & FINAL TRIAL GENIAD

A/N : Oke, akhirnya update juga. Pesan saya singkat dan mudah, saya harap kalian menikmatinya dan jangan lupa juga untuk review. Maaf juga jika kurang bagus atau ada typo.

SECOND and FINAL TRIAL_GENIAD SWORDSMAN

Aura berwarna merah yang mengelilingi Cloud sirna sudah dan Cloud kembali ke wujudnya semula. Tifa segera berlari ke arah suaminya, dan dia sungguh kaget ketika melihat Cloud tiba-tiba ambruk. Sebelum tubuh Cloud menyentuh tanah, Tifa segera berlari dan menangkap tubuhnya yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Astaga, dia pasti menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatannya saat melawan Maleficent tadi, dan jika diingat kembali, aura berwarna merah itu adalah tanda ketika seorang vampir dalam mode '_berserk_'. Mode ini dapat meningkatkan kekuatan penyerangnya secara drastis, namun sebagai gantinya pertahanan mereka menjadi sangat lemah, dan mode ini tidak bisa bertahan begitu lama.

Membantu ibunya, Vanitas dan Roxas mengangkat tubuh Cloud dan membaringkannya di dekat batu raksasa yang terletak di belakang. Gawat, jika kondisi Cloud terus seperti ini, maka sudah pasti kekuatan tempur mereka akan berkurang drastis. Mengingat Cloud adalah penyumbang kekuatan terbesar baik dalam bentuk fisik maupun sihir. Sial, padahal mereka baru saja melewati tantangan yang pertama, tetapi masalah besar seperti ini sudah terjadi. Kairi sendiri juga belum sadar.

"Minggir."

Vanitas dan yang lain menoleh pada Riku yang tengah berjalan mendekati Cloud. Sesaat, Riku mengamati tubuh Cloud sampai akhirnya dia membungkuk. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di dada Cloud, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya berwarna biru dari sana. Ya ampun, mereka lupa kalau mereka memiliki seorang penyembuh handal di dalam tim.

"Sihir apa yang kau gunakan?" tanya Tifa. "Warnanya indah sekali."

"_Mary's Bless,_" jawab Riku. "Sihir ini mirip dengan _curaga_, hanya saja jika _curaga_ berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka, maka fungsi _Mary's Bless_ adalah untuk memulihkan stamina."

"Apakah kau bisa menyembuhkannya seutuhnya?"

"Tidak seluruhnya, tetapi setidaknya cukup untuk membuatnya bangun."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Riku mengangkat wajahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Semua jenis sihir pasti menguras tenaga, dan aku rasa sihir ini memerlukan stamina yang cukup besar," kata Tifa. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Riku hanya diam ketika ditanyakan seperti itu, dan alih-alih menjawab, dia hanya terus melanjutkan pengobatannya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Riku melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri kembali.

"Jurusku berhasil, dia akan segera sadar."

Samar-samar, terlihat pergerakan di kedua kelopak mata Cloud. Kedua mata Cloud mengedip-ngedip sampai akhirnya terbuka seluruhnya, kedua tangan dan kakinya coba ia gerakan, tetapi sangat sulit. Tifa dan yang lain membantu Cloud yang masih lemah untuk bangun. Selama ratusan tahun hidup bersama, baru kali ini Tifa melihat suaminya begitu kepayahan. Tetapi selama Cloud sudah sadar, Tifa tidak peduli lagi, jadi ia langsung memeluk Cloud sambil diliputi perasaan haru dan bahagia. Seandainya dia merasa lebih terharu dari ini, mungkin saja dari matanya akan keluar air mata darah.

"Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir," bisik Tifa. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kumohon."

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian semua," jawab Cloud sembari membalas pelukan Tifa. "Siapa yang menyembuhkanku?"

"Riku, dan sekarang dia sedang mengobati Kairi."

Cloud mencari-cari Riku dan menemukannya di belakang, seperti kata Tifa, ia tengah mengobati Kairi. Riku mengobati Kairi dengan cara yang sama ketika dia mengobati Cloud, perbedaannya hanya durasi ketika Riku mengobati. Riku mengobati Cloud lebih lama dibandingkan ketika mengobati Kairi, berhubung kondisi Kairi memang tidak begitu parah jika dibandingkan dengan Cloud. Sora sangat berterima kasih pada Riku karena telah berhasil menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sihir ini daritadi?" tanya Sora.

"Aku lupa, dan aku juga sempat takut kalau jurusku tidak berhasil."

Cloud terus memperhatikan Riku, dan jika diperhatikan, tidak salah lagi kalau sihir yang digunakan Riku dalam mengobatinya dan Kairi adalah sihir tingkat tinggi. Memang seorang vampir sepertinya tidak bisa mempelajari '_White Magic_', tetapi sebagai seseorang yang mampu menggunakan sihir dengan baik, dia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tugasnya sudah beres, Riku meloncat dengan mudahnya menuju batu raksasa dan duduk beristirahat di sana. Ia menghela napas, ya ampun, setelah Kairi dan Cloud sadar apakah kini gilirannya yang akan ambruk? Jurus ini sebenarnya memang belum sempurna, dan karena itu, jurus ini membuat energi Riku terkuras lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Sial, apa dia salah telah memakai jurus ini?

Cloud memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum memasuki istana. Dan untuk mempercepat pemulihan, Cloud serta Kairi memutuskan untuk melakukan meditasi, karena dengan meditasi, kemampuan untuk regenerasi energi akan bertambah. Sementara Riku, berhubung dia tidak pernah melakukan meditasi, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya terus duduk beristirahat, sembari menatap istana raksasa yang akan dia masuki.

Tanpa Riku sadari, Vanitas ikut duduk di sampingnya dan ikut-ikutan menatap istana Xehanort. Tidak seperti awal pertemuan mereka, Vanitas menyunggingkan senyum pada Riku.

"Terima kasih," kata Vanitas.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, terima kasih."

"Jangan salah paham, ini hanya karena kita satu tim."

"Yah, apapun alasanmu, aku tetap berterima kasih," lanjut Vanitas. "Masih sanggup untuk bertarung?"

"Kenapa? Kau mengira aku tidak akan sanggup?"

"Bukan begitu, tetapi ayahku sepertinya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Beritahu ayahmu kalau aku lebih kuat dari yang dia duga."

Vanitas tertawa kecil. "Dia tahu, hanya saja tadi kau menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Lagipula, aku tidak akan amti sebelum bisa membalaskan dendam keluarga dan teman-temanku," kata Riku. "Lihat saja nanti, Xehanort."

Keheningan sejenak melanda mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya, Vanitas memulai kembali pembicaraan tidak lama kemudian.

"Bisa ceritakan tentang duniamu?" tanya Vanitas.

"Apa?"

"Ceritakan tentang duniamu," kata Vanitas. "Hingga sekarang, aku masih belum tahu mengenai itu."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu, apakah tidak boleh? Atau... sebuah rahasia?"

"Tidak, tidak juga," jawab Riku. "Duniaku tidak jauh berbeda dengan manusia, begitu juga dengan cara hidup kami. Kami makan tiga kali sehari, dengan makanan khas ras kami tentunya. Kami juga bekerja, tetapi bukan demi uang, dan kami tidak ada uang di sana. Di dunia kami sudah tersedia semua, hanya tinggal diambil dan dinikmati."

"Lalu mengapa orang-orang di sana bisa bertujuan untuk membasmi vampir?"

"Karena sejarahnya memang seperti itu," jawab Riku. "Sejak 1000 tahun lalu, kaum vampir dan kaumku sudah bertarung meski alasannya tidak begitu jelas. Kemungkinan besar penyebabnya karena perebutan wilayah."

"Eidolon? Bagaimana dengan Eidolon?"

"Sudah kujelaskan pada Tifa, Eidolon adalah arwah dari para prajurit yang meninggal dalam perang. Tetapi karena roh mereka tidak bisa pulang ke alam baka, jadi mereka... em, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Seperti menetap di dalam batu. Roh mereka hanya bisa dipanggil oleh profesi khusus yang bernama _Summoner_."

"Menetap di dalam batu?"

"Tetapi bukan sembarang batu, batu itu dibuat khusus semirip mungkin dengan wujud mereka ketika masih hidup. Selain itu, dibuat juga kuil khusus bagi masing-masing eidolon itu agar mempermudah dalam menemukan lokasi mereka."

Vanitas menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada berapa jumlah Eidolon?"

"Kalau tidak salah ada... lima? Aku tidak begitu ingat."

Selagi mereka berdua mengobrol, Cloud sudah mampu untuk bangun dan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya dengan lebih luwes. Sihir yang diberikan Riku memang sangat berguna, dan Cloud rasa dia bisa bertarung lagi seperti biasanya. Kairi juga sudah lebih enerjik, rasanya tidak percaya kalau tadi dia masih pingsan. Cloud berjalan mendekati jembatan besar yang menghubungkan tanah yang ia pijak dengan istana Xehanort. Tempat ini sungguh berubah banyak. Bukan di desainnya, melainkan dalam hal kesan dan aura, rasanya lebih... menyeramkan.

Apakah ini tempat yang dulu pernah ia tinggali?

Apakah ini tempat ia melakukan penelitian dengan Xehanort?

Apakah tempat ini sungguh awal visinya untuk menemukan obat-obat mujarab bagi vampir?

Cloud merenungkan dirinya selagi memikirkan jawaban dari ketiga pertanyaan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kilat muncul dan disusul oleh petir yang menyambar hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Kilat itu juga menimbulkan cahaya yang sangat silau sehingga Cloud harus menyipitkan matanya sedikit. Tetapi justru karena cahaya yang sangat silau itu, Cloud juga menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah lubang, ada sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi di jurang di bawah istana Xehanort. Kalau tidak salah, lubang itu digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal bagi kaum vampir yang baru lahir dan masih kecil. Mereka harus tinggal di sana karena daya tahan mereka terhadap sinar matahari masih sangat lemah, sehingga mereka harus tinggal di sana sampai beranjak dewasa. Tetapi semenjak Cloud pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, sepertinya gua itu terlihat tak terurus.

Berniat mencari tahu, Cloud mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju gua. Jika saja gua itu masih beroperasi, mungkin masih ada sekumpulan vampir yang selamat. Selain itu, mungkin juga ada obat-obatan atau alat yang dapat membantu mereka dalam bertarung. Tetapi itu baru dugaan, kenyataannya baru akan Cloud lihat nanti.

Angin yang bertiup kencang tidak menghalangi Cloud dalam mencapai gua itu, dan sesampainya di sana, Cloud tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena gelap sekali. Biasanya memang mereka menggunakan sihir '_Fire_' untuk membakar obor di dinding, jadi Cloud juga melakukan serupa.

Tetapi sayangnya, dia harus melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Astaga," bisiknya.

Mayat-mayat vampir tergeletak di mana-mana. Baik yang masih bayi, anak-anak, hingga dewasa, semua tewas dengan mengenaskan. Cloud yang sudah terbiasa melihat mayat pun tidak tahan melihatnya. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?

Cloud menyusuri gua itu hingga akhirnya dia tiba di ujung. Beberapa lembar catatan yang sudah robek ada di atas meja, dan karena robek, Cloud tidak bisa membaca seluruhnya. Dari catatan, Cloud beralih untuk menyelidiki mayat vampir yang ada di sini, dan ketika diperhatikan baik-baik, mereka memiliki luka yang sama. Luka yang disebabkan... tebasan pedang?

"Cloud! Apa kau di sini?"

Teriakan Tifa membuat Cloud menolehkan pandangannya.

"Cloud?! Kau dimana?!" tanya Tifa lagi, yang tidak lama kemudian menemukan Cloud. "Ah, ternyata kau di sana!"

"Ada apa?"

"Saix! Saix datang dan..."

Mata Cloud tiba-tiba melebar. "Bawa aku ke sana sekarang!"

Mereka berdua segera terbang meninggalkan gua, dari jauh pun, Cloud dapat melihat sosok Saix yang tengah memegang senjatanya. Di samping Saix, terdapat sosok raksasa yang memegang pedang yang sangat besar juga. Cloud baru dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika dia sudah sampai di seberang.

"Kau terlalu lama, Cloud Strife," kata Saix. "Karena itu, aku harus sampai menyusulmu kemari, bersama 'temanku'."

Teman? Sosok raksasa ini... tingginya masih agak kalah jauh dengan monster pasir yang mereka kalahkan sebelumnya. hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban berlumuran darah, matanya yang berwarna merah terlihat menonjol sekali seperti nyaris keluar, dimulutnya terdapat taring raksasa, tidak memiliki hidung dan sebagai gantinya ada dua lubang diwajahnya, kedua tangannya juga... aneh, selain tangan kanan yang memegang pedang, tangan kirinya berupa kapak. Bisa dibilang, ini sungguh kejam. Makhluk ini seperti hasil eksperimen dari seorang ilmuwan gila.

"Geniad, bunuh mereka," kata Saix. "Aku akan pergi dari sini."

Sebuah terowongan berwarna ungu tua muncul dan Saix masuk ke sana, terowongan itu langsung menghilang tak lama kemudian.

"Sial, baru saja melawan musuh tangguh, kini ada musuh lain lagi," gumam Cloud. "Kekuatanku juga belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Raksasa yang dipanggil Geniad itu mulai menunjukkan aksinya. Dengan ringannya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan begitu keras hingga menggetarkan tanah mereka berpijak, untungnya Cloud dan yang lain sudah kabur. Vanitas maju terlebih dulu dan mengincar bagian perut dengan _keyblade-_nya. Dengan sekali tebasan, Vanitas berhasil melukai perut monster itu hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Tetapi ternyata, yang keluar bukanlah darah. Yang keluar adalah heartless-heartless kecil yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Heartless ini berbentuk seperti nyamuk, hanya berbeda di ukurannya yang lebih besar dan sayapnya yang mirip seperti sayap kelelawar. Seperti di dunia nyata, heartless lalat ini langsung hinggap di tubuh Vanitas dan mulai menghisap darah mereka. Vanitas menggunakan sihir '_Fire_' untuk menyingkirkannya, tetapi jumlah _heartless_ itu cukup banyak sehingga Vanitas membutuhkan lebih dari sihir untuk memberantas semuanya.

Selain Vanitas, Sora serta Roxas mencoba menyerang daerah lain, kali ini mereka mengincar bagian kepala. Karena sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bahwa bagian terlemah itu adalah di kepala.

"Roxas, kau sebelah kanan! Aku akan menusuknya dari kiri!" teriak Sora.

"Baik!"

Mereka berdua terbang menuju titik yang telah diberitahu. Tetapi Geniad yang melihat mereka langsung berusaha menghalangi Sora dan Roxas dengan mencoba menangkap mereka, meski usaha itu percuma. Setibanya di kedua sisi kepala, Sora dan Roxas mempersiapkan _keyblade _mereka, dan dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka berdua langsung menancapnya. Tetapi sayangnya, Geniad sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Kalau hanya seperti itu tidak akan mempan!" teriak Kairi. "Kau masih perlu ini!"

Kairi merapalkan mantera '_Firaga_' dan kemudian mengarahkannya pada _keyblade_ Sora dan Roxas. Sihir itu membuat keyblade mereka bersinar, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul ledakan dikedua sisi kepala itu. Tetapi disaat mereka berharap darah yang akan keluar, yang keluar malah segerombolan _heartless_ yang sama. Sora dan Roxas segera mundur sambil menebas beberapa heartless yang mengejar dan menyinggapi mereka.

"Namine, bisa tolong selidiki bagian dalam tubuh makhluk raksasa ini?" tanya Cloud. "Aku penasaran, mengapa terus-terusan keluar _heartless_ ketika kita mencoba melukainya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Selama kau mencari tahu, aku akan coba menyerang, beritahu jika kau menemukan sesuatu."

Namine mengangguk, dan kemudian dia mencari tempat aman baginya untuk menganalisis. Sementara Cloud, dia membantu yang lain untuk menyerang Geniad, sembari menyuruh Tifa untuk berada di sisi Namine. Cloud bergerak sehati-hati mungkin tanpa menarik perhatian sang raksasa, dan akhirnya dia sampai juga dibagian punggung. Mulut Cloud komat-kamit merapalkan mantera, dan tidak lama kemudian sebuah bola es tercipta di depannya.

"_Blizzaga_," bisik Cloud.

Bola es itu tiba-tibe berubah menjadi sebuah balok raksasa, dan Cloud melemparnya hingga menusuk belakang dada Geniad. Balok es yang cukup besar itu menembus tubuh Geniad dan seharusnya menimbulkan luka yang parah. Tetapi sayangnya, lagi-lagi serangga yang keluar. _Heartless_ yang keluar kali ini lebih banyak karena lubang yang ditimbulkan cukup besar. Entah kenapa, makhluk kecil nan menyusahkan ini seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Geniad melihat balok es yang ada ditubuhnya, dan kemudian dia segera mencabutnya sehingga makin banyak lagi _heartless_ yang keluar. _Heartless_ itu berkumpul dan kemudian menyerang Sora serta Vanitas sekaligus, yang kebetulan letaknya berdekatan. Dengan sibuknya, Sora dan Roxas menebas dengan _keyblade_ mereka berkali-kali, tetapi berapa banyak jumlah yang telah mereka bunuh, rasanya percuma. Bagaikan mati satu tumbuh seribu, sekumpulan _heartless_ keluar lagi dari tubuh si raksasa.

Kairi dan Vanitas sendiri juga sama kewalahannya, Kairi mencoba untuk memusnahkan seluruh _heartless_ itu sekaligus dengan sihirnya, dan tanpa disangka, _heartless_ itu bisa menggunakan sihir juga! Dari sihir tingkat dasar bahkan tingkat tinggi. Meski tidak sekuat dirinya, tetapi sihir-sihir itu cukup membuatnya kerepotan. Salah satunya ketika dia dan Vanitas terkena '_Lightning Web_', sihir berupa jaring listrik bertegangan sedang. Tidak mudah menebasnya, tetapi jika tidak segera ditebas maka situasi akan jauh lebih merepotkan lagi. Karena itulah Vanitas nekat saja menebasnya meski dia sempat tersengat.

Namine masih tengah menyelidiki isi tubuh sang raksasa. Sejauh ini, yang dapat ia ketahui adalah makhluk ini tidak memiliki tubuh. Maksudnya, dia memiliki tubuh, hanya saja tidak terbuat dari daging. Tetapi sekumpulan _heartless _inilah yang membentuk tubuhnya! Dan entah mengapa, jumlah _heartless _di dalam tidak juga memperlihatkan tanda-tanda berkurang. Sepertinya ada maksud tertentu di baliknya, namun Namine masih belum tahu.

"_Holy_!"

Butitan-butiran bola putih muncul dan menghantam raksasa itu dari kepala hingga badan. Ketika Vanitas melihat ke samping, ternyata itu adalah ulah Riku. Ah, benar juga, dia hampir saja lupa kalau Riku juga adalah bagian dari tim mereka. Lalu karena mereka sibuk akan urusan masing-masing, bisa dibilang Riku hampir terlupakan.

Seperti sebelumnya, dia terlihat emosi dan tidak sabaran. Sehingga yang dia lakukan adalah menggunakan sihirnya secara serampangan.

"Riku, percuma kalau kau hanya—" kata Kairi.

"_Mind Charge!_"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kairi, Riku menggunakan lagi salah satu sihirnya. Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru keunguan muncul dari kepala Riku. Riku kembali menggunakan sihir yang sama, tetapi kekuatannya sungguh berbeda jauh dengan yang tadi. Kekuatannya meningkat jauh, sangat jauh, sepertinya sihir Cloud juga kalah. Raksasa itu sempat bergerak mundur karena sihirnya.

Setelah _Holy_, ternyata serangan Riku belum selesai, kali ini cahaya ungu itu bersinar kembali, tetapi dari sayap Riku. Mendadak, sayap Riku bertambah menjadi enam, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _Seraphim._ Selain bertambah, sayap-sayapnya juga membesar hingga seolah mampu menutup mereka bersembilan.

Vanitas dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap kagum. Sosok Riku mengingatkan mereka pada Cloud saat melawan Maleficent. Hanya saja, baru kali ini mereka melihat kaum lain yang berada dalam mode '_berserk_'.

"Namine, bisa lihat apa yang terjadi pada Riku?" tanya Tifa.

"Dia... dia baru saja mendapatkan suntikan energi yang begitu besar," jawab Namine. "Sepertinya sihir _mind charge_ tadi adalah penyebabnya."

"Lalu jurus apa yang akan dia gunakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan sayapnya yang tengah bersinar."

"Ah, benar juga."

Tifa kembali menatap Riku. Tanpa disadari, Riku ternyata sudah bersiap untuk menggunakan jurusnya.

"_Holy Feather!_"

Sayap Riku menembakkan ratusan helai bulu yang bersinar bagaikan laser. Bulu-bulu itu memusnahkan _heartless-heartless_ kecil yang menghalangi hingga akhirnya menusuk Geniad. Karena jumlah bulunya yang sangat banyak, seluruh bagian depan Geniad sampai tertusuk. Karena bulu-bulu itu bentuknya kecil, maka luka yang ditimbulkan tidak besar dan tidak ada _heartless_ lagi yang keluar. Selain itu gerakan Geniad tiba-tiba saja terhenti, mungkinkah ini efek dari sihir itu juga?

Selagi Geniad masih tidak bisa bergerak, Namine langsung menyadari sesuatu.

_Tou-san, aku tahu sekarang!_

_Nami?_

_Jantungnya! Incar jantungnya!_

Jantung? Mata Cloud segera teraharh pada dada kiri Geniad.

_Tetapi jantungnya bukan ditempat biasa! _

_Apa? Lalu dimana?_

_Jantungnya berada di perutnya._

Cloud melayangkan pandangan tak percaya. Apa? Jantung di perut?

_Makhluk ini adalah hasil eksperimen_, lanjut Namine. _Heartless yang jumlahnya sangat banyak ini membentuk tubuhnya._

_Membentuk tubuhnya? Tetapi ada banyak heartless yang mengelilingi kita di sini, dan tubuhnya masih tidak berubah._

_Di dalam tubuh monster itu ada telur yang banyak sekali, dan entah bagaimana caranya, heartless yang baru menetas dapat tumbuh besar dalam sekejap._

_Itukah sebabnya heartless di sini tidak ada habis-habisnya?_

_Bisa dibilang begitu, tetapi alasan mengapa jantungnya berada di perut, aku tidak tahu._

_Aku mengerti, beritahu lebih jelas soal jantungnya._

_Letaknya tepat di bagian pusar, dan dikawal oleh banyak heartless. Tou-san tahu kan pusar kira-kira di mana?_

_Bukan itu masalahnya, sepertinya tidak mudah untuk menembusnya. Apa ada cara bagus?_

Keheningan melanda mereka sejenak, sepertinya mereka sedang memikirkan cara yang tepat.

_Mungkin aku harus menggunakan Blizzaga lagi._

_Itu patut dicoba, tou-san._

_Nami, tolong beritahu yang lain juga._

_Aku mengerti._

Cloud memusnahkan sejumlah besar heartless yang ada di dekatnya, dan kemudian dia segera mendekati bagian punggung, berhubung tadi dia ada di sana. Seolah menyadari niat Cloud, _heartless_ yang tadinya menyerang Vanitas dan lainnya bergerak dengan cepat menuju Cloud. Mereka menggumamkan 'kiiik' dan kemudian banyak di antara mereka segera merapalkan mantera sihir, dan semua sihirnya—tentu saja—diarahkan ke Cloud. Sementara sisanya, mereka bersiap-siap untuk menusuk Cloud dengan hidungnya yang berupa jarum.

Vanitas cs sempat bingung sampai ketika Namine menjelaskan semuanya melalui telepati. Terang saja, mereka panik dan segera membantu memusnahkan seluruh _heartless _yang masih berpindah. Kairi segera merapalkan banyak mantera sihir dalam waktu singkat, begitu juga dengan Riku. Karena Riku bisa menggunakan_ White Magic_, dia juga memberikan jurus untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir mereka.

Seberapa banyak _heartless_ yang mereka tumpas, tetap ada yang lolos karena jumlahnya sangat banyak. _Heartless _yang lolos itu segera menyerang Cloud dan mengganggunya terus menerus sehingga Cloud terus gagal menyelesaikan mantera sihirnya. Situasi diperparah dengan Geniad yang mulai bisa menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya, dan lagi dia mengincar Riku. Sepertinya Geniad ingin balas dendam karena Riku melayangkan dua sihir kuat padanya. Tetapi dalam mode seperti itu, sepertinya tidak akan jadi masalah untuk Riku.

Menyadari situasi semakin gawat, Tifa dan Namine akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut turun tangan.

"_Kaa-san_, bisakah kau tetap menjagaku dipertarungan?" tanya Namine. "Aku akan menggunakan sihirku untuk memusnahkan jantung si raksasa ini."

"Kau yakin? Tidak mau menyerahkannya pada ayahmu?"

"Sayangnya dia sibuk, jadi sepertinya aku saja yang melakukannya," kata Namine. "_Kaa-san_ bisa kan?"

"Tentu, serahkan padaku."

"Karena jantung itu dikelilingi oleh banyak _heartless_, maka bukan sekedar sihir yang akan kugunakan."

Namine memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian kedua tangannya ia tempelkan layaknya seperti orang yang berdoa. Sama seperti Kairi, muncul semacam aura di sekelilingnya, hanya berbeda diwarna saja. Jika Kairi ungu, aura Namine berwarna biru muda. Kekuatan Namine juga jauh lebih cepat berkembang dibandingkan dengan Kairi. Terbukti dengan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, sebuah tombak halilintar raksasa sudah tercipta dan tinggal ditembakkan.

Geniad yang masih bertarung dengan Riku tiba-tiba teralihkan perhatiannya oleh sengatan listrik yang berasal dari tombak halilintar Namine. Sepertinya ia mengetahui bahwa Namine mengincar jantungnya, sehingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutuskan untuk menyerang Namine. Tifa yang sadar segera menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Geniad mengayunkan pedangnya, dan kemudian ia menangkisnya dengan sebuah tendangan berputar. Tifa yang sangat ahli dalam ilmu bela diri tentu saja memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sangat tinggi, sehingga pedang Geniad langsung terpental ke belakang.

"Tak disangka kalau kemampuanku masih bagus," kata Tifa yang kemudian menoleh pada Riku. "Hei, bantu aku lindungi Namine!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Cukup dengan melihat, kurasa kau pasti tahu," jawab Tifa. "Sama seperti Kairi waktu itu, kau ingat?"

"Ah..."

"Karena itu bantu aku, karena Cloud dan yang lain sedang mengurus sejuta _heartless_ itu."

"_Roger._"

Tifa mengepalkan tinjunya, dan kemudian dia terbang menuju perut Geniad untuk melayangkan pukulan beruntun. Pukulan beruntun itu dilanjuti dengan tendangan berputar 180 derajat. Dua serangan berturut-turut itu cukup ampuh dan membuat Geniad mundur beberapa langkah. Belum selesai, Riku menggunakan sihir '_Holy Ray_', serangan berupa meriam cahaya raksasa dan diarahkan langsung ke perut. Tetapi sayangnya, serangan Riku tidak mampu menembus perut monster itu, yang ada semakin banyak _heartless_ keluar dan mereka mulai mengincar Tifa dan yang lain.

"Ah, kau malah membuat kita semakin kerepotan!" kata Tifa sambil menghajar salah satu heartless. "Jumlahnya banyak sekali! Bahkan Cloud dan yang lain juga belum—"

Sebuah suara halilintar raksasa tiba-tiba terdengar begitu keras, suasana sekeliling mereka menjadi gelap, dan ternyata penyebabnya adalah tombak halilintar Namine yang sudah sempurna. Tombak halilintar itu juga mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik yang memusnahkan beberapa _heartless_.

"Kalian berdua minggir!" teriak Namine.

Namine membuka mata dan dengan tangan kanannya dia melempar tombak itu tanpa menyentuhnya, sasarannya tentu saja adalah perut Geniad. Tombak itu bergerak begitu cepat dan tanpa ampun hingga memusnahkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Saking cepatnya juga, tanpa disadari Geniad tombak halilintar itu sudah berada di dekatnya, dan kemudian... tombak itu menusuk perutnya. Tidak hanya menusuk, bahkan juga menembusnya hingga ia tidak sempat berteriak.

Berhasilkah?

Mereka semua menatap Geniad, dan tanpa disadari gerakah ribuan _heartless_ ini terhenti bersamaan ketika Geniad tertusuk. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, sejumlah kecil cairan berwarna hitam mengalir keluar dari luka Geniad tertusuk, hingga akhirnya cairan yang keluar semakin lama semakin banyak.

_Heartless_ yang ada di sekeliling mereka mendadak berubah menjadi abu, dan kemudian dilanjuti dengan putusnya satu persatu anggota tubuh Geniad. Ternyata perkataan Namine benar, heartless-heartless ini yang membentuk tubuhnya, mulai dari tangan merambat hingga kaki dan terakhir... kepala. Sejumlah besar _heartless_ mencoba kabur, tetapi semua itu percuma karena tubuh mereka berubah menjadi debu. Sepertinya jantung itu tidak hanya merupakan penyambung hidup Geniap, tetapi juga para _heartles_s ini.

"Akhirnya," gumam Cloud.

* * *

><p>Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya, makasih.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31 : INSIDE THE CASTLE

A/N : Haiiiih, akhirnya update juga! Mohon read dan review ya, maaf jika kurang bagus atau ada kesalahan ketik.

INSIDE THE CASTLE

Halangan kedua musnah sudah, dan kini yang mereka lakukan hanyalah memasuki istana yang sangat menakutkan itu. Vanitas dan yang lain mengira setibanya ia di dalam, akan ada banyak vampir yang akan 'menyambut' mereka, tetapi ternyata dia salah. Istana ini begitu sepi layaknya kuburan. Biasanya istana selalu dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali penghuni. Penjaga, pelayan, staf kerajaan biasanya selalu berlalu lalang. Tetapi kali ini... tidak ada.

Vanitas mengamati seisi ruangan ini dengan seksama. Sepertinya yang saat ini mereka masuki adalah ruang tengah, ruang dimana mereka biasa Xehanort dan raja-raja sebelumnya menyambut tamu penting. Di tengah-tengah terdapat sebuah lampu gantung yang hancur berantakan, karpet yang hangus, serta meja kursi yang tidak berbentuk lagi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, apa Xehanort tidak bisa mengurus istananya?

Mereka semua terus terbang hingga akhirnya sebuah pintu raksasa terdapat di hadapan mereka. Pintu yang tingginya kira-kira lima meter, terbuat dari kayu tebal, dan gagangnya sudah rusak. Pintu yang langsung menghubungkan mereka dengan '_King's Chamber_', ruangan di mana Xehanort berada.

Ya, yang juga berarti bahwa perjalanan mereka sudah akan mencapai puncaknya.

Cloud yang berada di depan menempelkan tangan kanannya ke pintu itu, dengan sedikit dorongan, pintu itu mulai bergerak. Cloud kira dia akan menemui halangan lagi seperti ada sihir yang menghalangi atau semacamnya, tetapi kali ini sepertinya Xehanort juga tidak sabar untuk menemui mereka.

"Kalian semua siap?" tanya Cloud dengan suara pelan, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Dengan pedangnya, Cloud membuka pintu itu secara perlahan hingga akhirnya terbuka seutuhnya. Mereka mengira bahwa mereka dapat langsung menemui Xehanort. Tetapi ternyata...

Dia tidak ada di sini.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Riku. "Di mana dia?"

Ruangan ini sama hancurnya dengan ruangan sebelumnya, dengan tambahan beberapa mayat vampir yang tergeletak dimana-mana. Kaca jendela yang pecah, serta kursi tahta Xehanort yang hancur berantakan, tetapi yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah sebuah meja kayu panjang yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Meja itu sungguh menjijikan, apalagi dengan darah yang menyelimuti meja itu. Seakan meja ini adalah... tempat percobaan eksperimen.

"Apa ada jalan ke ruangan lain?" tanya Kairi. "Tadi sepertinya aku melihat dua buah tangga di luar."

"Di atas ada ruangan apa saja, Cloud?" tanya Tifa.

"Seingatku di atas adalah kamar-kamar tidur, ruang pertemuan, dan ruang serbaguna."

"Ruangan apa yang sering digunakan Xehanort, Cloud?" tanya Riku.

"Entahlah, seingatku dia hanya sering berada di laboratorium bawah tanah, tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak yakin dia ada di sana."

Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat, dan kemudian saling berdiskusi kembali untuk menentukan strategi yang baik. Tetapi di tengah-tengah diskusi, perhatian Vanitas tiba-tiba saja teralih pada sebuah objek yang berada di lantai yang telah dipenuhi bongkahan-bongkahan barang yang susah tak terbentuk.

Vanitas menajamkan penglihatannya, dan entah mengapa, dia malah mendekati objek itu.

"Mau kemana kau, Vani?" tanya Tifa yang menoleh ke belakang.

Pertanyaan sang Ibu tidak ia hiraukan, malah dia semakin mendekati objek yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Apa itu sebenarnya? Ketika kaki Vanitas sudah menapak di lantai, Vanitas mengangkat bongkahan-bongkahan bangunan seperti pilar, bata, serta perabotan-perabotan antik. Sampai akhirnya, Vanitas menemukan objek yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah cermin,

Cermin panjang yang posisinya terbaring di lantai,

Vanitas menatap cermin itu dan menyelidikinya. Cermin ini terlihat seperti cermin biasa. Dengan ukiran yang begitu cantik berlapiskan cat berwarna emas, serta kaca yang... entah mengapa tidak pecah. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi tertimpa bongkahan berat. Apakah cermin ini cermin biasa? Atau mungkin... cermin sihir?

"Vanitas?" tanya Tifa untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau menemukan apa?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Tifa bertanya, dan Vanitas juga tidak menjawab. Bukannya Vanitas tidak mendengar, dia mendengar, hanya saja tidak ada reaksi dari tubuhnya untuk menjawab. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah terus melihat cermin ini. hal ini tentu saja membuat Tifa khawatir, sehingga tanpa memberitahu yang lain, dia juga ikut turun.

Vanitas, yang kali ini tengah membungkukkan badannya, menemukan ukiran huruf yang tidak bisa ia baca di bagian bawah cermin. Karena tidak bisa membacanya, maka yang bisa dilakukan olehnya hanya merabanya. Merabanya, sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Perasaan apa ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya... seperti terhipnotis?

Dia masih memiliki kesadarannya, hanya saja dia menjadi tidak peduli terhadap sekelilingnya.

Bahkan ketika kaki sang ibu telah menapak, Vanitas masih tidak menyadarinya.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sang anak, Tifa segera berjalan mendekatinya. Ditanya tidak menjawab, dipanggil tidak menyahut, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Dan lagi apa yang tengah dilakukannya?

"Vanitas?" tanya Tifa yang kini tengah berada di samping Vanitas. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Tifa mengulurkan tangannya, dan kemudian dia menyentuh pundak Vanitas. Sentuhan itu lebih efektif daripada sekedar memanggil. Karena kali ini Vanitas memberikan respon dengan menoleh.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"_Kaa-san_?"

Tiba-tiba saja, ukiran kuno yang berada di cermin itu bersinar begitu terang. Saking terangnya, bahkan Tifa yang memiliki daya tahan penglihatan tinggi harus melindungi matanya. Cahaya yang juga menarik perhatian Cloud serta yang lain itu berlangsung sekitar sepuluh detik. Ketika cahaya itu reda, Tifa buru-buru menurunkan tangannya untuk melihat keadaan anaknya.

Tetapi ternyata, Vanitas sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi. Selain Vanitas, cermin yang ada di dekatnya juga ikut menghilang. Sontak, mata Tifa langsung melebar karena terkejut.

"Vanitas!" teriak Tifa yang panik. "Kau ada di mana, Vanitas!"

"Dia kubawa untuk 'bermain' bersama Saix."

Sebuah sinar berwarna ungu muncul dari depan kursi tahta yang telah hancur, dan dari sana, muncul sosok seorang pria tampan dengan kulit berwarna kecokelatan. Rambutnya panjang mencapai punggung dengan warna putih, kedua matanya berwarna kuning keemasan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, dan memakai baju berwarna hitam.

Xehanort.

Sosoknya sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tetap terlihat begitu tampan, gagah, dan... menyeramkan. Xehanort mengeluarkan sayapnya yang besar dan kemudian ia mendekati Cloud dan yang lain, meski mereka masih saling menjaga jarak.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Cloud," ucap Xehanort. "Kau dan anak-anakmu tidak berubah."

"Begitu juga denganmu, Xehanort. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa istanamu menjadi sangat berantakan seperti ini."

"Yah, maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku memang belum sempat membersihkannya karena... yah, kau lihat sendiri kan keadaan para pelayanku?"

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sungguh menyedihkan, mengapa kau tega melakukan ini?"

"Maleficent menyadarkanku," jawab Xehanort. "Dia bilang, vampir begitu kuat dan cerdas, mengapa kita tidak menguasai dunia?"

"Kita cukup cerdas, tetapi kita sungguh bodoh jika sampai menuruti perkataan penyihir itu."

"Kau memang tidak mengerti, Cloud Strife."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Xehanort," balas Cloud. "Hanya demi ambisimu, kau bahkan tega menghancurkan dunia tempat tinggalmu sendiri, bahkan dengan penghuninya?!"

"Mereka kubunuh karena lemah."

"Bahkan vampir yang baru lahir?!"

"Aku akan menciptakan generasi vampir yang baru," kata Xehanort. "Karena itulah mereka kujadikan bahan eksperimen, tetapi kebanyakan gagal. Tidak cukup, aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk membawa seluruh vampir ke istana dengan iming-iming darah."

"Kau sakit."

"Lalu apakah perkataanmu yang akan menguasai dunia manusia itu benar?" tanya Tifa.

"Tentu saja benar, tetapi sebenarnya bukan karena kami menginginkan darah mereka."

Kali ini Cloud tidak menjawab pernyataan Xehanort. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia sudah bisa mengira apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Aku akan menggunakan manusia untuk bahan eksperimenku."

Cloud dan Tifa melebarkan mata sebagai reaksi atas ketidakpercayaannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Riku meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Xehanort dengan _Keyblade _di tangan kanannya.

...

Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu akhirnya reda juga. Tidak lama setelahnya, Vanitas membuka matanya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia seperti berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang strukturnya melingkar, tanpa jendela, langit-langitnya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan bulan purnama yang begitu indah, dan ada dua buah penjara di depan dan belakangnya. Tempat apa ini?

Cermin yang tadinya ia pegang juga lenyap, dan sepertinya cermin itu yang membuatnya tiba di sini. Huruf kuno yang ia raba-raba, ternyata itu adalah mantera. Sial, kenapa dia bisa lengah seperti ini? Kini dia malah berada di tempat aneh yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

"Vani?"

Vanitas menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan dia sungguh kaget ketika melihat bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah...

"Xion?!"

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Xion! Vanitas segera berlari menuju penjara untuk melihat gadis yang begitu dicintainya dengan jelas. mengapa dia bisa ada di sini?

"Vani, ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Xion dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku sungguh kangen denganmu."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan... bagaimana caranya?"

Tidak menjawab, Xion mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Vanitas dari sela-sela jeruji besi. Mata Xion meneteskan air mata, sebagai tanda bahwa ia sungguh merindukan pria yang ada di hadapannya. Vanitas yang sempat terkejut akhirnya membalas ciuman itu, tangannya ia angkat untuk menghapus air mata kekasihnya.

"Aku sungguh takut," bisik Xion. "Aku seperti dikejar-kejar, dan Yen Sid memindahkanku ke tempat lain sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menculikku."

"Dia?"

"Aku yang dimaksud."

Sosok laki-laki berambut biru tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dengan sebuah _Claymore _raksasa di tangan kanannya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia sedikit demi sedikit mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Vanitas. Vanitas segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan _Keyblade_ miliknya. Saix, kenapa juga dia bisa bertemu dengannya di tempat ini?

"Akulah yang menculiknya sewaktu dia dipindahkan ke Disney Castle," kata Saix lagi. "Yen Sid sungguh merepotkanku, ditambah lagi dengan Mickey, maka aku mengambil kesempatan ketika dia tidak sedang bersama manusia itu."

"Apa maumu dengan menculik dia?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengikuti perintah Xehanort. Tidak ada yang lain."

Vanitas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar robot, hanya itukah alasan yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti."

Saix mengangkat senjata miliknya, dan kemudian cahaya kuning tiba-tiba muncul. Cahaya kuning itu meluncur keluar dan menyebar seperti laser hingga mengenai Vanitas telak. Vanitas tidak mampu menghindar karena gerakan sinar itu sangat cepat, bahkan vampir seperti dirinya tidak berdaya.

Sinar kuning itu... terasa begitu sakit dan menusuk bagian tubuhnya lumayan dalam. Jika saja dia manusia, mungkin tubuhnya sudah terbelah. Memiliki tubuh vampir yang pertahanannya berkali-kali lipat saja, sakitnya begitu terasa sampai ke tulang. Memang sudah bukan rahasia baginya bahwa meski tidak sekuat Xehanort, Saix sama sekali tidak boleh diremehkan.

Selagi Vanitas berusaha bangun, tiba-tiba saja Saix sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa ampun, Saix mengayunkan senjatanya sehingga membuat tubuh Vanitas terlempar dan menabrak tembok. Belum puas, dengan gerakan cepat bagai teleportasi Saix berlari menuju Vanitas dan mencengkram lehernya. Dengan satu tangannya, ia mengangkat tubuh Vanitas dengan mudahnya bagaikan bulu.

"Vani!" teriak Xion. "Kau... lepaskan dia!"

"Aku sudah mengabdi ratusan tahun padanya," ucap Saix. "Dan aku sangat menghormatinya, aku juga akan membantunya dalam mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Seorang vampir muda sepertimu tidak akan mengerti akan hal ini."

"Ukh... kekuatan apa ini?"

"Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik ayahmu, bahkan kau juga tidak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Diam... kau."

"Vampir sepertimu tidak akan bisa menjadi vampir sejati," lanjut Saix. "Mencintai manusia, bahkan melindungi manusia. Kau dan keluargamu "

Kali ini Vanitas tidak bisa menjawab karena tangan Saix mencengkramnya semakin kuat.

"Terutama ayahmu, bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan Xehanort," ucap Saix. "Mana janjinya untuk selalu menemani Xehanort apapun keadaannya?"

"Jelas saja dia tidak... mau, _Tou-san_... tidak akan... setuju dengan semua itu."

"Karena dia tidak mengerti," kata Saix. "Dia sungguh bodoh, sama seperti kalian."

Mata Vanitas melebar ketika mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam tubuh Vanitas muncul sebuah aura berwarna abu-abu yang begitu pekat. Aura itu membuat Saix melepaskan cengkramannya atas Vanitas karena terjadi semacam reaksi antara tangannya dengan aura itu. Saix mundur dan melihat tangannya, sebuah memar merah tampak di telapak tangannya yang pucat.

"Kukatakan satu hal padamu," kata Vanitas. "Kau boleh menjelek-jelekkanku, kau boleh merendahkanku, kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu. Tetapi..."

Cahaya berwarna abu-abu perlahan-lahan muncul, dan kemudian mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sayapnya yang tadinya hanya sepasang tiba-tiba bertambah menjadi tiga pasang, di dadanya muncul tato berupa gambar, lalu _keyblade_ miliknya juga bersinar dan berubah, bentuknya menjadi lebih panjang dengan ujung yang runcing. Saix menatapnya dengan heran.

"Aku tidak terima jika kau menghina keluargaku!"

Vanitas meluncur dengan cepat dan mengayunkan senjatanya hingga mengenai Saix. Saix terlempar hingga menabrak tembok dan bahkan tembok itu sampai hancur.

"Berdirilah, Saix," kata Vanitas. "Kita selesaikan ini."

Saix keluar dari reruntuhan tembok dan kembali berdiri dengan gagah. Sambil merapikan bajunya, Saix membalas tatapan Vanitas dan berkata,

"Menarik."

* * *

><p>Yap, kisah ini sudah mendekati tamat, dan setelah ini adalah adegan pertarungan yang semoga saja bisa saya buat dengan baik. Saya juga masih UAS, doakan ya semoga saya bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik dan lulus! Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya, makasih.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32 : VANITAS VS SAIX

A/N : Akhirnya update juga! Maaf ya kelamaan, karena chapter ini sungguh sulit untuk ditulis, jujur saja. mohon read dan review ya, makasih.

VANITAS VS SAIX

Vanitas melaju dengan cepat sambil melayangkan _keyblade_ miliknya, tetapi serangan itu masih bisa ditangkis oleh Saix. Tetapi ternyata serangan Vanitas tidak hanya sampai di situ, ia mengayunkan senjata miliknya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menjatuhkan Saix. Sebagai tambahan, Vanitas juga menggunakan sihir '_Thundaga_'.

Serangan itu memang sangat kuat, tetapi tidak mampu merobohkan Saix begitu saja. Saix langsung bangun dan senjata miliknya memancarkan sinar berwarna kuning. Sinar itu berubah bentuk menjadi laser-laser panjang yang jumlahnya banyak, dan kemudian langsung diarahkan pada Vanitas. Tetapi dalam mode '_berserk_', menghindari semua itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Meski laser-laser itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat, Vanitas dapat menghindari dan bahkan memantulkan dengan menggunakan _keyblade_ miliknya.

Melihat perubahan Vanitas yang begitu pesat, Saix dan Xion memandang dengan pandangan tak percaya. Xion yang awalnya sempat panik menjadi sedikit lebih lega. Karena Vanitas mulai menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia mampu menekan pria berambut biru itu. Seandainya Saix memiliki kepribadian yang sama dengan Demyx, pasti rasa takut terlihat di wajahnya.

Meski kenyataannya, ekspresi wajah Saix sungguh jauh dari wajah takut.

Malah, dia menunjukkan senyum. Sebuah senyum licik yang menyeramkan. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa dia sama sekali tidak gentar dengan Vanitas yang mampu menghindari serangannya.

"Kau menjadi sangat cepat dari sebelumnya, tetapi sepertinya hanya itu yang bertambah darimu."

"Berhenti berbicara banyak, Saix. Aku tahu kau belum mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu."

"Yah, kau memang benar."

Saix mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, dan kemudian dia merapalkan sebuah mantera dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja, beberapa bilah pedang tergeletak di sekitar Saix. Pedang berukuran cukup besar dengan ukiran unik di gagangnya, seperti sepasang sayap. Selain itu, terdapat juga semacam bola kristal yang terpasang di tengah-tengah sayap itu.

"Kau mau mengganti senjatamu?" sindir Vanitas.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Vanitas, Saix kembali merapalkan mantera. Dari mantera kedua yang ia ucapkan, pedang-pedang itu memancarkan aura berwarna kuning.

"Aku memang mengganti senjataku."

Dari sekedar aura, kini kristal kuning itu juga memancarkan sinar dengan warna yang sama. Pedang-pedang itu perlahan-lahan terangkat dengan sendirinya. Terus terangkat, hingga akhirnya melayang dan berayun-ayun, seakan ada yang memegangnya secara langsung.

"Tetapi sebenarnya, 'menambah' lebih tepat daripada 'mengganti'."

Pedang-pedang itu—mungkin jumlahnya sekitar lima sampai enam—segera bergerak mengayun-ayun dan menuju ke arah Vanitas. Vanitas yang terkejut segera menangkis pedang-pedang itu dengan _keyblade_ miliknya. Meski hanya berupa pedang tak bertuan, tetapi kemampuan mereka sepertinya melebihi seorang ksatria sekali pun. Melawan pedang-pedang ini tidak bisa hanya dengan sekedar saling tangkis menangkis saja. Apalagi, pedang ini juga terbuat dari material yang sepertinya sangat keras.

Selagi pedang-pedang itu menyibukkan Vanitas, Saix mempersiapkan _claymore_ miliknya. Ia memegangnya dengan menyamping seperti sedang memegang senapan, dan kemudian menggumamkan kata 'tembak' dengan pelan. Dari ujung, keluar cahaya kuning berbentuk lingkaran. Ukurannya memang tidak besar, tetapi bukan ukuran yang menjadi persoalannya. Efek serangan itu ketika mengenai tubuh adalah membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara. Seperti saat mengenai Vanitas, tubuhnya langsung terasa seperti _jelly_.

"Cih, _paralyze_?" kata Vanitas. "Ternyata kau tidak berani untuk satu lawan satu sampai akhirnya menggunakan cara ini?"

"Itu namanya taktik, Vanitas Falenstein."

"Taktik pengecut."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Selagi Vanitas masih belum bisa bergerak, pedang-pedang itu langsung mengayun mendekatinya. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, akhirnya yang bisa Vanitas lakukan hanya satu, yaitu memejamkan mata.

"Kau sudah pasrah ya? Menyedihkan. Padahal aku mengharapkan lebih dari ini."

Tidak hanya satu, kini seluruh pedang itu juga mengayun-ayun mendekati Vanitas. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya pedang-pedang itu menusuknya.

Tetapi tepat sebelum pedang itu menyentuh tubuhnya, Vanitas langsung membuka matanya.

Dan secara bersamaan, muncul sebuah jaring listrik raksasa dengan jangkauan yang luas. Jaring-Jaring itu memang tidak sampai mengenai Saix, tetapi berhasil mengenai seluruh pedang itu dengan telak.

"Kau memang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, tetapi aku masih mampu mengendalikan kekuatan sihirku," kata Vanitas. "Tak kusangka jurus ini berguna juga."

Suara 'KLONTANG' terdengar secara bersamaan. Tepat di sekeliling Vanitas, tergeletak pedang-pedang yang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya. Dari pedang-pedang itu mengalir keluar aura dan menghilang tidak lama setelahnya. Saix hanya memperlihatkan tatapan kosong seperti biasa.

"Jurusmu itu... _Moon Blade_, kan?" tanya Vanitas sambil berdiri. "Aku baru ingat, _Tou-san _pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya. Jurus untuk memanggil kembali roh-roh prajurit yang sudah mati, dan kemudian roh mereka dipakai untuk mengendalikan pedang khusus itu."

"Huh."

"Karena roh tidak terlihat, maka tentu saja kita tidak bisa menyerangnya. Jadi satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah dengan menghancurkan pedangnya. Tetapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah karena pedang itu cukup keras."

Vanitas menapakkan kakinya, dan kemudian dia mengarahkan _keyblade_ miliknya pada Saix.

"Apakah ada yang salah dari kata-kataku?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Saix, Vanitas segera terbang dengan cepat dan mengayunkan _keyblade _miliknya ketika jaraknya dengan Saix sudah dekat. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, kubah berwarna ungu muncul dan memindahkan Saix ke depan penjara Xion.

"Harus kuakui, bahwa aku memang meremehkanmu," kata Saix. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kekuatanmu meningkat begitu pesat, yang bahkan aku sendiri sampai kaget."

"Cukup bicaramu, Saix. Lepaskan Xion dan menyerahlah."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, sampai kau benar-benar mengalahkanku baru aku lepaskan dia."

"Karena itu kemarilah! Jangan buang-buang waktu!"

"Justru Xehanort menyuruhku untuk mengulur waktu," kata Saix. "Agar dia bisa menyiksa keluargamu pelan-pelan."

Mata Vanitas melebar. "Apa?!"

Saix lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyumnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan terciptalah sebuah segel di lantai Vanitas berpijak. Segel itu berbentuka lingkaran dengan berbagai gambar di dalamnya. Tetapi yang paling jelas adalah gambar bulan sabit yang ada di tengah, dan selagi Vanitas berada di tengah-tengah segel, ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Mulut Saix mengatup-ngatupkan mantera, dan dari sisi segel muncul huruf-huruf kuno. Ketika huruf-huruf itu sudah melengkapi sisi segel, tiba-tiba muncul banyak rantai berwarna kuning dan mencengkram hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Vanitas. Rantai itu juga sepertinya membuat Vanitas tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya.

"Jangan sombong dulu kau," kata Saix. "Meski kini kau dalam mode _berserk_, tetapi belum tentu kau bisa mengalahkanku."

"Ukh."

"Rantai itu menggunakan kekuatan bulan—bukan kekuatan biasa—kekuatan yang konon berasal dari Dewi Bulan. Karena itulah rantai ini mampu meredam seranganmu, karena umumnya cahaya bulan dapat meredam kekuatan."

"Dan kau merasa kalau kau bisa membunuhku dengan ini?"

"Kita lihat saja," jawab Saix. "Biar kau rasakan sendiri."

Saix mengangkat tangannya lagi, dan kemudian sebuah titik cahaya kuning muncul di dada Vanitas. Dengan sekali cetikan jari, tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu berubah menjadi ledakan besar.

"Vani!" teriak Xion. "Vanitas!"

Ledakan itu menyisakan kepulan asap yang tebal. Ketika asap itu mulai menghilang, terlihatlah area-area yang terkena ledakan tadi. Lantai yang retak dan hancur hingga menciptakan lubang membentuk kawah. Serta dinding yang menjatuhkan serpihan-serpihan bata. Ledakan yang memiliki daya hancur yang kuat, untung saja seisi tempat ini tidak hancur.

Asap yang menghalangi penglihatan akhirnya menghilang seutuhnya. Awalnya mereka kira mereka akan melihat sosok Vanitas yang tengah berbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka-luka. Tetapi yang mereka lihat justru adalah sebuah kubah berwarna biru muda yang terbuat dari kaca. Terdengar suara retakan dari kubah itu. Retakannya semakin menjalar hingga akhirnya kubah itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Dari sanalah, sosok Vanitas terlihat.

Ia tengah berdiri dengan gagah dan tidak ada lagi rantai yang mengikatnya. Segel yang berada dipijakannya juga musnah. Tubuhnya juga tidak nampak luka segores pun.

Melihat Vanitas yang baik-baik saja, Xion menitikkan air mata dan mengelus-elus dadanya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia dibuat syok namun lega tidak lama kemudian. Rasanya dia tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi.

Selagi Xion menundukkan kepalanya, Vanitas terbang dan kembali menyerang Saix dengan _keyblade_ miliknya. Kali ini Vanitas tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Saix untuk mengoceh, jadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah terus mengayun senjatanya tanpa henti. Saix terlihat sedikit kaget, tetapi tidak membuat refleknya yang sangat bagus berkurang. Ia menerima serangan Vanitas dan meloncat-loncat ke bagian atas, dan kemudian kedua tangan serta kakinya seperti... menempel?

Xion dan Vanitas melebarkan mata ketika Saix benar-benar menempelkan tangan dan kakinya ke dinding. Jika diibaratkan dengan dunia nyata, mungkin seperti cicak. Sejak kapan vampir memiliki kemampuan seperti itu? Bahkan gerakannya cepat sekali. Vanitas terbang dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya, dan Saix tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya. Dari sana, muncullah sebuah aura berwarna kuning yang menghempaskan Vanitas dalam sekali serang. Vanitas terjatuh dengan mengeluarkan suara benturan yang sangat keras.

"Wow," kata Saix. "Tak kusangka akan sebagus ini."

Saix menyeringai dan bola matanya sekilas memperlihatkan warna kuning. Kemudian, ia menapakkan kedua tangannya dan mulai membacakan mantera. Awalnya Vanitas mengira mantera itu dipersiapkan untuk menyerangnya, tetapi ternyata dia salah. Mantera itu adalah untuk Saix sendiri.

"Daritadi kau memang selalu menyudutkanku," kata Saix. "Tapi sekarang, aku takkan membiarkan itu terulang lagi."

Tubuh Saix tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar kuning yang menyilaukan, bahkan lebih menyilaukan daripada ledakan tadi.

"Bersiaplah Vanitas!"

Saat cahaya itu masih bersinar, terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang terkoyak. Suara koyakan yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan dan diiringi dengan suara erangan. Tetapi sepertinya bukan erangan manusia, lebih tepatnya seperti... monster?

Ketika cahaya itu sudah berhenti bersinar, Vanitas dan Xion akhirnya tahu asal erangan itu.

Seekor laba-laba raksasa tengah berada di dinding. Laba-laba berwarna serba emas, dengan taring yang sangat tajam di kaki-kakinya. Wajahnya manusia—lebih tepatnya tengkorak—dengan sisa-sisa jaring yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu di tubuhnya terdapat... Saix, ia terlihat seperti tergabung dengan monster itu, dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang saja yang terlihat.

Melihat ini, Vanitas serasa melawan makhluk hasil mutasi seperti yang ia lihat di film fiksi ilmiah. Apakah Xehanort juga yang telah melakukan ini?

...

"Apa... apa itu?" bisik Vanitas.

Tidak menjawab, Saix segera meloncat ke arah Vanitas. Tetapi Vanitas segera menghindar sebelum tertimpa. Sebelumnya Vanitas tidak bisa mengira seberapa besar Saix karena tadi ia berada di atas, tetapi kini ia bisa. Ukuran Saix sungguh besar sekali! Besar sampai hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini! Entah bagaimana cara melawannya.

Selagi memikirkan taktik untuk melawan, Saix dan laba-laba itu sudah bertindak lebih dulu. Mulut laba-laba itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan jaring yang sangat tebal. Tidak hanya tebal, tetapi kelihatannya juga lentur dan lengket. Pada tembakan pertama Vanitas masih bisa menghindarinya, tetapi pada tembakan kedua, jaring itu mengenai setengah dari sayap kanannya. Tetapi meski begitu, Vanitas tetap tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ukh, apa ini?"

"Jaring itu bukan jaring biasa," jawab Saix yang suaranya sedikit berubah. "Kau tidak akan bisa memotongnya."

"Apa?"

Menguji perkataan Saix, Vanitas mengayunkan _keyblade_ miliknya pada jaring itu. Tetapi ternyata tindakannya salah. Bukannya terpotong, kini jaring itu malah melekat juga pada senjatanya. Sial, sungguh senjata makan tuan.

Selagi Vanitas sibuk meloloskan diri, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Saix sudah berada di hadapannya. Salah satu kaki laba-laba itu telah terangkat, dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk segera dihujamkan. Vanitas sempat panik, namun ia memakai cara yang sama ketika ia selamat dari ledakan tadi. Ia menggumamkan mantera dengan cepat, dan sebuah kubah kaca berwarna biru muncul tepat sebelum kaki yang tajam itu mengenainya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan jurus ini," kata Saix. "Kekuatan 'peliharaan'ku lebih besar dari ledakan tadi."

Melihat kubah itu ternyata membuat laba-laba Saix menjadi marah. Tanpa ampun, hewan raksasa itu terus menusukkan kakinya berkali-kali ke kubah. Sebelum kubah miliknya hancur, Vanitas terus berusaha untuk meloloskan diri. Berhubung memakai _keyblade_ tidak bisa, maka Vanitas memutuskan untuk menggunakan sihir. Tetapi ternyata bukan hal yang mudah juga. Api tidak tidak bisa melelehkannya, halilintar juga tidak bisa menghancurkan jaringnya, air... sepertinya bukan pilihan yang lebih baik, sampai ketika ia hendak menggunakan sihir es, tiba-tiba sepintas ide muncul di benaknya.

"Mati kau, Vanitas!"

PRANG! Kubah pelindung itu akhirnya pecah. Saix segera mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Vanitas, tetapi... ternyata cakar laba-laba itu mengenai lantai hingga berlubang. Dahi Saix mengernyit dan dia segera menoleh ke sana kemari, sambil berpikir 'kemana perginya dia?'.

Sebuah bola api raksasa yang tiba-tiba mengenai punggungnya segera membuatnya menoleh. Di sana terlihat Vanitas, dengan tangan kanan yang menyala merah, serta sayap yang dipenuhi serpihan kecil es. Vanitas kembali menyerang dengan bola api, tetapi kali ini bisa dihindari oleh Saix. Saix lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan kemudian dahi laba-laba itu bersinar, seperti respon setelah diberi perintah. Mulut laba-laba itu terbuka, dan dari sana terlihat sesuatu yang keluar.

Laba-laba.

Segerombolan laba-laba kecil muncul dan segera bergerak menuju Vanitas. Sama seperti 'induk'nya, laba-laba kecil itu berkepala manusia, hanya saja kakinya tidak ada cakar emas.

Vanitas yang melihatnya langsung terbang menjauh dari lantai dan mencoba menyerang dengan sihirnya. Ampuh, bahkan dalam sekali serang, laba-laba kecil itu langsung musnah. Tetapi karena jumlahnya yang sangat banyak, tentu saja tidak semudah itu untuk mengatasi mereka. Ketika Vanitas mengira dia sudah membunuh semuanya, ternyata masih ada lagi.

Anak laba-laba itu ternyata bukan sekedar umpan untuk dibunuh. Mereka juga bisa menyemprotkan jaring seperti induknya, hanya saja jaringnya tidak terlalu lengket. Vanitas menghindari jaring-jaring itu sambil sesekali menebasnya, tetapi karena terlalu banyak, akhirnya beberapa jaring menempel di tubuhnya. Seketika, muncullah asap dari kulitnya.

"Itu jaring beracun," kata Saix. "Jaring laba-labaku sangat lengket, sementara jaring anak laba-laba itu mengandung racun yang memberikan rasa terbakar."

Vanitas menggumamkan 'ck' pelan, dan kemudian dia merapalkan mantera _Blizzard _pada jaring yang menempel di tangannya. Mantera itu membuat jaringnya membeku seketika, dan kemudian Vanitas segera menghancurkannya. Saix mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, ternyata beginilah cara Vanitas meloloskan diri tadi.

Menyadari bahwa anak laba-laba ini jauh lebih merepotkan dari yang diduga, Vanitas segera menghabisinya dan kembali mengincar Saix. Kepala laba-laba itu segera merespon dan muncul taring dimulutnya, seolah bersiap untuk mencabik Vanitas. Benar saja, laba-laba itu bergerak mendekati Vanitas dan mereka berdua langsung beradu.

Vanitas mengayunkan _keyblade_ miliknya pada gigi sang laba-laba dan langsung menghasilkan bunyi 'TRANG' yang sangat keras. Astaga, entah terbuat dari apa taring ini. Sebagai balasan, laba-laba itu menggigit _keyblade_ Vanitas dan kemudian melemparnya hingga memantul tembok. Agar Vanitas tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali, laba-laba itu menembakkan jaringnya pada _keyblade_. Laba-laba itu sepertinya memiliki satu pikiran dengan Saix, sampai bisa tahu bahwa sihir tanpa_ keyblade_ tidak akan sekuat ketika memakainya. Cerdik sekali.

Tetapi Vanitas tidak menyerah, dia terbang mendatangi senjata satu-satunya dan berniat menggunakan cara yang sama untuk memusnahkan jaringnya. Namun, Saix tidak membiarkannya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dan Vanitas terhempas oleh aura berwarna kuning.

"Taktikmu sungguh mudah ditebak, Vanitas," kata Saix.

"Sial."

"Aku sungguh harus berterima kasih pada Xehanort akan ini, sungguh hebat."

"Xehanort? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelumnya, Xehanort dan ilmuwan lain melakukan penelitian untuk memberikan kami kekuatan tambahan."

"Kekuatan tambahan?"

"Ya, dan karena itulah Xehanort mulai memilih objek-objek yang pas. Selain vampir, Xehanort juga memilih binatang," jawab Saix. "Seperti yang kau bilang, aku laba-laba."

Vanitas bangun dan kembali mencoba meraih senjatanya, tetapi kali ini Saix mengeluarkan sihir _Thundaga_ yang membuat Vanitas kembali terhempas.

"Dari objek-objek itu, kami mengambil gen serta jantung mereka. Gen serta jantung itu kita olah dan campurkan dengan cairan khusus."

"Ukh."

"Setelah itu, kami mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari sampai akhirnya bisa dikonsumsi. Tetapi Xehanort tidak langsung menyuruh kami meminumnya."

Vanitas tidak menjawabnya dan memutuskan untuk mencoba berdiri kembali.

"Tetapi, ternyata setelah mengetahui bahwa Demyx telah dikalahkan, kami semua dipanggil oleh Xehanort dan diperintahkan untuk meminumnya."

"Dan kalian mau saja?"

"Mengapa tidak? Lagipula memang minuman itu dibuat untuk kami. Setelah kami meminum minuman itu, tubuh kami segera memberikan reaksi. Di dalam tubuhku, aku merasa kekuatan sungguh melimpah. Aku merasa, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diriku, tetapi..."

"Tetapi?"

"Hanya aku yang bisa bertahan. Anggota yang lain—teman-temanku—tubuh mereka tidak mampu menahan gejolak luar biasa yang ditimbulkan minuman itu. Mereka... mati."

"Senjata makan tuan ya," kata Vanitas. "Kau memang sungguh beruntung."

"Yah, mungkin memang benar begitu," kata Saix. "Tetapi meski begitu, aku tidak akan kalah."

Saix meloncat untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini Vanitas melihat sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya sebelumnya.

Sebuah mulut yang terletak di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mulut itu tengah terbuka dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan lidah yang menjulur keluar. Vanitas terbang ke _keyblade_ miliknya. Ia menggunakan _Blizzaga_ untuk membekukan jaringnya, dan kemudian meninju jaring yang membeku itu sampai hancur agar dia bisa mengambil senjatanya kembali.

Vanitas meletakkan tangan kirinya ke _keyblade_ dan kemudian ia merapalkan mantera. Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya berwarna merah muncul di _keyblade_ miliknya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," kata Saix sambil menoleh ke Vanitas. "Menyerahlah, maka usahamu tidak akan sia-sia."

"Jangan sombong kau," jawab Vanitas. "Meski kau memiliki suntikan kekuatan, aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

Vanitas merapalkan mantera kembali, dan dari seluruh tubuhnya muncul sinar berwarna merah. Secepat kilat, Vanitas meloncat dan kembali menyerang Saix. Karena gerakan Vanitas yang sangat cepat, _keyblade _itu sudah menggores tubuhnya ketika Saix baru saja mau melakukan perlawanan. _Apa? _Begitulah pikir Saix.

Vanitas terus melanjutkan serangannya. Dari gerakannya yang cepat, Saix sepertinya dapat mengetahui bahwa Vanitas baru saja menggunakan sihir _haste_, sihir yang khusus untuk mempercepat gerakan. Sementara untuk _keyblade_ miliknya, Vanitas sepertinya menggunakan sihir penambah kekuatan bernama _might_. Tetapi sebenarnya ada yang aneh, mengapa sepertinya kekuatan Vanitas jauh bertambah dari sebelumnya? Seharusnya dengan tubuhnya yang sudah jauh lebih kuat, dia sudah hampir tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi.

Tetapi kali ini... mengapa?

Mengapa setiap sayatan senjata Vanitas bisa begitu terasa? Dan mengapa juga dia tidak bisa membalasnya?

Bahkan ketika luka ditubuhnya sudah semakin banyak, mengapa dia masih tidak bisa membalasnya?

Saat ia masih diserang, Saix akhirnya berhasil memberikan perintah pada laba-labanya. Laba-laba itu mengeluarkan jaring ke segala sisi. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada satu pun jaring yang mengenai Vanitas. Laba-laba itu menggunakan cara kedua, yaitu dengan mengeluarkan anak laba-laba yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, dan memerintahkannya untuk mengejar Vanitas yang sulit untuk dilacak.

Tetapi lagi-lagi, anak laba-laba itu hanya sekedar dibunuh oleh Vanitas. Bahkan jaring beracun yang ditembakkan juga tidak kena. Saix juga ikut menyerang dengan _claymore _miliknya, tetapi dia sendiri juga gagal, bahkan dirinya yang sangat jitu dalam menembak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau kira dengan wujud seperti itu, kau sudah merasa bahwa kaulah yang terkuat?" tanya Vanitas di sela-sela serangannya. "Apa kau pikir inilah kekuatan sejatimu?"

Saix tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau memang kuat, tetapi menurutku kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal," kata Vanitas. "Vampir sejati tidak akan mengandalkan obat apapun untuk menambah kekuatannya, karena kekuatan terkuat vampir berada pada vampir itu sendiri!"

Senjata Saix terlempar setelah terkena serangan Vanitas, dan tiba-tiba saja Saix mendengar suara 'ZLEB' yang terasa dekat.

Ketika ia menoleh ke bawah, barulah ia sadar bahwa suara itu berasal dari Keyblade Vanitas yang menusuk perutnya.

* * *

><p>Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya hehehe, makasih.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33 : CLOUD VS XEHANORT

A/N : Oke, mendekati chapter terahir, satu chapter lagi! Ah ya, maaf ya kalau kelamaan, karena agak buntu ide dan mau UTS. Seandainya adegan pertarungan kali ini mengecewakan, silahkan bilang di review, asal dengan bahasa yang baik (kalau bisa kasih saran juga). Mohon read and review, thanks!

CLOUD VS XEHANORT

Vanitas mencabut _keyblade_ miliknya hingga membuat darah keluar dari perutnya. Saix memegangi perutnya yang berlumuran darah, dan kemudian tubuhnya perlahan kembali lagi ke wujud semula, wujud vampirnya. Tetapi ketika dia kembali ke wujud semula, pendarahannya menjadi semakin parah. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terkapar di atas lantai dan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi abu. Inilah akhir dari hidupnya, akhir dari seorang vampir yang entah mengapa menjual dirinya demi menjadi bahan eksperimen ilmiah.

Pemandangan di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi sebuah ruangan besar yang hancur lebur, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terlihat seperti arena pertarungan. Xion akhirnya terbebas dari sel penjara yang ternyata hanya pojokan ruangan, sementara Vanitas, dia juga perlahan kembali ke wujud semula. Tato bergambar salib yang ada di dadanya perlahan menghilang, sayapnya kembali menjadi sepasang, cahaya abu-abu yang menyelubungi tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

Tetapi karena dia kembali ke wujud semula, dia langsung merasa kehabisan tenaga. Tidak dapat disangkal bahwa tadi dia sungguh menguras tenaganya. Astaga, apakah dia mampu untuk menyusul keluarganya? Ditambah lagi, bisa saja mereka bertemu Xehanort. Ketika pandangan Vanitas mulai kabur, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Meski dia sudah nyaris tidak sadar, tetapi hidungnya mampu mencium bau wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Xion. "Baru kali ini kau terasa begitu ringan."

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku tahu kau melakukan ini demi aku. Pertarunganmu sungguh keras."

Vanitas mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Xion. "Tadi... aku sangat takut kehilangan kau. Bahkan aku sempat ragu bisa mengalahkan Saix."

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, karena yang terpenting kau bersamaku sekarang. Kau tahu? Aku sangat takut, apalagi ketika Saix tiba-tiba menggandengku kemari dengan mata tertutup."

Mendengar itu, Vanitas tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, dia tidak tahu kronologi mengapa Xion bisa dibawa kemari. Mungkin dia bisa menanyakan hal itu sekarang, meski dia sungguh kelelahan.

Dengan susah payah, Xion membopong Vanitas hingga ke ujung ruangan. Di sana mereka bermaksud beristirahat sejenak. Mungkin kesannya mereka seperti tidak sadar situasi dan kondisi, tetapi stamina Vanitas tidak bisa dipaksa lagi. Setidaknya, dia harus berbaring sejenak. Xion membiarkan kepala Vanitas terbaring di atas pangkuannya, sedikit susah karena Vanitas memiliki sepasang sayap.

"Ceritakan sekarang," kata Vanitas.

"Hm?"

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa diculik Saix hingga dibawa ke sini."

Xion menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata 'ah' pelan. "Ceritanya cukup banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa, intinya saja."

"Oke, oke," lanjut Xion. "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tetapi Yen Sid tiba-tiba langsung mengirimku ke sebuah tempat bernama Disney Castle. Dia tidak cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi."

"_Disney Castle_?"

"Ya, aku disambut dengan dangat baik di sana oleh Mickey dan Minnie, sang raja dan ratu. Tetapi sayangnya aku sendiri juga tidak lama karena Saix mampu mengejarku."

"Dan akhirnya kau dibawa kemari?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Mereka berdua diam untuk sesaat, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah gempa yang kencang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Vanitas segera bangun dan kemudian menggunakan sayapnya untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Xion sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'jangan' karena Vanitas masih sangat lemah, tetapi sudah terlambat. Dari dalam, Xion dapat mendengar suara reruntuhan bangunan yang jatuh dan membentur lantai.

Bebeapa saat kemudian, gempa itu akhirnya berhenti juga. Akibat gempa tadi, keadaan di sekeliling mereka menjadi jauh lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Reruntuhan bangunan ada di mana-mana, tetapi untunglah tidak sampai menutupi pintu besar yang tak jauh berada di depan mereka, yang juga adalah pintu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Vanitas mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan kemudian sebuah bola api raksasa muncul sehingga menghancurkan pintu besar itu. Untunglah kekuatannya ternyata masih tersisa. Vanitas menggandeng tangan Xion dan kemudian menggendongnya dengan gendongan ala puteri.

"Kita harus mencari _Tou-san_ dan yang lain."

"Apa?" tanya Xion. "Tetapi kau kan..."

"_Tou-san_ dalam bahaya," jawab Vanitas. "Aku yakin saat aku berpindah tempat, _Tou-san_ dan yang lain juga bertemu dengan Xehanort."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menemukan mereka?"

"Aku bisa merasakan auranya. Kau jangan lupa untuk berpegangan erat-erat padaku."

Xion mengangguk, dan kemudian Vanitas menundukkan kepala untuk menciumnya, mencium wanita yang begitu dicintai dan dikasihinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman. "Dan aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Vanitas mempererat pelukannya dan segera terbang meninggalkan ruangan. Meski samar, tetapi Vanitas dapat merasakan keberadaan keluarganya. Mereka ada di atas, jauh ada di atas sana. _King's Chamber_.

...

"Menggunakan manusia, katamu?" tanya Cloud.

Xehanort berjalan mendekati Cloud dan yang lain, membuat mereka langsung melakukan ancang-ancang. Aura vampir ini sungguh menakutkan. Bahkan di jarak yang jauh sekalipun, mereka seolah dapat merasakan hawa membunuh Xehanort yang begitu kuat. Cloud menggenggam pedangnya semakin erat, bersiap-siap seandainya dia melakukan sesuatu pada anggota keluarganya. Sementara Xehanort, dia hanya santai dan terus berbicara. Berbicara mengenai rencananya untuk menyerang manusia, yang sayangnya tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Cloud dan yang lain. Mereka terlalu fokus pada Xehanort.

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Xehanort berubah. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan ia langsung memegangi dadanya. Sekilas, Cloud melihat sesuatu seperti cahaya yang berkedip-kedip. Xehanort memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam jubah emas yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kristal bulat berwarna biru muda. Cahaya kristal itu terus mengedip-ngedip hingga akhirnya redup. Ketika redup, kristal itupun pecah.

Cloud dan yang lain hanya menatap dengan heran sementara Xehanort tiba-tiba menjadi terdiam. Serpihan-serpihan kristal yang ada di tangannya digenggam dengan begitu kuat. Tetapi tangan Xehanort sama sekali tidak terluka, hanya serpihannya saja yang hancur. Setelah membuang serpihan-serpihan itu, Xehanort kembali menghadap Cloud dan yang lain. Ekspresinya kali ini telah berubah drastis.

Dia... dia terlihat marah. Seolah ada sesuatu yang baru saja direnggut darinya.

"Saix sudah mati," kata Xehanort. "Dan anakmu adalah pelakunya."

"Apa?"

"Anakmu telah membunuh Saix!"

Cloud menyipitkan matanya. "Membunuh katamu? Kurasa dia hanya melayani permainan Saix dan menang."

Mendengar itu, Xehanort tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Cloud. Dengan menggunakan tinju kanannya, dia membuat Cloud terlempar hingga merubuhkan tiang yang ada di belakang. Belum sempat anggota yang lain bertindak, Xehanort juga menggunakan sihir '_Thundaja_' pada mereka hingga juga ikut terlempar. Riku, Tifa, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, dan Namine sungguh terkejut dengan gerakan Xehanort yang seperti kilat. Mereka kini hanya bisa terkapar sambil merasa kesakitan.

"Majulah, Cloud Strife," kata Xehanort. "Kita bertarung, jika kau menang, maka aku dan seisi istana ini akan mati. Singkatnya, dunia manusia akan selamat."

"Dan jika kau yang menang?" tanya Cloud sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Maka aku akan meluncurkan pasukanku untuk menyerang. Selanjutnya, kau tahu sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Cloud segera mempersiapkan senjatanya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Hoo, jadi kau menerima tantanganku?"

"Ya," jawab Cloud. "Tetapi ingat, kau harus menepati janjimu."

Xehanort langsung tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Tifa dan yang lain. Sebuah segel sihir tercipta di depan tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sangkar raksasa yang mengurung mereka. Sangkar berduri dan berwarna merah lava, dan dari sangkar itu juga terlihat hawa-hawa panas.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka menganggu," kata Xehanort. "Agar kita bisa lebih bersenang-senang."

Xehanort mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Di luar dugaan, tidak ada senjata atau pelengkap apapun di tubuhnya. Apakah dia berniat untuk melawannya dengan tangan kosong? Jujur saja, Cloud sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini. Seingatnya, dulu Xehanort sangat sering berlatih dengan menggunakan dua buah _shotgun_ antik miliknya. Tetapi kali ini, dia hanya mengepalkan tinjunya dan berpose layaknya seorang petarung profesional.

Menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menang hanya dengan menganalisa, maka Cloud memutuskan untuk maju dan mengarahkan pedangnya. Melihat itu, Xehanort tersenyum dan menendang tiang raksasa yang ada di sampingnya. Tiang yang tadinya masih kokoh berdiri langsung terbang mengarah pada Cloud dengan kecepatan tinggi. Cloud yang kaget segera menebas tiang itu dengan pedangnya, dan ketika tiang itu terbelah dua, Xehanort tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya. Dengan sekali tinju, Cloud langsung jatuh terkapar di tanah.

Kekuatan apa ini?

Darimana datangnya kekuatan yang sangat besar ini?

Tidak puas telah meninju Cloud, Xehanort kembali mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya. Tetapi Cloud berhasil menghindar sehingga tinju Xehanort mengenai lantai hingga membuat lantai itu retak. Cloud mengayunkan pedangnya selagi Xehanort lengah, tetapi pedangnya itu dengan mudahnya dia tahan. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, pedang itu ditahan hanya dengan jepitan dua jari kiri Xehanort! Bahkan ketika Cloud menekan pedangnya, tangan Xehanort nyaris terlihat tak bergeming!

Xehanort memutar pedang itu hingga berada dalam posisi terbalik. Tangan Cloud yang masih memegangnya juga ikut memutar. Setelahnya, Xehanort menggunakan jari kanannya untuk menyentil pedang itu. Meski hanya 'menyentil', tetapi sudah bisa membuat Cloud terlempar begitu kencang hingga punggungnya menabrak langit-langit. Cloud melepaskan tubuhnya dan kemudian kembali terbang menuju Xehanort. Tetapi lagi-lagi, Xehanort dapat menangkis serangan Cloud dengan mudah. Tidak hanya itu, Xehanort juga menggunakan '_Thundaga_' yang telak mengenai Cloud.

Xehanort tersenyum, dan dia menginjakkan perut Cloud yang tengah terkapar. Cloud langsung berteriak karena rasa sakit yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kekuatan baruku? Sangat spesial, kan?"

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu?"

"Aku menggunakan ini."

Di tangan kanan Xehanort tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suntikan kosong yang ujungnya meneteskan cairan berwarna hijau. Cairan itu... entah mengapa rasanya Cloud seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Kau masih ingat? Waktu itu kita berdua membuat cairan ini untuk meningkatkan kekebalan vampir terhadap cahaya matahari. Tetapi sayangnya kau pergi sebelum penelitian mengenai obat ini selesai."

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ya, aku diam-diam melanjutkan penelitian ini. Dengan menggabungkan zat-zat kimia serta campuran darah vampir-vampir yang kubunuh, aku berhasil menciptakan penambah kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa," kata Xehanort. "Meski aku sendiri tidak menduga akan jadi seperti ini."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Cloud mengayunkan pedangnya dan Xehanort langsung menghindar dengan salto ke belakang. Tidak cuma itu, Cloud juga menggunakan sihir '_Firaga_', tetapi bisa ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Xehanort.

"Dibantu dengan Saix dan yang lain, akhirnya cairan ini bisa selesai juga," lanjut Xehanort. "Bedanya, aku tidak berubah wujud menjadi hewan."

Cloud memiringkan kepalanya, hewan?

"Anggota _Organization XIII_ menggunakan campuran gen hewan. Tetapi karena gen hewan dan gen vampir tidak sama, maka hampir dari mereka semua mati, hanya Saix yang mampu bertahan hidup dengan gen laba-laba."

Mendengar kata 'laba-laba', Cloud menjadi semakin tak mengerti. Kenapa semua ini terdengar begitu tidak masuk akal dan... gila? Pada awalnya memang seperti yang dikatakan Xehanort, mereka berdua tengah meneliti obat untuk meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh vampir, tetapi di tengah-tengah penelitian, Cloud memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak setuju dengan ambisi Xehanort yang mendadak dan tidak masuk akal. Sehingga penelitian itu berakhir di tengah jalan.

Yah... itulah yang ada di pikiran Cloud, sampai akhirnya dia menghadapi vampir ini. Siapa juga yang akan menduga bahwa ambisinya yang gila tersalurkan ke penelitian? Mencampurkan gen vampir dengan hewan, semua vampir seharusnya sudah tahu kalau kedua gen itu amat sangat berbeda. Tidak heran jika kebanyakan dari anggota_ Organization XIII _hampir mati seluruhnya. Tetapi Saix, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan? Bagaimana wujudnya setelah dia digabung dengan gen laba-laba itu?

Ketika Cloud masih berpikir, Xehanort sudah mulai bergerak lagi. Dia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di hadapan Cloud. Tangan kanannya yang siap meninju masih bisa ditahan oleh pedang, tetapi tidak dengan tendangan kaki kirinya. Tendangan itu berhasil membuat Cloud terseret beberapa meter. Tetapi serangan Xehanort belum berhenti sampai sana. Xehanort kembali berlari menghampiri Cloud dan dengan tangan kanannya ia mengangkat tubuh Cloud dengan mudah, sembari mencekiknya.

Cloud berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dengan susah payah. Meski vampir memang tidak bernapas, tetapi entah mengapa cekikan Xehanort membuatnya melemah. Bahkan untuk mengayunkan pedang, Cloud hampir tidak sanggup.

"Seandainya kau tidak kabur waktu itu, mungkin kau juga bisa merasakan kekuatan ini."

Mulut Cloud berusaha setengah mati untuk merapalkan mantera, tetapi sebelum mantera selesai diucapkan, Xehanort memperkuat cekikannya.

"Pilihanmu untuk pergi ke dunia manusia sangat salah, Cloud Strife," lanjut Xehanort. "Aku sungguh heran mengapa kau lebih rela menurunkan harga dirimu daripada menetap di sini."

"Akh... uh..."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bicara macam-macam," lanjut Xehanort lagi. "Karena kau juga tidak pantas hidup."

Xehanort melepaskan cekikannya, dan kemudian kedua tangannya meninju perut Cloud berkali-kali dengan gerakan yang amat sangat cepat. Sama sekali tidak ada celah bagi Cloud untuk bergerak, bahkan untuk menggerakkan seujung jari! Tiap pukulan itu begitu terasa di tubuhnya, dan tanpa terasa mulut Cloud mengeluarkan darah. Sebagai akhir dari serangan itu, cahaya kuning muncul di tangan kanan Xehanort dan meninju tubuh Cloud hingga menbrak tembok. Tembok itu hancur dan puing-puingnya menimbun tubuh Cloud.

"Cloud!" teriak Tifa yang setelahnya menatap Xehanort. "Kau... kau monster! Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu pada teman lamamu?!"

"Dia bukan teman lamaku lagi," jawab Xehanort. "Setidaknya, sampai dia pergi meninggalkanku."

Tifa tidak menjawab perkataan Xehanort dan meninju sangkar yang ada di depannya. Tetapi ketika sangkar itu ditinju, sangkar itu malah tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tifa mencoba menghajar sangkar itu lagi, tetapi ternyata hasilnya sama saja.

"Percuma, sangkar itu bukan sangkar biasa, di dalamnya ada seperempat kekuatan sihirku."

Xehanort mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh dari bawah tanah. Tiba-tiba saja, dari lantai muncul tiga tentakel-tentakel raksasa.

"Setelah Cloud, maka kini giliran kalian yang akan kuhabisi," kata Xehanort. "Maju."

Ketiga tentakel itu bergerak, dan kemudian masuk melalui sela-sela sangkar. Berbeda jauh dengan Tifa, tentakel-tentakel itu dapat menghancurkan sangkarnya dengan mudah. Namine dan Kairi segera merapalkan mantera pada tentakel itu, tetapi Xehanort menghalangi mereka dengan memberi sihir perlindungan. Begitu juga dengan Riku, Roxas, dan Sora. Senjata mereka terpantul dengan keras karena sihir pelindung itu.

"Bawa Tifa kemari," kata Xehanort.

Tentakel-tentakel itu melilit kedua tangan Tifa, sementara yang satunya lagi mengeluarkan serbuk beracun pada Riku yang lain sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Tifa berusaha untuk melepaskan diri selagi dia dibawa ke hadapan Xehanort, meski usahanya itu sia-sia.

"Kau memang begitu cantik, Tifa. Tetapi sayang karena kau memilih Cloud."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya kau bersama orang lain yang lebih pantas," kata Xehanort sambil memegang dagu Tifa. "Seseorang yang mampu mencintai dan juga melindungimu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Sayangnya itu urusan untukku," jawab Xehanort. "Karena aku juga sempat tertarik padamu, kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengan Cloud," kata Xehanort. "Tetapi sayang, aku terlambat."

"Kau... dasar gila!"

Mendengar itu, Xehanort tersenyum dan menarik dagu Tifa untuk menempelkan bibirnya. Tetapi sesaat sebelum bibir mereka menempel, sebuah bongkahan bangunan raksasa melayang dari puing-puing tempat Cloud terkubur. Bongkahan itu mengenai ketiga tentakel hingga terputus dan membebaskan Tifa dari cengkraman mereka. Tifa segera mengepakkan sayapnya ketika dirinya nyaris menyentuh tanah.

Xehanort dan Tifa menatap ke arah batu itu berasal. Dari sana, terlihat sosok seseorang yang memiliki empat pasang sayap hitam raksasa dengan aura berwarna biru muda. Di kedua lengannya terdapat tato naga dengan warna senada, begitu juga dengan warna bola matanya.

"Jangan sesekali kau menyentuhnya," kata Cloud.

"Hoo... _berserk mode_? Sudah lama semenjak aku meninggalkannya, kau membuatku teringat."

"Diam!"

Cloud terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil melayangkan senjatanya pada Xehanort, Xehanort mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, dan kemudian dengan kedua tangannya dia berhasil menangkap pedang Cloud.

"Hoho, kau memang bertambah kuat," kata Xehanort. "Tetapi ini masih belum seberapa."

"Memang ini belum seberapa!"

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Cloud melempar Xehanort ke atas hingga nyaris menyentuh langit-langit, dan kemudian pedang Cloud memecah menjadi tiga belas bagian (termasuk yang dipegangnya). Senyum Xehanort langsung menghilang ketika melihat pedang-pedang itu mengelilinginya.

Cloud meloncat untuk mengambil salah satu pedang itu, dan kemudian ia segera menebas Xehanort. Xehanort entah mengapa hanya bisa melayang dan menerima sayatan itu melukai tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Selagi Xehanort berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya, Cloud terus mengulangi gerakan itu hingga akhirnya kini sudah mencapai tebasan yang kedua belas.

"Jurus ini membuat musuh terjebak dalam aliran waktu," kata Cloud selagi menangkap bagian pedang terakhir. "Karena itulah, bahkan orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa bergerak atau membalas serangan-seranganku, meskipun ingin."

Menggenggam erat pedangnya, Cloud salto di udara dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada Xehanort yang sudah penuh dengan luka.

"Selamat tinggal Xehanort."

ZRAT!

Sekejap, tubuh Xehanort terbelah menjadi dua.

* * *

><p>Mohon read and review ya, makasih.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34 : END & BEGINNING

A/N : Maaf untuk update yang agak lama, berhubung saya sekarang sedang menulis novel saya sendiri. Sehingga saya harus pandai-pandai membagi waktu untuk menulis fanfic, novel, dan tugas kuliah. Oh ya, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir. Saya sungguh mengucapkan terima kasih bagi anda semua yang sudah dengan setia mengikuti fic ini, baik dengan memberi review, favourite, follow, atau mungkin hanya membaca. I really wanna say thank you so much. Also, please wish me luck.

LAST CHAPTER

END & BEGINNING

Tubuh Xehanort yang telah terbelah tergeletak di lantai, dan kemudian hancur menjadi abu yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, sangkar yang mengurung Tifa serta yang lain juga ikut musnah. Baik Tifa mupun yang lain sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Akhirnya... perjuangan mereka membuahkan hasil. Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, melawan berbagai macam musuh, terperangkap berbagai macam jebakan, bahkan sampai ada dua anggota yang sekarat. Akhirnya...

Xehanort berhasil mereka kalahkan.

Cloud terus menatap lantai tempat Xehanort menghilang sampai akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke wujudnya semula. Tato di tubuhnya menghilang, pedang-pedangnya kembali menjadi satu, dan sayapnya kembali lagi menjadi sepasang. Tetapi seperti biasa, mode _berserk_ ini selalu menguras tenaga. Kaki Cloud benar-benar seperti _jelly_, sama sekali tidak bertenaga dan untung melangkah saja tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya, jatuh pun sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Tifa segera berlari dan menangkap tubuh suaminya untuk kedua kalinya. Ketika Tifa mencoba mengangkat tubuh Cloud, entah mengapa tubuh Cloud terasa sangat ringan. Bahkan lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya.

Selagi Tifa masih khawatir, Riku tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya. Dan sepertinya, Riku juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama dengan Tifa. Terbukti dengan sikapnya yang langsung menempelkan kedua tubuhnya ke tubuh Cloud. Riku hendak menggunakan jurus itu lagi, _Mary's Bless._ Sora dan yang lain juga segera menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Tifa. "Apakah keadaannya separah itu?"

Riku tidak menjawab. Membuat Tifa dan yang lain menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Riku, jawablah. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!"

"Dia nyaris mati."

Sontak, hati Tifa serasa ditusuk seribu pedang sekaligus. Nyaris mati? Cloud yang selama ini begitu kuat dan gagah di hadapannya kini hampir mati? Sora yang tidak percaya segera menghampiri Riku dengan wajah yang meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Dia sudah melakukan mode _berserk_ sebanyak dua kali. Meski aku sendiri tidak memiliki mode itu, tetapi aku tahu betul bahwa_ berserk_ sangatlah menguras tenaga," kata Riku. "Ditambah lagi dia telah bertarung beberapa kali, bisa kau bayangkan berapa banyak kekuatan yang sudah dia habiskan?"

Ingin melawan, tetapi tidak bisa. Karena semua yang dikatakan Riku sungguh masuk akal dan sesuai dengan kenyataan. Dibandingkan dengan yang lain, Cloud-lah yang paling sering menggunakan kekuatannya. Baik dalam serangan fisik atau sihir, pasti Cloud ikut mengambil bagian. Salah satu puncak pengurasan tenaganya mungkin adalah ketika dia melawan Maleficent dan Leviathan. Waktu itu dia masih terlihat segar, tetapi sekarang... Cloud tidak sadarkan diri. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik

Riku terus menggunakan sihirnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan sementara menunggu, Sora dan Kairi pergi mengelilingi istana untuk memeriksa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Tempat ini benar-benar seperti tempat rongsokan. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua barang-barang di sini hancur lebur. Bahkan benda yang kecil seperti vas saja sama sekali tidak utuh. Perpustakaan dengan seluruh buku yang terbakar, dapur yang sungguh tidak karuan, ruang tidur dengan kasur yang terbelah, dan masih lain lagi. Sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang berguna. Sepertinya harapan Sora dan Kairi untuk menemukan obat harus berakhir.

Selain barang-barang yang hancur, mayat-mayat juga banyak sekali. Kebanyakan dari mereka tewas karena terbakar, tetapi ada juga yang entah bagaimana tewas berkeping-keping. Ingin menyelidiki, tetapi sepertinya sudah tidak perlu lagi melakukan itu. Kemungkinan besar sih, mereka juga merupakan kelinci percobaan dari eksperimen Xehanort yang gagal.

Sora dan Kairi keluar dari kamar yang baru saja mereka selidiki.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kairi.

"Sama sekali tidak, kecuali mayat."

"Kurasa tidak ada sesuatu yang berguna. Padahal kukira setidaknya ada obat atau semacamnya."

Kairi mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. "Lalu... tempat mana yang belum kita jelajahi?"

Sora melirik ke kiri dan kanan, dan seluruh kamar di lorong ini sudah mereka periksa semua. Hasilnya? Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, nihil. Lorong ini juga adalah tempat terakhir yang mereka periksa, sehingga (seharusnya) bisa dibilang penyelidikan mereka sudah selesai. Mungkin kali ini mereka harus kembali ke tempat Cloud dan Tifa, mungkin saja ayahnya sudah sadarkan diri. Sora menggandeng tangan Kairi dan mengangguk sebagai tanda untuk mengajaknya kembali.

BLAR!

Tiba-tiba saja tembok yang ada di belakang mereka hancur, membuat Sora dan Kairi terkejut dan menoleh. Potongan tembok yang ambruk itu membuat debu-debu berterbangan sehingga menyamarkan pandangan. Sora dan Kairi segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan bersikap siaga. Dari balik debu, mereka dapat melihat seperti siluet seseorang.

"Sora?"

Sosok pemilik siluet itu semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sora dan Kairi dapat mengenali sosok sang pemilik rambut hitam jabrik itu. Mereka berdua segera melenyapkan _keyblade_ yang tadinya mereka genggam dengan begitu erat.

Vanitas.

Sosok Vanitas yang tengah menggendong Xion muncul. Melihat pertemuan kecil ini, Sora dan Kairi segera berlari dan memeluk saudara angkatnya itu. Begitu juga dengan Xion yang diturunkan oleh Vanitas tidak lama setelahnya. Mereka sungguh bersyukur karena masih bisa bertemu lagi. Terutama Sora dan Kairi, mereka berdua sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Vanitas setelah ia terjebak perangkap Xehanort. Begitu pula dengan Vanitas, dia sungguh cemas akan keluarganya yang mungkin saja diapa-apakan oleh Xehanort.

"Syukurlah kau selamat," kata Sora. "Ada apa saja yang terjadi?"

"Cukup banyak, salah satunya adalah mengalahkan Saix."

Kairi menyipitkan matanya. "Kau mengalahkan Saix?"

"Ya," jawab Vanitas, yang kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Yang lain ada di mana?"

"Oh, mereka ada di ruang tahta, ayo ikut," kata Sora. "Kurasa _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah sangat merindukanmu."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Xion.

"_Tou-san_ berhasil mengalahkan Xehanort," jawab Kairi.

Seperti yang diduga, Vanitas dan Xion menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Tetapi pada akhirnya, mereka terlihat begitu senang dan bersyukur. Sampai Kairi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tetapi karena terlalu memaksakan kekuatannya, sekarang _Tou-san_ tidak sadarkan diri."

"Apa ?!" teriak Vanitas. "Bahkan _Tou-san_ sekalipun..."

"Riku sedang mengobatinya, mungkin sekarang _Tou-san_ sudah sadar. Ayo, kita segera ke sana."

Vanitas mengangguk, dan kemudian mereka berempat segera kembali ke ruangan semula. Ketika mereka sampai, ekspresi lega langsung terpatri di wajah dan hati mereka. Karena Cloud telah sadar, meski dia masih dalam posisi tertidur di pangkuan Tifa. Sementara Riku sendiri, dia hanya tengah duduk di samping mereka berdua. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan meski dari jauh, tetapi napasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal dengan keringat yang mengalir di pipinya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan karena menggunakan jurus penyembuhan itu. Vanitas menurunkan Xion dari gendongannya dan segera berlari menuju kedua orangtuanya. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Aku sungguh takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu," kata Cloud. "Tetapi untunglah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu juga denganku, aku sungguh khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan _Tou-san_," jawab Vanitas. "Sepertinya pertarungan melawan Xehanort sangat berat, ya?"

"Begitulah, tetapi jika bisa tidur di pangkuan ibumu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Perkataan itu direspon dengan tamparan pelan dari Tifa ke pipi kanan Cloud.

"Bagaimana dengan serangan yang akan diluncurkan Xehanort itu? Apakah sungguhan ada?" tanya Vanitas. "Atau mungkin..."

"Roxas dan Namine sudah menemukannya. Ada ruangan rahasia di bawah ruang tahta ini, dan di dalamnya terdapat ratusan kapsul yang isinya adalah vampir-vampir hasil eksperimen."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa mereka sudah membereskannya, jadi tidak perlu cemas."

Xion menghembuskan napasnya, tanda lega bahwa dengan begini sudah tidak ada lagi ancaman di dunianya. Tidak lama setelah berkata begitu, Roxas dan Namine juga telah kembali. Sama dengan Sora dan Kairi, mereka berdua sungguh kaget dan senang ketika melihat Vanitas serta Xion yang selamat. Tanpa ragu-ragu, mereka langsung memberi sambutan dengan pelukan. Roxas bilang, mereka baru saja meledakkan seisi ruang rahasia itu. Seperti yang diperkirakan, ada banyak sekali jumlah vampir di sana, seperti jumlah angkatan darat tentara dunia manusia. Ketika ditemukan, vampir-vampir itu dalam kondisi tidur, dan yang mampu membangunkannya hanya sebuah mesin yang terletak di sana. Tetapi tentu saja, Roxas dan Namine lebih memilih untuk menekan tombol '_self destruction_'.

Ketika Roxas dan Vanitas saling bertukar cerita, tanpa disadari, Cloud sudah memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk berdiri. Dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh, ia menghampiri Sora dan Kairi untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Pembicaraan itu tidak lama, Cloud hanya sekedar mengungkapkan kalimat satu-dua kata yang kemudian direspon oleh sebuah anggukan. Setelah Sora dan Kairi, Cloud menghampiri Roxas dan Namine dengan menepuk pundak mereka. Reaksi Roxas dan Namine sedikit berbeda dengan Sora dan Kairi, awalnya mereka terlihat agak ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti ayahnya.

Vanitas, Xion, Riku hanya bisa heran melihat mereka. Belum sempat bertanya, Vanitas sudah digandeng tangannya oleh Tifa. Ia digiring ke tengah-tengah keluarganya yang entah bagaimana sudah membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Ketika Tifa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memasuki lingkaran, mereka bereenam segera menggandengkan tangan. Vanitas semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini lima tahun lalu," kata Cloud. "Aku berhasil menyempurnakan sebuah sihir."

Vanitas menyipitkan matanya.

"Sihir yang sangat terlarang, yang entah mengapa berhasil kuselesaikan juga. Awalnya... kukira aku tidak akan menggunakan sihir ini, tetapi akhirnya kugunakan juga."

"Sihir apa itu?"

"Itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja, segel raksasa terbentuk di bawah mereka. Segel raksasa berwarna biru, yang entah mengapa membuat Vanitas tidak dapat bergerak. Baik Vanitas, Xion, dan Riku, mereka sangatlah terkejut.

"A—apa ini?!"

"Semenjak kau jatuh cinta dengan Xion," lanjutnya, "aku sendiri tidak ingin menghalangimu untuk mencintainya, tetapi perbedaan sungguh membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya, sihir ini terlintas di benakku."

"Sihir yang sepertinya terdengar mustahil," kata Namine. "Tetapi ternyata memang ada."

"Ya, dan itu adalah sihir..." lanjut Kairi sambil melihat Sora. "Sihir untuk mengubah vampir menjadi manusia."

Vanitas melebarkan matanya, dan sebuah sinar biru tiba-tiba memasuki tubuhnya. Selain terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang ditarik keluar, Vanitas juga merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tetapi sayangnya, sihir ini butuh pengorbanan," kata Cloud. "Dan pengorbanannya adalah nyawa enam orang vampir."

"Tidak... kumohon, jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Vanitas. "Aku... aku masih membutuhkan kalian! Dan... kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini hanya demi aku?"

"Kami sama sekali tidak keberatan," jawab Tifa. "Dan kau tahu? Kami sudah mempertimbangkan ini semenjak kau pingsan karena diserang oleh Luxord."

_Sudah selama itu?_ Begitulah pikir Vanitas.

"Memang sayang kami tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua terus bersama," kata Sora. "Tetapi yang pasti, kami tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh mereka berenam semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Bahagiakan dia, Vanitas," kata Roxas. "Jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kami berikan."

Tubuh mereka semakin menghilang. Dan di saat bersamaan, Vanitas merasakan perubahan drastis dalam tubuhnya. Sayapnya mulai terlepas dari punggungnya, bola matanya berubah warna menjadi biru, cakarnya berubah menjadi kuku biasa, taringnya menyusut, hingga warna kulit yang menjadi lebih cokelat. Sihir itu benar-benar bekerja dengan baik.

"Selamat tinggal, Vanitas," kata Cloud. "Kami mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mengingatmu."

"TIDAK!"

Sihir itu akhirnya mencapai puncaknya, dan sosok mereka berenam memancarkan cahaya biru yang begitu terang sampai akhirnya menghilang seutuhnya. Mata Vanitas hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka semua. Dan sembari meratapi kepergian anggota keluarganya, ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari matanya.

Air mata.

Air mata pertamanya sebagai seorang manusia.

* * *

><p>Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Rasanya tidak banyak yang dapat dikatakan, baik oleh Xion, Riku, apalagi Vanitas. Melihat seluruh keluarganya lenyap sungguh membuat Vanitas tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia sungguh syok, sedih, sakit hati, serta bersalah. Karena keenam anggota keluarganya rela mengorbankan diri demi memenuhi harapan mustahil—meski terwujud—Vanitas. Saat mereka baru saja kembali ke dunia manusia dari dunia vampir, Vanitas sungguh tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia setengah mati. Mungkin selama dua-tiga hari, air matanya terus terkuras. Entah mengapa, dia benar-benar seperti dibuat mengalami pengalaman menangisnya yang pertama untuk waktu yang cukup lama.<p>

Oh ya, kejadian yang terjadi baru-baru ini direka sedemikian rupa. Lenyapnya Cloud dan yang lain dikatakan sebagai kecelakaan. Memang agak sedikit tidak masuk akal, tetapi alasan apalagi yang bisa dibuat? Meski hanya Xion dan Riku yang lebih menyumbangkan otaknya, tetapi akhirnya sebuah ide terpikirkan juga. Bilang saja, Cloud dan yang lain—kecuali Vanitas—tengah jalan-jalan ke kota sebelah. Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah truk kontainer dari arah berlawanan menabrak mereka dari arah berlawanan sehingga tidak ada yang selamat. Untuk pemakaman, mereka sudah melakukannya. Kaget? Ya, tetapi pemakaman benar-benar sudah dilakukan. Dengan waktu yang sangat mepet, dibuatlah nisan, peti kosong, dan makam palsu. Jadi ketika ada pemakaman, tidak ada yang curiga.

Untuk Xion sendiri, Aqua serta Terra sungguh khawatir setengah mati. Mereka bilang sebelumnya sudah melapor pada polisi, tetapi sayang hasilnya sungguh nihil. Karena itulah ketika Xion kemali ke rumah dengan tampilan berantakan, Aqua tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ketika ditanya Aqua kemana ia menghilang sampai kotor begini, Xion hanya menjawab... dia diculik. Setelah diculik, kemudian dia disekap di sebuah rumah kuno yang sudah lama ditelantarkan. Tetapi ternyata, Riku melihat kejadian itu dan diam-diam mengikuti sang perampok. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia berhasil menghajar semua perampok itu dan menyelamatkan Xion.

Tetapi yah... lagi-lagi semua itu hanya alasan yang sudah mereka karang. Sejujurnya, Xion bukanlah tipe pemikir yang cepat. Tetapi karena paksaan keadaan, maka ada-ada saja ide yang tiba-tiba datang.

Semenjak itu, yang Xion lakukan adalah terus dan terus mendampingi pria yang dicintainya. Meski sekarang terasa agak berbeda karena dia sudah menjadi manusia. Ketika Xion menyentuh tangan Vanitas, terasa kehangatan yang tidak dia rasakan sebelumnya. Agak aneh memang, tetapi ini jauh lebih baik. Mengingat hubungan mereka terancam tidak bisa berlanjut karena perbedaan... jenis. Meski di satu sisi Xion sungguh sedih melihat kepergian Cloud dan yang lain, tetapi di sisi lain, Xion sungguh bersyukur karena kini tidak ada lagi kekhawatiran yang melanda hatinya.

Vanitas sendiri, dia mampu bangkit dari kesedihan dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang cepat. seperti sekarang ini, dia sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi, berlibur, dan bersantai meski duka masih menyelimuti hatinya. Luka hatinya juga menutup perlahan berkat Xion yang selalu menemaninya. Vanitas juga mulai bermain basket lagi, karena Xion juga yang menyarankannya. Vanitas sangat suka basket, jika dia aktif lagi, mungkin akan berdampak baik bagi dirinya baik secara fisik maupun mental. Oh ya, berhubung rumah Vanitas sudah hancur lebur, kini Vanitas tinggal di sebuah Apartemen. Entah sejak kapan, tetapi berkat Cloud yang dulu sempat mendaftar di sebuah asuransi, maka Vanitas berhak mendapat asuransi sebesar... tiga milyar! Jumlah yang sepertinya tidak akan habis-habis meski digunakan berkali-kali.

Suatu hari di sebuah padang bunga dekat apartemen Vanitas, Xion dan Vanitas tengah berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Di tangan Xion terdapat sebuah eskrim rasa cokelat yang kini hanya tersisa setengah, Vanitas baru saja membelikannya. Tetapi Vanitas juga mewanti-wanti agar eskrimnya jangan mengenai _dress_ kuning yang dikenakan Xion.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini," kata Vanitas. "Aku jadi ingat dengan kencan pertama kita."

"Terima kasih," jawab Xion sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Tetapi... sepertinya jadi jauh lebih sulit, kan? Maksudku, segalanya jadi tidak semudah sebelumnya."

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu ratusan kali, tetap saja, aku sudah tidak apa sekarang."

"Aku sungguh mencemaskanmu, kau tahu?"

Vanitas hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian dia mencium kening Xion.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa memilikimu," kata Vanitas. "Aku mencintaimu, Xion."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Vani."

Bibir Vanitas turun dari kening dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di bibir Xion. Untuk pertama kalinya sebagai manusia, Vanitas mencium bibir Xion. Perasaannya kali ini menjadi begitu emosional, dan rasa cintanya juga menjadi semakin menguat. Xion membalas ciumannya, dan kemudian dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Vanitas. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa eskrimnya jatuh.

"Rasanya aneh," bisik Vanitas di sela ciuman. "Ciuman kali ini..."

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah, terasa aneh tetapi... aku lebih menyukai ciuman yang sekarang."

"Lakukan lagi kalau begitu."

"Jika itu maumu."

Mereka berdua berciuman lagi. Tanpa peduli jika ada orang-orang yang melihat, mereka terus saja seperti itu.

_End and beginning..._

Meskipun hidup Vanitas sebagai vampir sudah berakhir, tetapi hidup Vanitas sebagai seorang manusia baru saja dimulai.

...

Dengan langkah perlahan, Riku menghampiri sebuah amplop putih yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Awalnya dia agak ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya tangan kanannya meraih amplop untuk membukanya. Alih-alih berisi kertas, tetapi ternyata amplop itu malah memancarkan cahaya biru yang sangat menyilaukan. Tetapi meski sangat terang, entah mengapa Riku mampu melihat cahaya itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Entah apa yang dia lihat, tetapi ketika cahaya itu berhenti bersinar, Riku meletakkan amplop itu kembali dan menatap jendela.

"Ayah... masih hidup?"

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk segala dukungannya. Jangan lupa untuk berikan review ya. Dan untuk sekedar info, paragraf terakhir itu adalah <em>teaser<em> untuk sekuel fanfic ini. Mau tahu? Hehehe, tenang saja, nanti akan saya pos bocorannya di profil saya. Tetapi yang pasti, ada tiga karakter baru di sana.


End file.
